


Miracles in December

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hyunnie&Yeollie, M/M, Rival to Lovers?, double point of view between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, former idol Baekhyun, intervention of magical faires, now CEO of BBH Entertainment, original boy&girls groups or idols, rapper&CEO Loey, switching ChanBaek/BaekYeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 113,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: That was why Baekhyun, in a moment of discomfort and discouragement, really asked for the sky's help, wishing that he could somehow find a solution to put an end to Chanyeol's continue pressuring competition and maybe change whatever relationship there was between them, maybe in something better.Baekhyun didn’t hope for becoming Chanyeol’s friend, but at least for him hating Baekhyun slightly less.What he didn't know, though, was that Chanyeol himself that very same night and for different reasons, was doing exactly the same.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Best Of CB's Fic, My's Marked Read Cb's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with another fic, this time from their first winter album.  
> Please consider that I wrote this few years ago and it's checked only for typos and grammar, not edited.  
> I hope you will like it and... please stay safe and don't forget to drink water!  
> Bye bye <3
> 
> Oh, and if you want to drop by, here's my Twitter account @/AtoBandC

Baekhyun was sitting exhausted at his desk that night too.

It was late

_Very late._

Especially for him who was _supposed to be_ the CEO of BBH Entertainment.

He should be at home, sipping fine wine on his couch and pondering on why he wasn’t capable to have a life outside from his work.

However, exactly for that reason, he was still there, trying to figure out how to proceed through comeback season with his various groups and solo artists.

And if that task wasn't difficult enough, he had also to think about how to totally, definitely and undeniably win in the charts against his most annoying yet most talented rival: Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol owned his own Entertainment agency, LOEY Productions and he was Baekhyun's most important problem beside the welfare of his own artists and his agency.

All the things Baekhyun tried very hard to achieve and to promote for and with his artists, Chanyeol was always there too, following or sometimes preceding him and leaving him constantly tired and annoyed.

Letting alone the fact that all the victories that Baekhyun ever achieved were constantly belittled by Chanyeol himself.

And to complicate things even more, there was also the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t _only_ Park, CEO of LOEY Productions, but he was also _Loey_ , famous rapper and artist that Baekhyun appreciated artistically and thought so highly of.

That was why Baekhyun, in a moment of discomfort and discouragement, _really_ asked for the sky's help, wishing that he could somehow find a solution to put an end to Chanyeol's continue pressuring competition and maybe change whatever relationship there was between them, maybe in something better.

Baekhyun didn’t hope for becoming Chanyeol’s friend, but at least for him hating Baekhyun slightly less.

What he didn't know, though, was that Chanyeol himself that very same night and for different reasons, was doing exactly the same.

** Day 01: Baekhyun **

Baekhyun sighed sitting up from his couch, definitely too few hours of sleep on his shoulder.

The night before he drove home around two am, just to fall asleep on the couch two hours and almost one bottle of wine later.

And now, at six thirty am, he was already up and wide awake like he slept for forever.

Even though he felt so tired and… _what the hell was that thing in the middle of his short table, trying to hide behind the almost empty bottle of wine_?

Baekhyun thought he was hallucinating.

On the small table there was a small _thing_ , with human-resemblance, that seemed to be the softest and cutest thing Baekhyun ever saw in his life.

He had lilac hair and sparkling ice blue eyes and… Baekhyun for an instant felt again like he was five and in love with his preferred teddy bear.

And looking at it better, it has some _similarities_ with LOEY Productions’ CEO.

He had a checked shirt over a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

“Hi?” he tried briefly, shifting his head and the small thing _blushed_.

Baekhyun thought he was dying of cuteness for how strange that whole thing could be.

“I won’t hurt you. What are you?” he tried again, gently nearing his hand, slowly trying to understand if and how much that _thing_ was fine with being touched by him.

“I’m here to solve your problems, I’m _Yeollie_ ” he whispered in a super soft and cute voice, bowing softly toward him and Baekhyun frowned even if his head was already full of that small soft voice.

“ _My problems_?” he echoed briefly and Yeollie nodded again, nearing the hand that Baekhyun was giving him and trying a handshake but without much success since Yeollie’s whole being could easily fit in Baekhyun’s slender hands.

“You asked for a help, last night, right?” Yeollie continued and Baekhyun hummed briefly before scrunching his nose.

“It was because I was… tired. And this whole situation is stressing me a bit, but I’ll manage, you don’t need to worry” he tried to reassure the small thing, like he always did with his vice director, his team managers and all the bands or artists that ever asked him around the agency.

He had a good relationship with all the people working _for_ him.

Baekhyun always preferred to say that they worked _with_ him, since BBH Entertainment was made of every single of them and not only of Baekhyun, its founder.

And even if inside the agency he was able to be his usual self, while he was out of that context and in every public appearance, he was completely different.

Baekhyun was known for his composure, his coldness and rationality.

The opposite compared to Chanyeol’s friendly environment both inside and outside his agency, his easy-going personality and his almost non-existential hierarchy inside his agency.

Baekhyun could say that he and Chanyeol were like moon and sun.

Baekhyun was rational and cold, while Chanyeol was more passional and extrovert.

“I do not worry, _Baekhyunnie_ , it’s just that I received an order and for it I’m here” Yeollie continued and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his again.

He knew his name?

Not considering the nickname.

It was ages since last time someone called him like that.

Maybe his grand-mother was the last one?

“An order you say?” he asked him interested and he nodded again, small fingers touching tentatively Baekhyun’s hand, observing his reaction.

Yeollie’s touch was almost impalpable on Baekhyun’s fingers, but somehow… _warm_?

“I’m here because the _Fairy King_ accepted your request and decided to have your wish granted before Christmas” he explained and Baekhyun hummed briefly, nodding.

“So, you will be staying with me until Christmas to help me grant my wish?” Baekhyun asked him again to try and understand if he was right and Yeollie nodded briefly, softly.

Baekhyun smiled and he wanted to retort but before he could do it there was a small gurgle sound coming from Yeollie.

He hid again behind the bottle but Baekhyun chuckled.

“Are you hungry?” he asked him briefly, picking the bottle up and moving it from the table, revealing again all Yeollie up.

He nodded frantically, blushing and Baekhyun leant his hand on the table.

“Come with me in the kitchen. Let’s find out if there’s something to eat” he stated and Yeollie, even if a bit warily, sat on Baekhyun’s hand who picked him up bringing with him in the kitchen.

Baekhyun was whistling a song he was thinking about last night that could fit one of his solo artists that was about to have a comeback too.

And he was trying to match some lyrics to a melody he already had.

Baekhyun put the wine bottle again in the fridge and hummed in front of it, staring at its content.

“What do you usually eat?” he asked him worried and Yeollie blushed again.

“E-Everything. Apart of minty and spicy things” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up some strawberry milk and fruits.

And yogurt.

And… no rice because he forgot to set the rice machine the evening before.

“It’s okay like this or you prefer also some rice or noodles…?” he started asking but Yeollie shook his head briefly.

“I like yogurt and fruits. Strawberry is one of my favorites” he stated beaming and Baekhyun smiled widely, nodding.

“Mine too” he replied picking up a teaspoon from his drawer and opening up the yogurt.

“Here we go then” Baekhyun concluded, picking up some yogurt and giving it to Yeollie.

But he frowned seeing Yeollie’s wondered stare.

“Are you… feeding me?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded perplexed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, you don’t want to? You prefer to eat alone? It’s just that this spoon is the only size I have, and it seems too big compared to you…” he started saying and when he saw Yeollie’s perplexed face, he blushed briefly too.

“I mean, yeah. Sorry, I didn’t want to force it on you…” he immediately added but Yeollie opened his mouth letting Baekhyun feed him, making him smile and appreciate the freshness of the yogurt.

“Thank you” he muttered and Baekhyun definitely thought he was dying.

How come that something so small and cute could be happening in his life?

And with an awful resemblance with Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun shook the thought away.

What difference did it make?

Even if he was hallucinating or being it real, it was the same.

That small thing was cute, and it was a while since Baekhyun felt that light as in that moment.

And he knew that with a lighter mind he managed to think better and to produce better.

Maybe it was really a small miracle happening to him to guide him to his success since he was that tired already and comeback season was still so far.

So, he wouldn’t ask himself too many questions and simply accept things from what they came.

Yeollie being real and a fairy or not.

They ate a spoon each other of yogurt and then Baekhyun divided also some fruits cutting it in bite sizes, mini version for Yeollie.

“Tell me about your work” Yeollie asked him while he was eating fruits.

“I’m the CEO of an Entertainment agency. That means that I produce artists here in South Korea and, if possible, also in other part of the world. I don’t have much artists under my etiquette but I’m more than fine with them” he explained, eating another piece of banana and feeling his phone pinging in the living room.

He leant Yeollie on the table.

“Stay still a sec” he semi-ordered going to retrieve the phone and immediately coming back, checking the message.

His move of the previous night was already giving him his fruits.

He sponsored some small hints on the possible comeback of one of the groups that would have the comeback that season, publishing some riddles for the fans to solve to try and get to the possible solution, related to the new album.

He also checked the time seeing that it was already quarter past seven and that he better started preparing to go to work.

“If I leave you here ten minutes, time of taking a shower you will be fine alone?” Baekhyun asked him and Yeollie pouted, puffing his cheeks and pushing his lower lip out.

“I’m not a baby, you know?” he retorted and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“Sure” he concluded, cutting some more fruits before going to take a short shower.

Seven minutes later and he was already clean, dressed up and styling his hair in the mirror in the hallway.

Yeollie was looking at him agape, fascinated.

“You look super fine” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Thank you… _Yeollie_ , right? And I suppose you are up to come with me, or you want to stay here?” he asked him, making him hum in thought.

“Other people can’t see me as long as they don’t have something to do with a fairy themselves. So, I can come with you, but remember not to speak with me while other people can see you. It will seem like you are speaking alone” he stated explaining his point and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Roger. Want to sit in my pocket? It will be easier to bring you around” Baekhyun asked him, fingers padding his pocket and opening it up to check how much space there was inside, and it seemed to be enough to fit Yeollie.

Yeollie neared him almost until the border of the table, peeking inside Baekhyun’s pocket before climbing inside it.

“It will be perfect” he concluded making Baekhyun smile again.

“Let’s go then. Work is waiting for us” Baekhyun stated, picking up his bag and his phone and keys, before putting his shoes on and locking the door behind him, going toward the parking lot.

He drove until his agency which is a bit out of the center but still circled by fans and journalists three-hundred-sixty-five days, twenty-four hours.

Baekhyun entered from the parking lot, briefly waiving toward the security guard near the entrance, who bowed deeply toward him.

Baekhyun had a nice idea the night before with the riddle on FOUR’s comeback, but he needed something more interesting.

His commercial and artistical director and precious friend, Kim Jondae, was already meddling with advertisement and new packages for the albums, not the simple booklet plus cd thing.

But he had to come up with something different to promote one of the most awaited solo artists of that year: Nam Taeyong.

He was a hardworking boy with a lot of good qualities and will to learn.

“Where are we going?” Yeollie asked him when Baekhyun ignored his office, going toward a totally different direction.

“I need to speak with one of my solo singers. His comeback is pretty much anticipated this year and I want to make it as big as it can be” he explained, slightly pulling at his necktie and reaching for the practicing rooms.

He consulted the big screen with written which room was in use and from who and started moving toward the tenth.

Baekhyun walked naturally through the corridors, meeting different person, mostly perplexed to see him there.

“Baekhyun- _oppa_ ” In-ha, one of FOUR’s members, called him and Baekhyun smiled gently at her.

“Morning. How’s the mood today? Are you all fine?” he asked her who nodded shortly making Baekhyun nod in return.

“That’s the most important thing. Weather is changing, beware the change of season” he concluded greeting at her that bowed shortly, thanking him again.

“ _Baekhyunnie_ , everyone loves you here?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Not everyone but I try my best?” he replied as honestly as possible and indeed he tried his best.

Because everyone was doing their own and Baekhyun wasn’t exempt.

Everyone wanted things to go for the best, Baekhyun in primis.

He knocked softly on the door before cracking it open.

“May I?” he asked and Taeyong’s eyes went wider in perplexity, stopping whatever he was doing, bowing immediately as deep as he could.

“Baekhyun- _sunbaenim_ , s-such an honor” he whispered and Baekhyun made a small gesture with his head.

“Taeyong-ha, no need for these formalities, _hyung_ is fine too, I’ve already told you. How’s practice going? Are you fine?” he asked him, closing the door behind himself.

Nam Taeyong was one of his best solo artists in all the company and Baekhyun really had a high consideration of him.

He was more or less tall as Baekhyun himself, with red hair and hazelnut eyes.

“E-Everything is fine, fine. Thank you. M-May I help you in something?” Taeyong asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly, nearing him.

“I was wondering if you would be up to a small duet song with me” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Taeyong blushed up to his ears.

“With Baekhyun-sunbae… Baekhyun- _hyung_?” he retorted, voice cracking at the end of the sentence and Baekhyun nodded, tilting his head on the side, smiling.

“I think you broke him, Baekhyunnie” Yeollie whispered from his pocket and Baekhyun had to keep himself from snorting.

“You don’t want to? Am I interrupting something? I can come back later…” he started saying, gesturing toward the door, but Taeyong never shook his head as fast as in that moment.

“N-Not at all! Please, I would be honored to sing something, _anything_ , with you” Taeyong added and Baekhyun smiled again, taking off his jacket and putting it down with care not to squeeze Yeollie, and pulled again at his necktie, removing it.

“You know Onew’s _Blue_?” he asked Taeyong, sitting down on the piano and checking the camera near it.

Taeyong nodded immediately.

“Such a beautiful song” he whispered dreamingly and Baekhyun smiled sincerely.

Indeed it was.

And Baekhyun remember covering it multiple time in his career.

Because Baekhyun before becoming CEO of his own company, he was an idol too.

So, he knew also the other side of the coin, not only the management part.

Baekhyun pushed all the thoughts about him being an idol in the past and set the small camera they used to film the choreographies toward the piano and where Taeyong was standing.

“I want to film a small _preview_ video for your upcoming comeback. Something light. Just you singing with me _Blue_. And at the end, please use your best catch sentence toward fans supporting you for this comeback” Baekhyun explained and Taeyong nodded immediately in understanding.

“Any question?” Baekhyun asked him and Taeyong hummed shortly.

“Is Baekhyun- _hyung_ defining already plans for the album or…?” he asked back and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Without you? I would never. I just need to start raising the expectations a bit” he replied honestly shrugging his shoulders and making Taeyong open up in a small smile.

“Thank you” he whispered, bowing deeply again and Baekhyun smiled softly, checking that Taeyong didn’t have any other question before starting.

“Ready when you are” Baekhyun said smiling at him and Taeyong inhaled deeply.

“Let’s go” he concluded and Baekhyun pressed the _rec_ button on the camera, before moving his fingers on the piano, starting to play the song.

He played it like it was yesterday the last time he did, but already five years passed since then.

Baekhyun kept his voice as merely accompaniment and not as leading voice, letting Taeyong show his own colors.

And Baekhyun was so glad to have invested so much in that kid.

Taeyong was really talented and his voice pleasant to hear while singing, warm enough and not too high-pitched.

And when the song ended in the softer and most graceful way possible, Taeyong smiled toward the camera.

“Thanks to _hyung_ ’s help, I’ll show my brightest self. Wait for it at the start of November” he stated smiling and doing a small V-sign, while Baekhyun simply nodded smiling at the camera before switching it off.

Taeyong breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

“H-How was it?” he asked toward Baekhyun who smiled briefly, nodding.

“More than fine, Taeyong-ha. Your singing is always on point. Keep up with the good work” Baekhyun stated sitting up and connecting the camera with his tablet.

He downloaded the video and then posted it on BBH Entertainment’s website, under the perplexed stare of Taeyong.

“B-Baekhyun- _hyung_ , are you sure it was a wise choice? I mean, you usually are so formal and… I called you _hyung_ ” Taeyong started saying, worried, frowning but Baekhyun smiled at him softly.

“It was the best choice. Do you trust me?” he asked him back and Taeyong nodded without even thinking about it.

“Then you don’t need to worry. Simply keep up with the hard work. And… did you receive the communication about next days’ meetings?” he inquired sitting up and taking his jacket and his tablet with him.

Taeyong nodded immediately.

“Six at studio one” he stated proudly and Baekhyun smiled again.

“See you there. Don’t work too hard” he concluded waiving at him and walking out of the room, meeting the perplexed stare of Jondae.

“Baek? What the hell are you doing down here?” he asked him and Baekhyun pinched his cheek, making him frown.

“Mind your language. What if our guys become rude and impolite as you are?” he retorted immediately and Jondae chuckled shaking his head softly.

“Yes, mom, I know” he replied and started walking in the corridor with Baekhyun.

Kim Jondae was Baekhyun’s probably most precious friend since forever.

They worked a lot together and he was the only one to know the truth behind Baekhyun’s early retirement and the foundation of BBH Entertainment.

He was tall more or less as Baekhyun, chestnut brown hair and eyes.

“What are _you_ doing down here?” he asked him back and Jondae chuckled, tapping on his tablet and showing Baekhyun FOUR’s comeback layout.

“It will be made like a LP vinyl record, but lilac as FOUR’s color” he started saying showing him some images and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“What about the cover? Their promo song will be _At last_ , right? Do we already have some more details on the logo or the colors?” he asked Jondae, reaching the elevator and pushing the button to go back to a higher floor.

“The girls would like something related to the fifties and I find it quite suitable since the song and the idea of the LP. What do you think?” Jondae proposed him and Baekhyun was about to reply when Yeollie in his pocket hummed, not convinced.

“Wouldn’t it be better maybe more sixties? Like flower daughters?” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun hummed too, interested in Yeollie’s suggestion.

“Why not the sixties? You know, flower revolution, peace and independence? It’s quite fitting with the lyrics of the song too…” Baekhyun asked toward Jondae who beamed at him.

“Oh, a very pretty and useful idea! Do you want us to propose the girls right now? They are practicing in room six” Jondae replied but Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

“Let them practice. We have a meeting with them the day after tomorrow, right? We can propose it on that date, but I’m sure they will love it too” Baekhyun stated, looking toward the lift doors that pinged open.

“And if this is not enough, I have a lot of paperwork piling on my desk and I would like do whatever else. Can’t I pay someone to sign those in my place?” he asked entering the elevator and Jondae with him, chuckling.

“It would be so easy, but no. So, go and sign a bit of papers before I start asking myself if your office is again a storage room more than an office” he concluded and Baekhyun snorted, nodding briefly.

Paperwork needed to be done too.

No more procrastination.

And maybe it would be also giving him some nice idea on future project for his groups and solo artists.

When he arrived in the office and he closed its door at his back, he sighed shortly.

“Thank for the suggestion, Yeollie. It was lovely” Baekhyun whispered, moving toward his desk where stacks and stacks of paper kept piling up.

“It seemed more fitting?” he replied and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“It is, so thank you. I appreciate it” he concluded, slightly patting his head, finding Yeollie’s hair exceptionally silky.

“You are so soft” Baekhyun whispered picking him out of his pocket and putting him down on the desk, before taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair.

Yeollie puffed his cheeks, pouting, but he was smiling and Baekhyun smiled back at him too.

“I thought of you as a different person” Yeollie started saying while Baekhyun started organizing the paper sheets, trying to understand what was _what_.

“Oh, really? What did you expect?” he asked toward Yeollie who hummed shortly in thought.

“Colder?” Yeollie replied immediately, like it was the first thing he noticed on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun chuckled stacking up some papers and putting them aside, picking up another pile.

“You made some research on me before appearing to me this morning?” he asked absent-mindedly, browsing through the papers in front of him.

“Obviously. Fairy King would never send us to the first human who express a wish without informing himself about _how_ this human is. What if you were a killer?” Yeollie explained like it was the most obvious thing, slightly pouting and Baekhyun smiled softly, finding him extremely cute.

“What make you think I’m not?” he replied, looking toward Yeollie whose eyes went wider in perplexity before shaking his head producing a super sweet chuckle.

“You are not, even if I don’t understand why you force yourself to appear someone you are not. I mean, I saw a lot of interview and public apparition of you and, well, I thought of our first meeting in a completely different way” he started saying, trying to find his words and Baekhyun hummed briefly, signing some papers in front of him.

“Because I was… _kind_ toward you?” Baekhyun asked him and Yeollie sighed softly before nodding.

“Yeah. Also with that singer before… _Taeyong_ , right?” Yeollie continued soft voice and walking near to where Baekhyun was stacking signed papers.

“And with that girl before. She’s one of your groups’ members?” he added briefly, hand pressing on Baekhyun’s, stopping him from write again, forcing his stare on Yeollie.

“Yeah. In-ha. She’s talented and a great singer. She’s FOUR’s leader” Baekhyun said softly, gentle smile appearing on his lips.

FOUR was the very first group he produced when he started BBH Entertainment and he was fond of all its members.

It was composed by In-ha, leader and main vocalist, Yuri main dancer and excellent second voice, Seo-hyeon precious sunshine ray with a talent for dancing and song-writing, and Hyerim youngest and main rapper.

They were all hard-working, talented and they kicked asses more than nowadays boybands.

They could rock to any genre, showing an incredible and perfect harmony between them.

Baekhyun couldn’t be happier and prouder of them.

“Don’t change subject, Baekhyunnie. I’m asking you why you sell a different image of what you are, especially with your collaborators” Yeollie asked him again, bringing him back to reality and making him shake softly his head.

“What difference does it make? I don’t appreciate them any less doing like this. And I’m fine with people thinking that I’m a cold person, unable to show any feelings nor toward my artists nor toward the rest of the world” Baekhyun finally replied, shifting again his stare on the papers he had in his hands.

Things happened in Baekhyun’s world since he started his career and he wasn’t up to share it with anyone.

He didn’t when they happened, he didn’t when journals and magazines asked him why he retired when he was at the top of his career and neither when he decided to establish his own agency.

And he didn’t plan to do it in that moment either.

Not even to a small cute, fluff, soft _fairy_.

And it wasn’t only because from him talking about them, a lawsuit could come up, gentle courtesy of his former agency.

He simply kept his things for himself and himself only.

Yeollie frowned shortly, but he seemed to realize that Baekhyun wouldn’t tell him anything in that moment.

“Today you got exposed a bit, though” he commented and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“People will forget about it sooner than you think. Especially during next press conference or in occasion of my next visit to LOEY Productions” he retorted, shrugging his shoulders briefly before smiling toward Yeollie.

“You don’t need to worry. I’ve never done something without fully knowing and accepting its consequences” he concluded before sitting up and taking again his necktie, tying it properly.

“Are you up to a trip to the commercial department of my agency? I need to speak with its chief to understand if we can afford an idea that just popped up in my mind” he explained, putting on also his jacket and tapping his pocket.

Yeollie stared at him shortly, still small frown present on his forehead, but then he nodded briefly.

“Will I ever understand how your mind works?” he asked Baekhyun, climbing again inside Baekhyun’s pocket, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I don’t know either, so it will be… difficult?” he replied honestly and picking up his tablet, walking outside his office.

He got a great idea to promote even better FOUR’s comeback and he knew _so well_ that the girls would have love it to bits if it was doable.

Baekhyun took the corridor at his left, passing several offices before arriving in front of Minseok’s office.

Kim Minseok was his reliable and super clever commercial chief.

All the finances and incomes were managed by him and he was the best for that work.

Baekhyun checked on him once in a while just because he wanted to know that everything was going on smoothly, but he didn’t have any surprise on that matter.

“Minseok, can I bother you?” he asked knocking on the door, shortly and from the inside his voice replied a quick _come, come_.

Baekhyun entered, closing the door behind him and Minseok smiled briefly at him.

Way shorter than him and Jondae, Minseok had platinum blonde hair and attentive dark eyes.

“Fancy seeing you here. Is something up? Usually you come around at the end of the month to understand if we are doing good or not” Minseok started saying but Baekhyun hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“I got an idea and wanted to understand if we can afford it…” he started saying but Minseok raised his eyebrow perplexed.

“Is it that new synthesizer you saw last month? Because if yes, I…” he started saying immediately but Baekhyun shook his head softly, a short smirk appearing on his lips.

“No, that I will buy it by myself without meddling with the agency’s finances. I have to try it, it could be important for the comebacks” he replied immediately but Minseok’s stare was hard on him.

“You should use your personal money for other things, Baek. Starting from taking some days off, resting, _sleeping_ , not living in this building even on your paid leaves…” he argued back but Baekhyun brushed his comment off with a gesture of his hand.

“I don’t have time for that. It’s about the girls’ comeback. I thought about renting a church” he stated out of the blue and Minseok’s eyes went wider in perplexity but then he exploded in a sound laughter, probably heard outside the office too.

“A _church_?” he echoed perplexed and maybe unbelieving and Baekhyun nodded convinced.

“It will be the double theme I was looking for. It’s the best idea for FOUR’s comeback” he explained and Minseok hummed briefly, starting to type something on his keyboard, making Baekhyun gesture to reach him on the other side of the desk.

Baekhyun sat down on the small stool near him and Minseok started browsing for Seoul’s churches.

“Something like this…?” Minseok started asking him, showing some pics of a beautiful churches.

Not that Baekhyun really knew something about churches but he was looking for _something_ in particular.

And the right light switched on when he saw _Jeondong Catholic Church_.

It was perfect for what he wanted to do and for the place he was looking for.

“That one” Yeollie said, pointing toward the same one that Baekhyun liked.

“ _Hyung_ , that one” Baekhyun stated, gesturing to the picture and Minseok frowned at the nickname.

“It was ages since you called me _hyung_. You okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Forget it. It slipped” he whispered softly, even if he could feel a small blush coming up to his cheek.

He and Minseok knew since forever and, even if they didn’t have the very same relationship Baekhyun had with Jondae, they still were quite intimate.

When they met, Baekhyun was still an idol and being Minseok older than him, he always called him _hyung_.

However, when Baekhyun opened BBH Entertainment and asked Minseok to work for him, Baekhyun became higher in _society status_ than Minseok, so Minseok told him that it was better to use simply each other’s name if it was fine for Baekhyun.

And actually, at the beginning, Minseok even called Baekhyun as _teppenim_ , but Baekhyun refused immediately, being them friends and not only colleagues.

Minseok smiled softly toward him before clicking on the link and opening it up.

“And do you want me to contact them asking if we can rent the whole thing for few hours?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Just tell me if it’s possible and I’ll send Jondae” he replied softly, making Minseok chuckle.

“Is he on a punishment?” Minseok asked, fidgeting with his files and opening up that month review and checking if it was possible or not.

Baekhyun snorted before nodding decidedly.

“He spoiled part of my plan for Min-jeon’s comeback to the mass media, saying that it will be explosive and controversial” he stated, huffing briefly, and he still wanted to slap the back of his head for it.

Minseok chuckled again and then he hummed shortly.

“I think it’s doable, Baek. We are more in positive than I thought?” Minseok started saying and Baekhyun cheered in a restrained way.

“Perfect. I’ll call Jondae, thank you” he concluded sitting up and going toward the door.

“Please sleep a bit more, though! You look awful” Minseok added before he could exit the room, making Baekhyun chuckle and waive shortly at him, walking away.

Baekhyun was super excited about that idea.

It was great and the girls would have loved it for sure.

After contacting Jondae and granting him the permission to contact the church and propose an agreement, Baekhyun finally locked himself up in his studio, signing and approving paper sheets like there wasn’t a tomorrow.

Yeollie sat quietly on his desk observing Baekhyun’s doing but without asking him or distracting him.

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked him after almost three hours of silence, realizing that it was almost dinner and he totally forgot about lunch too.

Yeollie wanted to shake his head but, like that morning, his stomach gurgled in reply.

Baekhyun smiled softly, patting Yeollie’s head and closing the yellow clear file he was reading.

“Let’s go. What are you up to? Thai? Japanese? We’ll stop by and order take-out” he stated but Yeollie was shaking his head, hair fluffily messing on his face.

“You don’t have to…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already on his feet.

“You are right. But I want to” he interrupted him, leaving Yeollie agape.

He sat up too, nearing the border of the desk, pulling at Baekhyun’s jacket.

Baekhyun made gesture to open again his pocket but Yeollie shook his head, making Baekhyun frown.

“You don’t want to…?” he started asking him but Yeollie, pulled again his jacket.

“Let me sit on your shoulder” he stated with a small voice, barely audible and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling.

“Are you… afraid of me?” he asked toward him offering him the palm of his hand to walk onto so that Baekhyun could bring him to his own shoulder.

Yeollie stood on Baekhyun’s palm, letting Baekhyun move and accompany him to his shoulder, where he sat, almost at the end of it.

And when Yeollie shook his head to reply to Baekhyun’s question, Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“You can come a bit closer then? I’m afraid you will fall off…” he whispered but Yeollie shook again his head, making Baekhyun sigh even deeper.

“Did I… do something to upset you?” Baekhyun tried again and when Yeollie shook once again his head for the third time, Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

Clearly there was something but Baekhyun wasn’t exactly up to discuss whatever it was in that moment.

“Fine. Let’s go” he concluded walking outside his office and closing the door behind himself, locking up.

It was late, even not _Baekhyun-late_ , so almost everyone in the offices went away and the various artists hopefully went to the dorms already too.

He walked slowly toward the parking and drove slowly in the city, toward the Chinese restaurant almost downstairs to where he lived.

He ordered some noodles and some dumplings and brought them upstairs.

Everything in righteous silence.

Baekhyun was used to silence so he didn’t actually mind, but Yeollie’s presence, even small on his shoulder, kind of weighted more than expected.

There was something that Yeollie didn’t like of Baekhyun’s being or doing.

And it was clear as the sun in the sky.

However, Baekhyun was tired.

And sleepy, because it was almost a week that he didn’t sleep more than two, three hours per night.

So, he didn’t have the strengths, nor the willpower to face a small fairy thing asking him what he did wrong.

Because whatever that could be, he couldn’t do anything about it.

Baekhyun’s life was exactly that, every day, and if Yeollie didn’t like it, he could simple stay at home and have something to do with Baekhyun only when he came back home.

Baekhyun sat down, dividing the food and giving some to Yeollie too.

“Do you need a help?” he asked him, head shortly gesturing toward the dish in front of him but Yeollie shook his head, pulling up his sleeves and taking the small tea spoon that Baekhyun gave him, starting to eat.

Baekhyun sighed again, pouring himself another glass of wine, and slowly sipping it.

After dinner he washed the dishes and then he sat on the couch, leaning his head on its back.

He was almost closing his eyes when his phone rang in his pockets.

When he pulled it out of his pocket, Jondae’s ID was flashing bright on the black screen.

“Hey” Baekhyun whispered picking up the call and from the other side there was a bit of hesitation.

“Did I wake you up?” Jondae asked back but Baekhyun was already easing him down.

“Nah, no worries. Just sat on the couch… How went with the church?” he inquired shortly and Jondae chuckled briefly.

“They would do it also for free, but I insisted on a fair price. I already contacted Minseok- _hyung_ and got his okay” he stated, all happy and giddy and Baekhyun smiled softly too.

“You did great. Thank you… Are you going home now?” he continued, pulling out his glasses and putting them down on the small table, near the empty bottle and his half-drank glass.

“Yeah. Too tired tonight. But on Thursday I’ll go to _Exodus_ , wanna come with me?” Jondae proposed him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

 _Exodus_ was like the very best club in all Seoul.

Exceptionally reserved on its guests, with low lounge music and Baekhyun’s favorite whiskey in all the town.

“After that awful long meeting that await us?” he whispered softly, fingers carding through his hair and Jondae hummed on the other side of the line.

Baekhyun wanted to go but didn’t want to go.

He had conflicted feelings about that outing, but it was a while and maybe it was even the time of not only thinking about work?

“Fine, let’s go” he concluded and Jondae cheered happily, thanking him.

“I need to thank you for inviting me. See you tomorrow?” he asked him, smile easily appearing on his lips at Jondae’s cheering.

“Sure. See ya, ‘night!” he concluded and after Baekhyun greeted him too, he hung up the call.

Baekhyun drank the remaining of his wine, before resting again his head again on the back of the couch.

He glanced shortly toward Yeollie that was sleeping on the short table and sighed, moving to picking him up, slowly, without waking him up.

Baekhyun laid down on the couch, picking up the plaid blanket with him and laid down Yeollie on his chest, covering them both with the blanket.

Yeollie was softly snoring, fluff and unaware of everything, so vulnerable and soft that Baekhyun had to hide another smile.

Maybe the day after he would wake up without finding that small fluffy thing.

And maybe after all it was all Baekhyun’s dream or hallucination.

However, he kind of liked Yeollie, and he would be sorry if he wouldn’t be able to understand why Yeollie gave him the cold shoulder the whole day.

So, he promised himself that, if the day after Yeollie would be there again, he would have said that he was sorry, even if he didn’t know why.

Because he felt bad for whatever happened.

Even if he didn’t know _what_.

** Day 01: Chanyeol **

Chanyeol didn't exactly remember how he reached home last night.

He was tired and stressed and _what the hell_ , Baekhyun preceded him again signing a stellar contract with _Pocari Sweat_ for FOUR, his girl band, and promoting AR with one of his solo artists.

How come Chanyeol was always behind him?

How could he overcome Baekhyun's supremacy in the Entertainment panorama?

Chanyeol entered the kitchen and was about to open the fridge door when a soft, cute voice startled him.

"Oh, you are up finally!" the voice stated and Chanyeol flinched, turning around the room trying to understand where that voice came from and what could have produced it.

"Down here, giant" the voice added reclaiming his attention and Chanyeol saw a small _thing_ on the table.

And it really was small.

No more than eight inches tall, it seemed to be a small reproduction of a person.

Just shorter.

And fluffier.

And somehow... _Cute_?

"What the hell are you?" he asked _it_ and _it_ frowned puffing his cheeks out, crossing his small arms to his chest.

His hair was candy cotton pink and his eyes a nice shade of emerald green.

He had a sky-blue t-shirt with dark blue overalls on it.

"Rude. And I'm Hyunnie, _The Solution_ to your problem" he replied, crossing his arms to his chest, and making Chanyeol arch his eyebrows in perplexity.

" _My problem_?" he retorted totally not convinced but _Hyunnie_ nodded softly, smiling at him.

And while Chanyeol stared at him better he finally noticed a clear similarity with his most bitter rival.

The color of hair and eyes was different, but he had the same features…

But it couldn’t be possible, right?

"You wished for a solution with your partner of another agency, right?" Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

How did he know about that?

It was Chanyeol's private thing... So how could he know?

And _partner_?

He thought he said _rival_ more than partner.

"What the...?" he started saying again but the small thing shook his head briefly.

"Stop asking questions and feed me while I explain you how we will do things..." he replied and Chanyeol was more than perplexed but started frying some rice with vegetables.

"No meat?" the small things added and Chanyeol sighed.

"You are such a..." Chanyeol started to comment, moving his hand toward the small thing but it shrank, running away from him, to the other end of the table, glaring at him.

“Would you like it if someone would try to forcefully pick you up? Hands off, _giant_ ” he tried to growl, but it resulted in something super cute more than a real growl.

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, adding some meat in the fried rice and then stared again at the small thing.

“You really are a midget. What in the world are you?” Chanyeol asked him and Hyunnie hummed softly, nodding.

“Told ya. Your solution. Yesterday you asked for one, and now I’m here and I’ll help you solve your problem before Christmas” he explained nodding softly and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“Listen, I don’t know what you heard or what you understood, but I’m more than capable to…” he started saying but Hyunnie snorted, another cute sound more than a scornful one.

“Sure, I think that the overflowing hamper basket and the almost empty fridge are the exact proof of you being _more than capable to take care of yourself_ , right?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity and…

What could he say?

That midget was right and in the last week he spent so much time at work that he forgot about washing his own clothes and the fridge being empty.

It wasn’t like he actually had time to think about it.

Being comeback season nearing at alarming velocity, he had to be prepared and ready to _whatever_ Baekhyun could come up with and making his own groups more successful and more original than Baekhyun’s.

All the rest could wait, including filling up the fridge or doing the laundry.

“It’s almost comeback season, I have to prepare my groups wisely if I want to sell well and being more successful than _his_ artists” he stated, fingers carding through his hair and inhaling deeply, but Hyunnie looked at him perplexed.

“Comeback… season?” he asked him, clearly totally unaware of what Chanyeol was talking about.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, dividing the breakfast in two not exactly equal portions and giving some rice to Hyunnie too, together with a teaspoon.

“You won’t feed me?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol frowned immediately but even before he could react, Hyunnie chuckled briefly, shaking his head.

“I’m big and grown-up, I can eat by myself, no worries” he added, picking up the teaspoon and starting to eat.

Chanyeol frowned again, shaking his head.

“Big is a _big_ word for you, but nice to know that I don’t have to feed you. I wouldn’t know where to start from” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and Hyunnie nodded, gulping down some rice.

“Sure. Especially since you are not capable to take care of yourself either” he objected and when Chanyeol tried to retort, he started speaking again.

“What about this comeback season? Is this the reason why you are unable to properly live your life?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, starting to eat too.

“I’m the CEO of a big entertainment agency and every year there’s a season in which every group or artist I produce, have a _comeback_ , presenting to their fans new album, music videos, merchandise and so on” he started explaining while eating and taking his phone from the table, since he started lightening up, different notifications starting to pop up on his screen.

They were all of his vice and precious advisor Kim Junmyeon and they were about Baekhyun making some moves on BBH Entertainment’s site the night before.

“Does he even sleep sometimes?” he muttered, eating some more rice, stare fixed on the screen, and Hyunnie frowned, hitting Chanyeol with the teaspoon on the back of his hand.

And even before Chanyeol could protest, Hyunnie glared at him.

“You need to explain me everything if you want my help” he stated and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, locking the screen of his phone again, looking at him.

“Listen, I don’t know _what_ you are or why you are here…” he started saying and when Hyunnie tried to retort back, he stopped him immediately with his hand.

“But I don’t need any help. Yesterday I was… tired. The only thing I need now is focus on my artists and prepare for them the best comeback possible in this year, even against Byun and all his groups or solo artists” he explained and he thought he was clear enough but Hyunnie shook his head, eating the last bit of rice that he still had on his dish.

“You are mistaking. I’m not asking you to let me help you. _Fairy King_ sent me here and I’m just obeying an order: granting your wish. You can ignore me and do as you please, but I grant you that your problem will be solved before Christmas. Fate already started turning” he concluded, standing up and walking toward the border of the table.

He made a gesture of jumping down but then he realized something, sighing and shaking his head.

“If you don’t believe in me, I will gradually lose all my powers, though” he whispered softly and Chanyeol frowned even deeper but before he could ask something Hyunnie smiled softly, cheeks glowing rose and snapped his small fingers.

In a second both his dish and the teaspoon he used to eat, were resting clean and like unused in Chanyeol’s cupboard.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, unable to process what he just saw.

“So… are we going to work, or do you want to be even later?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol sat up immediately seeing how late it already was.

There was something strange happening in his life, but he had to focus all his energies and resources in that upcoming comeback.

Fairies or not.

While Chanyeol was driving toward his workplace, Hyunnie started telling him more things about being a _fairy_.

“If you don’t want to appear stupid, avoid speaking with me while other persons are around. It will seem like you are talking by yourself” he stated, trying to sit still on Chanyeol’s passenger seat, but he continued to roll on the side since Chanyeol didn’t have exactly a peaceful way of driving.

“You can also consider slowing down if you don’t want me to throw up all the rice and paint anew your car” he added and Chanyeol sighed briefly, slowing down.

What did he do to receive such _thing_ in his life?

Was someone trying to punish him?

Or maybe it was only fruit of hallucinations due to his stressful life?

Or maybe Chanyeol was only trying to give explanation to something that didn’t have.

He had a whole lot of other things to think about, so Hyunnie was definitely his last problem.

Hyunnie wanted to live with Chanyeol? Fine.

Wanted to help him achieving or better, granting, his wish? Fine.

Chanyeol didn’t mind anything, as long as he could continue doing his work.

Loey Productions was in the main part of Seoul, the very core of _everything_ happening in Seoul.

Once Chanyeol arrived there and parked his car, there was already a lot of people standing in front of the building, hoping to catch even a small glimpse of Loey Productions’ artists.

Chanyeol entered from one of the service doors, and went to the reception, stopping one of the secretaries.

“What the hell is happening outside here?” he asked her and she nodded shortly.

“Mr. Kim said that he will be announcing some details regarding BFRIENDS’s comeback… I thought he told you…?” she started saying, perplexity showing easily on her face and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“What is he thinking about?” he whispered walking away, passing recording studios and training rooms up to Junmyeon’s office.

He didn’t even knock.

“What the hell are you thinking about revealing thing with so much prenotice and without even consulting me?” he asked him immediately, but Junmyeon was on the phone and made him gesture to wait a second.

“You are telling me that Byun uploaded _what_? _Where_?” he asked at the phone, while typing something on his keyboard and reaching BBH Entertainment’s site.

On the main page there was the advertisement of a new video, a short MV featuring one of his solo artists and Baekhyun himself, where he played the piano singing along with said artists a cover of Onew’s _Blue_.

Their voices were warm and even if they were in a normal practice room, pretty much similar to the many Chanyeol had in his own company, there was something enthralling in that performance.

Chanyeol couldn’t tear apart his stare from Baekhyun’s fingers on that piano, his voice so warm and low and how his usual composed and righteous appearance made by always on point suits, was instead a simple white shirt, without necktie, first buttons open on his neck and a pair of black trousers.

His hair was slightly messier than usual and maybe lighter in color chestnut brown instead of black but maybe it was just for the lights, even if his glasses were still there, black and thin-framed.

“Thanks to _hyung_ ’s help, I’ll show my brightest self. Wait for it at the start of November” the young man said, clearly talking about Baekhyun that nodded softly toward the camera and… _smiled_?

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun from more than few years already and he never _ever_ saw him smile that softly instead of a polite yet righteous hinted smile.

And did the boy in the video referred to Baekhyun, BBH Entertainment’s _CEO_ , as _hyung_ or Chanyeol misheard it?

“Call you back” Junmyeon concluded hanging up the call, while Chanyeol pressed _play_ again on the screen, making the video restart.

“Who is this?” Chanyeol asked toward Junmyeon who hummed briefly.

“Nam Taeyong. BBH Entertainment’s only male solo artist…” Junmyeon started to say but Chanyeol shook his head, still unable to process whatever he just saw.

It wasn’t possible.

“No, no, you don’t understand. Who is this… _man_ who is similar to Byun and smiles and let his artists call him _hyung_? Where in the world is his righteous and cold stance?” he asked him again and Junmyeon chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Maybe he decided to promote a different side of him?” Junmyeon suggested, shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“The last thing we need is Byun changing his image and getting even more popular, Myeon” Chanyeol stated and from his shoulder Hyunnie whistled.

“It seems that your friend is a super nice person. And look at him going with that guy he’s promoting. Respect” he observed and Chanyeol had to bite his lips not to reply to him.

Because Hyunnie wasn’t so wrong after all.

Baekhyun was indeed a respectable adversary in all of that.

And he knew how to play his cards.

However, Chanyeol knew it too.

“What about the announce you were about to do?” Chanyeol asked Junmyeon who shook his head.

“That _you_ were about to do, Yeol. It’s on our project for BFRIEND double album. We have to announce the DVD version too. With the making of and so on. Even if Byun already made another move, not only yesterday’s night with those small riddles on FOUR’s comeback” Junmyeon explained and Chanyeol nodded again, understanding.

It wasn’t like they had any choice.

They couldn’t procrastinate anymore.

Whatever reason or idea they had, _that_ was the moment to start pulling them out.

Otherwise it would be a lost war even before starting it.

And Chanyeol wasn’t ready to renounce yet.

So, he went to the press conference, announcing some details on BFRIENDS’ comeback, with the DVD version and the making of, inserting also some hints on Chanmi’s comeback, with a probable two version album too.

It wasn’t neither fully decided it yet, but Chanyeol knew that they would go for that way nevertheless.

For all his day he had on the shoulders Hyunnie who observed and sassily commented every single thing they did or they decided, starting to piss Chanyeol off.

“If you have problems, keep them for yourself. We are not here to play around” he commented the first time that they were alone, but Hyunnie puffed his cheeks shaking his head.

“No wonder why this _Byun_ is always ahead of you. I’m sure he listens to his assistants’ advice” Hyunnie commented but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Byun never listen to anyone but himself. What you saw today is not Byun real self. He’s cold and righteous and I don’t even know how he could produce someone with such a cold heart. And how he was once considered one of the best idols around” he stated fingers carding through his hair.

Baekhyun, before starting BBH Entertainment, was an idol himself.

One of the many, apparently, since Chanyeol didn’t know much about idol before opening his own idol agency.

And their music genre was way too distant for Chanyeol to actually _care_ about the type of idol Baekhyun was before.

Then, apparently, _something_ happened and he quit his career, before the end of his contract with his former company and started one himself.

With _something_ though, nobody actually knew what, but Baekhyun returned on Entertainment scenario with a completely different mindset compared to the one that there was when he was an idol and the one used by his former company.

“Maybe you are hastening your judgement? And he’s not what he seems to be? Something more behind the façade he’s showing to his rivals” Hyunnie objected but Chanyeol huffed a short laugh.

“I don’t care who he is. I just want him to stop being so fucking ahead of me and to win everything with those two groups and solos he’s producing” he concluded walking out again.

He didn’t want to lose, disregarding what Baekhyun was in the past or still was in that moment.

Especially since Baekhyun literally had _four_ artists to produce, two groups and two solos.

And Chanyeol would have pursued his aims with _all the means necessary_.

As Chanyeol asked Hyunnie, he kept for himself all his thoughts, but silently judged him all day, glare not leaving his stance and clicking his tongue periodically at every single thing Chanyeol said or did during the day.

Chanyeol was so pissed off that, after the press conference and after a small meeting with BFRIENDS’ members, he locked himself in studio one, registering some songs.

He needed to be away of all those marketing and business thing.

Because he wasn’t like Baekhyun, so business oriented to be repulsing.

Chanyeol needed music constantly, every day, flowing in his veins and running deep inside him.

He put his headphones on and started playing randomly, first with the electrical guitar, putting together the pieces that he already registered with the synthesizer and the piano, trying to figure out how to put those all together and making it right.

Chanyeol was, not only CEO of his own agency, but also a producer, song-writer and rapper.

He had his own popularity even before he established his agency and also after he did.

He basically had two works.

CEO of LOEY Productions.

And Loey’s work, his _nom de plume_ as a rapper.

He was trying to get the right drift, when someone knocked on the door, making him turn around.

“Yeah?” he asked, and on the doorway, appeared his sister: Park Yoora.

Yoora was beautiful as always.

Wearing a rose and gold dress, knee-long, with her preferred pearl necklace.

“Yeollie, you forgot about our lunch together?” she asked him and even before he could reply, Hyunnie’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Oh, a lover! Such a nice lady” he stated in awe and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“She’s my sister” he whispered and Yoora frowned briefly.

“Yeollie? You okay?” she asked him, and he nodded, locking the screen of the computer and sitting up.

“Yeah, sorry for losing…” he started saying but Yoora beamed at him, shaking her head.

“You know that my boyfriend will be there too, right? Or did you forget about it too?” she remembered him and Chanyeol sighed again, stare shifting to his own clothes.

That morning he wore whatever happened and, since he disliked formal clothes, he went with a Supreme hoodie and black jeans.

Chanyeol didn’t care too much what people thought about him and how he dressed.

He was the CEO and he could decide on whatever he wanted.

“Not appropriated, uh?” he asked her, and she pressed her lips on a thin line, shaking her head.

“Fear not! Let’s go buy something on the way there” she concluded and Chanyeol didn’t even try to dissent.

He knew it was wasted breathe.

“Yeah, let’s go” he concluded, picking his phone, and Hyunnie, up.

Chanyeol spent the following hour looking for something fitting on his sister’s judgment.

And when he found it, he paid with his credit card, keeping on the clothes, old clothes in a plastic bag.

“Where do we have to meet him?” Chanyeol asked him, fixing his necktie and already hating the hell out of that jacket, and necktie and, why not, those trousers too.

“At _Peppermint_. I love that restaurant” she cheered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

 _Peppermint_ was one of those fancy restaurants where Chanyeol wouldn’t set foot in all his life if not for his sister.

Strange dishes’ names.

Strange tables and silverwares disposition.

Strange furniture and waiter or waitress.

Everything was… _strange_.

They entered together and on the first table on the right he spotted immediately Baekhyun’s friend and always together commercialist.

He wanted to hide but the other saw him and hinted a small bow toward him.

“Mr. Kim, fancy seeing you here” he greeted him and Minseok sat up smiling, bowing shortly again.

“I could tell the same, Mr. Park. But please don’t make your date wait…” Minseok said, gently gesturing toward Yoora that bowed shortly too.

“She’s my sister. Yoora, this is Kim Minseok, BBH Entertainment’s commercialist” he introduced them and Yoora bowed again.

“Park Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim” she greeted and Minseok bowed again.

“Kim Minseok, Byun- _teppenim_ ’s commercialist” he greeted shortly and Chanyeol wanted to huff a laugh.

This was real Baekhyun.

Making his friends talk about him with so many honorifics and coldness.

“How is Mr. Byun? I think I saw some news about him today…?” she started saying and Minseok smiled shortly.

“He’s more than fine and I think he published something on BBH Entertainment’s website, but I’m not much informed about it. You know, I’m all sums and accounts?” he replied, shrugging briefly his shoulders.

Yoora smiled shortly, nodding and Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

“Byun is always annoying as usual, so it means that he’s fine” he concluded making Yoora let out an exhausted sigh and Minseok force a small smile.

“Yeah, indeed he is. Now if you want to excuse me, I think that my lunch time it’s almost over. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Park” Minseok stated, bowing again and sitting down again to his table.

Chanyeol leaded his sister toward a table and they sat down together, examining the menu, while waiting for Yoora’s boyfriend to arrive.

“Why you have to be always so impolite toward Mr. Byun? Especially with his assistants?” Yoora asked him from behind the menu and Chanyeol sighed deeply, closing the menu and staring at her peeking up from it.

“And why do you ask me always the same things? You know I can’t stand him…” he started to reply but Yoora put a hand in front of her, stopping him.

“You don’t have any reason to do it. He’s good in his work and if you two ever started to cooperate I’m sure it would come out something _super fantastic_!” she stated serious, making Chanyeol huff and shake his head.

“He’s fake. And he doesn’t like music, he likes money. I’m sure that he didn’t even know how to write a song, and he doesn’t even know what is happening in his agency. He simply sits down on his desk and orders around” he stated, slightly pulling at his necktie that was too tight for his own liking.

Yoora sighed deeply.

“What do you even know about him? He’s…” she started saying but this time it was Chanyeol’s turn to interrupt her.

“I don’t want to talk about Byun, okay? Let me enjoy this lunch without him continuously popping up” he concluded and Yoora inhaled deeply, nodding shortly.

Thankfully, her boyfriend arrived and they ate lunch together even if Chanyeol didn’t particularly liked it and they talked about everything and nothing.

At the end of the lunch, during which Chanyeol wasn’t exactly sure on _what_ he ate, he parted from them with work excuses and went away.

In the parking lot, he was already without necktie and when he sat in his car, he took off also his jacket, remaining only with the shirt.

He drove back to the agency and went directly to Junmyeon.

“So, any news?” he asked him and Junmyeon shook his head.

“We are still waiting for a reply from the printing agency but BFRIENDS’ double album news got supported by their fans with a lot of enthusiasm. Haejun updated his IG’s profile posting some pics, but everything is normal?” he stated and Chanyeol nodded, fingers carding through his hair.

“And from BBH?” he asked again but Junmyeon shook his head once again.

“Silence. After this morning video, the web exploded asking about _Baekhyun-oppa_ ” he stated gesturing the nickname with his fingers, before turning his tablet toward Chanyeol.

Beneath the video, in the comments section, apart from all Taeyong’s fans commenting on how cute he was, and how they awaited his comeback, there were a lot of comments also on Baekhyun.

One that got Chanyeol really hard was: _Is Baekhyun-oppa having a comeback too? I’m still his fan after so many years, I miss hearing him sing! His voice is still the top and I never heard someone with a most perfect and versatile voice as his!_

Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“He’s not planning on having a comeback too, right?” Chanyeol whispered making Junmyeon chuckle.

“He’s… old for the market?” he retorted in reply but Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“I wonder why people still love him so much?” Chanyeol continued, shaking his head, unbelieving, and Junmyeon glared at him, like he was scolding him.

“Are you joking, right? Byun was like the most acclaimed and loved solo idol of his era. No one won more than he did. Prices, awards, his songs topped charts for _months_ after his comeback more than days or weeks…” Junmyeon started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

He knew that Baekhyun was popular when they were younger, because they had more or less the same age, and maybe he also heard some of his songs on radio, but they grew up in two different contexts.

Chanyeol was interested mainly in indie and hip-hop music, while Baekhyun produced ballads and _idol things_ , so totally not fitting with Chanyeol’s genre.

“Yeah, but… Apart of awards, who is he?” he asked Junmyeon who shook his head, tapping on his tablet the YouTube icon and inputting _Baekhyun Psycho_ in the search bar.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, already wanting to comment but Junmyeon sat up giving him his chair.

“This is _Baekhyun_ ” he concluded and Chanyeol sat down, pressing play on the video.

The music started low and a lonely figure with a red suit with blue insert appeared on the stage, muttering lyrics in a voice so deep and low that Chanyeol almost had shivers down his spine.

And with the crescendo of the music tempo, his voice got higher too, reaching a high-pitch that Chanyeol couldn’t explain himself how it was the same voice from before, the same person.

His movements were in according with the song, especially when it exploded, changing completely his tempo, more upbeat than before, showing different colors, not only in the lights, but also in Baekhyun’s voice and movement.

For a moment, Chanyeol had the hunch that Baekhyun was almost rapping part of the lyrics, until the song slowed down again, reaching its top where Baekhyun pulled out an even higher tone than before, kneeling down on the floor, voice getting even clearer thanks to the music that almost stopped just to make that moment even more important.

The upbeat came back for the last part of the song where Baekhyun showed his fans something that Chanyeol never saw in _any other artist_ he had the pleasure to know before.

Baekhyun was talented.

Had the voice, the style, the scenic presence.

There was an aura around him during that performance and Chanyeol hated to admit it, but he was enthralling and beautiful and… he would have watched that stage other ten or twenty times more.

“He rocked it” Hyunnie stated from his shoulders and Chanyeol couldn’t comment anything, but not because Junmyeon was there but because he completely agreed.

How could he tell the contrary?

Baekhyun really shone beautifully on that stage.

“He wrote the song, the lyrics and the choreography by himself, if you want to relegate his talent to merely _performing_ the whole thing” Junmyeon added and Chanyeol’s stare went immediately to him.

“You are joking, right?” he asked him but Junmyeon shook his head shortly.

“Actually, I don’t know how you don’t know. He made such an uproar when he decided to perform it out of the blue, without the approval of his agency but only of one of the sound technicians” he whispered briefly and Chanyeol wanted to retort something, but there was a knock on the door and Junmyeon closed up everything, before making his guest enter.

It was Sehun, artistical director of LOEY Productions.

Almost all of Chanyeol’s agency choreographies were written and approved by Sehun himself.

Tall almost as Chanyeol, blonde hair and dark brown eyes, Sehun was fascinating in a lot of sense.

“Hi, I was looking exactly for you, Yeol” he stated entering and Chanyeol nodded sitting up.

“Did I interrupt something?” Sehun asked him and even before Chanyeol could shook his head Junmyeon nodded shortly.

“I was showing Chanyeol one of most famous videos of your era” he started saying and Sehun beamed at them.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ ’s _Psycho_?” he asked immediately like it was the most obvious reply and Junmyeon nodded briefly, smiling softly.

“Ah, matchless. Unique. And who wondered that he could _fucking dance_ like that? Too bad he retired immediately after that performance” Sehun added, letting himself go a bit, showing his fanboy side.

Junmyeon nodded briefly but in Chanyeol’s head at least one-hundred gears started to move.

“Immediately after? He was at the best of his career” Hyunnie stated in the same moment that Chanyeol himself.

Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders, but Sehun sighed deeply.

“I think his company didn’t appreciate him sabotaging them. I mean, he put up an improvised performance, with a song never published nor licensed, written by him, on a public place where they couldn’t stop anything nor control him. It was a clear rebellion toward the company” he stated, fingers carding through his hair and shaking his head.

And even before Chanyeol could comment on this matter, Sehun smiled softly.

“He’s still as handsome as he was when he was on top, though. I saw that small video on BBH’s site. It remembered me of that time he danced to Playboy’s music for a cover. _Heavens_ …” he started saying but Junmyeon covered his mouth immediately with his hand, scolding.

“Don’t. Finish. This. Sentence” he warned him and Sehun chuckled shaking his head.

“Aren’t we all grown-up?” he retorted shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol sighed too, shaking his head.

“Instead of speaking of your Mr. Byun, can we speak about what you are doing here and why you were looking for me?” Chanyeol asked him, messing his hair up and staring toward Sehun who chuckled.

“I love the expression _my Mr. Byun_ , it would be such a nice thing…” he started saying and Junmyeon glared at him again, shutting him up immediately.

“I was looking for you for BFRIENDS’ choreography. We have to change something in the middle part. Hyon-hyon can’t keep up with that tempo after his injury. Not for the first few months at least…” he stated, starting to explain the main problem and Chanyeol sighed deeply shaking his head.

“Okay, let me see” he concluded sitting up and waiving at Junmyeon, before following Sehun down to the practicing rooms.

They entered in an empty one and Sehun put up the music, starting to show Chanyeol the choreography.

“In this part here” Sehun started saying, kneeling down and showing him a part of dance and stopping half-way there.

“Here. He can’t do this movement here” he stated gesturing toward his bent knee and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“So… we have to change the choreography, right? Or… He’s not the one singing this part, right?” he asked toward Sehun who shook his head.

“Nope. It’s Hae-Hae’s part” he replied and Chanyeol snorted to Sehun’s colorful nicknames for their artists.

“Is he always like that?” Hyunnie asked him from his shoulders and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, hinting a small nod.

“And can we switch Haejun’s singing part, who is standing, with Hyonwoo’s?” Chanyeol asked Sehun who hummed in thought, going back with the song and gesturing toward the phone when Haejun pulled out one of his best high notes, totally not reachable for Hyonwoo.

That explained everything.

Chanyeol sighed deeply.

It was too easy like that.

“What about not kneeling down…? Would it impact the choreography a lot?” he proposed but Sehun scrunched his nose, showing him again that part in the dance without the kneeling down part.

Indeed, it hadn’t the same impact.

However, they couldn’t risk Hyonwoo’s knee for that reason.

“Do you already have some ideas, or you were out of them and came asking me?” Chanyeol asked toward Sehun who sighed deeply, shaking his head disheartened.

“Nope. I don’t have a single one” he replied honestly and Chanyeol sighed too, shaking his head.

“I have to think about it… give me few days” he whispered fingers carding through his hair and Sehun nodded shortly.

“I’ll keep on trying too” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, patting on his shoulder before leaving the room.

He went again to the recording studio, sitting down and messing his hair up.

“You seem tired. Why not going home?” Hyunnie proposed him but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Maybe you weren’t so wrong. What do I know of Byun, after all? I didn’t even know that he was so popular and did such a masterpiece in his younger years” he muttered, stretching his back again the back of the chair, arms rising over his head.

Hyunnie beamed at him, nodding.

“Told ya! I’m sure that this Byun is super cool for a reason and not only for the money” he stated, crossing his arms to his small chest, proud expression on his face.

Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head, but his fingers moved to his tablet, unlocking it and looking for more information about Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

Born the sixth of May of his same year, Bucheon.

Scouted by a well-known agency at the age of fourteen, he became trainee at fifteen and debuted at eighteen, showing immediately propension to the shows and he was immediately popular and well-acclaimed by his fans.

In no more than two years, he was awarded with a lot of prices and awards, starting to be called as _Genius Idol_ for his many qualities and talents.

He acted in some dramas too, but his main focus always remained singing, mainly, and dancing.

Hard-working and always focused in his own aims, he also wrote all his songs, both lyrics and music.

Baekhyun was known for his manly aspect, his gorgeousness, but also, thanks to a program to which he participated in the early years of his career, for his _aegyo_.

Chanyeol frowned.

He couldn’t imagine Baekhyun doing _aegyo_ out of all the things.

Slaying high notes for sure, but _aegyo_?

That was the reason why he tapped on YouTube app, opening it and searching for some Baekhyun’s old videos.

In less than two hours Chanyeol and Hyunnie got to know Baekhyun even more than they could imagine.

Baekhyun’s idol self was… the best.

Usually, he was his cold self also when he was younger, always composed and focused, but in some interviews or varieties he went to, another self softly emerged, made of cute antics, _aegyo_ and a kindness Chanyeol definitely didn’t expect from him

Obviously letting alone his talent that was… unmatched, as Sehun said before.

He could pull out beautiful performances out of nowhere, simply sitting still, eyes closed in focus and even with not-so-fitting microphones.

“He’s so good, Chanyeol. I mean like good… _good_ ” Hyunnie stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

Maybe only in that moment Chanyeol started to understand against who he was going, and Baekhyun’s victories didn’t seem so unfair and inexplicable anymore.

“He is so fucking ahead of everything” Chanyeol whispered locking again the screen of his tablet and sighing.

“Maybe your sister is not so wrong either. You should find an ally in him, not an enemy” Hyunnie added but Chanyeol shook his head.

“What do you know about business and these things? Ah, so tired. Let’s go home and rest a bit. Tomorrow I have to pull out a solution for Hyonwoo’s knee…” Chanyeol concluded picking up Hyunnie and putting him on his shoulder.

“You could be a little more delicate, you know?” Hyunnie huffed but Chanyeol sighed shaking his head.

“You are not so fragile, come on. I offer you dinner. Is Japanese fine?” he retorted and Hyunnie beamed at him nodding.

“Yes, sushi!” he cheered and Chanyeol nodded, small smile appearing on his lips.

He didn’t dislike Hyunnie that much.

Hyunnie talked a lot and was always criticizing Chanyeol’s sentences and decisions, but he had a point in all the things he said.

And maybe, _maybe_ , Chanyeol could almost start listening to his suggestions.

He drove them home, stopping also to pick up some sushi from a random Japanese restaurant along the way and then he ate together with Hyunnie.

“You really are something else” Chanyeol commented when Hyunnie chomped down a sushi bite almost bigger than himself.

“I like to eat a lot?” Hyunnie whispered still munching and Chanyeol smiled softly toward him.

“And you would be so nicer if you smiled a bit more, without all this sourness toward Byun. Maybe you should try to understand him? He’s not the cold self he is showing to everyone” Hyunnie added, shaking his head, hair fluffily messing up and revealing a tired stare.

“Yeah, and you are tired. Let’s go sleep a bit” Chanyeol concluded sitting up and offering him his hand.

Hyunnie smiled at him, climbing up to Chanyeol’s arm up to his shoulder.

Chanyeol chuckled washing the dishes and then laying down on the bed with Hyunnie near him.

“You are too big… beware not to flatten me tonight!” Hyunnie stated puffing his cheeks and Chanyeol shook his head, pinching Hyunnie’s cheeks.

“No worries, _midget_ ” he concluded and Hyunnie shook his head before smiling.

“Rest tight, Chanyeol” he whispered, snuggling near Chanyeol’s arm and start to snore softly.

Chanyeol didn’t know exactly what Hyunnie was, but he didn’t mind having him around for a while more.

Even if all that matter of Baekhyun not being only a hated rival, kind of bothered Chanyeol, who didn’t know how to behave about it.

** Day 02: Baekhyun **

When Baekhyun woke up, Yeollie was still sleeping on his chest softly, snuggling in for more warmth.

Baekhyun covered him better with the blanket and picked up his glasses and his phone.

He checked the time: five fifty in the morning.

Too early for everything.

He checked some messages, some mail and started sorting his thoughts for the upcoming day.

Jondae said that they had the go for the Church on Friday, so he had to tell the girls as soon as they reached the studio.

And he had the meeting with Taeyong too.

He checked the video he uploaded the day before with Taeyong, reading some comments.

Baekhyun was so glad about all the love and support fans were giving to Taeyong, because he deserved every single of those comments on him being the best.

However, when he saw also comments hinting to Baekhyun’s own comeback, he got a bit depressed.

He missed so much singing, even if he didn’t particularly miss the idol life.

Him leaving the scene was a mess from the start till the end.

The company he was working for decided to make him part of a bigger group of artists he didn’t know, making him the main dancer, instead of one of the main vocalists.

Baekhyun felt dejected.

After all those years in which he proved himself more and more times, the end of his career would be with people younger than him and dancing instead of singing?

He loved dancing too, obviously, but he didn’t think it was a fair way to behave.

When he asked for explanations, they were rejected to him and nobody told him anything, not even considering asking for Baekhyun’s opinion on the whole matter.

One day, though, Baekhyun exploded with one of the CEO’s assistants, asking explanations or he would leave the company in that very same instant.

And he got them, even if he didn’t like them at all.

They wanted to promote another solo artist.

But compared to Baekhyun he was nothing.

So, they had to put Baekhyun away from solo scenes, giving this new artist the possibility to shine brighter.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it and when he tried to put up a fight for the upcoming announcement through press conference, with the only result of being ignored again, he decided to show his company what it meant to go against him.

He prepared his solo piece, different compared to the one that the agency signed him to a certain event with, and asked his friend, who worked as technician at that event, to switch the music bases for him.

It was like that _Psycho_ saw the light.

That one and only time.

His company banned the song, paying a whole lot of money for it to be removed from almost everywhere, even if with internet era it was almost impossible.

And obviously sent him on paid leaves in Japan for few weeks before announcing his retirement due to… no reasons.

Because they didn’t explain anything.

They simply forced him out of the agency, without even thanking him.

He knew about it through an e-mail.

However, if they thought that that was Baekhyun’s end, they were _oh so wrong_.

While on paid leaves, Baekhyun started projecting, because he wasn’t stupid, and he could read the signs.

So, he contacted few friends, moved some of his small fortune to a new account and built his own small agency.

From the start it was difficult but with Jondae and Minseok’s help, they could dream big.

And when FOUR debuted, Baekhyun couldn’t still believe it.

Because such a beautiful group debuted under Baekhyun’s own label, choosing their own song, participating with the creation of merchandising and with their own logo.

All things Baekhyun was never able to do when _he_ debuted.

Baekhyun didn’t want to brag about his own achievements, but he surely came far from being a simple trainee of one of the many agencies there were around, to having his own company and happily producing groups and solo artists.

They weren’t so much because, apart of FOUR and Taeyong, he only had Min-jeon and ICE, but he was more than happy about that.

Yeollie stirred briefly on his chest, probably disturbed by the light incoming from Baekhyun’s phone.

Baekhyun locked it immediately but Yeollie yawned, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

“Morning?” Baekhyun tried softly and Yeollie shifted his stare away, ignoring Baekhyun’s words.

“Listen, I’m sorry… Whatever thing I may have done. I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered briefly and Yeollie’s stare went on him, scolding.

“You really don’t know?” he asked him, frowning and Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, but I’m sorry to know you are angry with me. If I did something wrong, could you tell me? So that I won’t do it again?” he retorted, smiling softly, trying to be as convincing as possible and Yeollie sighed deeply.

“You don’t love yourself, right?” he inquired out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting shortly, unable to find a suitable reply to that question.

“You don’t sleep enough. You forgot to eat and when you do, you order take-out. You drink more than you eat…” Yeollie started saying, counting all the things on his small fingers and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, wanting to reply that it was just because it was comeback season but Yeollie stopped him immediately.

“And it’s not for this whole… comeback thing, I know it” Yeollie warned him and Baekhyun’s fingers carded through his hair, sighing.

“So, let me see if I understood correctly. You are… worried about me? That’s why you are angry with me?” he asked toward Yeollie who nodded frantically like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun huffed softly, small smile appearing on his lips.

“You don’t have to worry, Yeollie. I’m fine…” he started saying but Yeollie put his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks, trying to squeeze them.

“You are not. You have to rest more! Why pursuing things this hard? Is this Park guy so phenomenal?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“He is, Yeollie. He is an amazing adversary. He studied a lot to be where he is, he song-writes not only produces. And despite him being CEO of LOEY Productions, he also continues with his own personal career as DJ and rapper. He’s talented as few in the music panorama. I can’t let my guard down” he whispered softly, forcing a small smile.

Park Chanyeol was born in Seoul, same year as him but slightly after, in late November.

He studied a lot, especially music and composition, and was able to play at least five or six different instruments.

Chanyeol started to appear mainly in clubs and in indie productions when Baekhyun debuted.

Baekhyun liked _every genre_ of music, so it was obvious that he would come across with someone as talented as Chanyeol.

He listened to his songs and was somehow captivated by his joyful and happy attitude, always showing but especially during his performances.

Baekhyun remembered fleeing the dorms to get to few underground clubs just to see him perform.

It was just twice or thrice, but he managed to see him live and it was one of the best experiences in Baekhyun’s young-self life.

And he had to admit that that rap part in _Psycho_ was vaguely inspired by Chanyeol’s songs.

Like all the other rap attempts Baekhyun had and stored away in his Sound Cloud and that would never see the light, if not for his own personal use.

So, yeah, Chanyeol was a phenomenal adversary and he couldn’t do anything but facing him with all his strengths and creativity.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“I’ll try to sleep a bit more, okay? And not to forget to eat” he started saying, stare moving toward Yeollie who smiled softly at him.

“Can I remember it to you if you are about to forget?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.

“Please do. I don’t want you to worry for nothing” he replied immediately, fingers moving gently to caress Yeollie’s hair, who closed his eyes in contentment.

“You are not _nothing_ , Baekhyunnie. Please love yourself more” Yeollie muttered, softly snuggling toward Baekhyun’s fingers, making him chuckle briefly, feeling softer inside.

Yeollie was a small blessing in Baekhyun’s life, making Baekhyun’s heart feel lighter and less burdened by appointments and responsibilities.

“I’m starting to think that your Fairy King sent you to me only to make my life lighter and brighter. And I’m thankful. I couldn’t ask for anything better in this moment” Baekhyun whispered, gently caressing again Yeollie’s hair who beamed at him.

“We bring joy also, yes” Yeollie confirmed him and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“Then, joy-bringer, up to breakfast or…?” he asked Yeollie who cheered briefly, making Baekhyun smile again.

Baekhyun took a quick shower and with his hair still dripping on his t-shirt, he opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

“Dry your hair” Yeollie told him from the table and Baekhyun took the towel that he had on his shoulders and started drying his hair, picking up some yogurt and some fruits, that he started to cut in smaller pieces.

“What’s your program for today?” Yeollie asked Baekhyun who hummed shortly.

“I have to meet Taeyong for some details on his comeback. And then still that paperwork in my office?” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and Yeollie hummed picking up a piece of banana and munching on it.

“Is there any chance that we meet this Park guy?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“You want to meet with Park? Why?” he inquired biting on his apple and starting to stir frying some vegetables with rice.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to deal with you, but he wants to?” Yeollie tried but Baekhyun shook his head, chuckling.

“He hates me, no worries…” he started replying, but in that moment, his phone pinged, requiring his attention.

He picked it up, frowning and his frown got even deeper when he read the sender of the message.

From: _Oh Sehun_

[06:20AM] _Hyung_ , I know it has been a while, but I need a favor. Could you come to LOEY’s in the afternoon?

Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair and turning off the fire under the pan.

“What’s up?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

It was a rare happening that Sehun wrote to Baekhyun.

Sehun was a great dancer and Baekhyun got to know him around his third or fourth year of career.

It was pleasant to speak with him and they had a lot of things in common.

They even participate to the same programs in few occasions.

When Baekhyun retired and opened up his agency, he asked Sehun if he was up to work with him but Sehun had already other project with Chanyeol, so he had to refuse.

This didn’t change anything for Baekhyun, who accepted the refusal with sportsmanship, but apparently Sehun couldn’t quite get over the fact that he refused Baekhyun in favor of Chanyeol.

Their relationship got quite cold over the years and Baekhyun was a bit too busy to worry about Sehun treating him like they didn’t know at all.

That’s why it was unexpected of Sehun asking him a favor.

After all that time.

Even if it wasn’t the first time, it was a bit since last time.

But Baekhyun didn’t resent anything and he didn’t have any reason to refuse him.

He moved his fingers on the keyboard, inhaling deeply.

To: _Oh Sehun_

[06:25AM] Sure. Is four okay for you?

“Maybe we can grant your wish to meet Park today, Yeollie” he stated moving his stare from the phone to Yeollie that was still munching on a banana.

“What?” he asked with his mouth full, making Baekhyun chuckle but even before he could reply again, his phone pinged again, attracting his attention.

From: _Oh Sehun_

[06:26AM] Perfect. I’ll open you the back door as usual.

Was Sehun’s message and Baekhyun sighed locking the screen of his phone.

He already wanted to go back to sleep and wake up again the day after.

It wasn’t the first time it happened and Sehun always asked him when he was in a pinch.

However, the only rule was that Chanyeol didn’t have to know about it.

Baekhyun sighed again, shaking his head and picking up the rice, sharing it with Yeollie.

“Come on, let’s eat that today will be a long day” Baekhyun concluded and Yeollie nodded briefly.

After breakfast, Baekhyun washed the dishes and dressed up with his usual formal clothes but preparing also a fitness bag with other clothes, more fitting to go and meet Sehun in the afternoon.

He drove them until BBH Entertainment and once there started to prepare for the meeting with Taeyong.

All the details were up to modifications, but they had to find an agreement at the end of the day because otherwise Jondae would start panicking about not being able to do everything in time.

Luckily, everything went smoothly.

Taeyong had his ideas clear on what he wanted from that comeback and Baekhyun was fine with them too.

Jondae explained how they could do and promote the whole thing, proposing some ideas for the layout of the booklet.

“We need to be innovative on the shape too” Baekhyun noted and Jondae hummed briefly in though.

“I don’t know if I will have a genial idea as per FOUR’s comeback” Jondae commented and Baekhyun hummed shortly in though before chuckling.

“Taeyong-ha, you want to surprise your fans, right? With a different side of yourself. Something that it’s not the usual _cute and kind_ Taeyong” Baekhyun started saying and Taeyong nodded.

His promotional track was indeed _Bad Boy_ , so yeah, that was the idea.

“So why not something more aggressive as packaging too? Something _wolf_ -related?” he proposed and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could nod shortly.

“Yeah and the cd would be a full moon?” he added immediately, writing the idea down when Baekhyun nodded shortly, approving it.

Taeyong cheered happily, liking the idea too and, after fixing the last things, the meeting ended.

Taeyong went away thanking them and bowing shortly, leaving Baekhyun and Jondae alone.

There was a small silence and the Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“I… won’t be here this afternoon. Something urgent came up” he whispered making Jondae frown and moving his stare immediately on him.

“Something I should worry about?” Jondae asked him immediately but Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, I’m telling you just because you know it” he replied smiling reassuringly toward Jondae who pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding back.

“Call you if something happens?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smiling again at him.

And after another small silence, Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“Want to… have lunch with me?” he asked him and Jondae’s eyes went even wider in perplexity.

“S-Sure. Want to ask Minseok too? He will be happy to come with us” he proposed shortly, clearly perplexed and maybe worried by Baekhyun’s question.

“Why not. It has been a while” he concluded sitting up and smiling toward Jondae that sat up too.

“At twelve then. Meet us in the hall” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded walking away up to his studio.

He spent the whole day holed up in his studio finishing _all_ the papers he piled up, just not to think about that afternoon meeting.

Yeollie congratulated with him for suggesting lunch out with Jondae and Minseok.

 _If you took an appointment, you can’t not go_.

And it was exactly Baekhyun’s same point.

So, he went to lunch with Jondae and Minseok, speaking about nothings, about the agency, about the upcoming comebacks and it was a nice change of pace.

Baekhyun enjoyed speaking with them and maybe he could start a habit out of it.

As he promised to Sehun, at three thirty, Baekhyun changed his clothes with a hoodie, sweatpants and a snapback.

“You don’t seem yourself anymore” Yeollie commented making Baekhyun chuckle.

“My exact point” he whispered picking up the backpack and putting inside his wallet and few other things.

“Want to sit in the hood?” Baekhyun asked him, crouching down and Yeollie nodded, climbing up and hiding in Baekhyun’s hood.

Baekhyun drove until LOEY Productions and parked in the back parking as usual.

Before entering, he opened his backpack, hinting Yeollie to go inside.

“You can’t remain in my hood while I practice, and I don’t have other pocket. You will be safer here” he stated and Yeollie nodded shortly, jumping in and Baekhyun left it slightly open so that light could enter and Yeollie wouldn’t feel suffocated.

He knocked thrice at the door and Sehun opened almost immediately.

“ _Hyung_ ” he greeted him and Baekhyun gestured him with his head.

“What’s up?” he asked immediately and Sehun sighed deeply.

“Need your advice. I don’t want one of the boys to hurt himself during a choreography” Sehun stated gesturing toward the corridor and making Baekhyun following him.

“And you don’t know how to change the choreo?” Baekhyun asked him, letting Sehun leading him through LOEY Production’s corridors.

They met few people who didn’t recognize Baekhyun at all, thanks to his disguise.

“Nope. I thought about it all night, but time is pressing against me and…” he started saying but Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Show me” he interrupted him and Sehun nodded briefly, pushing open the door of one practicing room who was unused.

Sehun started the video on the small tablet he had with him, showing it to Baekhyun.

They stayed silent watching the video and the Sehun pointed the part he wanted to change.

“Here. Hyon-Hyon can’t make this movement” he explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly, replaying the whole thing and focusing on the tempo of the song and how a choreography could be different.

“Park will kill you if he ever knows about me being here and you showing me the choreography for BFRIENDS’ comeback” Baekhyun whispered before inhaling deeply and leaning the tablet against the mirror wall.

“He won’t know. And you are more than prepared for your own artists’ comebacks. This won’t change things, you won’t copy any of these ideas” Sehun stated, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun smirked toward him, pressing harder his snapback on his head.

“Mine will be better, nevertheless. Thanks to admit it” he chuckled, smirk not leaving his lips, but Sehun huffed a laugh.

“Will you help me or not?” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun nodded.

“Put on the base and let’s see what we can do” he concluded and as soon as the music started, Baekhyun had already memorized half of the choreography, pulling it out smoothly.

He tried few things, but nothing convinced him, so he asked Sehun _once again_ for any mistake he did.

And then, out of the blue, suddenly, he knew what lacked in that choreography that could substitute that part.

When it came again that part, Baekhyun pulled out a body roll, hands caressing his lips and going down until his belt, gripping it before moving smoothly to the rest of the choreography.

“Body rolls!” Sehun stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, convinced.

It would be a nice change for the choreography, giving the focus also on the dancers and not only to the main singer.

And Sehun wanted to comment when from the other door, opposite from where they entered, BFRIENDS’ members came in, chatting together.

“Ah, Sehun- _sunbae_ ” one of them stated stopping mid-step and they all stared toward them.

“Should I go now?” Baekhyun asked toward Sehun who was almost nodding but one of them apparently recognized him.

“You are… Byun? Byun Baekhyun?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed, stare moving toward Sehun, who nodded briefly.

Baekhyun took off his snapback, messing his hair up.

“Hi guys” he whispered and they all exploded in cheering.

Sehun tried to quiet them down, making gesture to close the door.

“Why you guys are even here?” he asked them and the guy that sang with the high-pitched voice in the video, neared them.

“Practice? The room seemed to be empty, you didn’t put out any sign” he stated and Sehun sighed deeply, shaking his head while Baekhyun wanted to facepalm.

What was the point in him coming in disguise, from the backdoor if then Sehun didn’t put out any sign of them being inside?

“And why is Byun- _sunbaenim_ here?” another guy asked them and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Judging your choreography” he stated nodding toward the tablet leant against the mirror wall.

“And making it better” Sehun immediately added, seeing all the startled faces.

“If I show you once, will you be able to memorize it?” Baekhyun asked them and Sehun was already frowning.

“ _Hyung_ …” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“Once. The ones that are up to it, come closer. Otherwise, Sehun will show you later” he stated looking at them and all stepped in, willing to see and to dance with him.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, gesturing to Sehun to put on the base again.

While they were dancing, Baekhyun pointed out things on every of them.

“Smoother. Like you are trying to seduce someone. Don’t be stiff” he stated watching the reflections in the mirror wall.

“Lightly, like feather. It’s not an aggressive song. You have to be sensual not sexy” he added and when the part to change arrived, Baekhyun went down with the same body roll that he showed to Sehun before.

They all stopped mid-step, fascinated by the vision, but Baekhyun snapped his fingers.

“The rest of the choreography” he stated and they all started to dance again, restarting from where they stopped, following Baekhyun’s pace until the end.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair before putting back his snapback.

“And this is it. Work hard and practice harder” he stated, moving to pick up his backpack but Sehun stopped him.

“Listen, I’m sorry about everything and grateful for you being here. I appreciate it, _hyung_ ” he whispered making Baekhyun shake shortly his head.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. It was a pleasure. Simply remember them not to make Park know. Or we will be both in serious…” he started replying but the door from where BFRIENDS’ members entered opened up again, showing exactly the only person that Baekhyun didn’t want to meet.

“Is Sehun here?” Chanyeol asked them, but his stare was immediately on the external figure present in his practicing room.

BFRIENDS’ members turned around Sehun who sighed deeply, already resigned from that day.

“I’ll go, then?” Baekhyun stated but Chanyeol crossed the room, stare inquiring and when he realized that he was Baekhyun in flesh and bones, his stare went wider in perplexity.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked him, clearly angry, and Baekhyun wanted to reply but _something_ on Chanyeol’s shoulder caught his attention.

Chanyeol had another thing similar to Yeollie.

It was different but as small and cute.

Baekhyun tried not to mind it too much, stare moving toward Chanyeol’s face.

“It’s a pleasure to see you to again, Park. It was a while now” he stated, smirk easily appearing on his lips, but Chanyeol’s stare moved between Baekhyun and Sehun and then back.

“It’s never a pleasure to see you, especially in my agency. I won’t ask you again: _what the fuck you are doing here_?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Sehun.

It would be so easy to let Sehun explain the situation but Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“I was passing by and _Sehunnie_ invited me in?” he tried but Chanyeol dead-panned, shaking his head.

And he wanted to retort but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t. You don’t want to know and what’s the most important thing? Everything is fine now, so let me go back to my work, won’t you?” he declared, shrugging his shoulders shortly and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, turning around and looking at BFRIENDS’ members.

“You didn’t ask him help, right?” Chanyeol asked toward Sehun who nodded shortly making Chanyeol sigh even deeper than before.

“You are joking right? He’s our…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“The projects for my group are already settled, Park. I don’t have any reason to try and copy your song or choreography” he interrupted him and Chanyeol sighed again, shaking his head too.

“You are nothing more than an ignorant singer that became magically CEO of a company. What do you even know about dance?” he stated and the small thing on Chanyeol’s shoulder was already scolding him.

“He’s not! Why are you behaving like this?!” he stated with a small voice soft and cute.

“You are right, Park. I know nothing about it and didn’t change your choreography in the slightest. It was a pleasure to see you, have a great day” Baekhyun concluded picking up his backpack and shortly patting Sehun’s shoulder before exiting from the very same door he entered.

He walked back to the parking, entering his car and almost throwing the backpack inside, before realizing that there was still Yeollie inside.

Baekhyun opened it better and Yeollie came up, worried.

“Are you okay?” he asked him but Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Yeah. No worries… It’s nothing. It will pass immediately” he whispered in reply, turning on the engine and driving off the parking place.

“You are clearly upset…” Yeollie commented and Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“I’m… I don’t even know what I expected, Yeollie. I just wanted to avoid him and that’s it. Doing _Sehunnie_ a favor and nothing more. I know that Park has no consideration for my work and always belittled all BBH Entertainment’s achievements. Just I didn’t want to hear it today” he muttered, shaking his head and feeling strangely hurt by Chanyeol’s words.

He knew that it was normal and nothing new, but maybe that day over a lot of others, made him feel slightly worse about those words.

“You…” Yeollie started but Baekhyun smiled at him.

“Let’s stop by a minimart and buy something for tonight. Are you up to it?” he asked him and Yeollie smiled softly back at him, nodding.

“Let’s buy sweet buns!” he cheered and Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly.

They bought something also for the following days and then Baekhyun cooked something for them in silence, humming some old songs.

“You don’t have to worry. You are not what Park told you…” Yeollie whispered from the table and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“You don’t have to worry either. I’m tougher than you may think” he retorted and before Yeollie could comment in any way, Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“And I think he has the help of a small fairy thing as you. Is it possible?” he asked him shortly and Yeollie frowned briefly, perplexed.

“It can be, yes. I will investigate if you want” Yeollie replied but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It doesn’t change a thing, actually, but…” he started saying but in that moment his phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number from Seoul.

He divided the fried rice in two sitting on the table and picking up the phone, warily.

Baekhyun didn’t like unknown numbers, especially all the bad experiences he had while he still was an idol.

“Hello?” he started and from the other side of the line there was a small sigh.

“Is this Byun Baekhyun’s phone?” Chanyeol’s voice asked on the line and Baekhyun replied positively.

“I’m… Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, sorry for bothering you this late…” he started saying and Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“May I help you in something? If not, be short, I was having dinner” he interrupted him immediately.

He didn’t like the idea of Chanyeol having his number.

And he didn’t know how Chanyeol had his personal phone number.

Nor why he was calling him that late in the evening.

“I… just wanted to say I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered from the other end of the line and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“For?” he asked back, wary, picking up some rice with his chopsticks and eating slowly.

“For being ingrate today. I appreciate you helping Sehun with the problems we had with the choreography. The guys were really thrilled of learning with you” Chanyeol added, voice low and deep, different from his usual tone.

“I appreciate the thought, but you don’t have to worry. After all, I’m a, _what was it_ , ignorant singer that magically became CEO” he retorted shrugging his shoulders and eating more rice, under Yeollie’s perplexed stare.

“I’m sorry also for this reason. I shouldn’t have told you those things. My… mood wasn’t so good this afternoon and your presence there didn’t make things any better” Chanyeol tried to explain but Baekhyun was already sighing and shaking his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything. You don’t owe me anything, for what I remember” he whispered fingers carding through his hair briefly.

“Still, I wanted you to know. Wish you a good evening” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun wanted really to hang up but sighed again deeply.

“Wait…” Baekhyun muttered, taking off his glasses and pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

There was a silence, Chanyeol waiting on the other line of the call.

“I appreciate you calling me just to tell me you are sorry. Sehun asked me a help and I didn’t think too much out of it. I didn’t want to cross any borders” he stated briefly trying to be an understanding person, even if it wasn’t exactly his thing.

He wasn’t definitely one of those persons who tried his best to be understanding.

He stopped after his agency dropped him like he didn’t mean anything.

From that moment, Baekhyun started to think to his own ideas and how to achieve what he wanted to.

However, he kind of appreciated Chanyeol calling him just to say he was sorry.

“I’m sorry that Sehun ended up calling you, it means that…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“It’s just because me and _Sehunnie_ … Sehun we know each other from years. He’s like a small brother to me and it’s not the first time with collaborate on something. I think he’s really talented” Baekhyun explained softly, putting his glasses back on and restarting to eat.

“He’s only a spoiled brat, actually” Chanyeol chuckled on the other side of the call and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh too.

“He is. But I love him, nevertheless. So, if he calls, I answer and that’s it. I like your guys’ choreography though. Is it your idea or Sehun’s?” he asked him, emptying the dish and hearing Chanyeol hum on the other side.

“Mainly Sehun’s? But I added some things too. Glad to hear that from you…” Chanyeol replied making Baekhyun shook his head softly.

“I’m no one to judge choreography, Park” he started saying and even before Chanyeol could reply something, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting up to retrieve a bottle of wine from the fridge.

“And it was nice and all, but I think you have better things to do that staying here at the phone with me, no?” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol hummed again in reply.

“Actually, there is another reason why I called you…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun uncorked the bottle, pouring some wine in the glass, resting against the kitchen counter and sipping it briefly.

“Another reason?” he echoed briefly and there was another small sigh before Chanyeol could reply.

“Yeah, the boys asked about you. And they asked about you maybe coming a few times more, you know, for the choreography and some adjustment…” he started explaining and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Park Chanyeol.

LOEY Productions’ CEO.

He and no one else was asking _him_ to help BFRIENDS to get better in their choreography for their comeback?

“Always if you could spare some time for them. I understand if you refuse since I wasn’t exactly fair toward you and if you are too busy and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“Next week if you want. This week I have already things settled” he stated like it was the most obvious thing, even if he didn’t know what to think about it.

Was it a wrong move?

Why Chanyeol asked him?

Just because BFRIENDS’ members asked him too?

Or there was something else behind it?

What Chanyeol expected from that meeting?

And why Baekhyun accepted that easily?

Maybe because, even after all those years, the image he had of Chanyeol was still the one he saw of Loey at that underground party more than LOEY Productions’ CEO?

And because, after all, Baekhyun was still fan of Loey’s music and so grateful for how inspiring it was in his life and the mere idea of working with Chanyeol kind of pleased his _fan_ ’s side too?

“Next week sounds more than fine for me. Can I write you back at this number when we will have a more defined schedule for next week?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun emptied his glass in one go.

“Yeah, this is my personal number. Did you ask Sehun for it?” he retorted and Chanyeol chuckled briefly.

“He didn’t want to give it to me, but after some _gentle pressure_ , he did” he stated and Baekhyun frowned before shaking his head.

“That’s fine as long as you keep it for yourself. I have already too many problems to meddle also with former fans and stalkers” Baekhyun concluded seriously and Chanyeol immediately granted him the max discretion and telling him that the phone number from which he was calling, it was his own personal too.

“Perfect then. Call you back during the weekend” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun nodded, confirming it, before exchanging some formalities and hanging up.

He stared at the phone perplexed and wondering about what just happened.

Yeollie stared at him perplexed too.

“Was it… Park?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly before pouring himself another glass of wine.

He needed to speak with Jondae about it.

Because it could mean a lot of different things and he didn’t want to make mistakes or other problems.

The last thing he needed in that moment was Chanyeol meddling in his life.

Especially during comeback season.

So, why did he accept Chanyeol’s request?

“What did he want?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, sipping his wine, pensively.

“My participation to BFRIENDS’ choreography next week” he whispered and Yeollie gasped in surprise.

“It’s the best happening possible, no?!” he stated all hyped and Baekhyun smiled softly too.

“Maybe. Yes…” he whispered emptying another glass before putting again the bottle in the fridge.

“Too much hassle thinking about it now. I have FOUR’s meeting the day after tomorrow and those church event on Friday. Let’s go step by step” he concluded walking away from the counter and gently offering his hand to Yeollie.

Yeollie beamed at him, nodding.

“I’m curious to meet your precious girls!” he stated all smiley and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“They are indeed my precious girls. I’m very proud of them. And their comeback will be spectacular. So much you won’t even imagine it” he retorted, smiling back to him and he really was proud.

Because FOUR was his first group and a milestone in BBH Entertainment’s history.

And Baekhyun didn’t earn only a group of talented and wonderful person.

But four beautiful little sisters.

“You will fall in love with them” he concluded chuckling toward Yeollie that cheered softly, snuggling his cheeks on his neck, making him laugh shortly, before moving again toward the living room and on his couch.

** Day 04: Chanyeol **

Everything happened those days seemed to be awfully strange to Chanyeol.

Starting from living with Hyunnie, who was the most precious thing ever happened to Chanyeol.

Hyunnie was fun, always sassy jokes ready on his lips but so soft and so sweet, and always having good advices and wise words.

Chanyeol really started to like his company and, somehow, he started to get used to have him messing around.

And as if Hyunnie wasn’t his only strangeness in his life, also Baekhyun started to be more part of it.

Like the idea that Chanyeol had of him.

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t only a sassy, cold CEO unable to show affection and caring toward the people working with him and the world around him, totally unaware of what was happening in his own agency and only business oriented.

There was something more in Baekhyun.

Like the way he spoke about Sehun.

He was really fond of him and Chanyeol liked how he cared about him, especially since Chanyeol himself cherished Sehun as his own little brother too.

And after all, that night, wasn’t a bad idea to call Baekhyun to apologize about what happened and asking him again about BFRIENDS’ training.

He was… perplexed by Baekhyun’s acceptance.

However, he was curious to see how Baekhyun worked in that field too.

It was almost the end of work day and Chanyeol was sitting on his desk, thinking about some details on Chanmi’s comeback when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?” he asked from inside and Sehun peeked inside.

“Still here? You didn’t forget about tonight, right?” he inquired, eyebrows slightly perching up and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“ _Tonight_?” he echoed and Sehun shook his head, entering the room and closing the door behind himself.

“I can’t believe it, really. You have a performance tonight at _Exodus_ , you promised Yixing to go” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to facepalm himself.

He totally forgot about that.

“ _Oh shit_ ” he whispered sitting up and moving to pick up some papers from the desk and shaking his head.

“I’m so late. Can I ask you to pick up the equipment?” Chanyeol asked him and Sehun gave him a thumb up.

“Already did it. Wait for you in the parking lot?” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol nodded.

“Be there in two. Thanks, I owe you another one” he concluded and Sehun beamed at him walking away, leaving Chanyeol frowning and in a hurry.

“Where are we going?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol picked him up, putting him on his shoulders and stocking up more paper sheets before deciding to leave the office.

“To _Exodus_. It’s a club in the center and I promised an old friend I would participate as guest artist tonight, but I totally forgot about it” Chanyeol explained him and Hyunnie shook his head.

“You are getting older, Chanyeol. Old, old” he commented, earning a scolding stare from Chanyeol.

Hyunnie shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head again.

“How can it be that you _forgot_?” he asked and Chanyeol sighed deeply rethinking on the last few days.

“It’s all Byun’s fault” he replied like it was the most obvious thing but Hyunnie puffed his cheeks shaking again his head.

“Oh, come on, don’t give him your faults! He already was too good in helping your guys and agreeing to do it also next week. Don’t be an ass” he commented immediately, making Chanyeol sigh deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

He didn’t like to admit it, but Hyunnie was right.

And it was his fault only, not Baekhyun’s.

“Yeah, yeah, as you say. Let’s go or I’ll be late” he stated walking down to the parking place.

Sehun already put everything in the car and was waiting for him.

“Let’s go. We are already late. And you didn’t eat anything right? Want to stop by somewhere?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“I can eat also later on” he replied immediately and Sehun wanted to retort but his phone rang in his pocket, Yixing’s ID appearing on the screen.

Chanyeol picked it up immediately, finger wiping on the screen.

“Xing, five minutes and I’m there” he started and Yixing chuckled on the other end of the line.

“I thought you forgot about it” he commented, voice clearly marked from his Chinese accent.

Zhang Yixing was on Chanyeol’s old acquaintances that helped him especially in the past with his DJ career.

Tall, even if not as Chanyeol, black hair and eyes, one of the smartest dancers Chanyeol ever met.

“An impossibility. Just some things happened and I had to stay longer at work, but I’m almost there” he reassured him and Yixing thanked him again, before hanging up.

Sehun drove them there and they started to settle all the things necessary, starting from the equipment and all the sound checks.

It was a while since last time Chanyeol managed to participate as Loey to one of those evenings, due to his CEO’s responsibilities, so he was thrilled at the idea.

He also mentally thanked Hyunnie that that morning insisted in him putting on a shirt instead of the usual hoodie.

At least he was a bit more prepared.

Not that Chanyeol hadn’t had an evening wearing his hoodie before, but now that he wasn’t a teenager anymore, and after all Junmyeon’s recommendations on not ruining his image, he knew better to actually dress properly.

And the evening went smoothly as previewed.

He felt again as he did when he started playing in some underground parties or clubs.

Because Chanyeol came from that music panorama, more than other agencies or idol things.

He studied music and composition and starting from his early fifteen, he composed music by himself.

At start it was only him and a Sound Cloud account, but the he met people and started to attend parties in which they were looking for new talents and artists willing to bring something fresh to the panorama.

And Chanyeol knew he was ready.

He signed in his first underground party at eighteen, entering with a not-exactly-legal ID and from there on Loey’s career started to take off.

Chanyeol liked every single thing he did in all those years, including founding LOEY Productions.

He started it when he was twenty-three with part of his returns from Loey’s career, wanting to create a different idol agency from all the others around.

Especially from the ones similar to the one Baekhyun came from.

Even if, honestly speaking, Baekhyun’s BBH Entertainment felt completely different from all the others too.

There was something in how Baekhyun owned things that didn’t feel the same.

And after the performance, well acclaimed as usual, Chanyeol sat on a high stool at the counter, ordering a drink.

His throat was dry, and he felt like he sweated buckets, being it exceptionally hot inside the club.

He was waiting for the drink, Hyunnie resting in the pocket of his jacket, laid on the counter, when someone sat a stool apart of him, ordering a whiskey on the rock.

Chanyeol’s stare moved on the man and it took him few seconds to realize it was Baekhyun.

He was completely different from the usual.

He wasn’t wearing glasses to start with.

And his usually black or anthracite-gray suits left place to a lucid satin black shirt, slightly open on his collarbones and a pair of leather black trousers that left nothing to imagination.

As if this wasn’t sufficient already, Baekhyun was wearing make-up.

Something smoky with eyeliner and… was he really Baekhyun?

He turned around, probably feeling Chanyeol staring at him, nodding toward him in acknowledgment.

“Park” he greeted him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Who imagined this was your type of place?” Chanyeol asked him, thanking the barman with a gesture when he gave him his drink, sipping it.

Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head shortly, hinting with his head toward Chanyeol’s drink.

“And who would imagine that LOEY Productions’ CEO liked strawberry long drinks?” he replied, smirk playfully appearing on his lips, and Chanyeol smiled toward him.

“ _Touché_ ” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly before sipping his whiskey in silence.

His fingers were slender around the glass and Chanyeol found them strangely enthralling.

“I saw your show. It was great” Baekhyun stated not looking toward Chanyeol’s direction, but words clear and loud enough for Chanyeol to hear them.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Praises from you? I suppose I was really extraordinary tonight” he commented even if he was dumbfounded.

Baekhyun wasn’t known for being someone who easily praised people, not in his agency let alone outside.

“Your whole career is extraordinary, actually. So yeah, I didn’t expect any less tonight. Even if I didn’t know you were the special guest of tonight’s event” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol’s perplexity grew even more.

Did that mean that Baekhyun knew about Chanyeol being a rapper even before that night?

That he knew that Chanyeol was Loey even before LOEY Productions?

And that Baekhyun found him _extraordinary_ even from before?

Too much information.

“You… knew me from before?” he asked briefly, undecided on how to face the matter.

Baekhyun, though, showed him a beautiful, small smile, nodding.

“Sure. I was a bit surprised to know that you decided to start an idol agency, but yes, knew you from before. I like your music and would produce you if you weren’t a producer yourself” he added chuckling, emptying the glass and asking another one to the barman.

At this point, Chanyeol didn’t know anymore how to process that whole discourse.

Baekhyun praised him, knew him and _would produce him_?

Unbelievable.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the pleasantries, but you don’t need to…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, accepting the new glass that the barman gave him.

“I followed all your albums even when I was a trainee. I always liked _Heaven_ and _Saturday Morning,_ I think they are your best songs. But I like also other, especially from the last album you did before founding your agency. It was inspiring” he explained voice soft, and clearly speaking with knowledge about Chanyeol’s albums and songs, and Chanyeol’s eyes grew even large, speechless.

Baekhyun instead, sipped a bit more before smiling again, stare lost in the bottom of the glass.

“I always wanted to tell you, but, as you know better than me, we are not exactly on the same lines and it seems like you hate me, so… It didn’t seem appropriate to tell it before” he whispered and this time Chanyeol had to put some effort to understand his words over the background noises and music.

“It’s not exactly…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, emptying again the glass.

“You don’t have to force yourself. I’m fine with people hating me. It means that somehow they acknowledge my work and my worth. So maybe I’m not exactly the last ignorant CEO, no?” he concluded, shrugging his shoulders and forcing a smile that felt so sad to Chanyeol that he could feel that very same sadness inside himself.

“I’m still sorry for the other day” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun shook his head, smiling.

“It’s not the worst someone told me. And I’m thicker than it could seem” he concluded, making gesture to sit up but Chanyeol shook his head again, making him stop.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m still sorry about it. I judged you without even knowing a thing about you. Not who you are, who you were in the past, and the things you went through. And it wasn’t fair toward you, especially since how much you are doing for your agency and your artists” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head but sitting down again and ordering another whiskey.

“No worries. It’s almost… _kind_ of you, but no worries. I know how I am and how much I do for my agency and for the people working with me” he whispered, fingers going to play with the card coaster that was still on the counter.

However, Chanyeol shook his head softly.

“I didn’t know, though. And judged you without knowing” Chanyeol observed but Baekhyun shrugged again his shoulders, thanking again the barman for the new glass.

“You probably liked different type of music. I’m not an asshole who think that everybody has to know me. I sang and performed because I liked it and I loved my fans. Not because people could talk about me” he explained briefly, and Chanyeol sighed softly.

“Yeah, but still you achieved so much. Sehun couldn’t believe it when I told him that I only vaguely knew about you being an idol” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head, frantically.

“ _Sehunnie_ is precious. He kind of likes me and everyone who doesn’t know me or love me is almost an enemy to him. Because I’m _too talented and too good for this world_ ” he objected, gesturing the last part of his sentence with his fingers.

“I didn’t know there was this kind of relationship going on between you and Sehun…” Chanyeol started saying, clearly perplexed about Baekhyun openly stating again that he was in love with Sehun.

Baekhyun chuckled, though, shaking his head shortly.

“Not at all. We just… meet sometimes? I proposed him to come and join me in BBH’s opening but he refused because you already asked him to help you. And he kind of… took it not so well? He said that he betrayed me, even when I told him that there wasn’t any problem and I would just do things another way, but he became distant. He writes me only if he can’t do without. Like the other day… I think he really was desperate to come and ask me for help” Baekhyun whispered again that sadness tinting his stare and smile and Chanyeol couldn’t quite process.

“He refused you and even if you said that it was fine, Sehun took distances? Is he idiot?” he commented but Baekhyun shook his head, chuckling.

“Don’t treat him like this. I’m sure he has his own reasons that I probably can’t see. It’s just… saddening the idea that we are not friend as we were before? He was the only one in my same panorama I could trust. Because even my commercialist or my editor, they are my very best friends and I’m grateful for what they are doing for me and for my, our, agency, but some dynamics internal to this whole thing are still unknown to them, while Sehun knows them as I do” Baekhyun explained him, sipping on his whiskey and Chanyeol finally emptied his own glass too.

“Sure, but still he is an idiot. Especially if he claims to be your friend” Chanyeol stated briefly making Baekhyun shift his stare away.

“He doesn’t. That’s why I’m telling you that I’m fine with helping him when he asks for it and that’s it. I don’t want him to feel pressured in anything. He knows I’m here if he may need it and that’s what I care about” Baekhyun whispered before emptying another glass and forcing another small smile toward Chanyeol.

“But it seems I spoke even too much for tonight. And I don’t know why you stayed here listening to me but given the fact that you still don’t stand me, maybe it’s better if we part our ways for tonight. It was a pleasure seeing you performing again, though, Loey” he concluded sitting up and paying the barman for his and Chanyeol’s drink too, not caring about Chanyeol trying to convince him that it wasn’t necessary.

“See you around” Baekhyun whispered walking away and Chanyeol still couldn’t process what actually happened.

That conversation felt ethereal.

Existing only in an alternative reality that couldn’t be the one where they were living into.

Because who he met that night, wasn’t _sassy cold and inexpressive BBH Entertainment’s CEO Byun_.

Chanyeol met someone interesting, that praised him and loved his friends so much to actually pretend not to care if one of them mistreated him, ignoring him.

And Baekhyun seemed to be sad and almost alone, that Chanyeol could feel it too.

Chanyeol didn’t know why and couldn’t exactly explain himself why, but he wanted to know more about Baekhyun.

Something that wasn’t on YouTube, on Twitter or in any of the magazines that usually spoke about them and their agency.

He wanted to know _the real_ Baekhyun.

** Day 05: Baekhyun **

Baekhyun woke up early than usual even if he slept less than usual.

Be damned Chanyeol and all the weird feelings he brought up speaking about Sehun the night before.

“Baekhyunnie?” Yeollie called him from the couch and Baekhyun forced his best smile.

“Sleep. It’s still too early. I’m going to take a shower” he whispered and Yeollie nodded briefly, still in the haze of the sleep.

Baekhyun got used to have Yeollie around, so soft and petit and always ready to give him a lot of wise advices.

He considered himself lucky in having Yeollie with him, the only bright side of his days recently.

Baekhyun slapped himself on his cheeks in front of the bathroom mirror.

He had to toughen himself up.

Comebacks weren’t so distant as before and he had to be focus on what it was really important.

Nothing else mattered, especially not himself and his useless thoughts.

Especially because that day it would be one of the most important days for preparing to comeback season.

FOUR’s appearance in the church.

He told the girls the day before, explaining them that he planned a revolutionary theme for their A-side track, and most peaceful one for their B-side track.

When he let them hear the B-side track, they were all teary and nodding, moved from the mere music.

Baekhyun asked them to write their own lyrics in more or less… twenty-four hours.

They were all hyped about it and when Baekhyun vaguely hinted to an outdoor happening for the day after the hype went even higher.

He didn’t mention the church, though, so he was curious about the girls’ reactions.

A soft smile appeared on his lips and with it he wanted to go all day.

Because the only important thing was his own artists’ comebacks and their happiness.

Nothing else.

Baekhyun took a quick shower and then he moved toward the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast.

And in no more than five minutes, Yeollie reached him, slightly pulling at his sweatpants.

“Hey, you are up” Baekhyun greeted him, crouching down to pick him up and leaning him on the counter.

Yeollie beamed at him, asking what there was for breakfast and Baekhyun showed him, whistling some old songs.

“Today is church day?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smiling.

“The girls will love it, I feel it already” Baekhyun hummed and Yeollie nodded too, convinced.

“They will. Yesterday they were so happy about everything!” Yeollie commented while Baekhyun divided the rice and vegetable in two parts.

“They were, right?” he retorted and Yeollie beamed at him again, nodding.

“Sure were! And how was last night? Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, without telling him that he met Chanyeol and all the other sad things.

Yeollie stayed at home the night prior because Baekhyun didn’t know where to put him, being his trousers pockets enough only for his phone and keys.

“Yeah, it was a while, but I enjoyed myself. Thank you” he replied softly and Yeollie smiled back at him nodding, happy to hear that.

“I… also met Park. He performed as guest. It was a while since last time I saw him on live…” Baekhyun added, tone immediately getting smaller, softer, finally deciding to talk about it with Yeollie.

“You are his fan, isn’t it a good thing?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, forcing a smile.

“Yes, yes, sure” he stated trying to be convincing but Yeollie frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Where is the problem?” he asked him, nearing his hand and gently stroking it with his fingers.

“There’s no problem. I just… pretended for slightly more than half an hour that he didn’t totally hate me and it was kind of pleasant speaking with him?” he whispered and Yeollie hummed softly.

“And it’s not a good thing?” he asked him again but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Sure. I don’t want to know what he will do with the things I told him yesterday. He hates me, Yeollie. Everything I said is potentially harmful for myself” he explained and when Yeollie tried to convince him that Chanyeol would never, Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“He hates me. That’s what matter… I have to be more careful” he concluded picking up the empty dish and starting to wash it.

And he really had to.

Baekhyun being Loey’s fan didn’t have anything to do with him being the CEO of a rival agency.

“We also have to move. It’s outdoor day today and I will drive the girls and Jondae to the church. Want to come with us?” he asked immediately changing the subject, smiling softly toward Yeollie who smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“Yes please. I want to know what happen with them” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly picking him up and taking his phone, wallet and keys before exiting from the apartment.

He drove in silence toward the agency where he switched car with the agency mini-van and called Jondae.

“Dae? Are you upstairs?” he asked him when the other replied and Jondae hummed shortly.

“Yeah. The crew is already there. I’m coming down with the girls. Are you already here?” he asked back and Baekhyun replied affirmatively before hanging up seeing them exiting the elevator.

He exited the minivan, opening the doors of the back seats, smiling softly.

“Morning. How’s the feeling today? Are you excited?” he asked them and they all cheered up.

“Where are we going?” Yuri asked him and Baekhyun leant his head by the side, softly.

“Secret” he replied pressing his finger to his lips and they all cheered again starting to ask him and Jondae different places.

There was aquapark.

Sea.

Theme park.

Cinema.

City center.

Jondae whined softly at the hundred suggestion, shaking his head.

“Girls, please, Baek did his best to surprise you, why try to guess?” he asked them but they were all too hyped up and when, after almost half an hour drive, Baekhyun stopped the car in front of the church, the girls were stunned.

Baekhyun opened the door for them revealing the inside where the crew was already starting to pull out cameras, microphones and so one.

They were all fascinated and enthralled by the vision.

And Baekhyun was too.

It was even better than what he saw from the pictures on internet.

It was perfect.

“ _Oppa_ , but it’s only for us today?” In-ha asked him in an awe, and he nodded, smiling toward her.

“This is the location for that B-side track” he replied and they all gasped, again teary eyes.

Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding toward Jondae.

“As previewed, dresses will be white, with different lilac inserts for each of you. Because lilac is FOUR’s color and it will always be. You girls are the best in everything and I want this comeback to show the world how you can rock an upbeat song like _At last_ and reach people’s heart with your B-side track, _Miracle_ ” he stated and all the girls ran to hug him, whining about him being unfair saying those beautiful things without any notice.

Baekhyun smiled briefly, happy to know that they all appreciated the whole thing and gesturing Jondae to go and check for the make-up artists to be ready too.

“Did you come up with the lyrics?” he asked the girls and In-ha brought up a paper sheet giving it to him.

“It’s FOUR’s heart. Hope you will like it” she stated, nearing all the others that were looking at Baekhyun expectantly, waiting for his judgment.

Baekhyun opened the folded paper sheet and started reading, imagine it in his head, following the rhythm of the song and smiled softly.

The lyrics were warm and beautiful and he really felt blessed for having such a beautiful girls group produced by him.

He was proud of FOUR like he probably never was of anything else.

“You girls are perfect. I told you, you unbelievers. Have more faith in yourself” he concluded, stare raising from the paper and meeting the girls who let out a relief sigh all together.

“Now, go get dressed that we don’t have much time” he concluded, smiling, and they all nodded, going toward where Jondae was gesturing them.

But Baekhyun stopped them for one last time.

“And maybe I forgot to tell you, but… You will be singing live in this MV. Only music base, no anything else. Are you ready?” he asked them and they all turned toward him, smiling.

“FOUR were born ready” they all stated together and Baekhyun smiled too, nodding.

“Let’s go then” he finally declared, and they nodded back, going to dress and prepare for the shooting.

“They really are your precious sisters” Yeollie commented from his shoulder making Baekhyun nod shortly, sighing briefly, feeling like it was the truest truth in his life.

After not more than half an hour, they were all ready and Baekhyun hummed briefly, consulting with Jondae on the shooting and how to proceed.

It took almost the whole day to finally get the wanted result and, apart from the MV that came up marvelous, they took some shots too for the booklet of the album.

The girls were perfect.

The sound was great and they worked smoothly, making everything going as it should have.

And it was already late when the crew finally started to head back after everything finally ended.

Baekhyun personally went and met the head-priest of the church, thanking him personally.

“These girls’ voices were a blessing for the hearts today, Mr. Byun. I should be thanking you, not the contrary” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, thanking him again.

“They are talented and so good. And actually this place make us artists want to sing something just to feel it echoing in this perfect place” he stated and the priest was slightly perplexed.

“You are an artist too, Mr. Byun?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“The pipe-organ is calling me since when I set foot inside here. And I want to sing something along with it so much” he whispered, honesty tinting his voice and the priest nodded shortly.

“Why not using this opportunity then? Come, come with me” he stated decided, walking away even before Baekhyun could tell him that there wasn’t any need to.

“You know how to play the pipe-organ?” the priest asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“My… grand-father taught me. We lived near an old church that had one and he took care of it” he explained softly and the priest nodded in understanding.

“You are such a lucky man, then, Mr. Byun. Especially because we love our pipe organ and it’s still working properly” he concluded leading Baekhyun up until the instrument, that shone faintly of a colorful light filtering from the colored glass windows.

“Can I really…?” he asked the priest who nodded gesturing toward the instrument and Baekhyun didn’t let that chance escape him.

He sat down, fingers moving on the keys and feet on the pedals.

Baekhyun almost forgot all the afternoons in which he played with his grand-father, and how easy it seemed when from pipe organs he started playing piano and…

And his fingers moved alone on _Ave Maria_ which was his grand-father’s favorite.

Apart for the sound of the organ there wasn’t any other sound, like all the people inside the church stopped just to assist at that moment.

Like the time and the world themselves stopped to witness that moment.

But Baekhyun was too focused on that instant, on feeling the music echoing in the church, his fingers on those keys and his voice reaching easily around the Latin words that was part of the melody, accompanying the music.

Baekhyun barely knew any other languages apart for Korean, a bit of Japanese and slightly more of English, but he knew few songs in Latin thanks to his grand-father.

He could feel it in his heart echoing as strongly as in the whole church, making him sing with more strength, pouring all his nostalgy in it.

And when the music faded, getting to an end, leaving him exhausted and slightly teary, the priest was the first one to clap his hands, congratulating with him.

“Your gift is a miracle, Mr. Byun” he stated, eyes slightly teary, and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, shaking his head.

“Thank you for letting me play. I appreciated it” he whispered sitting up and leading back the priest toward the main hall where _everyone_ stopped just to assist at the moment.

Even Yeollie on his shoulders was speechless and silent.

“Baek…” Jondae started and Baekhyun smiled at him, shaking his head.

“No need to make that face. I’m fine, fine” he whispered and Jondae hummed but his stare was worried.

FOUR’s members were stunned too, looking at Baekhyun in awe, unable to process what just happened.

Except for In-ha.

In-ha who out of the blue ran to Baekhyun and smiled.

“Sing with us?” she asked him and he frowned perplexed but Yuri nodded nearing them too.

“Our first ballad song! Please” she continued and Baekhyun removed his glasses, pressing his fingers on his nose bridge before nodding.

“It will be our secret though. You don’t have to mention it to anybody else. Only us and Dae, okay?” he asked them who cheered happily and when all the crew went away, leaving only them and the priest, Baekhyun smiled at them, nodding.

“It will be with no music base, though, since the guys went away” Seo-hyeon stated and Baekhyun nodded.

“The girls I know don’t fear a cappella songs” he observed smirking softly and they all nodded shortly.

“So, in special edition and only for a secret moment, FOUR’s _Stay by me_ featuring Baekhyun” Jondae introduced them and Baekhyun nodded, starting to snap his fingers, giving them the time.

And as if a small angelic choir appeared itself there, they started to sing, voices at first feeble and uncertain then always with more confidence and showing their true colors, the ones for which Baekhyun choose them at the very start of their journey.

He accompanied them as he did with Taeyong in the video they uploaded on BBH Entertainment’s site, softly almost imperceptibly, making the whole thing more complete even without music base and making it resonating better in the church.

And when In-ha started the peak of the song, going for a high-pitch that probably only her could reach, Baekhyun followed her, giving more stability to something that was already perfect.

What he didn’t expect was her shutting up, leaving only Baekhyun’s voice resounding in the church, strong as it was in the past and stable as not a single day passed since Baekhyun’s solo career ended.

And even before he could question her choice, the other girls started to sing the rest of the song, forcing them to match again with their paces.

At the end, all FOUR’s members clapped their hands, slightly bowing, eyes glassy and relieved with how that small performance went.

“You girls are really the best” Baekhyun whispered and they beamed at him.

“We were chosen by the very best” In-ha stated and all the other nodded, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, huffing a small laugh.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go home. You did well today, but tomorrow we have to register the studio version of _Miracle_ and I have still to settle all the details for next week shooting for _At last_. Let’s go, go” he stated and they all cheered, moving to exit toward the mini-van, followed by Baekhyun and Jondae.

The very same moment Baekhyun turned the engine on, driving off the parking lot, all the girls fell asleep, leaving him only in company with Jondae, and Yeollie obviously.

“You did great today” Jondae stated, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“They did. I did not, just played around” he whispered softly but Jondae stared at him, unbelieving.

“Idiot. What about motivating them? You told these girls that you are proud of them, that they value something for you that it’s not money, that it’s not them being successful or not. It’s them being _good_ in your eyes. You are the one who selected, trained and raised them. Their success is only thanks to you and you didn’t simply invested money on them, you worry about them. You let them choose the color and the shape of their logo. You accepted FOUR’s name even if you didn’t like it in the beginning. They are… your daughters somehow? Not only the very first artist of your company” Jondae explained him and Baekhyun smiled softly, stare not leaving the street.

And more than _sisters_ , maybe Jondae was right.

“They _are_ my daughters, Dae. And I care about them because it’s not true that they wouldn’t be anyone without me, but the contrary. Because I’m sure they would surely find someone willing to produce them. But me, without them, I wouldn’t be anyone. They are the very first group under BBH’s etiquette and seeing them shine so bright is an honor for me. Being able to produce them, is an honor. I’m proud of them” Baekhyun whispered, earning a cooing sound both from Yeollie and Jondae.

“You are a softie, Baekhyunnie” Yeollie stated together with Jondae that stated “You are too soft, Baek”.

Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I simply like my girls…” he started saying and then he frowned shortly.

“Even if stating it like this… it could be misunderstood” he concluded huffing a small laugh and Jondae chuckled too, shaking his head.

There was a small silence and then Jondae sighed deeply.

“You… got me unprepared before. I never heard you playing the pipe organ and singing in… was it Latin?” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I thought I forgot how to play it, actually. It was… ages?” he commented humming in thought and actually he didn’t know how many years passed since last time he played one.

Surely before he even became trainee.

Jondae shook his head briefly.

“You were… perfect. And your voice is still so powerful. I love it” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“Thank you, Dae. Also… thank you for being at my side in these years. I really owe you a lot” he whispered and Jondae frowned shortly.

“Are you… firing me?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, immediately shaking his head.

“What? No, why should I?” he retorted immediately, shaking again his head trying to push that idea as far as he could from his head.

BBH’s Entertainment wouldn’t be the same without Jondae or Minseok.

But then Baekhyun frowned shortly.

Maybe Jondae was tired of following Baekhyun’s weird ideas around and he wanted to go away, not being force to strange schedules and pressing matters.

“Do you want to go away? I can suggest you some good…” he started saying but Jondae had his same reaction, shaking his head, eyes wider in perplexity.

“Are you nuts? I love my work and I love how we work together. We are successful because we are together. I wouldn’t change this work for anything in the world” Jondae stated before slapping Baekhyun on his shoulder, shaking his head more frantically.

“You are the worst friend! Why should I ditch you?!” he whined and Baekhyun feigned a hurt expression before huffing a laugh.

“Maybe you got tired of me and my antics and my…” he started saying but Jondae hit him again on the shoulder.

“Idiot. You are the only one I would follow until the end of the world and back” Jondae whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“You are too precious. I don’t deserve a best friend as you are” he retorted, getting smacked again.

“Following your same discourse, I don’t deserve you. But you are my precious _bestest_ friend and I don’t want to be without you” he added smiling at him and Baekhyun chuckled at the wrong superlative utilization, parking in BBH Entertainment parking lot.

“Let’s wake the sleeping beauties up. I have something important to tell you” Baekhyun stated in the end and Jondae nodded briefly, stare getting immediately serious again.

They woke up FOUR’s members and when they were sure that all of them went up in the dorms, Baekhyun reached his office, followed by Jondae.

“Is it something I should worry about?” Jondae immediately asked him, closing the door behind him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I just want you to know because… It’s fair toward you” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair.

Jondae nodded in silence, waiting for Baekhyun to speak up.

“I will… help Park with a choreography for one of his groups” he stated briefly and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“You will _what_?” he echoed voice slightly cracking on the end.

“Help Park with a choreography for BFRIENDS’ comeback” Baekhyun repeated again and Jondae gulped down, unable to process the sentence.

“Wait, let me rephrase it…” Jondae started pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, slightly closing his eyes before staring again toward Baekhyun.

“You will help _Park_ of all the people, with a _choreography_ which mean dancing one of the things you hate the most of your past career, for _BFRIENDS_ which are LOEY Productions’ diamonds, and their _comeback_?” he asked him again and Baekhyun inhaled briefly before nodding again.

“And, just to understand better, how did you come to this, uhm, great idea?” he continued, fingers pulling his hair behind and arching his eyebrows, clearly dissatisfied with the whole matter.

“I didn’t _come up with_ it. It simply happened. Sehun asked me a …” he started saying and Jondae clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Again with it? You don’t need Sehun to mess up with your life. He chose not to accept your invitation to work with you? Fine. However, he was an asshole and he shouldn’t have treated you as he did. Stop replying to his messages and calls. He’s only using you” Jondae stated, clearly pissed off by Sehun’s mention.

Jondae wasn’t so indulgent on Sehun’s behavior after he refused Baekhyun’s invitation to join them for the start of BBH Entertainment.

Jondae _hated_ how Sehun behaved with Baekhyun and didn’t hide it in the slightest.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“He’s just…” Baekhyun tried again but Jondae stopped him immediately with a gesture of his hand.

“I don’t want to speak about Sehun. You know what I think about him and about this _friendship_ you two have. He’s the worst in any case. Tell me about Park and why in the world you should help him” Jondae retorted, sighing and sitting on one of the chairs in front of Baekhyun’s desk.

Baekhyun sat down too, near him instead of on the other side of the desk.

“I found a solution for their choreography and Park asked me to help him teaching his guys about it” he shortened the explanation, leaving out all the unnecessary things, like Sehun’s implications.

Jondae inhaled shortly, staring at him briefly.

“I won’t forgive you if you take away time to our guys here. FOUR, Taeyong, Min-jeon, ICE… they all need you. And they have priority over _every other thing_ ” he whispered staring at him directly in his eyes and Baekhyun nodded.

“You don’t have to worry. I know which is my role here, and I won’t forget it just because I’ll help Park out. I’m more than capable to do my work” he replied, taking off his glasses and putting them down on the desk.

“Baek, I…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled tiredly at him.

“I think you are tired too. You better go home for tonight… See you tomorrow?” he concluded sitting up and picking up again his glasses.

“Baekhyun…” Jondae tried again but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Sorry for making you worry with something like this. I should have kept it for myself” he whispered realizing that, after all, maybe it wasn’t a good idea sharing those thoughts and actions with Jondae.

But Jondae shook his head immediately, sitting up too.

“You know you can tell me whatever thing is plaguing you, including…” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

“I know. Thank you” he concluded and it was a definite way to declare the discourse closed.

Jondae inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.

“See you tomorrow, Baek. Try to rest a bit too” he muttered before going away, closing again the door behind him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, sitting down in his chair leaning the head on the backrest.

“He’s saying it for your own good, Baekhyunnie” Yeollie whispered him and Baekhyun hummed in reply.

He knew it.

He knew it very well.

However, he couldn’t do anything about it.

And he was almost considering the idea of going home when his phone rang in his pocket.

When he took it out there was In-ha’s ID blinking on the screen.

“In-ha? What happened?” he asked her, picking up the call, worried.

“Someone took a video of us singing together this afternoon” she stated and Baekhyun sat up, but in the very moment he sat up, the door opened and Jondae entered again, stare worried, obviously wanting to tell him the same.

“You don’t have to worry. I will settle things with Dae. It can work in our favor too… Let us consider some things and I will call you girls back and let you know” he stated trying to reassure her and she replied affirmatively thanking him.

“In-ha is worried. What the hell happened?” Baekhyun asked toward Jondae who shook his head but neared him, showing him his own phone screen.

There were several fan accounts that shared that small video of Baekhyun’s singing along with FOUR.

“You are like the most envied CEO of our generation in this moment, Baek…” Jondae started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, unbothered by it.

“I don’t care about people hating me or envying me. Any acid comment or bad thing on the girls?” he asked briefly, worried, scrolling down through the comments but, thankfully, there wasn’t anything strange, only people wondering which place the girls where in, how angelical their voices were and so on.

“Maybe it was someone of the crew…?” Jondae whispered and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“I don’t like it, though. Even if maybe it’s not that bad for us… and maybe it can get the girls some more visibility” he commented considering things and, in his head, there was a mess.

Their crew members were all trustworthy people, so it wasn’t possible for them to have filmed and posted it without their consent.

So, it was more possible a person completely stranger to the fact, more than one of them.

“What do we do? Do you want me to ask for it to be removed?” Jondae asked him but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“No. If things stay this way, we can leave it up” he replied briefly but Jondae was already frowning.

“Baek, but you…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head too, smiling softly toward him.

“You don’t have to worry. It will show better how they are. Now go home, I’ll call In-ha and the others to explain them the situation. Self-promotion is not so bad, and it will raise the expectations of their fans” he concluded and Jondae wanted to retort again but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling again.

“Rest. We will think about it tomorrow” he repeated and Jondae hummed briefly, nodding and greeting him again before walking away.

He called In-ha back, who put him on speakers since she was with all the others.

“Girls, no need to worry. They are making you free advertisement. You were perfect and beautiful in that video. Let your fans know about its existence, they will love you even more” he explained but Yuri already had Jondae’s same worries.

“ _Oppa_ , they are already telling things about you…” she whispered in reply but Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Let them speak. I don’t care, I don’t have a career or a popularity to defend. Don’t mind any weird comment, focus only on your fans’ love. It’s the most important thing” he stated and when also Seo-hyeon tried to interject, Baekhyun repeated it again.

“ _Only on your fans’ love_ ” he concluded making them sigh deeply.

“We will” In-ha concluded in the end, making the others hum in agreement with her.

“Good girls. Now rest plenty and don’t think about it. See you tomorrow” Baekhyun whispered them and they all greeted him, thanking him again for _everything_.

And Baekhyun sighed deeply after hanging up, shaking his head.

“Baekhyunnie…” Yeollie started saying but Baekhyun smiled at him too.

“Told ya. No need to worry. I’m fine and the girls will be fine too” he whispered pocketing his phone and picking him up, gently.

“I’m not Jondae. You won’t convince me that easily…” Yeollie added, stare scolding and tone hard for how possible it could be for someone that small and soft.

“Yeollie, you don’t need to worry. I’m fine, really. I just want the girls to be fine and enjoy their comeback as much as possible. And I won’t stop until I’m done with it. And with Taeyong-ha’s, Min-jeon’s and ICE’s too” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers gently caressing Yeollie’s hair who closed his eyes in appreciation of Baekhyun’s gentle touch.

“Will you rest a bit too, please?” Yeollie asked him, pressing his hands on Baekhyun’s fingers, keeping them near his head and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“I’ll do my best” he replied, smiling shortly and making Yeollie sigh, leaning his cheek on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“ _Please?_ ” he whispered again and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“I will” he concluded and Yeollie beamed at him, making Baekhyun feel soft inside.

He didn’t know why but Yeollie had some… _powers_ on him.

Especially in making him feeling soft and more conscious about himself.

“Let’s go home. I’ll buy you ice-cream on the way home. I’m sure you like chocolate and… strawberry?” he whispered, making Yeollie beam again, nodding.

“While you like… minty flavors? Or… peach?” he replied, making Baekhyun frown softly, perplexity showing on his face.

“I… do, yes. How do you know?” he asked him back and Yeollie chuckled briefly.

“A lucky guess” he concluded enigmatically and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly convinced but shrugged his shoulders, walking out of his office and toward the parking to go home.

** Day 09: Chanyeol **

Chanyeol was sitting on the chair in his office, pondering on the universe when his phone rang in his pocket.

His head was filled with thoughts and he hated to admit it, but they were mainly on Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s agency.

After what happened few days before and a video of Baekhyun singing a cappella together with FOUR’s members that went viral in all Twitter and in every other social networks, Baekhyun seemed to be disappeared from public apparitions.

Not that Chanyeol could tell anything about it, since it was known that Baekhyun was getting a lot of hate for different kind of actions that he took with his agency, including singing with FOUR in that small video, that clearly was a private thing, not something meant to be uploaded somewhere.

And when Chanyeol called him asking if it was fine to meet that day for BFRIENDS’ dance practice, Baekhyun seemed to be more tired than the last time they saw.

Not that Chanyeol actually knew Baekhyun enough to _know_ , but it was clear that he was weighted down by something.

“Chanyeol, your phone is ringing” Hyunnie made him notice and Chanyeol sighed briefly, checking the caller.

Sehun’s ID was flashing on the black screen and Chanyeol hummed, swiping the finger on the screen and setting the speaker.

“Yeah?” he asked him and Sehun coughed briefly.

“Uhm, Yeol? Where are you? _Hyung_ is here and the guys are ready too. Can we start without you?” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol sat up immediately.

“What time is it?” he inquired, stare going toward the clock that stated three and half pm.

“Oh, shit. I’m coming… Which room are you in?” he muttered and Sehun hummed shortly.

“Four. Wait for you then?” he double checked with him and Chanyeol sighed again.

“Yes please. Be there in one minute” he concluded hanging up the call and picking up some things, including Hyunnie and his phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” he whined toward Hyunnie who shrugged his shoulders.

“You were so caught up with your thoughts I didn’t want to interrupt you?” he observed briefly and Chanyeol let out and exasperated sigh.

He was late.

After he asked Baekhyun to be punctual because they were having a strict schedule.

 _Chanyeol himself_ was late.

He reached room four in one minute as promised and when he knocked, everyone was already there, including Baekhyun that seemed ten times younger in his hoodie and black snapback.

And ten times more tired than the last time they saw.

Baekhyun vaguely hinted a bow toward him, pulling his sleeves up.

“Do you want to tell them, or me, something before we start?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol shook his head.

“For the moment, I would like only to observe if possible” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded, removing his snapback and putting it on a black backpack on the floor.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair before gesturing Sehun to put up the base.

Sehun nodded starting to fidget with the equipment and Baekhyun nodded toward BFRIENDS’ members.

“How are you used to work with Sehun? Does he show you before and then teach you? Teaches you while showing you…?” he started asking and when Sehun turned around, lips already moving toward a reply, Baekhyun almost glared at him, making him shut up immediately.

Chanyeol could clearly recognize _that_ Baekhyun.

When he was cold, practical, almost brusque.

“Usually he shows us before?” Hyonwoo told him and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Perfect. Forget it. Not with me. I won’t show you. I will do it with you and tell you while you are doing it” he started to say, picking up his phone from his pocket.

“This is what I do with my guys” he started saying nearing BFRIENDS’ members and showing them a video on his phone.

Chanyeol never heard that song before, so maybe it was something related to the comeback of ICE, the only boyband group he had in BBH Entertainment.

Baekhyun didn’t have many artists in his etiquette: two solo singers, a girls’ group and a boyband.

The melody was good and the upbeat was catchy.

Lyrics and vocals always on point as one could expect from one of BBH Entertainment’s groups.

BFRIENDS’ members were all marveled by what they were seeing, making Chanyeol and Sehun near them too.

And in the video, Baekhyun was dancing along with ICE’s members, mainly popular for hip-hop songs and funky rhythms.

He wasn’t only dancing, he was giving them directions on what would look and appear better during a performance.

“Oh, that move!” Hyonwoo stated fascinated by Baekhyun’s move in the video that seemed a mix of a body roll and a weight lift.

It was… powerful.

Especially because in the video Baekhyun had a t-shirt instead of a hoodie and the sweat helped the black t-shirt to plaster to nice area of his body, showing a fit build than one couldn’t expect from how _soft_ he looked in that hoodie.

Baekhyun paused the video, making the phone disappear in his pocket again.

“ _This_ is what I want to do with you too. I don’t think Park is forcing you to come here and take any lesson with me, but I won’t do it. So, feel free to go away and practice as you always do with Sehun” he stated but all the boys shook their heads, more than willing to learn from Baekhyun.

“Please then, Sehun. If you could put up the base…” he asked Sehun who frowned briefly.

“Don’t you need to see the choreography again?” Sehun inquired perplexed but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You know, I wasn’t called _genius idol_ for nothing” he replied sassily, shutting again Sehun up, who nodded shortly, putting up the music.

And Baekhyun pulled his sleeves up a bit more, before inhaling deeply.

However, when the music started, he was like a different person again.

Focused.

Attentive.

Precise.

Fussy, for some verses too.

His comments on boys’ doing were always on point.

 _Bend a little bit more_ , _try to be more sensual, raise your arms slightly_.

Everything had to be perfect.

As perfect as Baekhyun forced himself to be.

But at a certain point he stopped mid-step turning toward Haejun.

“I got an idea” he stated abruptly and Haejun frowned briefly, not understanding but Baekhyun gestured toward Sehun.

“Stop. Go back to… one forty” he almost ordered and Sehun did as told.

“Here…” Baekhyun started saying, moving near Haejun and slightly pressing his hands on Haejun’s back, making him jolt.

“Does it bother you?” Baekhyun asked him, retracting his hands but Haejun _blushed_.

“N-No, it’s just that… Byun- _sunbaenim_ touching me is… embarrassing” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to snort but Baekhyun chuckled softly, hand moving again on Haejun’ shoulder.

“I’m only Baekhyun here. No _Byun,_ no _sunbaenim_ , no nothing. In this practice room we are all identical. Treat me like you would do with another bandmate” he added briefly and Haejun hummed briefly even if there was still a blush on his cheeks.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“Do I scare you?” he asked him but Haejun shook his head immediately, making Baekhyun smile softly.

“Then what?” he inquired again and Haejun deeply breathed, shaking his head.

“He’s one of your most loving fans” Hyonwoo stated, earning himself a deadly glare from Haejun, who almost moved to slap him but Baekhyun smile got wider.

“You don’t want to waste the chance then. I will show you something good that will make you thank me in five year. You will get popular not only for your nice voice but also for this move during your solo. Because body rolls are a nice contour, but you cannot simply stand here in the center singing your piece, right?” he whispered shortly and Haejun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Baekhyun wanted to change again the choreography?

What did he get to?

Something that made the whole thing better?

However, Haejun nodded briefly, making Baekhyun gesturing Sehun for the base.

The choreography started back again from a little bit earlier and Baekhyun moved following the original part.

“You don’t have to stay still” he started saying and when the music changed, entering said part, Baekhyun ignored how that part was supposed to go, and carded his fingers through his hair, voice easily reaching Haejun’s part improvising a small solo dance in the circle formed by the others that were dancing around him.

Nothing apparently too fancy but that culminated in reaching his known high-pitch tone while kneeling down, almost disappearing behind all the other members, letting only his voice being heard.

And Haejun was stunned.

As Chanyeol, Sehun and all the other BFRIENDS’ members.

“Not good?” Baekhyun asked toward Haejun, but on his lips there was a small smirk, clearly knowing that it was _the greatest idea for that part_.

Haejun shook his head, still in awe.

“B-Byun… Baekhyun- _hyung_ , I…” he started saying and Baekhyun smiled softly and he was about to tell him something, but his phone rang in his pockets.

“Sorry” he excused himself, checking the caller and frowning before picking the call up.

“Seo-hyeon? Is there any problem?” Baekhyun asked at the caller and there was a small silence and then he inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“You did… _what_? Girls, really…” he started saying but the caller interrupted him again, talking a bit more and Baekhyun’s stare got more and more worried as the conversation proceeded, fingers going to pinch his lips in hearing.

Chanyeol was frowning, slightly worried too.

But then out of the blue, Baekhyun chuckled.

A soft and pristine sound that echoed sparklingly in the room.

“You…” he started saying but then shook his head, smiling softly, fondly.

“You are the best, girls. Thank you. Now I’m having a meeting, but tonight I’ll offer you all meat. Choose the place. And inform both Kims” he concluded and after hearing the caller’s reply, Baekhyun chuckled again.

“Sure, see you later. Go home and rest in the meantime. You deserve it” he concluded, closing the call and shaking his head, smile not leaving his lips.

“Everything’s fine?” Sehun asked him and Baekhyun nodded.

“I raised the best daughters in heaven” he replied smile getting wider before pocketing his phone again, stare going back to BFRIENDS’ members who were all worried and Baekhyun chuckled.

“FOUR’s members are the best girls on Earth, guys. Better not make them angry or they will kick also your asses” he chuckled shaking his head, smile getting wider.

“W-What happened?” Haejun asked him and Baekhyun chuckled again, shaking his head still clearly unbelieving on what happened.

“They… argued with a famous journalist for making, what was it, _idiotic conjectures on BBH’s CEO and his retirement_?” he stated gesturing the last part of the sentence with air commas, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, unbelieving of his ears.

“They argued, like verbally?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled again.

“It seems that they all stood up menacing to interrupt the press conference if another _silly question was asked by equally ignorant journalist_. In-ha, who is usually the one that keep them down preventing them to do any idiocy, stole a microphone only to explain how BBH Entertainment only had and will have forever a single CEO and that FOUR won’t be produced by anyone but me, apparently?” Baekhyun whispered and his cheeks were slightly red, small blush gently appearing, making him feel more human than before.

Baekhyun was really fond of FOUR’s members and he loved them with all his heart.

“And you didn’t scold them?” Hyonwoo asked him softly, bringing the conversation to the consequences of such an action.

Baekhyun smiled softly.

“I will. Tonight, during a grilled-meat dinner” he replied like it was the most obvious thing but Hyonwoo shook his head.

“It doesn’t seem like a way to scold someone…” he commented briefly and Chanyeol was more than agreeing with him but Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

“It’s… rare for me to scold them. They are hard-working, humble, know perfectly which is their place. However, not for this reason they let people talk badly about them or about people they care of. And I think it’s a great virtue” he explained briefly, taking his phone from his pocket and tapping on the call button, calling someone else.

“Just a sec” he whispered, pressing his finger on his lips and waiting for the caller to reply.

“In-ha, Baekhyun here” he stated when the caller replied and the boys got slightly agitated, speaking about _Ina-pyong_.

 _Ina-pyong_ wasn’t the nickname of In-ha, leader and main singer of FOUR?

Or was Chanyeol mistaking?

“Don’t apologize and stop crying… Didn’t Seo-hyeon tell you about meat tonight?” he asked her, smiling and when she replied, he chuckled softly.

“I have a surprise for you then. Wipe your tears and blow your nose. Can I put you on speaker? Are you with the girls?” he asked her and when she replied, Baekhyun pressed on the speaker icon, In-ha’s voice coming up feebly from the speaker.

“And I’m not with the girls, _oppa_. I sent them to shower for tonight” her voice came gently from the phone.

“Thanks for taking care of them as usual. And did Dae tell you anything about what I was doing this afternoon?” he asked her who hummed cutely on the other side of the line.

Her voice seemed lower than usual, even if it was clear that she was crying a while before.

“He hinted to training, but nothing more? We know that you don’t have time for your own comeback so… _ICE_?” she asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“No, but you are a great fan of them. The greatest maybe, and they are not from BBH” he hinted briefly and after half a second of silence, In-ha let out the sweetest squeal ever.

“You are with… BFRIENDS?!” she asked him and when Baekhyun told her _yes_ there was another silence, this time longer.

“She passed out” Baekhyun commented chuckling but In-ha whined on the other side of the line.

“ _Oppa_ , I hate you! Why you went to meet BFRIENDS without telling In-ha!” she whined louder before shutting up immediately.

“Wait. On speaker? So, they can hear my ranting?” she asked him and when Baekhyun gave her another _yes_ , she whined even louder.

“Is this my penalty for today’s happening?” she inquired and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Exactly. And consider yourself lucky that I didn’t facetime you?” he commented making her let out another whine.

But then she cleared her throat shortly.

“I’m really your great fan, though. So… please take care of _oppa_ while he’s there with you?” she whispered and all BFRIENDS’ members cheered.

“ _Ina-pyong_ , I’m your fan too” Hyonwoo stated making her chuckled softly.

“Thank you! Keep up with the good work! We will see this November. Hope you will have something good, because our comeback will be the best this season. _Oppa_ and Dae had a lot of good ideas for us! So wait for it!” she added all happily and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“In-ha, don’t brag too much about it. BFRIENDS are preparing something really good too…” he started saying and even before he could continue the sentence, she chuckled briefly.

“If you are there, _oppa_ , it will be something good for sure. And FOUR were born ready, we won’t let any other apart of us win” she stated, and she was so confident and so proud of her being part of FOUR, part of BBH Entertainment and of Baekhyun himself than Baekhyun couldn’t hide another smile.

“In-ha…” he started saying and she gasped, probably covering her mouth with her hands.

“I will go, _oppa_. The girls are coming back, and I don’t want them to know about my gaffe with BFRIENDS” she whispered making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Please rest plenty. And don’t practice too hard… You and Seo-hyeon especially” he recommended her who chuckled briefly too.

“Yeah, yeah, we won’t. _Oppa_ , you too. Fighting!” she cheered before talking toward BFRIENDS’ members too.

“And you guys too… Fighting! FOUR all support you!” she added before greeting them and Baekhyun greeted her again before closing the call.

Chanyeol was perplexed about _everything_ just happened.

Baekhyun seemed completely another person when he had to do with _his daughters_ as he called them, letting them being so near to him, enough to call him _oppa_ and take that familiarity Chanyeol would never expect.

And probably with his other artists too.

If Chanyeol from the start thought that between him and Baekhyun, Chanyeol himself had the best relationship with his own artists, now he wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

Baekhyun was, in a word, _fond_ of his own artists.

And he wanted a lot from them, but then gave them ten times more than what he expected from them.

“Maybe he’s way better than you thought?” Hyunnie noted on his shoulder and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, as per usual realizing that Hyunnie wasn’t so wrong.

Hyonwoo and Haejun were all smiley and giddy, now and Baekhyun smiled softly toward them.

“I’m glad to know that you are FOUR’s fans too” he stated, pocketing again his phone and they both beamed at him.

“ _Ina-pyong_ is our favorite female singer ever!” they stated in unison and Baekhyun chuckled, smiling.

“More than Chanmi? And Min-jeon?” he asked them and Haejun nodded decided but Hyonwoo hummed briefly.

“Min-jeon’s rap though…” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“Her style is inspired from your CEO, you know?” he asked them, head nodding toward Chanyeol who felt suddenly part of the conversation again.

All BFRIENDS’ members and Sehun turned toward Chanyeol who frowned shortly, shaking his head and Baekhyun smiled briefly.

“When I was deciding if taking her in BBH or not, she stated something that made me decide immediately. _I want to be more famous than Loey, Mr. Byun_ – she told me, and she was so decided, and I can still feel her passion. And even if it’s more difficult for a girl compared to a boy, she’s rocking it every time. Glad to have met her on my way here” Baekhyun explained chuckling and Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“She’s such a fan of mine?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, shortly.

“If she is? I think that there’s no wall in her room in which there’s no poster, photo, lyrics about you or inspired by you. I think she’s… your second-best fan” he stated confidently, nodding and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, unable to properly process the weight on Baekhyun’s words.

There was something that he was missing in that whole discourse, like Baekhyun omitted something and Chanyeol couldn’t quite grasp it.

“What about the first one?” Haejun asked him briefly and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Surely someone who knew Park- _teppenim_ from before? She’s relatively young after all” he concluded before humming briefly checking his wristwatch.

“Guys, if we want to practice a bit more we have to move, because I promised the girls a meat dinner and heavens know what happens if I arrive late…” he added and they whole chuckled at the idea, making Baekhyun smile briefly too.

They continued practicing a while more under Sehun’s always more perplexed stare and Chanyeol’s judgement.

“You seem pleased” Hyunnie whispered from his shoulder and Chanyeol hinted a small nod.

Because he was.

There was something in Baekhyun’s presence that motivated BFRIENDS.

Something that made Chanyeol want to try harder too.

Even if he didn’t know what it was or how to explain it.

And when, at almost a quarter to seven, Baekhyun declared that for that day they could go, BFRIENDS’ members were all exhausted but happy.

“Thank you for your guidance” they all stated at unison before moving toward the exit and toward the locker rooms.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun leant down to his backpack picking up a small black towel.

There was a silver design on it, but Chanyeol didn’t quite manage to get what it was.

At least not until Baekhyun slightly opened it to half-dry his hair from the sweat.

The silver design was nothing else but a silver phoenix.

Sehun was perplexed in seeing it.

“I thought that there weren’t any more of those around…” he whispered, making Baekhyun raise his stare perplexed before realizing he was talking about the towel.

“I own a few of every single tour I did” he replied and when his stare met Chanyeol’s perplexed one, Baekhyun opened better the towel revealing a writing too, not only the phoenix design.

 _Baekhyun Second Tour in Japan_ – there was written and Baekhyun folded it immediately, wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

“You… did things in great” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head, stare already diming, avoiding.

Chanyeol realized too late he just asked something unwanted.

“The agency did, yes. As long as it was useful to them, at least” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned perplexed, not understanding totally was Baekhyun was hinting about.

“You never told me why you retired” Sehun stated and Baekhyun’s stare didn’t move toward them, sighing briefly, shaking his head.

“Does it make any difference now? It’s been already six years and counting. Nobody cares anymore, and it’s better this way” he replied but Sehun stepped in, nearing him, forcing Baekhyun to stare back at him.

“Don’t you think that your fans are still there waiting for you to explain something? You went away to Japan for a month and _while you still were away_ your agency announced your retirement. You were too young to retire and at the peak of your career” Sehun noted and it was clear that he was annoyed by the fact that Baekhyun never told him anything about it, neither to him.

But Baekhyun chuckled, without any irony, shaking his head.

“They can keep waiting for what I care. My agency never stated anything official, I won’t either. Not now nor never” he replied making Sehun frown even deeper, shaking his head.

“This is not an official context…” Sehun whispered but Baekhyun shook his head stopping him immediately.

“I don’t think I owe explanations to anyone. I did what I thought it was the wisest choice in that moment and that made me what I’m now. I’m more than fine with how things went” he concluded, putting the towel in the backpack and picking his snapback up and putting it on.

His stare moved from Sehun to Chanyeol briefly, nodding toward him.

“See you around. Call me if you think that my intervention is necessary again but remember that my time is limited too. I have my own sons and daughters to meddle with” he concluded, hinting to a small waive and he was almost on the door when Chanyeol stopped him.

“At least let me escort you out, and not from the back door. It’s… not exactly the best?” he stated briefly and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Recently I like back doors more than official entryway. But if you insist” he replied and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“Let’s go for the backdoor, then” he consented making Baekhyun frown.

“I know my way out, you know?” he inquired back and Chanyeol huffed in exasperation.

“You really are the worst” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun sighed too, shaking his head.

“Let’s go, then” he concluded, head gesturing toward Sehun before pushing opened the door and walking toward the corridors like he knew the place.

“It’s not only the second time you come here, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“If you know it, why asking it?” he inquired back, sassy and cold stand kicking in again, and Chanyeol sighed, humming in reply.

“Always Sehun?” he continued asking and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“I told you, he called me when he needed it the most. And for how much possible, I never refused him” he explained shortly, pressing his snapback better on his head, covering more his face.

“You did this evening, though” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh.

“Obviously. He can be quite… annoying when he tries to force me to speak about something that I don’t want to talk about” he commented and Chanyeol inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Like your sudden retirement?” he asked back and Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the corridor just to turn around and stare at him.

“What do you even know about it? I’m no one to you, you don’t know me, my story nor my career nor my achievements. I’m just one of the many idols that got to have few tours on his own, made some scene and then disappear. Why you are all interested in knowing why I retired? Is it your business?” he asked and his tone was hard, icy.

And Chanyeol wanted to reply but Baekhyun shook his head exasperated.

“Why am I even asking it to you? It doesn’t make any sense…” he concluded, starting to walk away again, shaking his head, sighing.

“Byun, wait…” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun sighed again, this time even deeper, turning around, raising his eyebrows in perplexity, waiting for Chanyeol to speak.

“Maybe you are right, and I don’t know a thing about it, but wouldn’t it be more suitable exactly because I know nothing? Even for you explaining your reasons and what happened…” he started saying making Baekhyun huff another sarcastic laugh.

“Sure, why not? So that later or maybe tomorrow it will be all on the first page of some scandal magazine? No, thank you, Park. I didn’t forget about you hating me, no need to worry. And now, if you want to excuse me, I know the way on my own and I have some other things to do. See you around” he concluded, walking away and Chanyeol wanted to stop him but, from his backpack, and maybe it was only a small glimpse, there was _something_ similar to Hyunnie appearing from it.

But maybe it was only Chanyeol’s imagination, nothing real.

Because how could it be that Baekhyun out of all the people had something similar to Hyunnie with him?

He sighed deeply, pulling his hair behind, shaking his head.

Maybe it was the right moment to finally act too, instead of simply letting things go with the flow.

Especially it was the moment to clarify some things, once and forever.

** Day 12: Baekhyun **

“Baekhyunnie!” Yeollie called him from the small table near the couch and Baekhyun sat up immediately, scared about the sudden call.

“What?” he asked and Yeollie was staring at him teary eyed worried.

“We are late” he stated and Baekhyun sat up immediately taking his glasses and seeing on the clock that it was almost nine am.

And he really wanted to die.

He groaned exasperated.

Why didn’t he hear the alarms?

Baekhyun picked up his phone, composing Jondae’s number by heart.

Jondae luckily picked up almost immediately.

“Dae… I’m late. I know it’s strange and I don’t know how it’s possible… Be there in half an hour?” he stated and Jondae hummed briefly on the other side of the line.

“Late for…?” he asked him back and Baekhyun frowned immediately, slowly realizing what day it was and why it wasn’t that he _didn’t hear the alarms_ but they didn’t ring in the first place.

“It’s today right…?” Baekhyun whispered and Jondae hummed softly on the other side.

“You have just an appointment in the afternoon with the artists whole but today is _your day out_ ” he replied and Baekhyun groaned softly, laying down again.

“Sorry for forgetting it… I thought I…” he started saying but Jondae chuckled softly stopping him.

“No worries. Take your time, see you here at two” he concluded and Baekhyun thanked him again, closing the call.

“Baekhyunnie?” Yeollie called him again but Baekhyun let out a short chuckled, shaking his head.

“We can sleep a bit more today, if you want” he whispered and Yeollie frowned briefly, climbing on the couch again with a bit of struggle.

Baekhyun helped him, laying him down on his torso and Yeollie was still frowning, making Baekhyun smile briefly.

“Today is _my day out_ , as Jondae like to call it” he started saying and Yeollie frowned even deeper.

“Your birthday is still far, though. Isn’t it in May?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly smiling.

“Today is the most important day to me. It’s BBH Entertainment’s birthday” he explained and Yeollie beamed at him, nodding.

“So, a party is needed!” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled nodding softly.

“Yeah, but unfortunately I’m not allowed to organize it. Only to participate it. That’s why it’s my day out. Jondae with our artists spend their day today organizing something special to celebrate our agency” he added and Yeollie’s eyes went wider in perplexity, all shining brightly.

“It’s such a beautiful thing, Baekhyunnie!” he exclaimed going to snuggle his cheeks on Baekhyun’s, who chuckled briefly.

“It is. Especially because they always come up with the weirdest ideas. Especially the girls since they are here for more time and know me better than other artists that came later on” Baekhyun continued explaining and Yeollie nodded again, all happy.

Baekhyun picked up his phone and there were several messages and notifications.

Especially for FOUR members.

They all congratulated him in different ways even if In-ha’s message was always the most heart-felt.

[08:50AM] From: _In-ha_

 _Teppenim_ , thank you for these six years together. I’m still as happy as I was the first day you choose us to form FOUR and to produce us. Thank you for giving us this amazing possibility to shine this bright in the crowded _Idol_ sky.

And, _oppa_ , thank you for all the support and the love that you give us every day. We know that you are our number one fan! We love you to bits!

He chuckled, showing it also to Yeollie who giggled softly, nodding.

“ _Ina-pyong_ , really love you, Baekhyunnie” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Yeah, she, all FOUR’s members, my artists, Dae and Minseok… I’m really lucky you know?” he stated and Yeollie nodded smiling at him before getting suddenly serious.

“You don’t have any love interest though…” Yeollie stated making Baekhyun chucked again, shaking his head.

“You can see it by yourself. I can’t take care properly of myself, let alone a _love interest_ as you say” he commented but Yeollie shook his head.

“At least you should consider it? I can help you, if you want! You prefer women or men?” he started asking and Baekhyun huffed a short laugh.

“Do you really want to do this discourse with me, Yeollie? _Really_? Aren’t you too young and cute for these things?” he asked him, now clearly teasing him and Yeollie puffed his cheeks.

“I may seem small, but I’m older than you, boy!” he stated angrily making Baekhyun nod in agreement.

“Fine, _fine_ …” he started closing his eyes focusing on the question, trying to follow Yeollie’s discourse for a while.

“I… Usually I prefer male partners. Even if it’s been a while since last time…” he started saying and Yeollie hummed briefly.

“And why it has been a while?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.

“I don’t have time for one. And I don’t like one-night stands too much. But I’m too busy to actually bother and find a fixed partner?” he tried softly and Yeollie pinched his cheeks.

“Which is your type?” Yeollie inquired any further and Baekhyun wanted to reply when Yeollie continued.

“Maybe some as Park?” he asked him and Baekhyun closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“He’s fascinating, yes. Especially those few times I saw him with shirt and suit more than hoodies and t-shirts” Baekhyun whispered back, memory immediately providing him a clear picture of those times and how those white shirts fitted Chanyeol more than he could care to admit.

Surely Chanyeol liked to keep fit and one could see it from his broad shoulders and…

“You still here?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Yeah, what were you saying?” he inquired back and Yeollie whined, pinching his cheeks.

“Does Park enthrall you this much?” Yeollie retorted, massaging his cheeks with his small hands, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“He does, yes” he admitted honestly, earning a marveled stare from Yeollie.

“You… admitted it?” he asked him, unbelieving and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Why not? I mean, it’s not a secret I’m Park’s fan. Or better, I’m Loey’s fan which unfortunately coincide with him being Park” he whispered in reply and Yeollie hummed, shaking his head.

“There should be a way for you to get closer to him!” he stated but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“Don’t think too big. Park hates me and it’s not a _yesterday-thing_. He did since forever and he won’t change idea any soon” he stated like it was the most obvious thing but Yeollie was already humming before lightening up.

“Propose him a duet with him!” he commented and Baekhyun stared at him perplexed before exploding in a sound laugh.

“You are out of your mind. As if Park would want to make a duet with me. And I’m out of the scene from too many years, Yeollie. I appreciate it but, it’s not the right way?” he whispered, shaking his head briefly.

And when Yeollie tried again to counter, Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“May I show you what I do in those almost non-existing times I’m home alone and with nothing better to do?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Yeollie frowned shortly, nodding.

“Nothing strange, I hope…” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yeah, sure. You don’t know but I have in my parking lot a secret place where I torture small creatures, especially fairies” Baekhyun immediately commented earning a scolding stare and a mini slap from Yeollie.

“You trying to be a bad boy doesn’t work anymore with me. I know I charmed you” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, picking him up and walking toward his room, which wasn’t a bedroom anymore, but a studio.

Baekhyun never changed his apartment neither when BBH started to go well and he could afford another place.

Even if his was… small.

He slept on the couch because he transformed the only bedroom existing in a registration studio.

Then there was a bathroom, the kitchen and the small living area with the couch.

Nothing more.

“Indeed, you did. Aren’t you glad about it?” Baekhyun asked Yeollie who beamed at him, nodding.

But all the words remained on his lips, when Baekhyun opened the door of his studio.

“You… have a studio at home?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded, nearing the equipment and switching on some keyboards, the computer and few other things.

“Now another baby is arriving. I bought a new synthesizer to add to my collection and to substitute this one which is too old” he explained gesturing toward one of his equipment and Yeollie nodded sitting down on the small desk that there was in the room.

“It’s beautiful, Baekhyunnie” he whispered and Baekhyun sat down clicking on his computer and launching his music program.

“Here is where almost all FOUR and Taeyong-ha’s songs were born” he explained pressing on the keyboard and letting Yeollie’s listen to a track of FOUR’s new album that wasn’t nor _At last_ nor _Miracle_.

Yeollie listened in silence, moving his small head to the tempo and humming along.

“I like this… What is the title?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled briefly, enigmatically.

“ _Fool_ ” he replied and Yeollie smiled back.

“You already have the lyrics?” he continued and Baekhyun hummed briefly, taking off his phone from his pocket.

“Yeah, just a sec because I didn’t share it already with my Sound Cloud account. The girls enjoyed singing this song like it was the main track” he explained and after fidgeting with his phone, he let Yeollie hear it too.

He chuckled all the way through it.

It was an ironical song on _tough and cool boys_.

Showing obviously all FOUR’s potential.

“They took all their sassiness from you” Yeollie stated and Baekhyun let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Oh no, probably is because you never heard one of my song. They are innocent beings compared to some of my songs” he whispered and Yeollie’s eyes went wider in perplexity making Baekhyun laugh again.

“Sometimes people think that solo idol are not… _provocative_ enough or _extra_ enough. It never was on a title-track, but I have some B-side songs that are quite… different from usual. Like _Good enough_ or _Candypop_ ” he replied and Yeollie’s cheeks started to tint red and Baekhyun chuckled.

“Better that I keep producing, right?” he concluded, shaking his head but Yeollie shook his too.

“I think it’s beautiful that you managed to express what you wanted with your songs” he started saying but Baekhyun immediately shook his head, letting out a small laugh without irony.

“It was a war every time. The agency rejected a lot of songs that were even better than the ones they ended up producing. But I was a solo singer, with discreet dance competences but nothing more. I couldn’t pull out something _of that type_ ” he whispered, slightly letting himself go to some regrets.

If he would go away from the agency before, maybe things could be different.

Even for his fans.

“Like which song?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun moved automatically to _Psycho_ , pressing play and letting Yeollie listening to it.

Yeollie’s stare went wider in perplexity, completely silent for the whole thing, until the very end.

“Baekhyunnie, it’s a masterpiece!” he stated excitedly and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“I love it too” he whispered, having a flashback of that only time he was able to perform it without any permission.

Baekhyun thought that if his manager could kill him when he got back again in the backstage, he definitely would do it.

“What did you do?” was the only thing that he managed to ask him not if the song was good, if he did great, who wrote this for you, _where did you find the time to practice it with your super tight schedule_.

Nothing.

Only _what did you do_ , a ticket to Osaka and a retirement e-mail three weeks later.

“What actually happened with your retirement?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“My agency… wanted to produce another solo artist. But they wanted me out of the scene, so tried to force me to join a boyband in which I was _lead dancer_. I’m not a petty person, okay? But after _years_ of singer why punishing me this way? I always did things their way and not my way and that was the final result? What did I get from being all good and obedient? Nothing. So, I… boycotted one of the last event I went to and instead of singing _For You,_ which is one of the first ballads I ever sang in my life, I sang _Psycho_ shocking everyone including my manager, the whole agency, the fans” he started explaining, finally letting know someone else who wasn’t Jondae or Minseok what actually happened.

“This song is beautiful though! Why did you retire?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“I didn’t. They announced my retirement while I was in Japan, letting me know about it few minutes before the press conference. Coming back to Korea I would be a _free artist_ ” he stated humming briefly and Yeollie’s eyes went wider in perplexity, unbelieving.

“They forced you out?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“But I’m not the last _ignorant idol_ in the world, as Park likes to say. And I had already plans for it… Six years ago, today, I came back to Korea and founded BBH Entertainment. It was my reply to my former agency. To show them how you work with artists, how you produce quality contents and quality people” he explained smiling softer and noticing some tears in Yeollie’s eyes.

“Come on, don’t do like this. It’s the best outcome possible! I can still do music, I still get to sing sometimes and I met such talented artists and beautiful people that I wouldn’t even dream of. I’m glad of how things went, you don’t have to be sad” Baekhyun whispered, patting softly his hair and messing them up softly.

“But still! It was so unfair toward you!” he stated angrily and Baekhyun shook his head, smiling again.

“Today is an important day. Too important and bright to sadden it with talk about my retirement or my former agency. Let’s go prepare to go away” he concluded and Yeollie hummed briefly and, when Baekhyun picked him up, Yeollie moved closer to snuggle his cheeks on Baekhyun’s.

“I can’t wait to know what the girls prepared for you” he added and Baekhyun chuckled nodding, walking toward the closet and checking with suit would be better for that day.

“Last year it was a _Dance Party_ challenge. This year… karaoke?” he suggested and Yeollie cheered softly all happily again and Baekhyun smiled softly.

He showered, prepared, drove there and, at five to two, he was already in the elevator going up to BBH Entertainment main hall.

“Baek! You are early!” Jondae stated when the doors pinged open and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“I was bored at home…” he replied and Jondae chuckled nodding briefly.

“So typically you. Come then, meeting room nine” he concluded, guiding him where the others were preparing everything.

“I’m coming in with _teppenim_ with me since he’s early as usual” Jondae exclaimed knocking on the door and when he opened it, all the room was settled differently, all the tables pushed on the back of the room, full of things to eat and to drink.

In-ha was standing in the center of the room braiding Seo-hyeon half-braided hair.

“How did you manage to make this disaster, really…” she whispered and when she realized that Baekhyun was with Jondae, she sighed even more deeper.

“ _Oppa_ , you are too early. Like _too, too early_ ” she stated puffing her cheeks and Yuri chuckled shaking her head.

“ _Onnie_ is coming! She’s heading back from a photoshoot” she stated speaking of Min-jeon.

ICE’s members and Taeyong instead were already there.

ICE were last artists that entered BBH Entertainment, but Baekhyun loved all the members, nevertheless.

They were all younger than the others, but they were so full of energy and freshness to be contagious.

ICE was composed by: Heesun leader and main dancer, TJ best rapper probably second only to Chanyeol in ability, Chun-jae soft voice and cute attitude, Nam-jun the cool guy who danced super good, Sejo second leading voice and still five years old in behavior, Wonsik second rapper and _bad boy_ of the group, Yubin lowest voice ever, but so playful and dumb-pretend that no one actually knew his true abilities, apart of Baekhyun and _maybe_ ICE’s members themselves.

“Hyung” they greeted him and Baekhyun smiled briefly.

“I’m glad to see you all good. You are eating plenty and resting enough?” he asked them and Heesun nodded shortly, pushing TJ toward Baekhyun since it seemed that he had something to say.

And TJ improvised a small rap on BBH Entertainment, surprising Baekhyun who approved on it immediately.

ICE were the freshest boyband ever and they were quite pleasant to have around being them the youngest of Baekhyun’s groups.

A breath of fresh air and Baekhyun wanted to give them the chance to produce the music they wanted, especially the hip-hop and rap type.

And young fans _loved_ them and their _street_ -style.

So Baekhyun was more than happy to produce them.

And he wanted to ask them more about how their practice was going and so on, when from the door Min-jeon appeared.

Min-jeon was stunning as usual.

Long black hair, make-up always on point, the typical sophisticated _femme fatale_ but also with a slightly manly attitude that made both men and women fall for her.

She was BBH Entertainment’s prima donna.

Min-jeon arrived later than FOUR and Taeyong, but still she was the diva of the agency.

Not in the offensive, rude and weird way.

But still she was provocative, sexy and… talented as few.

Letting alone obviously her low voice and her unmatched rap skills, so rare in a female artist.

Comparable almost to big names like Amber and LE, she was fighting her own way to be acclaimed not only for her beauty and artistical talent, but also for her rap.

“Baekhyun” she called him, taking off her sunglasses and smiling at him.

“Min-jeon, how was the shooting?” he asked her smiling and she neared him, hugging him tightly.

She had a strong perfume, surely something super expensive, seeing the fact that she liked all those luxury items.

“Boring. I hate shooting” she replied, hugging him tighter and Baekhyun patted gently on her shoulders.

“Don’t do like that, comeback is near. Did Dae inform you about the booklet layout?” he asked her softly and she nodded briefly, detaching from him, stare scolding.

“How come you sang with _anybody_ except me? Are you betraying me, _oppa_?” she asked him, fingers moving to caress his neck and he snorted, shaking his head.

Min-jeon liked to tease Baekhyun with physical small gesture but both of them knew that behind those gestures there wasn’t anything else but affection since Min-jeon was really fond of Baekhyun and she would do _anything_ for him and for BBH.

Despite her cool and fierce appearance, her hot and bold music videos, she was super soft and sweet.

“I did not sing with anybody except you, Min-jeon. And should I remember that you are the one I sing the most with? Especially late at night in the studio when nothing seemed right?” he whispered, taking her hand and gently kissing it, making her smile softly.

“You are always the worst, _teppenim_ ” she concluded but, in her eyes, there was a glimpse of watery, and Baekhyun wanted to inquire about it but she shook her head, stare moving toward FOUR’s members.

“Thankfully, though, our lovely FOUR had a really nice idea for this year’s anniversary, Baekhyun. Especially since you and Loey are at your best this year?” she observed, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and nearing FOUR girls.

Baekhyun frowned softly, eyebrow arching in perplexity.

“What…?” he started but Min-jeon chuckled softly.

“You know that we love you, right?” she asked him and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle too.

“I think so, yeah, probably…” he replied earning himself a lot of scolding stare especially from Min-jeon herself and In-ha.

“And you know that we _all_ got inspiration from you and from your career…” Taeyong added and Baekhyun wanted to state something but In-ha smiled at him.

“From your voice” she whispered followed by every other of their artists with a different reason.

 _Your determination_.

 _Your scenic presence_.

 _Your dance skill_.

 _Your technical competences_.

 _Your passion_.

 _Your love toward music and each of its expression_.

And when Baekhyun was almost getting emotional, almost trying to minimize all those things, Min-jeon started singing softly, gently and with one of the lowest voices Baekhyun ever heard her sing with.

Baekhyun recognized the song immediately.

It was _For You_ the first ballad he sang, _and he wrote_.

He usually sang it as encore song at the end of his concert because it was dedicated to his fans, the only thing that made him able to stand what happened in his agency, even when against his own music, his own ideas, his own style.

To Min-jeon, also In-ha, Taeyong and all the others slowly started to sing along, generating a harmony of voices so perfect that _never_ in his life Baekhyun could think that they could sound so good all together.

And that song over every other in his career, made him feel soft.

Because it meant the world to him.

Even because it was the song that he sacrificed in the past just to let _Psycho_ saw the light, for that single time.

When they stopped singing, Baekhyun clapped his hands, bowing deeply toward them.

“I couldn’t make it any better” he whispered and when they wanted to reply something, he inhaled deeply.

“I… want to share something with you about this song” he added shortly, earning a worried stare from Jondae but he smiled briefly toward him.

“No need to keep it as secret with them. They won’t talk about it and they will know better the reasons that made me found BBH Entertainment” Baekhyun explained briefly and Jondae nodded in agreement.

Even if there was still restrictions to what happened that time, even if from even the slightest hint to it could open a lawsuit with his former agency, Baekhyun decided to share it with his artists too.

Because he trusted them above every other thing.

“You probably know the last song of my career, _Psycho_ , right?” he asked them, and they all nodded decisively.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

“That day I should have performed _For You_ on that stage, not _Psycho_. _Psycho_ wasn’t even registered as _mine_ in that moment. It didn’t exist anywhere but on my Sound Cloud” he stared explaining and In-ha frowned deeply, immediately getting what he was trying to say.

“You… performed it without consent?” she asked him and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“My agency wanted me to… leave my solo career to enter a boyband as lead dancer” he whispered and Min-jeon let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Were they nuts? With your beautiful voice?” she stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly, hinting a small bow toward her.

“It was my way to show my disappointment and that I was more than simply a nice voice. That I could write my songs and perform as a three-hundred-sixty degrees artist” he added, forcing a small smile, before shaking his head.

“They didn’t like it very much and sent me to Japan while deciding what to do with my career. But I took my time too and together with Dae,” he started saying gesturing toward Jondae that bowed shortly, “and Minseok of the accounting and finance who will reach us later, I founded BBH Entertainment. Because I wanted to show how it was possible to produce talented artists while following their dreams without forcing styles, songs, concepts on them. That’s why BBH is so important to me, more than my own career, more than anything else. Because BBH is made of all of you, of your talents, your voices and your uniqueness. _You_ are what make BBH successful, not me. I only started the idea” he explained, deeply bowing again toward them and he never felt those words sincerer and as deep as he did in that moment.

Because BBH Entertainment’s artists were really the best and made it as successful and as perfect as it was.

“You are such an idiot” Min-jeon stated out of the blue, and when Baekhyun raised his stare perplexed, there were clearly tears in her eyes.

“Who do you think you are? Ah, look you will ruin my make-up” she added wiping away few tears with her fingers, shaking her head.

“We all can be what we are because of you and BBH, Baekhyun. If we would enter in a different agency, even your former one, we wouldn’t be as we are. I would be probably singing stupid pop songs of silly love, FOUR wouldn’t be together to start with or they would sing dubiously clever song made only of cute antics, Taeyong-ha would be the dancer of some boyband, maybe ICE’s, and ICE wouldn’t sing rap and hip-hop songs but those… electric things that are so in nowadays” she started saying nearing Baekhyun and he stood up again staring back at her, perplexed.

“So, don’t say that you are not BBH too. Because you are the very core of it, _the reason_ why everything started and we can be as we are. We will be grateful forever. You took me in even when I told you I wanted to be as Loey, your fiercest rival. And you gave me a chance, you listen to me, to my songs, you helped me write my feelings out, you tried with me rhythms I’ve never even imagined. You are the brightest inspiration for us all” she whispered, wiping away few more tears that escaped from her eyes.

Baekhyun was speechless in front of such a discourse coming from Min-jeon.

Because they were the important part of BBH, not him.

“Min-jeon…” Baekhyun whispered but she shook her head, repeating the gesture.

“You are BBH whole for me, for us. Because I think they all feel the same” she whispered and everybody else nodded briefly behind her, making Baekhyun feel even softer than before, so deeply touched by her words.

“Ah, okay, bye make-up” she sighed finally pulling out a small handkerchief from her bag, shaking her head.

“ _Onnie_ ” In-ha whispered nearing her and helping her wipe away her tears without ruining everything.

“Ah, thank you, sweetheart” she added, and In-ha smiled at her briefly, and in few seconds everything was fine again.

“So!” Min-jeon stated and now she was _herself_ again, stare scolding and voice powerful, “stop saying idiocies, _teppenim_! Our BBH is mainly you and we can be what we are thank to you and you only. Thanks for sharing this important matter with us, for considering us your family” she stated and Baekhyun smiled softly at her.

“How couldn’t I? You _are_ my family” he observed briefly, stare moving between every one of them and finally stopping on Min-jeon whose eyes went larger in perplexity.

They all were agape for a second before running to Baekhyun hugging him in a group hug.

“You are getting softer, Baek” Jondae stated briefly smiling at him and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“Only with them” he retorted immediately and Jondae smiled even wider.

After that small moment of _family_ , they started to celebrate, eating something and Baekhyun started asking them how things were going and so on, but at a certain moment there was a loud knock on the door and entered one of the press editors.

“ _Teppenim_ , something happened. You better turn on the television. I think you would want to ask explanation to LOEY Productions as soon as possible” he stated and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gesturing Jondae to turn on the television.

“Which channel?” he asked to the man who helped Jondae finding it.

It was a well-known music program where a lot of famous personalities appeared as guests of the show and they were asked things about their lives and so on.

That day’s guest was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol as Loey not as CEO of LOEY Productions.

“ _So, you are saying that the only personality you would be fine in taking a duet with is not another rap-scene personality but ex-idol and now CEO of BBH Entertainment, Byun Baekhyun?_ ” the interviewer was asking him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Impossible.

He had to probably misheard.

Instead, Chanyeol nodded.

“ _Sure. It would be an honor to be able to produce something together. He was one of the biggest idols of our era, so I’m sure we would pull out something good_ ” he replied nodding and smiling and Baekhyun sighed in exasperation.

He couldn’t believe it.

What kind of game was Chanyeol playing?

Proposing a duet with him, on air, in a program followed by the entire South Korea?

Without even consulting him!

Every statement had its consequences.

And surely from there a lot of people would have wanted to interview Baekhyun to ask him if the feeling was the same and if he wanted to produce a duet with Chanyeol too.

Jondae’s stare went immediately to Baekhyun, worried.

“Baek, you know nothing about it?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“Nothing” he whispered back, fingers carding through his hair.

 _One of the biggest idols of our era_ , he said!

How hypocrite!

Chanyeol knew nothing about him and continuously belittled everything concerning Baekhyun.

“ _Oppa_ …” In-ha called him but Baekhyun forced his best smile.

“There’s no need to worry. It’s nothing. I will solve it…” he stated patting her head and making a small gesture to Jondae to turn off the television.

“Today is too important to worry about Park getting strange ideas in his head” he concluded and when Min-jeon tried to interject, Baekhyun shook his head.

“Let’s do our best to enjoy today to its fullest. I’ll solve everything” he reassured them and they all nodded briefly, smiling softly.

They spent the afternoon together and, as Baekhyun previewed, it was karaoke that year.

They all sang they heart out in improbable duet, especially when Min-jeon almost forced Baekhyun to sing with her both _Dream_ and _Starlight._

But Baekhyun tried his best to satisfy every of their request, even rapping with TJ.

At six and half, though, Baekhyun had to return in his CEO’s clothes and remember them that they had to go back to the dorms, eat and sleep a lot because from the day after they had to work even harder than before because comeback season was finally opening.

They all thanked him again and then they started to go away.

Baekhyun remained alone with Jondae, In-ha, Min-jeon, Taeyong and Heesun.

“ _Oppa_ , I’m worried about that interview. It seems that later, it went on and on with other questions about you and about your former career, even with a small video of your achievements these years…” In-ha started saying, scrolling down on her phone, frown clear on her forehead and Baekhyun smiled softly at her.

“Can’t you simply… _not worry_ about it?” he asked her, and she was already almost replying when Baekhyun stopped her with a small gesture of his hand.

“I told you. It’s nothing you should worry about. Please only focus on your and FOUR’s success. It’s the only thing that matter right now. And same goes for you too” he started saying, stare moving to Min-jeon, Taeyong and Heesun.

“Your comeback has the top priority right now. I won’t die for some gossip or weird questions on my retirement or on me doing or not a duet with Park. Your comeback and that only” he stated again and Min-jeon inhaled deeply, stare meeting Baekhyun’s.

“We will shine so bright you will forget about everything else” Min-jeon retorted making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I have no doubts about it. You all have beautiful albums, with extremely catchy title songs and concepts. They will be the best comebacks of this year” he concluded confidently and they all nodded before thanking him again and going away.

However, when he was alone with Jondae, he sat down, letting go an exasperated sigh.

“Why in the world is he tormenting me like this? What does he want from me?” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair and Jondae sighed too, patting on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, but we have to decide something and continue with that line. Do you want to accept it? Or not?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled even deeper.

Somehow having a collaboration with Loey was like his young-self’s dream, being his fan.

And because he had a great consideration of Chanyeol as artist.

On the other hand, though, it would mean having something to do with him, which wasn’t a great thing considering how Chanyeol couldn’t stand him _and_ he was LOEY Productions’ CEO, not only Loey.

Letting alone the fact that it would mean less time for BBH’s artists and their comebacks.

Baekhyun shook his head.

“I can’t afford it right now, Dae. I have other things to consider and I don’t want it to be a distraction…” he started saying but Jondae hummed, clearly not agreeing with him.

Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.

“I would suggest you to accept it” Jondae stated, making Baekhyun frown, not understanding what he was hinting to.

And Yeollie, in his pocket too, seemed to agree, nodding at Jondae’s following sentence.

“If you refuse it, you will be giving up. Showing that he’s better than you. He can produce his artists _and_ continue with his solo career including a collaboration with you while you… you are only an ex solo artist” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed, understanding Jondae’s point.

“How many songs are resting unused and unheard in your Sound Cloud, Baek? It could be the right moment to make something different happen and, maybe, to produce yourself too?” he whispered making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Not that he ever thought about that but still he couldn’t produce himself too.

Where would he find the time to do everything?

“I’m too old for…” he started saying but Jondae shook his head immediately.

“You are only finding excuses. No one says that you have to go on tour again and do things like you did before. But you can sing again and produce some albums just because. I’m sure your fans would buy them without thinking about it twice” he stated making Baekhyun hum in thought.

“I have to solve this thing of the collaboration with Park before thinking about going solo again” he stated shaking his head and Jondae hummed briefly, nodding.

“I would accept. But then it’s up to you. Ask him out and discuss about it. Try to understand what he wants from you and then decide?” he proposed him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again.

“Yeah. I’ll do like this…” he concluded sitting up and patting Jondae’s shoulders.

They parted their way and then Baekhyun closed up in his office together with Yeollie.

“You think as Jondae does, right?” he asked Yeollie who smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“It can be a great possibility, Baekhyunnie. You shouldn’t let it slide” he replied honestly and Baekhyun sighed, fingers going to caress Yeollie’s hair.

He liked that soft, silky texture under his fingers.

He could almost consider it as his personal anti-stress.

“You are so soft” he whispered and Yeollie snuggled closer to Baekhyun’s fingers and hand.

“And you are so warm” he replied making Baekhyun smile briefly, gently pinching his cheeks.

“Let me call Park before we can go home and finally rest a bit” he concluded and Yeollie beamed at him.

“Fighting!” he cheered him up and Baekhyun forced a small smile, taking his phone from his pocket and scrolling down to Chanyeol’s number, tapping on it, calling.

He rested his head on the back of the chair, closing his eyes, fingers still playing with Yeollie’s hair and cheeks.

“I was waiting for your call” Chanyeol’s voice came up when he took the call and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“I don’t know which game you are playing, Park, but…” he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

“The day after tomorrow. Come here for BFRIENDS’ practice. And stay a while longer so we can talk about it?” he proposed and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Fine. See you there at three. Better not be late this time” he concluded hanging up and shaking his head.

He felt tired and a bit excited too.

The worst feeling ever.

He had to do his best to contain all those feelings, that day and the day after tomorrow too.

“You will meet him?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun hinted a small nod.

“After BFRIENDS’ practice, apparently. I hate this feeling, Yeollie. But both you and Dae are right. I can’t refuse it” he concluded and Yeollie snuggled again against Baekhyun’s fingers.

“I will be there with you, Baekhyunnie. Everything will be fine” he whispered and Baekhyun forced another small smile.

And maybe it would really go fine.

 _Maybe_.

** Day 14: Chanyeol **

That time he went directly to BFRIENDS’ practice room even before the boys were there.

He didn’t want to be any later and to let Baekhyun have something to say about it.

Chanyeol was kind of thrilled yet tormented by the idea he had of proposing on national television a collaboration between him and Baekhyun.

He was really interested in what could came up from it and Chanyeol was one of those persons who were convinced that through music you could know everything about a person.

So, making a collaboration, a duet, with Baekhyun, Chanyeol was sure that he would be able to understand more about Baekhyun himself too.

But on the other hand, he was also worried about what Baekhyun could come up with, both in refusing or accepting the idea.

It wasn’t the best way proposing a duet on air without even consulting before with Baekhyun, but it was the best idea Chanyeol had in the last months and he had it when he was on air, so why not exploiting it?

When BFRIENDS entered the practice room, they were surprised by seeing him there already.

“Park- _sunbae_ , what are you doing here already?” Hyonwoo asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“Last time both Byun and Sehun scolded me about being late, so here I am” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and they all chuckled too.

“Park-sunbae, may I ask you something?” Haejun started nearing him, clearly undecided if asking it or not.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, gesturing an okay with his hand.

“Why did you ask Byun- _sunbaenim_ to make a collaboration with you? Didn’t you like… hate him?” he asked him, voice barely audible and making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head.

“Does it really seem like I hate him?” Chanyeol asked them and they all nodded without any indecision.

Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling.

“I’m not good in showing my feelings pretty well. And it’s not like I hate him, he’s just a different kind of artist compared to me and we had different careers and different music panoramas, so…” he started saying and in that moment Sehun entered from the door.

“So that gave you the right to judge him without knowing him, yeah” he concluded for him and Chanyeol sighed briefly, biting his lips.

“Yeah, I did. And I’m sorry about it, okay? I wasn’t aware of his talent and of his career” he started saying and all BFRIENDS’ members’ eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Park- _sunbae_ , are you joking? You… you really didn’t know who Byun- _sunbaenim_ is?” Haejun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head briefly, earning himself a shake of several heads.

“Byun- _sunbaenim_ is like the idols’ idol? He always got the best achievements, the best songs especially the ones written by him, and his voice… Park- _sunbae_ , how you don’t know his voice?” Haejun started asking him and Chanyeol wanted to comment but Hyonwoo gently pushed Haejun.

“Stop fanboying over Byun- _sunbae_. However, I can totally relate. He’s… a genius” he added and also Dahyun nodded behind them, almost dreamy eyes too.

“Is he this popular?” he asked them and Haejun nodded briefly, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

“You know at least _Psycho_?” he inquired toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly and Haejun hummed.

“You prefer a slow song or an upbeat one?” he asked him and Chanyeol went with both.

Haejun made him listen to _For You_.

It was the first time Chanyeol heard something that _sweet_.

It was velvety, soft, like honey and so kind in the lyrics too.

Kwang-su, second voice leading of BFRIENDS’, sighed pleased by the listening.

“Always one of his best song” he stated and Chanyeol was convinced too.

But then Haejun put on _Candypop_ and Hyonwoo was the most hyped.

“This is one of the hottest songs ever” he stated half-way through the song and Haejun nodded, cheeks slightly tinging of red.

“Maybe with the choreography it would be more complete” Baekhyun’s voice came up from the other end of the room, startling them.

BFRIENDS all immediately bowed bringing the silence in the room but Baekhyun smiled briefly toward them.

“One of my best songs. Glad that someone still listens to it” he stated and Haejun and Hyonwoo both nodded immediately, making Baekhyun open in a less tired smile.

“It was a while but I wouldn’t mind dancing to it with whoever of you is up to it, as warm-up for today’s lesson?” he also added and Hyonwoo immediately cheered up, making Baekhyun smile again nodding.

Baekhyun that day was wearing all black, even darker than the other days, fitting with his dark hair too.

And seemed as tired as the previous days.

Chanyeol wondered if he ever rested.

Baekhyun took off his jacket and his snapback, putting them on his backpack on the floor, taking his phone from his pocket and scrolling down on the screen.

“Is that… Byun- _sunbaenim_ ’s Sound Cloud?” Haejun asked him and Baekhyun nodded absorbed in what he was looking for.

“All those songs are…” Haejun continued and Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t move from the screen but his lips moved around a reply.

“Unpublished works. Nothing worth considering, no worries. But just because it’s you, I will give you the uncensored version of _Candypop_. You are all legal age, right?” he asked him and Haejun’s cheeks got even redder, making Chanyeol contain a snort.

Hyonwoo instead was super hyped up.

“Is there an _uncensored version_? Wasn’t it already explicit?” he asked toward Baekhyun who chuckled shortly, finding what he was looking for and shifting his stare toward Hyonwoo.

“My agency decided that I was, what was it, _too vulgar for a solo song for teenagers_? And that my sexual preferences were _too obvious_ ” he explained, smirking toward them and they both blushed deeply.

Even Chanyeol couldn’t believe at his ears and felt a bit of blush coming up to his cheeks.

“You didn’t expect it?” Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head and Hyonwoo shook his head briefly while Haejun nodded shortly.

“One of you listened more to the lyrics, then” he concluded, smirking again before pulling up his sleeves and setting his phone with the room sound equipment.

“Ready when you are. If you don’t know or don’t remember the choreography, try to copy it. Let’s see how good you are at improvise” he concluded and he was about to press play when his stare moved toward Hyonwoo.

“Please, don’t force your knee. There’s something I don’t want you to do in this choreography, change it at your preference” he stated and Hyonwoo’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could nod shortly.

Baekhyun pressed play and the same upbeat song from before started even if it was slightly different in the tempo.

And not only that, the lyrics were different too, making Chanyeol understand partially why his agency decided to censor it.

However, Chanyeol was focused on the dancing which was, in a word, evocative of the whole subject sang in the song.

Chanyeol never thought that a boyband’s choreography could be that sensual and that arousing.

And it wasn’t simply a matter of movements, more or less suggestive, but Baekhyun’s whole aura, his way of moving, his facial expressions, everything was on point and perfect to evoke exactly _those feelings_.

“ _Candypop_ is still his most sensual song” Sehun commented near him and Chanyeol nodded, feeling Hyunnie agape on his shoulder.

“He’s stunningly, erotically appeasing” he whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t say anything because it was so damn right.

At the end of the song, Baekhyun slowly clapped his hands toward BRFRIENDS’ members.

“You were all good. Congratulation… Hyonwoo-ha, I appreciated the change you made” he stated and Hyonwoo who usually was the most cool and unfazed of them all, _blushed_ at the nickname.

“ _Sunbaenim_ knows my name?” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding briefly and retrieving his phone from the sound equipment.

“Sure, but didn’t I tell you that there’s no need of such honorific? And, I know you all and all your songs. And most of your choreographies, actually. I watched them when I tried to understand which was your style” he stated nodding briefly, quickly checking something on his phone and then putting it away, smiling toward them.

Dahyun that usually was super silent, the other main dancer of BFRIENDS, raised his hand up to speak.

Baekhyun gestured toward him smiling.

“W-Which… song you liked more?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“Probably _Chains_? It was a right mix of beats and it rocked” he stated and Hyonwoo high-fived with Dahyun.

“It’s our favorite too!” they both cheered and Baekhyun smiled toward them nodding.

“And… as ballad song, maybe… _Angel_?” he tried, humming along the small chorus and Haejun nodded frantically, happy about the choice.

“Your vocals are good, and you have a right degree of rap/sing parts” he added, nodding briefly, approving BFRIENDS’ songs and Chanyeol couldn’t quite process it.

Why Baekhyun who was CEO of a concurrent agency was _praising_ the main boyband of LOEY Productions?

He wouldn’t get anything from it.

“What about FOUR’s choreographies? Who create them?” Jungsoo, second main singer, asked him and Baekhyun chuckled.

“Always me. I co-wrote their songs and helped them out with the choreographies. Even if Hyerim is a genius in dancing and she came up with a lot of idea herself” he stated humming briefly in thought.

“Ohhh Hyerim” Dahyun cheered and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Do you like any particular FOUR’s song that you want to try for once the choreography, since I’m here? Just one though, otherwise Park- _teppenim_ will kill me because I make your practice time go to waste” he stated, forcing a short apologize smile toward Chanyeol who shook his head briefly.

“For one song there’s no problem” he conceded and they cheered, starting to whisper between them trying to find an agreement on _which_ of the many FOUR’s songs.

In the end they decided for _If only_.

Chanyeol didn’t know that song, being it probably not a title track but Baekhyun smile became wider, nodding.

“You want to sweat a bit. The girls love this song and they use it as a start to practice because gave them the _right mood_?” Baekhyun added, looking for it in his phone and putting it again on the sound equipment, fingers carding through his hair.

And when the music start, Chanyeol was surprised by the upbeat tempo and the mocking lyrics toward a dumb-former-boyfriend.

The choreography was genial and fitting with the lyrics, making Chanyeol smile while was seeing it.

BFRIENDS’ members all were having so much fun in dancing it that Chanyeol could finally understand why FOUR was such a successful group.

“You all knew it, though” Baekhyun commented when the song ended, sweat slightly dripping down his neck and making him lean down to pick up his small towel, this time azure with white insert, still the same phoenix.

Haejun recognize the towel immediately.

“I have one too” he whispered to Hyonwoo, not so silently as he thought, making Baekhyun smile briefly at him.

“I’m glad there’s still someone who knows my music. It’s a pleasure as retired artist” he whispered and Haejun beamed at him.

“Byun- _sunbaenim_ will always be the best to me” he stated smiling and Chanyeol really couldn’t understand all that devotion and admiration toward Baekhyun.

“I told you that _hyung_ is fine too, Haejun-ha. Really… I’m not that formal” he stated and Haejun blushed nodding again, especially at the way Baekhyun called him.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ ” he repeated and Baekhyun nodded, smiling toward him.

“Now it’s better if we do our best and practice for your choreography. Do you have questions on last time things? Or can we move on to repeat it and maybe next song?” he asked them and Haejun moved toward the sound equipment putting on the CD with their comeback’s tracks.

“I think we can go a single time with the track title and try the followings?” Hyonwoo commented and they were all in agreement, making Baekhyun nod shortly.

“Let’s go then” he concluded and as if he didn’t just already dance two difficult choreography and probably didn’t came from a difficult morning too with his own activities, he started dancing to the other choreographies, showing the guys which was the best way and how it was better to proceed with any of them.

Chanyeol sat on the end of the room with Sehun, in silence, simply observing Baekhyun giving them suggestions and directions on the tempo, on how to make things better and so on.

After almost four hours, Baekhyun’s phone went off after the end of a song and he frowned shortly, taking it and seeing who was the caller.

He chuckled, picking up the call.

“Min-jeon, you found what I left in your practice room?” he asked her and after the caller’s reply he chuckled again shaking his head shortly.

“Tell me you don’t like it and I won’t believe it” he stated, picking up again the towel and drying a bit of the sweat that was running long his neck and on his nape.

“No, tonight I can’t. We can have lunch together… not tomorrow but the day after. Italian. They opened up a new place in Gangnam?” he added and huffed briefly before shaking his head and greeting the caller, hanging up the phone.

“Was… Min-jeon?” Hyonwoo asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making the phone disappear again in his pocket.

“Yeah, she was slightly pissed off because I sent her to another photoshoot knowing that she hates them. But it’s for her good and for her comeback. Oh, you better be ready, Hyonwoo-ha. She will be explosive” Baekhyun stated and Hyonwoo touched his heart’s area with his hand, cooing.

“Ah, she surely will be. Like that _Paradise Lost_ ’s cover she did last year. I thought I died” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“And thinking that she didn’t want to in the beginning, because GaIn is unreachable in her idea. Glad that I pushed a bit. It was the best cover of that song I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t do any better either” he stated shaking his head again and Chanyeol frowned shortly, not knowing exactly what they were talking about.

So Sehun tapped on his shoulder, showing him a small part of video of Min-jeon’s cover.

Chanyeol knew the original song, but that cover was really on top.

Min-jeon was sexy and _explosive_ , as Baekhyun defined her.

“Is there an artist produced by BBH who is not successful?” Chanyeol asked toward Sehun who shook his head.

“ _Hyung_ has only two bands and two solo artists but he dedicates himself body, heart and soul to them. So, no, they are all top star artists” he explained making Chanyeol nod briefly, perplexed.

It was so much more than he could expect by someone as Baekhyun.

He totally didn’t understand _who_ Baekhyun was before that moment.

“You have to rest now. You did great today. Let’s see again in few days” Baekhyun concluded and they all were not so happy to go away.

Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“I will show you something that you have to keep very, very secret” he whispered pulling out again his phone and looking for a video.

They were all around him and Chanyeol and Sehun decided to go and see it too.

Baekhyun hummed scrolling down until a video with FOUR’s logo.

“Ah, this” he stated tapping on it and making it full screen.

“Be prepared to a cuteness you won’t ever see on FOUR. This is… Twice’s medley” he stated showing it to the guys who cheered at the only mention of Twice.

The video, slightly less than ten minutes, was a medley of all Twice’s most famous songs made by FOUR, including the most popular songs like _Cheer up_ , _TT_ , _Yes or Yes_ and so on.

When last song played and it was _Dance the night away_ , BFRIENDS’ member all danced the last piece of the choreography too before finally exhausting all their strengths and finally going to the locker rooms.

Baekhyun made his phone disappear inside his pocket, drying his hair with the towel, leaning down near the backpack and pulling out a box with his glasses inside.

He took away his contacts, putting them in their small boxes and put on again his glasses.

And took off his hoodie and t-shirt like it was nothing, pulling out a new pair from a small fitness bag near the backpack.

Chanyeol couldn’t tear off his stare from Baekhyun’s torso.

He was fitted and toned.

In a way he couldn’t imagine when seeing him regularly.

He heard Hyunnie whistling from his shoulder in appreciation too.

“Can I ask you if there’s a vending machine around here?” Baekhyun asked them when he put on also his hoodie, showing them an empty bottle.

“There’s one near my studio” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly, ordinately putting the t-shirt and the hoodie inside the same small track bag.

He took his towel on his neck and pressed his snapback on his head.

“I think now we can talk about _that_ ” Baekhyun whispered finally staring toward Chanyeol and his attitude was completely different compared to the one he had before with the guys.

He seemed colder, almost indifferent, sassy.

Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Sehunnie, see you tomorrow. Thanks for coming around” Chanyeol stated and Sehun smiled briefly at him, patting his shoulder.

“See ya” he concluded, slightly bowing toward Baekhyun who hinted a small nod with his head.

When also Sehun was out, Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“He didn’t take it well. Nor you forcing him out of your life, nor me asking you to make a collaboration with me” he stated and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s old enough to take care of his own things. Especially when he was the one who in the first place _casually forgot_ about knowing me. And for what? Because I don’t want to tell him what happened during my retirement? Sorry, but I have more important things to do than caring also about petty things like this” he concluded picking up his backpack and staring toward Chanyeol.

And his stare was hard and cold, not showing any of the affection and the gentleness he showed before with BFRIENDS.

“Especially since you thought it was a genial idea to state on national television that we could do a collaboration?” Baekhyun stated tone almost angry, stare enquiring Chanyeol.

And even before he could start explaining Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.

“Why am I even asking you? I don’t even want to know what it’s going on inside your head. Let’s get done with this as soon as possible” he added briefly, stare shifting away, hands gripping harder on the empty bottle in his hands.

Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“Can I explain myself or do you want to continue with all this drama?” he asked him, clicking his tongue and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding, but not meeting his stare.

“I don’t know what you are thinking about on why I asked you a collaboration with me, but the only reason is because I got to know you better in these days and you are indeed one of best idols of our era and…” he started saying, earning himself a glare from Baekhyun.

“Can you cut this shit? I don’t care why you did. You want one? I’m here. Let’s get working” he concluded and Chanyeol inhaled deeply nodding shortly and starting to walk toward his own studio.

The walk there was silent, as silent as possible.

Baekhyun walked by his side, not adding anything simply shortly moving toward the vending machine when they arrived in front of Chanyeol’s studio.

He bought three bottles of water.

“Sorry but I don’t work without water” he whispered and Chanyeol shook his head softly.

Baekhyun nodded again, moving inside Chanyeol’s studio.

His stare wondered around a bit, looking at the equipment and all the other things inside.

“Please sit” Chanyeol stated gesturing toward the chair in front of the console and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“I don’t want you to stand up…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m going to take another chair, no worries. It’s just it’s only me inside here usually…” he explained briefly disappearing in a nearby studio and coming back with a foldable chair.

“I can sit on…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, sitting down and turning on the computer.

“Do you have some… preferences on the style or…?” he started saying and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and forcing a small smile.

“I think it would be suitable something not too electronic… even though your signature upbeat is fine. Including the rap parts. It could be structured with a mixed chorus if you are up to it” he started saying, picking up his phone from his pockets and tapping on his keyboard app.

“You can freely use mine” Chanyeol whispered, enthralled by Baekhyun being so focused on something like creating music and rhythms with him.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, thanking him and fingers moving on the keys, hinting a small something.

He hummed briefly not convinced even before than Chanyeol could comment anything.

“Nope. Not this way” he whispered fingers moving to pinch his bottom lips.

Baekhyun was… totally different again.

There were so many different sides of Baekhyun that Chanyeol was having difficulties discerning which one was the _real_ one.

“What kind of feeling do you want it to have?” Baekhyun asked him, stare shifting toward him and caught him staring at Baekhyun.

He didn’t say anything but noticed it, stare inquiring before moving again toward the keyboard.

“Maybe something like _Rewind_?” he proposed toward Baekhyun who hummed, not convinced at all.

“I like _Rewind_ but I think it’s not fitting for this. I was thinking more to something like… _Full Moon_?” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“ _Full Moon_ you mean Sunmi’s?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“It has to be something unexpected that it wouldn’t fit nor your style nor mine. It should be something out of our comfort zone. So okay rap, okay dancing, okay singing, but maybe… electronic music is not so bad as idea. It would be something completely different compared to what we both do and produce” he explained, fingers moving to one of the synthesizers, turning it on and starting to fidget with it.

“Wait… I take my headphones” Baekhyun whispered moving to his backpack and picking up a pair of headphones.

“Haejun was right. He really is a genius…” Hyunnie said and Chanyeol inhaled deeply and he couldn’t do anything but agree.

Baekhyun plugged in the headphones and hummed along with whatever he was doing an unknown motif.

“Like… _Be Natural_?” he asked him and when Chanyeol frowned Baekhyun started to sing it for it.

Baekhyun’s singing voice so low, almost whispered without any filter, microphone or whatever else was a small miracle happening to Chanyeol’s ears.

He didn’t know the song though, so Baekhyun hummed briefly picking up his phone and looking for it on YouTube.

“It was a remake. Red Velvet with Taeyong, not BBH’s Taeyong. It was slightly electronic, nice sound and good rap. Almost sensual” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I think it’s not my genre…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head too.

“Neither mine. But I need also what I don’t like or it’s not exactly in my tastes to understand my artists. FOUR performed a cover of it with ICE’s TJ” he explained shrugging his shoulder and tapping on the video, showing it to Chanyeol.

They watched it together in silence and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“It’s not this bad…” he started saying and Baekhyun shortly smiled at him.

“I mean the kind of song, not this exactly” he added and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I know” he replied and Baekhyun pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in thought.

“Like eighties’ music? You know like half-electronic? Like Red Velvet’s _Look_? Or Sunmi’s _Heroine_ or _Twenty-four_?” he asked him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders briefly, not knowing half of those songs.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, pondering harder and then smiling at him.

“Like Far East Movement’s _Freal Luv_?” he suggested in the end and Chanyeol nodded more convinced.

“I love that song” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“I like it too” he whispered, improvising a small rap part and… he could rap too?

Was there something Baekhyun wasn’t able to do?

“Okay _Freal Luv_ vibes are more than fine for me” he started and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“They are in your work area, though…” he stated and Chanyeol hummed briefly, trying to find another solution but Baekhyun smiled toward him.

“I’m joking. _Freal Luv_ vibes are fine” he concluded and Chanyeol thanked him softly.

Baekhyun opened a water bottle and drank almost half of it, before inhaling deeply.

“Do you want a coffee maybe? I didn’t even ask you…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, I would use a cup, thank you” he replied and Chanyeol nodded, sitting up and going to retrieve some.

The other offices were all empty and probably in the building there were only him and Baekhyun, except maybe for the security guards and some artists practicing in some rooms downstairs.

“Byun is special” Hyunnie stated on his shoulder and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I’m perplexed by his adapting and his knowledge. I wonder how deep his musical knowledge runs” he whispered in reply, waiting for the pitcher to fill in of coffee and picking up two paper cups.

“You will be able to know it if he lets you close enough” Hyunnie noted and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, wondering if Baekhyun was fine in letting him _that_ close.

Chanyeol went back to the studio and pushed slightly the door open and there was Baekhyun playing his acoustic guitar, singing in English a song that Chanyeol maybe heard somewhere at the radio but couldn’t exactly pin-point title or artist.

Baekhyun’s voice was relaxed, easily reaching around the right pitch and moving on English words too.

His eyes closed in focus and small smile on lips.

Chanyeol realized that whatever he was witnessing was a small miracle again.

And Baekhyun realized too early that Chanyeol was on the door, staring at him.

“Sorry, I took it without asking” he whispered putting down the guitar and accepting the paper cup from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shook his head, pouring coffee in the cup and Baekhyun thanked him softly.

“What song was it?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun smiled briefly.

“ _Written in the stars_. A collaboration between Wendy and John Legend” he replied before huffing on the coffee before sipping it shortly, but without any success.

“It’s super hot” he added, fingers moving to his lips gently and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I thought about something for the song” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded, interested.

And they started talking about what they could do with that song, spacing between so many genres and various type of music and instruments that Chanyeol felt like he had a trip around the world and its musical instruments.

Only after almost four hours, Baekhyun’s phone started ringing, startling him who looked at the screen.

That was written _Dae_.

“Sorry, I have to take it” Baekhyun whispered sliding his finger on the screen and picking up the call.

“Dae? Is there any problem?” he asked to the caller who replied something making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head.

“Idiot. Love you too. See you tomorrow” he concluded before hanging up the call.

He really said _love you too_?

And the nickname?

Was it from Baekhyun’s lover?

“I totally lost the time. Do you have to go home?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to be polite but Baekhyun shook his head, smile still present on his lips.

“Nah, it was just my artistic director reminding me to sleep, not go home too late, to eat dinner and not too drink too much” he stated but he didn’t seem annoyed by the call.

“Your… artistic director?” Chanyeol echoed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“Yeah, and best friend. Kim Jondae, I think you saw him around also in my agency when you came around” he stated and Chanyeol tried to focus but he didn’t quite remember any face except the one of Baekhyun’s account director.

And there was a small silence and then Chanyeol cleared shortly his throat.

“It’s almost ten. Are you up to… eat something together?” he proposed and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I…” he started saying but then his stare shift to something else and then again away.

For a moment Chanyeol had the hunch that Baekhyun could see Hyunnie.

“I think it’s not the case. Maybe another time?” he whispered in reply, forcing a short smile and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Sure, do you need a…?” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I came with the car. I will think about the song and let you know if I come up with something good” Baekhyun added sitting up and picking up his backpack.

“Same I’ll do here. I’ll write you also for BFRIENDS’ next practice” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly again.

And he was almost out of the studio when he stopped on the door and without even turning around he muttered a brief: “Please take care of Sehun on my behalf” before walking away, leaving Chanyeol unbelieving and tired of Sehun being an idiot and not man up to face Baekhyun.

“Byun is really… a nice person” Hyunnie whispered and Chanyeol hummed briefly, noting that Baekhyun left his headphones there.

He exited the studio but the corridors were already deserted and Chanyeol sighed briefly.

Baekhyun had a lot of haste in going away from there.

“Write him a message” Hyunnie commented and Chanyeol nodded, picking up his phone from his pocket and tapping the conversation with Baekhyun.

[10:08PM] To _Byun Baekhyun_ :

_You left your headphones here._

He wrote and it was read almost immediately.

The reply didn’t arrive immediately though but after almost half an hour.

[10:42PM] From _Byun Baekhyun_ :

_I have plenty. Pick them up next time. Thanks for telling me._

Chanyeol rested his head on the back of the chair and sighed deeply.

Why he felt that way?

He was happy about the reply, but unsatisfied by such a short reply and wanted to write something more, to exchange some things more with him.

Instead he simply sighed caressing Hyunnie’s hair which was super soft and relaxing to touch, making him jolt in perplexity.

“Why this affection?” he asked him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you mind?” he inquired back and when Hyunnie shook his head, Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Then let me caress you a bit more” he concluded and Hyunnie let him do it without any complains, simply accepting Chanyeol’s gentle touches.

Maybe after all, Chanyeol felt a bit alone, a bit sad and Baekhyun’s presence there all day kind of made him feel it less.

But when Baekhyun went away, the feeling returned immediately, maybe even stronger than before.

It was a while since Chanyeol’s last relationship, last one-night stand.

And maybe it was the case to look for someone again, but at the only idea, in his mind appeared immediately Baekhyun singing softly that song in English.

Better go and make himself a more various music culture, so that maybe next time he wouldn’t have to ask to Baekhyun about every single of his mention.

 _Maybe_.

** Day 16: Baekhyun **

“So, in the end, it was all an excuse to bring me here and convince me to sing something with you” Baekhyun stated while he was eating some spaghetti, sitting in one of the most luxurious Italian restaurants in all Seoul city.

Min-jeon sat in front of him, smiling and eating some pasta too, nodding shortly.

She cut her hair super short, bob-height, and she made a lock baby-pink.

Nothing strange, knowing her, but Baekhyun found it dangerous in those weeks preceding comeback.

“Baekhyun, I want to sing a cover with you too. You sang with Taeyong-ha and with FOUR. Jondae told me that tomorrow you have another meeting with ICE… Aren’t you neglecting me?” she asked him, pouting softly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

He was more tired than before.

Baekhyun almost didn’t sleep those days, spending his nights away in the studio, especially after Yeollie fell asleep, trying to compose something decent that could fit Chanyeol’s style.

That meeting with Chanyeol stimulated Baekhyun’s producer and artistic fantasy, moving gears that were asleep for a while now.

Because it wasn’t about producing something for his artists, but for someone so important and so popular as Loey.

Because even if Baekhyun tried his best not to show it, he didn’t forget about Chanyeol being Loey too.

“Tell me which song” Baekhyun surrendered at the end and Min-jeon beamed at him.

“ _Gashina_ or _Twenty-four_ ” she replied immediately and Baekhyun whistled in appreciation.

“And, do you want me to dance with you too?” he asked her, and she smirked, leaning her head on the side.

“Would it be suitable, _teppenim_?” she retorted, sipping some of her white wine and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“You will be the end of me, Min-jeon” he stated fingers carding through his hair and she pouted slightly again.

“Is this a no?” she whined but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“I didn’t tell this. I don’t have too much time today, but enough to perform with you if you are up to it” he replied softly and she smirked again.

“Won’t it be bad for your reputation?” she whispered and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Let them talk” he concluded briefly, slightly hinting to a smirk too and she smiled shortly, now sincere not anymore playing around.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun? Really… I don’t want to…” she started saying but Baekhyun stopped her with a small gesture of his hand.

“Trust me as you always did and everything will be fine” he concluded and she smiled at him sweetly.

“You are the best” she whispered and Baekhyun smiled back at her.

They ended up eating together and then Baekhyun drove them back to BBH’s building.

“See you in practice room four in half an hour” Min-jeon stated going toward the dorms and Baekhyun nodded going toward the locker room.

“Is it really fine dancing that thing with Min-jeon?” Yeollie asked him appearing from the backpack and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“Sure, no worries. It will boost her hype for this comeback and she’s right. I did it with the others and with her no. It’s not fair… And I love her as every other of my artists. So, if she wants this, I’m fine with this” he concluded, picking up his phone and writing a message to Chanyeol.

[01:55PM] To _Park LOEY Chanyeol:_

_I will be slightly later. Can you tell the guys three-thirty instead of three? Thank you and sorry for the short notice but something came up._

“She asked for almost an erotic dance, though” Yeollie stated and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Do you think I’ve never danced to something like this? And she’s Min-jeon. Our skinship is good, it will seem even better” he concluded, nodding decided and Yeollie chuckled briefly.

“I want to see it too” he stated and Baekhyun nodded smiling at him.

“No prob” he whispered, changing and putting up a t-shirt and sweat pants.

He went to practice room four putting outside the sign and starting to warm-up a bit.

Min-jeon arrived immediately after him and opted for the same thing as he did but instead of sweatpants, she had leggings on.

“A mix between the two. _Gashina_ mixing with _Twenty-four_ right at the middle” he stated, pulling the table that was pushed at the back of the room in the center and Min-jeon nodded, convinced.

“We are doing thing your style apparently” she observed and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are not fine with well-done things? Were you unsatisfied with FOUR or Taeyong’s appearance?” he asked her who shook her head immediately.

“You know that I will trust you until the end of my career, Baekhyun. I owe you all the popularity I have now” she stated, smiling gently and Baekhyun nodded, pleased by the reply.

He fidgeted on his phone mashing the two song up and then stared toward Min-jeon.

“You need practice, or you remember the choreography?” he asked her who shook her head immediately.

“Let’s register it in one go” she challenged him and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding.

He set the music base and the recording camera and he was about to press play when there was a small knock on the door and Hyerim appeared.

“What are you two doing?” she asked them and Baekhyun smiled at her.

“Registering a small promo video before Min-jeon’s comeback. Want to assist?” he asked her and Hyerim nodded briefly.

“Could you press play for me?” Baekhyun asked her and Hyerim nodded briefly.

When _Gashina_ started playing both of them moved like they both knew that song by heart.

Baekhyun moved to help her getting down from the table, dancing with her, following the choreography, seductively dancing with her as per original choreography.

Including the infamous chorus in which both went from super cute to dangerously hot in zero-point-one second.

Min-jeon wasn’t only a talented singer but also a great dancer and when she liked a choreography or a song, she would put her whole soul inside it, making it show.

And then _Gashina_ , after the second chorus, became _Twenty-four_ the second half of the song, the one with that flamenco-like rhythm and Baekhyun took Min-jeon even nearer than before, copying as he was looking at the choreography in that very moment every single step of it, including lifting her up, making her pirouette around and all that followed.

Min-jeon was perfect, following his movements when needed and leading the dance when needed, making it a perfect rendering, but Min-jeon-style, of Sunmi’s _Twenty-four_.

In the end, instead of crouching down as she did in the video, Min-jeon did a cartwheel, landing on her feet and smirking gently.

“Later this November. Wait for me, I’m coming to you” she whispered before stopping the recording and Baekhyun clapped his hands together with Hyerim.

“ _Onnie_! It was beautiful! You are so sensual!” she exclaimed, slightly blushed on her cheeks and Min-jeon beamed at her.

“You are so cute, Hyerim-ha! Thank you!” she stated going to hug her and Baekhyun smiled at them softly.

“Can we see it together so that we can upload it?” he asked her and Min-jeon nodded, nearing the device that, connected to Baekhyun’s tablet gave them the possibility to see it on the small tablet.

It was exactly how Baekhyun imagined it coming up.

As it could come with him and Min-jeon dancing _that near_.

“I love it” Hyerim stated even before Min-jeon who chuckled softly, nodding.

“I love it too” she added and Baekhyun hummed, uploading it to BBH Entertainment’s site.

“Dae will kill me” Baekhyun chuckled when it was up and Min-jeon laughed briefly too.

“I will apologize for it too. It’s partly my fault too” she stated but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling.

“No need to. I accepted and filmed it, so my fault completely. But he will know that we did good. Keep me updated if he tells you something about it” he started saying but neither one minute later, Baekhyun’s phone was already ringing, Jondae’s ID appearing on the screen.

“Yes?” he asked briefly, waiting for the worst scolding of the past few months but Jondae was excited.

“Baek, it’s… a _fucking_ masterpiece!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“What did I tell you about swearing in this place? And what are you talking about?” he asked him and Jondae whined loudly on the other end.

“You and Min-jeon! Ah, your chemistry is so _fucking_ good. This video will be the most viewed for weeks, months maybe years…!” he stated again and Baekhyun frowned, stare moving toward Min-jeon and Hyerim.

“He’s not fine” Baekhyun whispered and they both chuckled softly.

“Baek! It’s perfect! _Fucking_ perfect! Call you back!” Jondae concluded hanging up the call and Baekhyun sighed shaking his head.

“He took it unexpectedly well?” he whispered and Min-jeon chuckled, shaking her head too.

“Better. Well, weren’t you busy this afternoon? It’s almost three and half” she stated and Baekhyun wanted to swear too.

Instead he clicked his tongue picking up his back pack and waiving toward the girls.

“Don’t work too hard! See you tomorrow” he greeted them, moving toward the locker room and changing super quickly, trying to remember everything.

But he was sure he was forgetting something.

He drove as fast as he could, under Yeollie’s worried stare and words.

And he arrived at three forty-five, panting and pushing the practicing room open, apologize already ready on his lips.

However, BFRIENDS’ member all plus Chanyeol and Sehun were all gathering in the center looking at something on Haejun’s phone.

There was also the small thing that was Yeollie’s copy.

Baekhyun saw it the previous times too.

The small fairy was always sitting on Chanyeol’s shoulder and Baekhyun wondered if he knew that Baekhyun could see him or not.

Chanyeol seemed to be totally unaware of it, though.

But maybe because Baekhyun always kept Yeollie out of his stare.

“Sorry I’m late” he stated almost out of his breath, and all the eight stares were immediately on him, amazed.

Baekhyun frowned perplexed.

“What happened?” he asked them and Hyonwoo was the first one to talk.

“You… are the luckiest man in the world” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun’s frown got deeper.

“Pardon me?” he retorted not realizing what they were talking about and Dahyun nodded.

However, the most perplexed and flustered stare was still Chanyeol’s.

And he wanted to inquire about it any further but Haejun explained him before.

“You danced with Min-jeon… _Twenty-four_ ” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Yeah, she asked for it since I did promotion with my other artists and she felt… neglected? Or so she said. So I let her choose and it was _Gashina_ and _Twenty-four_ mashup” he replied putting the backpack down, shrugging his shoulder.

“W-What is exactly your relationship with Min-jeon?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head unbelieving.

“Aren’t we grown up enough? It’s all pretending. I could dance in that very same way with everyone else. It’s just that she likes to play around so it seems always more sensual than previewed?” he explained chuckling and when Chanyeol didn’t seemed convinced about it, Baekhyun sighed shortly.

He carded his fingers through his hair before asking Haejun to put back the song again and gesturing toward Sehun to near him.

Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity but complied.

And when the music started again, Baekhyun danced the same way he did with Min-jeon but with Sehun, only difference that he leaded the whole dance because Sehun didn’t know all the choreography and he didn’t lift Sehun up because he wasn’t exactly light like Min-jeon was.

“It’s the same…” Baekhyun whispered but seeing again the same perplexity in Chanyeol, he sighed again, finally taking Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol’s hands were warm in his and definitely bigger than his, but Baekhyun gripped them slightly harder, pulling him near him.

“I know you don’t dance, just follow me” he stated, not meeting Chanyeol’s stare and repeating the same movements, even if slower due to Chanyeol’s total lack of dancing skill.

And Chanyeol was perplexed but didn’t say anything, following Baekhyun’s movements, clearly surprised and didn’t know exactly how to react to _everything_ happening in that moment.

But it was _pleasant_ touching Chanyeol in some ways coherent with that choreography but that Baekhyun wouldn’t even imagine doing otherwise.

He wasn’t simply taller than Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was also wider, fitter, warmer than him and Baekhyun had to admit that he enjoyed it more than a simple _proving his point_.

Chanyeol had a nice cologne and being that near made him think back at the discourse he had with Yeollie few days before about Chanyeol and considering him handsome.

He wasn’t wrong about it and Chanyeol was _more than handsome_ so near him.

At the end of the song, Baekhyun parted from Chanyeol, hiding a small chuckle, trying to push away all those thoughts.

“See? The very same. Even though, who have wondered that one day I would have danced with Park- _teppenim_. Such an honor” he stated, smiling briefly toward Chanyeol that shook his head but on his cheeks there was a small hint of red.

“You really are something else, Byun” he stated with a cold tone and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“Sorry for making you follow me in this and proving my stupid point. Better start with the real reason why I’m here” he concluded and inside he could feel down.

It was pleasant dancing with Chanyeol.

But…

He didn’t have to forget about who they both were.

Why they were there.

And that Chanyeol hated him, even if they were doing a song together.

They weren’t acquaintances.

Let alone _friends_.

For the remaining hours, he simply focused on practicing with BFRIENDS’ members, correcting them when needed or praising them when they did good.

Hours flew by without him even realizing and it was Chanyeol who clapped his hands briefly at the end of a choreography, attracting their attention.

“You did great guys today. Go eat something, take a bath and rest plenty. See you tomorrow” Chanyeol stated and they all nodded, bowing shortly toward Baekhyun and going away.

There was a small silence and Baekhyun sighed shortly, leaning down and picking up his towel, this time a dark grey one without any design or writing.

Sehun sighed too, nearing him and Baekhyun stare was immediately on his.

“ _Hyung_ , I…” he started and Baekhyun put the towel on his head before forcing a small smile.

“I’m sorry for last time. I’m… still trying to protect part of my career. And I can’t say anything much about it because being it an official context or not, if unluckily something, _anything_ , arrive to the press, my former agency can still open a lawsuit about it” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through his hair, not meeting Sehun’s nor Chanyeol’s stare.

Sehun though, moved his hand briefly, gently patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about it, I didn’t know about it” he muttered and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“No need to worry. Just don’t ask… If I don’t reply it’s not because I don’t want to. It’s because there are _reasons_ why I can’t give you any details. My retirement is not a closed case yet” he concluded, forcing another smile and there were so many reasons why he couldn’t speak about how really things went those days, and he didn’t need to give explanations to anybody, but still.

Baekhyun picked up his change from the track bag near his backpack and changed both his hoodie and his t-shirt, finally realizing what he forgot in the office.

“Oh, perfect” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair again, shaking his head and reaching immediately for his phone.

“Is there any problem?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol neared them too.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, composing Jondae’s number and waiting for his reply.

“Dae, are you still in the agency?” he asked him but Jondae coughed shortly on the other end of the line, clearly eating something.

“W-What? No, should I?” he inquired immediately but Baekhyun let out an exasperated sigh.

“No, no. No worries. Sorry to interrupt your dinner, see you tomorrow” he concluded and when Jondae inquired again, Baekhyun eased him about being it just a silly thing.

“I’m so dumb” he concluded chuckling and putting his phone back in his sweatpants and checking inside his backpack, sighing even deeper.

No keys and no wallet.

What was he thinking about?

“Can we do something for you?” Chanyeol tried again, now worried and Baekhyun hummed before shaking his head briefly.

“No, no worries, thank you” he concluded forcing again a small smile.

Sehun was worried but accepted the reply and, after greeting them, he went away leaving Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun smiled at him.

“Won’t we go? I came prepared with a thing that popped up last night” he said and Chanyeol nodded briefly, leading him upstairs toward the same studio of last time.

But this time there were already two chairs and coffee.

Baekhyun hummed picking up his phone and scrolling down through his Sound Cloud.

He got an idea last night around four am and he had to put in music as soon as possible.

“Is that your…?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed by the amount of tracks Baekhyun was scrolling down from.

“Sound Cloud? Yes…” Baekhyun replied, focusing on finding the right track.

“And what do you do of those tracks?” he inquired again, making Baekhyun frown, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“Nothing?” he said like it was the most normal thing ever but Chanyeol chuckled, unbelieving.

“Are you joking? Why? They are even long tracks not only few seconds or things of one minute or less…” he stated gesturing toward Baekhyun’s phone and Baekhyun shook his head, bringing the phone near to his chest, hiding the screen from Chanyeol.

“What’s your point? I don’t judge your choices or your Sound Cloud” he whispered, immediately biting his lips, because he let out too easily that he knew Chanyeol had a public Sound Cloud as Loey.

Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“Yet you know I have one? So… share something with me too?” he stated and Baekhyun sighed briefly, fingers going toward his lips, pinching them softly.

“Maybe, later, after I find the right track for our collaboration song” Baekhyun whispered, stare moving again on his phone and he felt slightly embarrassed at the idea of sharing some tracks with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol that was still one of Baekhyun’s favorite artist, apart being LOEY Productions’ CEO.

The small thing on Chanyeol’s shoulder commented about Chanyeol being lucky in hearing what Baekhyun had in his Sound Cloud and he almost wanted to comment but he had to bite his lips, shutting himself up.

He didn’t know if and when it would be a good idea to share with Chanyeol that he could see that small fairy because he had one too himself.

And luckily Baekhyun found the track he was looking for and shared it with Chanyeol’s laptop.

Chanyeol opened it and on the screen appeared all the details about the track, including the fact that it was last modified at four am of that morning.

“Four am?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun glared at him.

“Does it bother you? I was awake for reasons…” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol sighed briefly.

“Same reasons why you said you are dumb before?” he asked him and when Baekhyun tried to evade the matter, Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m not Sehun. It’s something important right?” he continued asking him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

Was it worth it hiding it or it was the same if Chanyeol knew it?

“I forgot in my office my keys, the office’s ones and my home too, and my wallet” he whispered and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in perplexity.

“And how do you plan to do for tonight?” he asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll call _hyung_ later asking him if he’s home and if I can sleep on his couch?” he retorted and Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s already this late you better do it now?” he proposed and Baekhyun glanced toward his phone, revealing that it was almost nine o’clock.

He tried calling Minseok but no one replied.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, perplexed and even a bit worried.

“Or… you can sleep at my place” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his.

“No, I…” he started but Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“Why not? Do I scare you this much?” he asked him again making Baekhyun deadpan.

“Why should I be scared by you?” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“I don’t know? It seems like you always try to spend less time possible with me” he simply stated, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, finally deciding to face the matter with Chanyeol.

There wasn’t any reason why they had to turn around it for forever.

Chanyeol hated Baekhyun while Baekhyun was his fan.

 _Obviously_ Baekhyun most reasonable choice was spending as less time as possible with Chanyeol.

He didn’t want him to feel burdened by his presence and because it was clear that Chanyeol himself in the first place didn’t want him around.

“It’s because you can’t stand me and I don’t want to impose my presence here?” Baekhyun finally stated and Chanyeol stared back at him perplexed, before letting out a sound laugh.

“Do you think I will propose a collaboration to someone I don’t stand?” he inquired briefly and Baekhyun nodded immediately making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“You would have plenty of reason for doing it. Advertisement, hoping to make me look like the last ignorant producer not only CEO or former-singer…” he started saying, counting on his fingers but Chanyeol’s hand went to Baekhyun’s, stopping him immediately, counting back the reasons.

“Because you are talented as fuck, because I changed my opinion on you and your whole being, and because I have a high esteem as you as producer. And I’m not telling it because you will change your idea on me too. I don’t even want to know what you think of me nor as producer nor as CEO. I just want to understand better who is _Baekhyun_ that same person that pulled out a performance as _Psycho_ , who have the sweetest yet most powerful voice in all today’s music panorama, who let his artists call him _oppa_ and dance things with them that could be compromising for his own career, and who praise my artist for their hard work with nothing to gain from it” Chanyeol stated staring at him, eyes looking directly inside Baekhyun’s, not moving not shifting away.

And Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.

Because… did he really deserve all those words?

From Chanyeol more over?

Chanyeol that always hated him and treated him like the last arrived in their work, even though Baekhyun was there since way before Chanyeol himself.

Because Chanyeol didn’t like _idiot idol_ like Baekhyun was in the past, under his former agency.

“You know perfectly what I think about you and the consideration I have of both your work. Don’t play stupid now…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.

“It’s that wrong wanting to hear you saying that you are my fan?” he asked him and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, shifting away his stare but slightly feeling the blush coming up to his cheeks.

“You know already I am” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him, fingers slightly gripping on his still on Baekhyun’s hand.

“So, won’t we cut this whole hating each other thing and will you stop pushing me out of your life since I’m doing my best to know you better?” Chanyeol asked him smoothly, smile never leaving his lips and Baekhyun sighed, finally letting out a small sigh and a smile.

“ _Fine_. But first let’s we get done with this. I hate the idea that I worked until so early this morning and I don’t get you to listen to it. So, play this base and tell me what you think about it” he concluded and Chanyeol chuckled nodding shortly, moving his hands on the computer keyboard and starting to import the music base in his program.

And on his shoulders the small fairy thing cheered up all happy and giddy.

“Told ya! You are such a stupidly hot CEO who doesn’t realize things around him!” he stated and Chanyeol half snorted while listening to it.

Baekhyun smiled softly too.

Chanyeol pressed play and the beats of that morning came up, making Baekhyun close his eyes in focus, listening if, after all those hours he could still change something or if it was fine like that.

Chanyeol hummed along it, listening to it until the very end and then nodded briefly.

His fingers started moving again on the keyboard, fidgeting around with a music program, the same Baekhyun used too.

“I would add some riffs here…” Chanyeol started saying, trying to add things and Baekhyun scrunched his nose.

“Riffs?” he echoed before shaking his head briefly.

“Maybe a bridge, an electronic one, like in…” he started saying but Chanyeol was already moving putting it on as requested, making Baekhyun smile softly.

And the next two hours passed like that, in a blink, without even realizing it, joking around and changing Baekhyun’s sound base to something perfect.

Chanyeol was really talented in that too and working with him, made Baekhyun’s producer self be even more pleased and inspired.

He was a genius and Baekhyun had to contain his enjoyment and his happiness at the idea of working that well with no one else but _Loey_.

They realized how late it was only when a soft knock on the door distracted them, startling both.

“Ah, Park- _teppenim_ , it’s you. It’s so late already… aren’t you going home tonight?” a man asked opening the door, white hair and a security uniform on him.

Baekhyun bowed shortly and he bowed back too.

“We are going, Mr. Kwang. Thank you” Chanyeol replied briefly, saving their work and sitting up.

Baekhyun realize how late it was only when, picking up his phone the screen lighted up, showing almost midnight.

And even before Baekhyun could apologize about it being that late, Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Up to late dinner?” he asked him and Baekhyun snorted, smiling back too.

“Why not?” he replied picking up his jacket and backpack, following Chanyeol out of the building.

“You came with the car?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly and still wanted to chuckle at the idea that the only keys he picked up was the car’s ones.

“Mind driving us around? Because this morning Myeon accompanied me here, so I have no car today” he explained and Baekhyun nodded shortly, heading toward his car and putting the backpack in the back seats.

“Where to?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“Do you have any preferences?” he inquired back but Baekhyun shook his head, sitting at the driver seat and turning on the engine before turning it off immediately.

He was an idiot.

“I … don’t have my driving license with me. Are you fine driving in my stake?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head and they switched places.

It meant that also on the first drive to LOEY Productions, that afternoon, Baekhyun drove without driving license.

He wanted to facepalm himself so badly.

It was the first time that Baekhyun sat on the passenger seat of his own car.

Chanyeol sat on the driver seat, settling all the rearview mirrors and the seat.

“Sorry but you are… short?” he whispered and Baekhyun snorted, slightly slapping Chanyeol on his shoulder.

“How dare you? I’m not short, I’m…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“What? Reduced pack? Pocket-sized?” he asked him and Baekhyun puffed his cheeks, staring out of the windows, shaking his head.

“How rude” he commented but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I’m joking. Your height is way more suitable for this society compared to mine, so you should be glad of being _short_ ” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“It’s not a suitable or not matter. I find it… fascinating” he admitted softly, nodding briefly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Your… preferences are showing again” he whispered, driving off from the parking lot and Baekhyun chuckled, fingers carding through his hair.

“Do they bother you? I can keep them for me if you… find them inappropriate” he replied immediately, trying to understand where were limits and borders to Chanyeol’s comprehension, and if he was fine in knowing that Baekhyun liked men too.

And he preferred them over women, usually.

“No, they don’t. No worries. I don’t discriminate artists basing myself on their sexual preferences” he replied immediately and Baekhyun forced a small smile and a nod.

“It’s not so obvious, since my former agency completely transformed and censored _Candypop_ when I wrote it. Because I was… _too obvious on being gay_ ” he explained and Chanyeol shook his head.

“I know your former-agency and they are old geezer who don’t understand a single thing about how the world is going. Obviously that song would be censored” he stated and Baekhyun hummed nodding.

“And really, you don’t need to worry, I don’t mind them” he added immediately and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“Thank you, Park. I appreciate it” he whispered in reply and he really was glad about it.

Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“You can call me by first name, you know? After this evening I think we are not so distant anymore?” he tried side-glancing him and Baekhyun hummed shorty, nodding.

“Same goes for you then” he stated and Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding, and finally parking in the parking lot of a local meat restaurant.

“Hope you are up to the best _bulgogi_ you ever eaten in your life, Baekhyun” he concluded exiting from the car and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

It was all strange.

Him eating out with Chanyeol and not for _official matters_.

Using given names.

Speaking so lightly about everything.

Baekhyun followed him in and it really was the best _bulgogi_ in the world.

“I wonder why you don’t know this place?” Chanyeol asked him eating some more rice with the meat and Baekhyun shook his head.

“I transferred here when I became a trainee but it’s not like I had so much time to eat outside since we had to follow some diet and the dorms’ cafeteria followed our balance intake? And later on, I… I sometimes forget to eat? And when I don’t, I order take-out?” he explained but Chanyeol shook his head unbelieving.

“Are you joking? How do you even _forget_ about eating?” Chanyeol asked him, worried and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I have things on my mind and maybe compose until very late in the night and then I drink a bit before sleeping and I don’t…” he stared explaining but Chanyeol shook his head, immediately shutting him up.

“I can’t believe it, really. And you drink before sleeping without having eaten anything?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his lips before nodding shortly earning himself another shake of head from Chanyeol.

He felt like he had that very same discourse with Yeollie at the start of their cohabitation.

Chanyeol seemed to be perplexed and worry for the same things Yeollie pointed him out.

“Really…” he whispered picking up some of his meat and putting it on Baekhyun dish.

“Eat. I don’t know how you can do all the things you do without eating?” he asked him and Baekhyun accepted them, slowly munching on them, thankful since it was the best meat, he probably ever ate in all his life.

“ _All the things I do_?” he echoed, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m just… BBH’s CEO. And then sometimes I practice with my artists and…” he started saying but Chanyeol finished the sentence for him.

“And you promote you artists until very late, you produce songs both for your artists and for no one to hear since you keep them in your Sound Cloud, and you even find time to practice with my guys too. And to dance like you did with Min-jeon. Was it today too?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled nodding shortly.

“I had lunch though. Min-jeon convinced me to dance with her during lunch today and before coming to BFRIENDS’ practice, I danced with her” he explained finishing completely also his rice and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Is there anything you are not able to do?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I…” he started lacking for words, before shaking his head shortly.

“A lot of things, unfortunately” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“Like?” he asked him and Baekhyun slightly blushed shaking his head again.

“Breakdancing?” Chanyeol tried but Baekhyun nodded, confirming that he could do it.

“And you play the guitar” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun nod briefly before adding: “and piano. But I’m not good with other classical instrument”.

Chanyeol chuckled, nodding too.

“So you play several instrument, dance, sing like heaven…” he started saying and at the mention Baekhyun definitely blushed, stare shifting away.

“Please. I sing and that’s it…” Baekhyun tried to explain, already embarrassed but Chanyeol stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“I saw that video in which you sing with FOUR. That is not _singing and that’s it_ ” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

But before he could add something else, Chanyeol continued: “and I’m sure that your Sound Cloud is full of songs in which you sing as good if not better”.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity again.

Chanyeol was trying to kill him with all those compliments on his songs?

“You never heard one, how can you…” he started saying and Chanyeol gestured toward Baekhyun’s phone that was on the table near his own.

“I’m here, willing to listening to them” he whispered but Baekhyun inhaled deeply shaking his head.

“Why are you so interested in my Sound Cloud?” he asked and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“Because I’m sure it hides a treasure. Are you sure you don’t need a comeback, I would produce you too” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes got even wider, dumbfounded.

“They are… too personal. I don’t feel comfortable in sharing them with someone” he whispered finally in reply and Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

And before he could add something, Baekhyun added softly: “and I don’t need a producer. If you forgot, I’m one myself”.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, chuckling before smiling again.

“I’m more than glad about this collaboration, actually. I thought that you would never accept it” he explained and Baekhyun hummed, pondering his words before replying.

“As you said, I’m a fan of yours. And the idea of making a collaboration with you was… a lifetime chance” he whispered in the end, making Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider, lips opening on words that didn’t left his mouth.

“He’s super smooth, Chanyeol. Tell him for you it’s the same, especially since all the things you got to know this few days!” the small fairy things prompted him, clapping on his neck and Chanyeol inhaled briefly, shaking his head.

“I’m glad to know that you consider me and my music this much” he simply replied and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“I… I told you. I’m your fan since forever. It’s nothing new” he admitted, feeling his cheeks getting slightly warmer.

And Chanyeol wanted to retort something but the owner came to their table and gently reminded them that it was almost closure hour.

“Better going, then” Baekhyun stated sitting up and putting on his jacket, imitated by Chanyeol, and when they reached the cashier, Baekhyun had to literally force his phone toward the girl that was at the cashier to pay.

“It’s contactless. I don’t need my wallet to pay. At least this since I was dumb as fuck tonight” Baekhyun stated, glaring toward Chanyeol that, not happy, put his wallet away.

“And here I thought I’d manage to invite you out another time so that you could pay me back?” Chanyeol stated making the girl at the cashier blush even more than Baekhyun himself.

Even if he could still feel his cheeks getting slightly warmer.

“You are impossible, really…” he whispered, shaking his head and retrieving his phone when the payment was done.

Chanyeol chuckled before smirking.

“Is it a no already?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I didn’t say it. But you know, isn’t it hasting things? It’s not even the end of our first date…” he stated playfully and Chanyeol smiled, deciding to play around too.

“It means that you really got me in the right way?” he commented and Baekhyun let out a brilliant laugh, so warm and pristine that Chanyeol laughed too.

Chanyeol was… different from what Baekhyun expected.

And in a good way.

Maybe forgetting the keys in his office, it wasn’t such a bad thing after all?

They greeted the girl at the cashier and then Chanyeol drove them home.

And Chanyeol’s _home_ was a super luxurious and expensive-looking apartment at the fortieth floor of a glass-building in Gangnam area.

Baekhyun was stunned by such a magnificent building.

“It’s… here?” he asked him when Baekhyun parked the car in front of it in a covered parking place, reserved to the residents.

“Yeah. Fortieth floor” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

He picked up his backpack, following Chanyeol inside the building, where there was also a man who opened them the door.

Totally different compared to Baekhyun’s small apartment in a three-stories building, no more than four rooms.

“I feel out of place” Baekhyun whispered while they waited for the lift to come down to the hall floor and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“I mean, you are dressed nicely while I feel like I’ve just ended a gym session, with hoodie and sweatpants” he explained but Chanyeol shook his head and was about to say something when from the elevator that pinged its doors open, an old woman wearing a suit of red latex exited greeting kindly Chanyeol.

“Mrs. Kim, you look stunning tonight” he stated gently and she smiled at him, nodding.

“Getting some men tonight. Enjoy your evening too” she stated, head gesturing toward Baekhyun who smiled awkwardly.

“I’ll do it, thank you” Chanyeol concluded, slightly pushing Baekhyun inside the elevator and pressing the fortieth button.

When the doors closed behind them, Chanyeol chuckled softly, earning a worried stare from Baekhyun.

“Mrs. Kim is one of the strange residents of this place. That’s why you wearing regular clothes is not a problem. No need to worry” he explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding, rubbing his eyes.

“I forgot to change to my glasses today. I’m really the dumbest today” he stated sighing, earning again a scolding stare from Chanyeol.

“Or maybe you are too tired since you haven’t slept at all?” he stated and Baekhyun hummed briefly, wanting to retort something but Chanyeol stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“And I don’t want to hear complaints or anything. As soon as you change to your glasses, you will go sleep because tomorrow is another day and I’m sure you have a lot of things you have to do” he added immediately and Baekhyun hummed, biting his lips gently.

“I… it will take a while. Usually I can’t get to sleep without something helping me” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling softly.

“Let’s drink something together then. I have some red wine, nothing too fancy but good” he proposed and Baekhyun smiled back at him, nodding.

“It seems the best plan” he concluded, following Chanyeol out once the doors opened and up until the end of the corridor where Chanyeol opened a door with an electric key.

“Welcome” he added, entering and keeping the door opened for Baekhyun that looked around marveled.

“It’s… huge” he whispered not exactly knowing _where_ to look at.

A big open space who served like living room and had the kitchenette too.

And moving around, it was possible to see also two bathrooms and the biggest bedroom Baekhyun ever saw in his life.

“I like comfy places” Chanyeol stated taking off his jacket and putting it on the back of a chair, nearing the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine.

Baekhyun leant the backpack on the floor and pulled out of it the cover of his glasses, meeting the worried stare of Yeollie.

 _“Give me a few more and I’ll pull you out of here_ ” he mouthed and Yeollie nodded briefly even if he was worried, more than angry, and Baekhyun couldn’t understand why.

He changed his contacts to glasses and then neared Chanyeol who sat on a high stool near the table, pushing toward him a glass of wine.

“Thanks” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded briefly in reply.

“You always drink something before sleeping?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly sipping from his glass.

“It helps me sleep yes” he added and Chanyeol smiled at him.

“I can believe it that you came up with a nice base in no more than few days…” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“It was… inspiration, not talent. Now all the lyrics are still missing and the fitting of the two things and a rap part for sure. I have to think about the main theme of the lyrics. I don’t want it to be a plain song on _something_ ” he explained turning the glass around in his fingers.

“You are not alone, Baekhyun. We think about it together” he retorted and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.

“And I didn’t thank you about hosting me here. Also because _hyung_ didn’t call me back so it would be a problem. Maybe I could go to some hotel around here…?” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s an idiocy, we were together. It doesn’t make any sense taking a hotel room if you can sleep here. I’ll give you the bedroom…” Chanyeol retorted but Baekhyun stopped him immediately.

“Don’t even think about it. I’ll take the couch. I’m used to sleep on a couch and I’m sure this is better than mine” he added, making Chanyeol frown and he wanted to inquire further but Baekhyun emptied his glass, sitting up.

“And I don’t want to keep you up more than expected” he concluded, smiling softly toward Chanyeol that nodded briefly, sitting up too.

“I’ll bring you some blankets” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun thanked him again.

After that Chanyeol brought him the blankets and Baekhyun washed their two glasses, Chanyeol explained him how the switches for the lights worked and where to find what in the bathroom.

“If you need anything else, I’ll be in the other room” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded thanking him again and waiving him off before sitting down on the couch.

When he heard the sound of the door closing, Baekhyun immediately opened up the backpack, letting Yeollie free.

“I’m so sorry!” he whispered but Yeollie climbed until his neck hugging him tightly there.

“I was so worried that something could happen! You have to be more careful, Baekhyunnie! What if you didn’t meet Park? You would be sleeping in a train station, in a park, where?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun shook his head, fingers gently caressing Yeollie’s hair.

“You are worrying too much. I had my phone with me…” he started saying but Yeollie pinched his cheek with his tiny hands.

“What if it ran out of battery?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed even deeper because Yeollie was indeed right and it wasn’t an eventuality so impossible.

“I was lucky and it didn’t happen…” Baekhyun tried to say but Yeollie whined again.

“What if…!” he started saying but from the other end of the room a small voice spoke up, making Baekhyun turn his head toward him.

“You are always so worried about everything” the other small fairy stated and Baekhyun smiled at him and wanted to reply in Yeollie’s defense when Yeollie stared at the other small fairy, eyes wide in perplexity.

“It was you then, Hyunnie! Ah, I can’t believe it! That was why I wasn’t able to contact you!” he stated and Baekhyun could almost see tears in his eyes.

 _Hyunnie_ neared the small table near the couch and Baekhyun leant down also Yeollie so that they could meet on the table.

“Told ya I would go to the human world. Why worrying?” Hyunnie asked him, climbing on the table and when they were both finally on the table together, Yeollie almost started crying.

And unexpectedly, Hyunnie hugged him very tightly, despite their notable height difference.

“Stop crying, you softie. I’m fine and you are fine. Who would have said thought that we would be both assigned to the same wish?” he stated and Baekhyun tilted shortly his head, perplexed.

 _To the same wish_?

Did that mean that also Chanyeol wished for something to change between them?

Or what other meaning that sentence could have?

Yeollie pinched Hyunnie’s cheeks, shaking his head.

“While _Baekhyunnie_ is here you can’t talk about it” he warned him and Hyunnie huffed shortly, shaking his head.

“I know, I know. Sorry” he whispered, hand gently moving to take Yeollie’s hands in his and Baekhyun smiled shortly.

It was clear that there was _something_ going on between them.

Something that wasn’t simply two friends not seeing in a while.

“Hey, I’ll try sleep a bit. I’ll let you on the light, don’t go to bed too late” Baekhyun whispered, smiling softly toward them and Yeollie beamed at him.

“Yeah, thank you _Baekhyunnie_ ” Yeollie thanked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, picking up his earphones from the backpack and pulling with him a blanket that Chanyeol brought him before.

He plugged the earphones in, letting the music go on shuffle, laying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

Baekhyun was too sober and had too many thoughts in his head to sleep but wanted to give the two little fairies some time alone between them.

So, he simply laid down, thinking about everything happened that day.

After it, what was the relationship between him and Chanyeol?

They were slightly more than acquaintances but not yet friends?

And they could become friends in a possible future or was it impossible?

Baekhyun had fun that evening, both working with Chanyeol and both talking about stupid nothings.

But after dawn, what would it be of that?

** Day 17: Chanyeol **

When Chanyeol woke up that morning he stirred slowly in the bed before realizing what happened the evening before and sat up immediately, picking up his phone to check the hour.

It was seven and fifteen, so ten minutes more until regular alarm.

However…

His thoughts went immediately to Baekhyun.

Was he still dreaming on his couch or…?

Chanyeol sat up and slowly padded toward the living area and finding it surprisingly empty.

No trace of Baekhyun except the blankets ordinately folded on the couch.

Not a note, no anything.

Chanyeol sighed, fingers carding through his hair.

What did he expect?

It wasn’t like he and Baekhyun became friends or whatever else.

So, Baekhyun simply went away as soon as the night ended.

“You are looking for Baekhyun?” Hyunnie asked him appearing from somewhere in the couch area and Chanyeol frowned at the name utilization instead of last name, as per usual.

He simply nodded though, and Hyunnie shook his head.

“He went away at six this morning” he stated briefly and Chanyeol hummed, nodding and moving toward the fridge.

Chanyeol felt slow, like if all the hype of the evening before was completely out and he missed something.

But when he opened the fridge, he smiled softly finding a bowl with fried rice and vegetables with a small note on it.

_Sorry for crashing at your place last night. I’ll think about those lyrics. Call me if you need help with the guys. B._

“He left us fried rice?” he asked toward Hyunnie that cheered from the couch and flying toward where Chanyeol was standing, pulling out the bowl from the fridge and, after removing the note and the wrap, he microwaved it.

“What do we do today?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol hummed while munching on the rice that he started to divide between him and Hyunnie.

And it was good, not too salty but with the right degree of fragrance that Chanyeol liked in the morning.

Not bad for someone who forgot to eat.

“A quick meeting with Chanmi and a surprise visit to BBH. I had an idea too tonight, about the lyrics” he stated and Hyunnie nodded happily about it.

Chanyeol showered, dressed and he was about to exit when on the floor he noticed a pair of earphones, probably Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun seemed to be famous to forget his earphones or headphones somewhere.

Especially near Chanyeol.

He picked them up and put them in the pocket of the jacket, going down in the parking lot and taking his car, driving until LOEY Productions.

Chanyeol met Junmyeon entering the building in his same morning.

“Myeon” he greeted him and he smiled at him, waiving at him.

“Chanyeol, morning. You seem more rested than usual. Slept well?” he asked him and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

“Usual. How about you? Everything’s fine?” he asked him and Junmyeon nodded, telling him some things that were happening in his life recently and Chanyeol listened interested.

“Today is the _x-day_ right?” Junmyeon added and Chanyeol frowned shortly, wondering what he was speaking about.

“Today they will announce all the criteria for participating to _award season_ ” Junmyeon remembered him and Chanyeol inhaled briefly, nodding.

He totally forgot about it.

“Yeah, you’re right. This afternoon right, but we should be in with all of our artists” he stated and Junmyeon nodded shortly too.

“Who knows about Byun’s artists…” Junmyeon noted and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“He should be in with all of them. Because FOUR’s comeback is around the middle of November. Taeyong on the first half, together with ICE. And… Maybe Min-jeon since she will be late November?” he reasoned, earning himself a weird look from Junmyeon.

“How come you know this much of Byun’s artists?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“They are only this four… Nothing to worry about” he replied, even if the real reason was another one.

After realizing _who_ exactly Baekhyun was, Chanyeol informed himself about all his artists trying to understand how _dangerous_ they were.

And they were, like, _a lot_.

FOUR kicked asses at every comeback.

Always prepared, perfect, on point both in vocals, dance and visual.

Taeyong now started rapping too and became even better in singing.

He was all teenagers’ idol.

ICE was a super nice and refreshing boyband, one difficult to find around because they were all super young and smiling, bright and positive.

And then there was Min-jeon, badass singer and rapper, the most sensual and provocative idol in their days.

Baekhyun didn’t have a big squad.

However, it was perfect.

Despite what Chanyeol told to Junmyeon, he was really worried about everything.

Especially after knowing Baekhyun better and knowing how he trained his own artists.

“Want to meet Chanmi too?” Chanyeol asked toward Junmyeon who hummed shortly.

“No, I think that today you can handle her alone. She should be relatively calm since she went to the hot springs this weekend” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

Chanmi was the most problematic artist in all LOEY Productions.

Chanyeol had more artists than Baekhyun and couldn’t exactly care about every of them as Baekhyun did with his.

However, he had some he fancied more, like BFRIENDS’, and some that he needed to take care of because they weren’t able to take care for themselves, like Chanmi.

And when Chanyeol entered the meeting room, few hours after, he discovered that she dyed her hair shocking pink for that comeback.

Chanyeol tried his best to leave all his artist the maximum freedom possible, but he couldn’t understand Chanmi.

Her voice was beautiful and men in their twenties loved her and her videos so much.

Her Instagram profile was followed by heavens know how many people.

She was an icon and she behaved like that.

“Ah, Chanyeol. Long time we don’t see” she stated, not even sitting up when he entered the room.

Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun had his same problems with Min-jeon or if she was more manageable than Chanmi.

“Chanmi, I see you dyed your hair pink. Are you ready for the comeback? You managed to write the lyrics in these ten days?” he asked her, smiling and trying to be kind with her, that chuckled shaking her head.

“Nah, I was too busy and nothing came to my mind. So, I think it’s better if you do it or… someone for you” she stated shrugging her shoulders before pulling out a nail-file and starting to fix her nails.

Chanyeol frowned deeply.

“Wait, what? You didn’t write a single word for it?” he asked her, perplexed and worried, and she shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was no more than ten days until her comeback and lyrics weren’t ready yet?

Chanyeol wanted to shout his lungs out, angrily.

He pinched his nose bridge, shaking his head.

A solution was needed, and he had to find one, but not in that moment.

“Okay, at least the thematic?” he tried again, trying to be understanding even if the situation was grave already, and she hummed before shaking her head dumbly and… could Chanyeol fire her without any other reason if not being dumb and lazy as fuck?

He inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Perfect. See you again tomorrow afternoon. I’ll come up with something about it” he concluded walking out of the meeting room, almost slamming the door behind him.

He forced Junmyeon to go have lunch with him to lament Chanmi’s ineptitude and how were they supposed to produce someone like her if she didn’t even try a bit?

Junmyeon was shaking his head all the time, worried as hell about it, especially because he was good in advertising and sums, but knew shit about music.

And after lunch with Junmyeon, also Chanyeol started to be even more worried about it.

Hyunnie tried to calm him down but the situation wasn’t exactly of the best.

Chanyeol came up with beautiful lyrics for his collaboration with Baekhyun but now that had the priority.

Despite everything, he decided to go to BBH Entertainment, nevertheless.

He drove until there and then, as per the other times, he went up directly from the parking instead of entering from the main entrance.

At the reception area there was a really cute woman who Chanyeol never saw before.

“I’m Park, I need to speak with Mr. Byun” he stated like every time before that one, and she nodded shortly.

“Do you have an appointment, Mr. Park?” she asked him humming and reading a list from her table, making him frown briefly, perplexed.

Since when he needed an appointment to speak with Baekhyun?

“No…?” he tried briefly, and she hummed again, worried.

“Today Byun- _teppenim_ is busy in different meetings. Let me check if it’s possible to do something” she started saying and Chanyeol was already exhausting his patience when from the main entrance entered the account manager with a known face that Chanyeol couldn’t link to any name, though.

“Ah, Mr. Park” Minseok greeted him and he gestured toward him shortly.

The other man with him arched his eyebrow seeing him here.

“Are you here to meet with Baek?” he asked, earning himself a jab in his side from Minseok.

“Ouch, Seok. What did I say?” he inquired but Minseok shake his head, stare moving toward Chanyeol again.

“Are you here for Byun- _teppenim_?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, frowning deeply.

“The receptionist was saying that he’s busy all day?” he tried but Jondae sighed, shaking his head, gesturing toward the elevator.

“The only thing is that he’s a bit busy and I don’t know how much your visit will please him, but come, come… Let’s go meet him” he stated, walking toward the elevator and calling it with the button.

“Can we go upstairs before? I don’t want to meet him today if I can avoid it. Yuri-ha said that he’s angry today” Minseok whispered toward the man who frowned shortly.

“I haven’t met him yet. And angry… why?” he inquired but Minseok shrugged his shoulders, making him inhale deeply.

When the elevator came, they went before to the third floor, where Minseok exited, waiving at them, and then to the minus one, where the practicing rooms were.

“Hopefully he’s not really angry, otherwise it’s the perfect time that he fires me forever in the same moment he sees me” the man added and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, shaking his head, but inside him he was hoping the same.

“Let’s hope that Baekhyun won’t shoo us away…” Hyunnie commented from his shoulder and Chanyeol totally agree with him too.

They exited the elevator and the man consulted the table for the occupied practice rooms.

“He should be with ICE guys now…” he whispered but moved toward FOUR’s practice room.

He knocked briefly and peeked in.

“Girls, what’s up all? All okay?” he asked them and there was a small choir from inside.

“Dae, what happened to Baekhyun- _oppa_?” they asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

That man then was Jondae, Baekhyun’s best friend and visual and commercial director.

“I don’t know. You tell me. Is he angry?” Jondae asked the girls opening slightly more the door, revealing Chanyeol’s presence too.

“Ah, Mr. Park, it has been a long time. Hope to find you well” In-ha whispered bowing shortly and all the others did the same after her.

Such a great leader.

She was so charismatic and mature.

“ _Onnie_ , isn’t it the case to let _oppa_ know that Mr. Park is here?” Yuri asked toward In-ha whose stare moved toward Jondae.

“Were you going there?” she asked them and Jondae nodded shortly.

In-ha hummed shortly before shaking her head.

“No, we have to focus girls. _Oppa_ is fine and will be fine. Remember what he told us? Focus on our fans’ love. We have to show our best. Comeback is near” she stated and they all nodded cheering with a small _Fighting_!

Jondae closed again the door and inhaled deeply before walking toward the room where ICE was practicing.

He knocked softly on the door and from inside Baekhyun’s voice came briefly.

“Yeah?” he asked and Jondae pushed the door open.

“Mr. Park is here to see you” Jondae whispered and when he received some sign from Baekhyun he opened better the door, letting Chanyeol in.

Baekhyun had a red Supreme hoodie that seemed twice bigger than him and glasses instead of his usual contacts.

“Hey there” he greeted him, acknowledging his presence with a small gesture of his head, and Chanyeol nodded in reply.

“Guys, maybe you know him already but he’s Park Chanyeol, CEO of LOEY Productions and DJ and rapper Loey himself” Baekhyun introduce him to ICE members that all cheered, clearly already knowing him.

“Is it a fast thing or…?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol who shook his head making him frown shortly.

“Heesun, can you please…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“Please continue with the practice, I can wait” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun’s stare frowned even deeper before nodding briefly.

“Dae? You want to wait too? You have a lot of time to waste today?” Baekhyun asked icily toward Jondae who gulped shortly shaking his head.

“The plan for next week is on your desk. If later you want to check it out, it would be appreciated” he simply stated before closing the door behind him and making Baekhyun sigh shortly.

“Where were we?” he asked shortly and a boy smiled briefly at him.

“Two-twenty” he replied immediately and Baekhyun smiled back.

“Thanks, TJ” he concluded, resetting the base from slightly before that timecode.

Seeing Baekhyun practicing was always enthralling.

Even with ICE, that was his youngest group, Baekhyun was pretty rigid with them, but clearly less than with FOUR.

“More fluid. Like jelly, like water” Baekhyun stated correcting one of the boys and moving between them, letting them continue the choreography, just to pass through them and correcting them in small things.

“TJ, with more sensuality” Baekhyun added, touching his arm and guiding it, showing his how to do it.

Baekhyun was patient and liked that work more than he cared to admit apparently.

“How do you like your rap?” Baekhyun asked toward TJ who hummed, following Baekhyun’s movements, trying to copy them.

“Fast, with rhythm and short. Like… _bang-bang_ ” he explained back and Baekhyun smiled shortly nodding.

“Okay, relax then. Let’s put something that will make you realize the difference between the two things in the same song” Baekhyun whispered, moving toward the sound equipment, fidgeting with the computer and then pressing play.

Chanyeol recognized the song immediately.

It was _Give me a chance_ and he liked that song so much too.

Even if he never danced it.

Baekhyun instead knew the choreography by heart.

“First part, slow, sensual, like knowing a girl for the first time, you have to make her fall for you, right?” he asked toward TJ showing him the choreography and TJ moved near him trying it out, copying Baekhyun’s movements and if, at the beginning he was a bit stiff, he then gained confidence.

“Nice, nice” Baekhyun commented, nodding, pleased by the improvement, and when the second chorus of the song came in, more electronic and rhythmed, Baekhyun changed his way of dancing too, almost breakdancing, more fitting to TJ’s idea of rap.

In both cases, Baekhyun showed up a perfect spirit of adaptation to sudden change of style in the song.

And TJ noted too, following him, clearly more at his ease with that second part of song, followed also by the other ICE’s members.

Baekhyun was pleased by the result and changed back to their song, putting it again at right timecode, observing them dancing to it, and even Chanyeol who knew nothing of dancing, could notice the difference from before.

Baekhyun nodded pleased and after not more than forty minutes, let them go to individual practice.

They all went away except TJ, because Baekhyun asked him to remain few minutes more.

When they were all out except Baekhyun, Chanyeol and TJ, Baekhyun smiled softly toward TJ.

“Now or never. Some questions to Loey?” he asked him briefly and TJ beamed at him, bowing deeply before staring toward Chanyeol.

“I’m a great fan!” he stated and Chanyeol smiled at him softly.

Hyunnie on his shoulder, cheered too, hyped at the sudden confession.

“Thank you for your support. And Baekhyun is right, if you want to share something with me or ask me something, no worries. I’m here” he stated, smile not leaving his lips, and TJ couldn’t be any happier.

“Park- _sunbaenim_ , I… always envied your ability in rhythming your sentences. It’s so beautiful and musically pleasing. How do you do it?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in thought and, well, it was a difficult question.

“Usually they pop up by themselves. But if I’m looking for something precise, usually I help myself with some sites that help me get what rhyme together better without being banal or obvious” he started saying, picking up his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and looking for one of these sites, showing it to TJ who nodded shortly, taking off his phone too and copying down the site.

“But mainly is… experience? Listening to a lot of different rap in other languages too? I like American one and Chinese too. It’s… fascinating” he added humming in thought and TJ beamed again at him, nodding.

There was a small silence and Baekhyun snorted shortly.

“And that’s it?” he asked toward TJ who hummed briefly.

“Sing a song with me?” he whispered almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately scolding but Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Sure. Which one?” he asked him shortly, slightly opening the first button of his shirt, and TJ hummed shortly.

“I love your collaboration with Far East Movement” he stated and Chanyeol nodded briefly, stare shifting also to Baekhyun.

“Want to join? It’s fine for three voices” he proposed him and Baekhyun hummed before nodding too.

“Why not?” he concluded, looking for the base and when it was up, Baekhyun pulled out such a nice high pitch it could almost be similar to Tinashe’s.

TJ sang immediately after him, leaving the last and faster part to Chanyeol who sang it with his ease, but what got him was that in the last part, Baekhyun joined him, knowing the lyrics too and rapping under his breath, with the same ease with which Chanyeol did it.

Baekhyun was, again, a surprise.

Sure, okay he was Chanyeol’s fan but that didn’t mean knowing by heart lyrics and rapping as he did.

But Baekhyun managed it.

And when at the end of the song, after two hundred _thank you_ s from TJ, he went away, letting them alone, Chanyeol smiled softly at Baekhyun.

“So, Byun Baekhyun, former idol and BBH Entertainment’s CEO, know how to rap too?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed shortly, shaking his head briefly, picking up the towel from where his phone was resting too.

Hyunnie was agape too on his shoulder, unable to properly process _things_ too.

“It’s nothing much, just few lines…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“Sure. Sing something with me” he asked him and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his, perplexed.

“Something I decide?” Baekhyun retorted back and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“As long as I know the lyrics” he commented and Baekhyun immediately proposed a song, surprising him again.

“ _Hellevator_ ” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before nodding briefly.

It was mainly only rap apart for the chorus part who was sang, but the rest was all rap.

And Baekhyun surprised him, not only because he knew the lyrics, and he rapped along with them, alternating with Chanyeol, but because he knew even the choreography of that song.

Hearing Baekhyun rap was… strange?

Because he was great in doing it, even if one totally wouldn’t expect it from someone like Baekhyun with his honey voice.

“Is there something he can’t do?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol didn’t know what to reply.

Because he didn’t know either.

After the song, Baekhyun picked up again his towel, stare shifting on his phone before coming back to Chanyeol.

“Is there a reason why you are here?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“More than one actually…” he replied honestly and feeling again worried about Chanmi’s comeback and Baekhyun frowned immediately, worried.

“Something happened?” he inquired, imperceptibly shortening the distance between them, stare worried on Chanyeol’s.

But Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“These are yours…” he started saying taking the earphones out of his pocket and Baekhyun sighed in relief.

“Oh thanks! I thought I lost them somewhere on my way here this morning” he exclaimed, glad to see the item returning in his possession.

“And I wanted to come only with good news, like how I came up with lyrics for our collaboration song, but suddenly I have also a favor to ask” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun raised his stare from the earphones to Chanyeol’s face once again.

“A favor? Is it about BFRIENDS?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I need to produce some lyrics for a song in less than twenty-four hours” he stated, fingers slightly pinching the bridge of his nose, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Whose song?” he inquired, fingers going to pinch his lips, stare focus in thoughts.

“Chanmi’s. She… lazed for these weeks while she told me that she was working on it, but she didn’t write a single word. And I don’t know who to ask to…” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded while he was still talking, starting to walk outside the door and going to knock on FOUR’s practice room.

“Girls?” he asked them, entering the room and they all gasped surprised in seeing him.

“ _Oppa_? What happened? Are you okay?” In-ha asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly before moving his stare toward Seo-hyeon.

“Seo-hyeon, I need your help for few minutes. Can you come with me?” he asked her and a girl with a high ponytail nodded nearing them and Baekhyun smiled at her shortly.

“Do you still have those lyrics you kept for yourself and didn’t want to insert in the album because they weren’t… _fit_ for FOUR?” he asked her and Seo-hyeon nodded shortly, frown easily appearing on her face.

“Would you mind borrowing them to LOEY Productions for a song?” Baekhyun asked her, surprising both Chanyeol and Seo-hyeon.

“ _Oppa_ , I…” she started saying but Baekhyun stopped her immediately with a short gesture of his hand.

“All in clear. Credited to you and you only as lyrics writer. With your stage name or real name, as you prefer. Park needs them for Chanmi’s comeback” he explained as clear as possible, playing with all his cards turned face up.

Seo-hyeon’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“For Chanmi- _onnie_ ’s comeback?” she asked, marveled and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Obviously, it wouldn’t be for nothing. There would be your crediting and…” he started saying but she stopped him immediately.

“I don’t want money for them. I just want my name there. I want people to know that those lyrics are mine. Apart from this, I’m fine giving them to Mr. Park” she stated and Baekhyun smiled briefly at her.

“Perfect. Can I show them to him and preparing all the papers?” he asked her who nodded shortly, beaming at him.

“Thank you for considering my lyrics, _oppa_. I appreciate it” she whispered and Baekhyun patter her head briefly.

“Your lyrics were fitting, and I was sure you would like them sang by Chanmi” he observed, shrugging his shoulders, and she beamed again at him.

“Chanmi- _onnie_ is so beautiful. I’m sure she will sing them perfectly” she stated all happy and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I’m sure about it too, Seo-hyeon” he concluded smiling again at her and she bowed shortly toward them before gesturing the door.

“Can I go back? We were practicing _At last_ ” she asked him, slightly embarrassed and Baekhyun nodded briefly, pushing again the door opened.

“And…” he started before letting her enter, “no secrets with anyone. If you are up telling it to the other girls, do it. Or I’ll do it at tomorrow’s meeting” he clarified immediately and she nodded, smiling beautifully.

“I wanted to ask about it too” she giggled, covering her mouth before waiving toward them and going back to the other girls.

Baekhyun closed the door, turning toward Chanyeol who smiled at him, relieved.

“Will they be fitting for Chanmi’s song?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded briefly.

“Yeah. Seo-hyeon wrote a small masterpiece, flexible and interesting. And if there will be some modifications, I can talk about them with her. But I’m sure you will like it too” he explained moving back to the room to retrieve some things, before vacating it completely, including the screen in the entrance.

Baekhyun guided him up to his office, an uncharted territory for Chanyeol who always saw BBH Entertainment’s meeting rooms and practice rooms only.

Baekhyun pushed the door open showing him his office which was relatively small compared to Chanyeol.

“Sit wherever you want. The couch is the most comfortable place though” he whispered moving toward the desk and picking up a pile of papers, browsing through it.

“Do you have the demo of Chanmi’s new song?” Baekhyun asked him, stare not leaving the paper, looking for something and Chanyeol nodded, sitting on the couch.

“Yeah, let me find it” he stated, browsing through the files in his phone too and finding only the file audio, though not the music sheets.

Baekhyun instead found the lyrics and move to sit near him.

“I don’t have the music sheets, though…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun shook his head.

“No worries” he replied sitting up again and going to retrieve some empty music sheets.

“Let me hear the song” Baekhyun whispered, ready with his pencil on the sheet.

Did he want to fill it in just by ear?

Chanyeol let him hear the piece and Baekhyun hummed, starting to write on the sheets, filling them in.

Chanyeol was perplexed seeing such a miracle happening again in front of him.

But the real magic started when, after the first five listening, Baekhyun already started to adapt the lyrics to the music.

And after the tenth hearing, Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding.

“I’m ready if you want” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol frowned, not understanding properly but Baekhyun smile at him shortly.

“I’m not Chanmi, but I have an idea of how the song will be” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

And Hyunnie on his shoulders was again more than perplexed, as astonished as Chanyeol himself.

“Impossible…” he muttered briefly, voice barely hearable.

“Already? We are working on this from…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled, before opening in a brief smile.

“We are… working on something flawless. It was just a matter of matching things” Baekhyun explained making Chanyeol frown again, totally not understanding what he meant with that sentence.

Baekhyun smiled at him.

“You wrote the music, right?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly making Baekhyun smile.

“So, your music was on point, perfect. And Seo-hyeon’s lyrics were too. I just needed to find their… matching point” he explained better and Chanyeol smiled too, nodding.

Baekhyun really was a genius.

No one would have been able to do the same in such a short time.

“Want to hear it?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Such a privilege. A Prima from Baekhyun” he joked and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

“Don’t make me change my mind” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, shutting him up immediately.

And when Chanyeol put back the base, Baekhyun started to sing along, softly, gently, trying to imagine how the song could be and how Chanmi would sing it and…

It was perfect.

Chanyeol loved it to bits.

It was that and nothing else.

And Baekhyun’s voice was so soft, so precious and velvety on the words, that Chanyeol was fascinated by it.

He almost thought that he didn’t want it anymore for Chanmi, but wanted Baekhyun and him only to sing it, because it was perfect with his voice and it would be such a different impact hearing it with Chanmi’s voice.

“Baekhyun… that’s exactly this. It’s perfect” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding.

“I’m glad to hear that” he muttered stare moving away from the sheets that he just fill in.

“Let’s settle the official things before you can talk to me about your lyrics idea” he stated sitting up and reaching his computer where he printed out the form for the lyrics’ copyrights.

They both filled in their part and signed it.

“I will send you a copy when Seo-hyeon will sign it too” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I won’t run away with her lyrics” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun chuckled briefly nodding too.

“I know. But better safe than sorry” he concluded settling all the papers together and picking up his backpack and few other things, including his keys and wallet, before moving outside the office.

It was later than previewed and Baekhyun seemed to realize it too.

“There’s a … sushi restaurant not far from my place. Are you up to another dinner out?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded even without thinking about it.

He was perplexed by the sudden invitation, but Hyunnie kept slapping his neck, hinting him to accept and he did almost without realizing it.

“But later for the lyrics…?” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun chuckled briefly.

“I have my own studio at home and it’s almost better than the agency” he explained and Chanyeol nodded, curious about it.

So, they went out and ate dinner together at the sushi restaurant suggested by Baekhyun.

They talked about things, about their own artists, Chanyeol venting up again about Chanmi’s laziness, and it was… pleasant.

Chanyeol liked his evenings out with Baekhyun, both the night before and that one too.

They were refreshing, almost recharging, and Chanyeol had the feeling that he knew Baekhyun since forever, like seeing a friend he didn’t see in a while.

They moved with two cars because Chanyeol had his own too and couldn’t leave it at BBH, needing it also the morning after.

And after dinner, Baekhyun lead the way until his house.

It was completely different compared to Chanyeol’s.

It was on the second floor of a three-stories old building, mainly made on wood.

“I don’t have many co-residents here so it’s quiet” Baekhyun started saying, walking up the stairs and showing Chanyeol the place.

But if Chanyeol was perplexed from the outside, he was even more from the inside.

Baekhyun lived in a small apartment composed from kitchen plus living room, bathroom and what was a bedroom but he modified in a studio.

“Welcome. Totally different compared to yours but with everything I need” he whispered smiling gently, taking off his shoes in the entryway, giving Chanyeol a pair of slippers and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“Apart a bed?” he noted and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder, gesturing toward the couch.

“I told you. I’m used to sleep on the couch. And, apparently, that is also an openable couch so it could become a queen size bed” he explained but Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun slept on it without even consider opening it.

“But don’t mind too much the living room, this way” he leaded him inside the house and pushing open the door of the studio which was… yeah, maybe better than Chanyeol’s own too, not only of BBH Entertainment’s.

“Woah, I feel like a newbie here” Chanyeol stated earning himself a short chuckle from Baekhyun who shook his head.

“Come on it’s just… equipment. Nothing much” Baekhyun whispered, but his fingers gently caressed a Korg synthesizer and to Chanyeol it was clear how much Baekhyun loved that place.

“Can I offer you something before starting?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Coffee is fine for me” he replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly going back to the kitchen and retrieving some things.

Chanyeol in the meantime, stared around a bit.

There was a small couch too in that room, black instead of creamy like the one in the living room.

And a white laptop was leaning open on the desk in front of all the equipment.

The room was clearly soundproofed, had several keyboards, two synthesizers, an electric guitar and as one could expect from a former singer, there was also a microphone and recording equipment.

It really missed nothing.

Chanyeol fingers slightly moved on the trackpad of the laptop, lighting up the screen, showing Baekhyun’s Sound Cloud.

Chanyeol was so tempted to click on one of all those songs, just to know what Baekhyun kept hidden from all those years and which was really Baekhyun’s potentiality, but refrained himself, even if the total number of tracks was… unbelievably high.

The number was more near to the thousand than to the hundreds.

“You can play one of them if you want. But only one” Baekhyun stated from the door, making him flinch, feeling caught red-handed.

“No, I…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head softly.

“It’s a rare occasion. Now or never. Just one, though” he repeated, voice tone difficulty interpretable, and Chanyeol’s stare moved on the laptop screen.

“Only one on almost thousand?” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun chuckled putting down a coffee pot and two cups near the laptop.

“May I choose for you then?” he asked smiling softly toward him and Chanyeol wanted to refuse wanting to decide for a track himself, but there was something in Baekhyun’s soft smile, in his confidence, that made him nod almost without realizing.

Baekhyun was enthralling in some way, so at ease in his personal space, so intimate and domestic as his own studio in his own home.

“He’s… confident…” Hyunnie whispered softly and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

Baekhyun nodded back, softly leaning down and clicking to a track that start playing like a slow beat, typical of lounge songs, those chill-out sounds, one could listen to some bars or pubs and that reminded Chanyeol of sunset at the sea.

Baekhyun’s voice started to sing softly, lowly, fitting for those sounds, in Korean with some sentences in English, and when the chorus came, instead of presenting himself like a Caribbean sounds rhythm, the beat dropped and mixed with something electronic, giving more a _club-vibe_ , more than lounge.

The shift was so pleasant and so natural that surprised Chanyeol.

But what surprised him even more was that in one of the central parts of the song, Baekhyun’s voice rapped.

And with _rapped_ , Chanyeol didn’t mean two sentences and _that’s it_ , but a whole part of song and it was fluid, with a nice rhythm and the right tempo, like Baekhyun did that for his life instead of singing.

When after that part, the song shifted again to the initial lounge-mood and Baekhyun’s voice sang the last few sentences in a low voice, so warm and velvety, Chanyeol couldn’t almost believe that it was the same person that rapped in that very same song.

When it finished, Chanyeol didn’t know what to say.

He heard uncountable demos and sample of songs in his life of people that tried to convince him that they were good and worth-producing.

So, he was used to _judge_ other people’s work.

But on Baekhyun’s, he didn’t know what to say.

Because there was nothing to say apart…

“Can I produce you?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before shaking his head, small smile appearing on his lips.

“I’ve already told you. I’m not looking for a producer, I’m one myself. And I don’t plan a comeback anytime soon” he replied but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“It’s… a waste of potential. And of talent. It’s…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled softly at him again.

“I’m doing a song with you. Isn’t it already enough?” he observed and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shifting his stare away.

He felt slightly dejected because someone as talented as Baekhyun kept all those songs for him without letting the world know how his music was beautiful and innovative, how talented he was.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, slightly touching Chanyeol’s shoulder before shaking his head too and moving toward the pot, pouring some coffee in the cup and giving it to Chanyeol.

“Let’s talk about those lyrics?” he proposed him and Chanyeol nodded, even if his mood dimed completely compared to before.

Baekhyun was talented as no one Chanyeol listened to before.

It was such a pity that Baekhyun hid his talent like that.

But it wasn’t Chanyeol’s choice to take, but Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol had to focus on that song with Baekhyun not any other thing.

Baekhyun sat down, gesturing him another chair near his and Chanyeol sat down too.

“Do you have guests here?” Chanyeol asked him and when Baekhyun shook his head, he questioned the presence of a second chair in the room.

“Usually there are paper sheets on it” Baekhyun started saying, gesturing toward a pile in the corner of the room that was high at least thirty inches.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, nearing it.

All the papers were filled in, black on white, music notes and side notes thickly appearing on every page.

“But sometimes I use it simply to put on things I need, and I don’t want to sit up for every single thing I may need. It’s because when I sit here, it can be for few hours like… ten?” he explained, shortly gesturing the _online_ time on his Sound Cloud.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen even more, reading _one month._

It meant that it was a month without any interruption that Baekhyun was connected through his several devices, not necessarily his laptop, to his Sound Cloud, uploading things?

Chanyeol was even more marveled.

He always said that he lived of music and that without it, he couldn’t be himself, but Baekhyun wasn’t any different apparently.

Instead, he was maybe even more than Chanyeol himself.

Chanyeol felt stupid, thinking back at how he misjudged Baekhyun at the beginning, thinking that he only cared about business and sums.

Baekhyun lived of music, dreamt music and breathed music.

Baekhyun sighed again, forcing a small smile toward Chanyeol.

“Can we start now or you have other questions? I don’t want you to go home too late” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“I’m not a teenager, you know?” he asked him back, and Baekhyun nodded, shifting his stare away, not adding anything, even if he clearly wanted to.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to force anything on him, so he simply nodded again, pulling off his phone and started exposing his ideas on the lyrics to Baekhyun who listened him attentively.

They started working on it, faster than previewed because Baekhyun liked his idea on the lyrics and easily adapted them to the song and to his own voice tone.

In no more than three hours they completed them.

Chanyeol was astonished.

He came with some ideas and few sentences, but Baekhyun pulled out the whole things, suggesting lyrics and rap parts that when way beyond Chanyeol’s imagination.

And Hyunnie, who usually was super talkative, simply stayed silent on his shoulder observing and listening to whatever was happening in that moment.

Baekhyun was focused and when he started to work on something, nothing could distract him.

“Do… Do you want to try it?” Baekhyun asked him, stretching his arms over his head, before sipping another cup of coffee.

He was clearly tired, eyes reddening at the corners behind his glasses, so Chanyeol wanted to refuse it, leaving it for another day, but Baekhyun’s phone went off in his pockets, making him frown.

It was almost two am, so late… _late._

Who could phone Baekhyun that late at night?

And on the screen, there was Sehun’s ID.

Baekhyun frowned even deeper.

“Yes?” he whispered cautiously picking up the call and listening to what the caller was saying.

Why Sehun called Baekhyun that late?

Why not Chanyeol directly?

What was happening?

“He’s _what_?” Baekhyun asked back, eyes widening and shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m… I’m sorry. He’s like my brother, but we are only friends. Yeah, give me ten minutes. I apologize again for the inconvenience” he concluded hanging up the call and closing his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun exhaled all his breath.

“Sehun got drunk and started a fight in a pub. It seems that now that they managed to calm things down, he wants to speak with _Baekhyun-hyung_ and I’m the only Baekhyun in his contact list” he explained and even before Chanyeol could process the thing, Baekhyun sat up, picking his phone up.

“If you want to wait for me here or if you want to go home…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m coming with you” he stated but Baekhyun shook immediately his head.

“We are both known personalities. I don’t want you to get caught up in this” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head again.

“Sehun is my artistic coordinator, for what I remember. It would be wiser for me to go” he added and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shifting his stare away.

“He needs me, and I’ll go. Coming or not is your choice. But be prepared for anything that can come from it. Including me and you being together this late in the evening” he stated, and his stare was hard on Chanyeol, as he usually was whenever he talked about work, when people irritated him, when he was _Byun-teppenim_ and not Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“We can go with two different cars. And I’ll bring Sehun home when we are sure that he’s fine” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, moving to pick up his jacket and his snapback.

They drove with two different cars to the place and Baekhyun almost parked in the middle of the street, getting off immediately and entering the pub.

Chanyeol instead parked more decently, right behind him, and waited outside as Baekhyun asked him.

In no more than ten minutes, Baekhyun was out too, with Sehun leaning on his shoulders, ranting incoherent things.

“I… it happened and now that’s it…” he stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

“Yeah, no worries. Do you want to sit down a bit? There’s also Chanyeol here…” he started saying but Sehun shook his head.

“No, no… no Chanyeol. I need _hyung_ ” he repeated again and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Yeah, fine. Sit down here and breathe for the moment, okay. The owner gave me also a bottle of water, here” he whispered, opening a bottle for Sehun but he shook his head.

“I don’t want it” he whined and Baekhyun bit his lips briefly.

“Sehun, please… Can you be at least a bit cooperative?” he asked him briefly, but Sehun shook his head again.

Chanyeol intervened because it couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sehun, I won’t be as kind as Baekhyun. Drink this water” he stated and Sehun shook his head one more time, stare hazily moving toward Chanyeol.

“Why are you here? And since when you call _hyung_ with his name?” he asked frowning and Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

“Aren’t you too perceptive to be drunk?” Chanyeol asked him and Sehun glared back at him.

“Aren’t you too rude toward someone who’s drunk?” he retorted and Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.

“Please, stop it both of you. Sehun, drink this water and stop complaining. And Chanyeol, can you please just open your car so that Sehun can sit inside? _Please_ ” he asked exasperated and he repeated _please_ thrice in the same sentence, clearly tired and not wanting to argue nor with Sehun nor with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded going toward his car and unlocking it, opening the door for Sehun to sit.

Sehun obeyed too, sitting down and slowly sipping water.

“Do you want to tell me what happened, _please_?” Baekhyun asked him again and when Sehun tried to shook his head again, Baekhyun closed his eyes, shaking his head instead.

He was trying to be understanding even if it was clear like the neon lights of that club that Baekhyun was dead tired and that he would fall asleep immediately if he would lean on something.

“No? You don’t want? Perfect” he concluded, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“You can accompany him home. He doesn’t have anything to say so he just need rest” he stated but Sehun looked at him perplexed, not ready to that reaction.

“No, _hyung_ , please can you bring me home?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You moved two years ago, and I don’t know where you live now, first. And second, Chanyeol is here just to take you home. If you don’t have anything to tell me, I will go home” Baekhyun stated and he was decided, convinced, unmovable toward Sehun who sighed shortly.

“I hate you, _hyung_ ” Sehun whispered and Chanyeol wanted to retort something but Baekhyun chuckled.

“I know. Now speak or let me go home” he whispered back, and his stare was sad, not only tired and Chanyeol thought that it wasn’t right for Sehun to behave like that.

Not toward Baekhyun that despite how Sehun treated him, never gave him the cold shoulder, clearly loving him more than he professed.

Baekhyun cared about Sehun like his younger brother.

And it wasn’t fair that Sehun treated him like that.

“I won’t tell you anything” he stated and Baekhyun sighed deeply, closing again his eyes.

“Fine” he concluded, stare moving again to Chanyeol.

“Please, let me know when you bring him home. See you soon” he whispered moving away, closing the passenger door, where Sehun was sitting, and taking his car driving away.

Chanyeol closed his eyes too, inhaling deeply, before turning the engine on.

“You are really the worst friend ever” Chanyeol whispered and Sehun chuckled, leaning his head on the window.

“Sure, are we friends in your opinion? He treats me like a five years old brat” he stated and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Maybe because you behave like one?” Chanyeol commented acidly and Sehun shook his head again.

“Or maybe because he’s still the worst, treating me so kindly when I don’t deserve it?” he continued and Chanyeol inhaled again, driving slowly toward the streets to Sehun’s home.

“At least you realize it” he whispered in a breath and Sehun sighed shortly.

“He… was the best _hyung_ ever. So handsome and sparkling on the stage and the _dorkest_ on backstage. He made me laugh, he trained with me. He was… an inspiration. And then he went away, disappearing on me suddenly without any explanation, calling me two weeks later to ask me if I wanted to help him with a new project he was on, building BBH Entertainment” Sehun let out, finally telling Chanyeol a bit of what there was between him and Baekhyun.

“He was the best” Sehun repeated and Chanyeol sighed briefly.

“He still is, Sehunnie. I don’t know if you realize it, but it’s almost two and half am. He came here to pick you up, just to see if you were fine and to _apologize in your stance_. For the brawl, for the inconvenience, for the possible damages that you could have caused. _Without knowing why_. The owner called him, and he simply came here” he started saying and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“So, in my eyes, he still cares about you. Especially because he’s a public personality and he could have ignored the call and tell that he didn’t know you. That there was a mistake. But he took his car and he came here to check out on you” he added and Sehun let out a low whine, shaking his head.

“And you telling him that you hate him, it wasn’t fair at all. Especially because he was dead tired, but he came nevertheless” Chanyeol concluded stopping the car in the parking in front of Sehun’s apartment.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol sighed again.

“If this is not sufficient, when you call him, he always come. Even that time with BFRIENDS’ practice. However, you never told him where you moved?” he asked him and Sehun stared back at him, sad and a bit sorry.

“He’s…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Come on. Let me help you upstairs” he whispered and Sehun nodded letting Chanyeol help him.

Chanyeol brought him up to his apartment and after staying with him a bit, he left him asleep on the couch.

He went back to his own home and there wrote a short message to Baekhyun reassuring him on Sehun’s conditions.

There was any reply and Chanyeol thought immediately that he was asleep.

“It was a long day…” he whispered and from his pocket emerged Hyunnie.

“It was, yeah” he commented and Chanyeol patted slightly his head.

“I almost forget about you being around with all the things happened” he stated sincerely and Hyunnie puffed his cheeks but then smiled at him softly.

“Let’s go to sleep, won’t we? It’s late and tomorrow it’s another big day” Hyunnie concluded snuggling on his fingers and Chanyeol nodded, even if the whole day was indeed a long day.

Chanmi’s comeback and her not writing the lyrics.

Baekhyun being weird all day and giving Seo-hyeon’s lyrics to him.

And then that afternoon and evening with Baekhyun.

Him being talented as fuck.

And as tired.

Who wonder if Baekhyun was finally sleeping a bit?

Chanyeol laid down with Hyunnie, thinking about those things.


	2. Chapter 2

** Day 18: Baekhyun **

Baekhyun was driving home, worried and angry about what happened with Sehun.

And also a bit sad about it.

Even if he told Sehun that he knew it that Sehun hated him, he was a bit hurt by those words.

Maybe after all Jondae was right and Baekhyun had simply to ignore Sehun’s calls or messages.

But every time he couldn’t simply ignore them, worry taking over him.

Luckily the owner of the pub was a kind man and Sehun didn’t break anything or hurt anyone, so some apologize was more than sufficient, but still…

And luckily, the owner _didn’t recognize_ Baekhyun.

That was the most important thing in all of that.

Now, though, Baekhyun was tired and he could feel his eyes closing.

He was so tired and… how long it was to get home?

“Baekhyunnie!” Yeollie called him, startling him and making him turn the steering wheel just in time to avoid a car that stop before him.

Obviously, though, that meant a side impact with the guard rail.

The ABS went off and for a moment, or maybe more, the world around him didn’t stop spinning.

His head hurt but not too much, so maybe he didn’t have anything broken.

He pushed the door open, Yeollie in his pocket asking him hundred things he couldn’t quite process since his ears were ringing loudly and exited slowly from the car.

Thankfully the car before him that saw the scene, stopped a bit further and came asking him if he was fine.

“Yeah, I think I doze off?” he whispered toward the man in front of him that insisted calling the ambulance.

The car was fine.

Only a good scratch on the side, but nothing more.

The man helped him moving it to a safer place and then they waited together for the ambulance.

Obviously, the paramedics insisted on taking him to the ER and having him checked.

Baekhyun doze off again in the ambulance, in the waiting room and also when the doctor was visiting him and made all the analysis.

All his memories were hazed by the sleep that night.

“Mr. Byun, you are very, very lucky. Apart from some scratches on your head, you simply sprained your wrist and we splinted it” the doctor said him and Baekhyun frowned briefly, only partially understanding what he was talking about.

“We will keep you here for the night to have it checked that there’s nothing else wrong, but tomorrow you can go home” he said, accompany him on a small room with a bed, when he almost forced Baekhyun to lay down before settling also an IV.

“Rest, Mr. Byun. See you tomorrow morning” he concluded softly and he simply nodded, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

“Thank you Yeollie” he whispered, no more than a breath and Yeollie appeared out of nothing, snuggling in the hand without IV.

“Rest plenty, Baekhyunnie” he retorted, balling up in Baekhyun’s hand and Baekhyun hummed, caressing his hair.

He woke up no more than five hours later, rested like never before and with some aches he couldn’t exactly explain.

Yeollie was sleeping in his hand, snoring softly and Baekhyun smiled briefly before sitting up, feeling his wrist aching.

His stare moved on it, founding it bandaged and splint.

He sighed deeply.

Bye piano for weeks, let alone guitar.

And it would be difficult also computer…

What did he do?

“I’m such an idiot” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair and in that moment the same doctor from last night came in, marveled to see him awake.

“Mr. Byun, feeling better?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded.

“Yeah, apart for my wrist” he replied forcing a short smile and the doctor chuckled, shaking his head.

“You were really lucky. Only a sprain and few scratches, really a miracle” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, because yeah, he knew it was a miracle.

And it had a name: Yeollie.

“Sorry again for last night I was…” Baekhyun started but he smiled softly.

“It’s not good to drive when you are so behind with the sleep, Mr. Byun. But all your analyses are perfect, so it was only a bit of sleepiness. Go home and rest. And for the sprain, let’s see in two weeks” he explained, signing Baekhyun’s dismissal papers and he thanked him again picking up his jacket and Yeollie who stirred shortly, yawning.

Baekhyun thanked again the doctor and then went to catch a taxi.

“The doctor said you need more rest, right?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“And I will sleep more, I promise. But now we have to go fetch my car, eat breakfast and then go to work” he stated and Yeollie sighed exasperated.

“I won’t move my wrist, I promise” he added and Yeollie glared at him.

“I’ll pinch your cheeks any time you do” he stated puffing his cheeks and Baekhyun nodded briefly smiling at him.

“Doctor said that a miracle saved me last night…” Baekhyun whispered and Yeollie frowned shortly, staring at him but Baekhyun opened up in a small smile.

“Thanks for being my miracle” he concluded, cheeks feeling slightly warm and Yeollie blushed up to his hair instead, eyes wide in amazement.

“Baekhyunnie!” he whined going to hug is neck and Baekhyun chuckled before finally taking his taxi up to where he left the car last night.

Indeed, it was a miracle because the car only had a scratch on the side and Baekhyun sighed in relief.

He drove them home where he had a quick shower and changed his clothes, before preparing breakfast for him and Yeollie.

It was… difficult with only one hand.

The splint was so tight that it was hard to move his hand even if he wanted to.

Yeollie asked him three-hundreds time if he was fine, if he could do something for him and all those things.

“Yeollie… you already did plenty last night. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So, stop worrying… I’m fine” he whispered, fingers playing with Yeollie’s hair who puffed his cheeks before softly kissing Baekhyun’s injured wrist, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“For it to pass sooner” Yeollie whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly, picking him up and kissing the top of his head, making Yeollie blush again up to his hair.

“W-What was it for?” he asked perplexed and Baekhyun smiled again, shaking his head.

“Because you are too cute and I’m glad to have met you” he replied and Yeollie’s eyes started to water down, hugging again Baekhyun’s neck.

“Baekhyunnie” he whined louder and Baekhyun chuckled softly before putting the dishes in the washboard and leaving them for later.

“I have to find a way to wash them…” he whispered but Yeollie shook his head.

“I… I can do it” he stated and Baekhyun frowned shortly, being the dishes bigger than Yeollie himself.

However, Yeollie clapped his hands and the dished washed themselves putting back ordinately in the cupboard.

Baekhyun was amazed.

“You are a small magician!” he stated surprised and Yeollie nodded, proudly.

“It’s thanks to the faith you have in me. More you believe in me and in my existence, more my powers are strong” he explained literally beaming at him and Baekhyun nodded smiling toward him.

“Then you are super strong?” he suggested and Yeollie blushed super bright again, snuggling again Baekhyun’s neck.

“Now who’s cheeky!” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, caressing his hair again before picking up his wallet, keys, backpack and putting on his shoes.

“Let’s go” he concluded and while he was going down again toward the car, he read Chanyeol’s message from last night.

Sehun was fine.

That was the important thing.

He drove until BBH Entertainment, entering from the parking as per usual, where the guard stopped him.

“Mr. Byun, your hand…” he stated and Baekhyun smiled at him softly.

“No worries, nothing serious” he reassured him but that was nothing compared to Jondae’s wrath.

“What the hell happened?” he asked him, meeting him in the hall of BBH while he was waiting for the elevator and Baekhyun forced a small smile.

“I had a car accident” he whispered, knowing that there was no way to hide truth with him, and Jondae’s eyes went wider in unbelieving.

“ _You what_?” he hissed trying to contain his voice but clearly upset.

“I had a car…” Baekhyun started repeating but Jondae shook his head pushing a whole hand on his mouth.

“You have to be mad. What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren’t you in ER?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun sighed pulling out the paper that the doctor gave him that morning.

“I already went there. Who do you think splinted my wrist or suture these?” he asked him, pointing to the long scratch at the side of his forehead, under his hair.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Jondae started reading the papers and shaking his head.

“Can you please contain your language? What if our artists hear you…?” he asked him but Jondae glared at him again.

“You don’t realize it how grave this is, right?” he asked him, even more angrily than before, and Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“I do. And I’m sorry” he replied immediately, staring back at Jondae.

They stared at each other for at least two minutes before Jondae could inhale deeply, shaking his head.

“You have to sleep, and you don’t have any excuse now, since you can’t play. And what the hell were you doing outside at almost three am in the morning?” he asked him but Baekhyun bit his lips.

He had to think faster if he wanted to hide that it was because he went to pick Sehun up.

However, Jondae was faster than him.

“Again Sehun?” he asked him and Baekhyun didn’t have the time to say no, because Jondae _knew_ it already.

“I can’t believe it. Really… You are an idiot. What if something more serious happened? We are on comeback season! Do I have to remind you how much our artists need you or you know already?” he hissed and Baekhyun felt guilty.

Because Jondae was right.

He acted on impulse without thinking about anything.

Without thinking about his artists.

About what could have happened if Yeollie wasn’t there.

“I’m…” he started saying but Jondae shook his head.

“You should care more about the ones who love you instead of a brat that cause you nothing but problems” he stated voice slightly wavering, his eyes were slightly glassy, and Baekhyun bowed deeply in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Jondae. I really am. I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. I’m sorry” he whispered and Jondae sighed patting his head, fingers caressing his hair.

“You are such an idiot. And you don’t realize how much I worry about you every time I know that you don’t sleep or don’t eat enough and now… Now _this_. But I love you. So, raise your head, dumbass, and let’s go do our work” he concluded, sighing again deeply, and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, earning a small smile in return.

November was already there so it wasn’t so much until Taeyong and ICE’s comebacks.

Days more than weeks.

Both their MVs were already settled with.

Taeyong went with something darker than his usual song saying that he wanted to try out a different concept compared to others and, in Baekhyun’s opinion, it suited him even better than before.

His title track _Bad boy_ was almost gothic and his voice, lower than usual, was pleasant to hear and he even rapped few lines, for his joy.

ICE instead went with their super fresh and cool song that never tired their fans off.

ICE was a _Summer boyband,_ as Jondae liked to call them, and had with them this _summerish_ vibes and happy notes that always got their fan.

Their title track would be _Pop it up!_ but for the first time they tried also a slow B-side track, _Never_ , that Baekhyun particularly loved for its more mature undertones.

After Taeyong and ICE, it would be FOUR’s turn with their _At last_ and with _Miracle_.

And after them Min-jeon.

Baekhyun was slightly worried about Min-jeon’s comeback, because her MV was still a vague X in the fog.

Reason why Baekhyun called all his artists in an extraordinary meeting that morning.

“Thank you for being here” he stated entering the meeting room, followed by Jondae.

They all made gesture to sit up, but Baekhyun made a small gesture with his hands to stay sit.

“ _Oppa_ , what happened to your hand?” In-ha immediately asked him but Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Nothing to worry about. Just a small sprain” he stated but in her and in Min-jeon’s eyes there was worry, more than in the others.

“Perfect. I want to be sure about our progresses since we are almost there. Especially for you, Taeyong-ha, and for you guys” he stated looking toward Taeyong and ICE’s members.

They all nodded convinced.

“How are we?” he asked them and Taeyong slightly raised his hand over his head.

“The MV was already done, all the tracks are done, and the booklet should be okay, right?” he asked and Baekhyun hummed, stare moving toward Jondae who nodded.

“I confirm both booklet and two different jackets as previously decided. All the shoots are done and…” Jondae started before scrolling down his tablet, humming in thought.

“Ah, yeah. Already first live confirmed by press office, fifth November at Inkigayo” he stated and both Baekhyun and Taeyong nodded.

“Pre-recording will be the fourth November at ten am, please take note” Jondae added and Taeyong wrote it down on his phone.

Baekhyun nodded smiling softly toward Taeyong.

“You did great. Everything will be fine, trust your talent” he whispered and Taeyong beamed at him, bowing forehead almost touching the desk.

“Yes, _hyung_. Thank you for your guidance” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly again, stare shifting toward ICE’s members.

“How about you guys? Are we done?” he asked them and Heesun hummed shortly, counting things out of his fingers.

Baekhyun liked Heesun carefree attitude in everything, but on the serious things he was a natural leader, very organized and attentive.

“MV okay, tracks all done. Shootings done. For the booklet…” he started saying, stare wandering to Jondae who nodded shortly.

“Already fine and printing. Same for albums’ layouts and… ah, I need to call the printer for the small photobook as insert for the pre-ordering. They should be done though” he stated, already writing it down to his tablet and Baekhyun nodded briefly too.

Did they miss something?

“I confirm you also pre-recording for Music Bank on the sixth of November, program will air on the eighth” Jondae added and Baekhyun hummed briefly, getting something that was missing.

“Is the editing team fine with the trailers?” he asked Jondae who nodded immediately.

“Yeah, ready for three days before. So… Taeyong-ha will be on the first November and for ICE guys… the third” he confirmed and Baekhyun nodded too, satisfied.

“I suggest also you to go and take a look to all the comments regarding your comeback guys because there are so many interesting theories, all wrong, but so many that you can laugh a bit and feel better how much your fan really, _really_ love you” Jondae added smirking toward them that chuckled briefly together with FOUR and Min-jeon.

“Okay, I think that you guys can go. I don’t want to take you guys any more time. Please keep practice but rest also. And eat plenty…” Baekhyun started saying but Jondae slapped his shoulder.

“Let these boys go. They were so good until now. Let them rest and enjoy their last freedom before post-comeback activities!” Jondae complained and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding, before dismissing the boys and remaining only with FOUR and Min-jeon.

“So, Min-jeon, same question… how are we?” Baekhyun asked toward Min-jeon who sighed deeply.

“Tracks are all done. Same for shootings and booklet, I suppose…” she started shifting her stare toward Jondae who nodded, but then she sighed even deeper.

“But the MV is… not even programed” she whispered and Baekhyun hummed briefly while FOUR girls’ eyes went wider in perplexity.

“ _Onnie_ , what happened?” Hyerim asked her and Min-jeon evaded in grand style her stare.

“Min-jeon doesn’t have any idea for her MV” Baekhyun stated for her who glared at him.

“Baekhyun…” she started but he shook his head.

“They are your friends, not only your precious colleagues and little sisters” he started saying and when she tried to say something, Baekhyun shook his head.

“I know you think like this. Everyone does, since we are not deaf and we know exactly what you said about FOUR in your last interview” he added and FOUR’s members shook their heads perplexed, probably not knowing it.

Min-jeon carded her fingers through her hair, shaking her head.

“You are the worst as usual, exposing me like this” she whispered but Baekhyun smiled at her.

“They can help, Min-jeon. And me and Jondae are here for the same reason. Let us help you” he stated softly, worry seeping from his tone, and Jondae nodded shortly near him, smiling too.

“You can’t…” she started but In-ha moved her hand gripping slightly Min-jeon’s.

“ _Onnie_ … you gave us so much strength during our last comeback that we thought that everything was wrong and not fitting our image anymore. Let us help you too” she whispered and Min-jeon’s eyes grew wider in perplexity before she could inhale deeply, gripping harder back in In-ha’s hand.

“Do you want to be alone?” Baekhyun asked them but Min-jeon shook his head, glaring at him.

“Don’t think you can go away like this after granting me your help” she stated and Baekhyun nodded, sitting down in front of her, pulling out his phone and putting it in front of them.

“Do you know which Min-jeon’s song is?” he asked toward FOUR’s members and they all shook their heads.

“ _Onnie_ was super secretive about it and she always practice alone, far from our practice room or when we are not here” Hyerim stated and Baekhyun’s stare was perplexed on Min-jeon who shrugged her shoulders, making Baekhyun reply for her.

“She is only a big softie even if she seems super though and cool” he stated, shrugging his shoulders, and In-ha nodded shortly.

Baekhyun tapped on his phone, tapping on Min-jeon’s comeback song _Water_.

It was an upbeat song, sensual as she was, with her typical rap part, and the lyrics were about Min-jeon herself and her ability to be as strong and as clear as water, managing to overcome whatever happened in her life.

Baekhyun found that song fitting for Min-jeon herself, but not as fitting as the B-side track of her album, _Myself_.

That song was a slow song with rap-insert, about Min-jeon and her life.

Everything happened and how from nothing she became what she was and, despite the difficulties, she knew that there was people that always supported her through her journey.

 _Myself_ was Min-jeon’s song.

And Baekhyun already told her, several times, almost pressing to make it the title track, but Min-jeon didn’t want to.

 _“It’s too personal, I’m still crying while singing it. How can I perform it in front of people? It will be an album track forever_ ” she once said and Baekhyun didn’t insist anymore, understanding her reasons.

FOUR girls, though, loved _Water_ to bits, already jamming at its rhythm.

“ _Onnie_ , it’s beautiful!” Seo-hyeon stated and Hyerim nodded near her.

Baekhyun hummed at the end of the song.

“So, if you would have to do a MV on this song, what would you do?” he asked them, and they all hummed too in thought.

Obviously the first hand to raise was Seo-hyeon.

Followed by In-ha.

If there was someone who was hardworking _and_ always easily inspired and full of imagination, that were In-ha and Seo-hyeon.

“What about something like on dark background? With mirror or glasses that can give the idea of water?” Seo-hyeon proposed and In-ha puffed her cheeks.

“I had the same idea…! Like the back of some velvety club, wine or black?” she stated and Min-jeon’s eyes went wider but she wasn’t perplexed, she was interested.

Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“I remember you the rap part, though. And that Min-jeon has part of her hair pink now, so…” Baekhyun stated and even before Min-jeon could tell something, Yuri clapped her hands together.

“ _Moulin rouge_!” she stated like it was the best idea ever and all FOUR’s members nodded with an _oh_ of approval.

Baekhyun pinched his lips his fingers, humming in thought.

There was a dull ache on his wrist that kept bothering him, disturbing his ability to think properly, but Yuri’s idea was genial.

Min-jeon hummed, shifted his stare on Baekhyun and noticed immediately that something was off.

“Baekhyun, you okay?” she asked him, and he nodded briefly, forcing a small smile.

“Just a bit of annoying pain, but I’m fine” he replied honestly, knowing that it wasn’t any use hiding it in that moment.

His _daughters_ were way more perceptive than his _sons_.

Jondae sighed rustling in his pocket, extracting a painkiller blister.

“I’ll go fetch some water” he stated sitting up and Baekhyun nodded shortly, leaning his back on the backrest.

“I’m sorry” he whispered shortly and In-ha hummed briefly, stare inquiring.

“Is it possible to know what happened to you?” she asked him and Baekhyun stare toward her before inhaling deeply.

“I had a car crash tonight. I was in ER until seven thirty, then went home, had breakfast and came here” he replied again honestly, and all their eyes went wider, shaking their head.

“You should have stayed at home” Min-jeon stated but Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

“And leaving a mess here? No, I don’t want any of you having to deal with this comeback alone. I’m fine, it’s nothing serious and we are defining your comeback’s details. So, no, I couldn’t stay home” he stated, softly smiling at her.

But she glared back at him.

“You are the worst. And an idiot. And no other CEO of any agency does the same for his artists!” she stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, slowly bowing toward them.

“I know, I’m sorry” he replied and Min-jeon’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

She expected a sassy reply, not an apology.

“However, as long as I’m CEO of this agency, things will be like this. If you are up to changing agency, I suggest you to wait after your comeback. And… I can introduce you to LOEY Productions’ CEO if you want. I’m sure he would be more than glad to produce you instead of BBH” he whispered, voice barely audible, and he felt a bit tired and thankfully Jondae came back with water so that he could take the painkillers.

“Thank you” he thanked Jondae and, after taking the medicine, his stare moved again on the girls, feeling Yeollie caressing gently his neck.

It was somehow comforting having him there.

“So, a theme like _Moulin Rouge_?” he asked toward them and FOUR’s members nodded while Min-jeon hummed shortly in thought.

“If you don’t like it, tell it now. We are here just for this” Baekhyun stated and she pressed her lips in a thin line, shaking her head.

Baekhyun hummed, stare shifting on FOUR’s members.

Min-jeon wouldn’t have talked about it while FOUR members were still there.

“Girls, for you is all settled?” he asked them shortly, even if he knew that everything was fine, and In-ha nodded.

Because In-ha was the most meticulous, diligent and precise leader ever.

“Tracks recording is done, MVs both registered and shootings done. For the booklets everything should be fine…” she started, stare moving on Jondae who nodded briefly.

“Confirmed both _At last_ and _Miracle_ version of the jacket too” he stated and them all nodded, smiling softly.

“Okay, perfect. You can go then. Thank you for your help and great work. Same for you, you worked super hard and this comeback will be smooth. Trust yourselves” Baekhyun stated and they all sat up, taking their hint to go away.

Especially because In-ha wasn’t stupid, and she understood that Min-jeon wanted to stay alone with Baekhyun.

“Dae… could you leave me alone with Min-jeon? I’ll let you know if there’s any news” he whispered, stare gently moving toward him who nodded too, patting his shoulders, almost near to where Yeollie was sitting, making him jolt, before walking away.

When only him and Min-jeon remained in the room, Baekhyun’s stare was hard on her.

“Tell me what is wrong” he stated without any sugarcoating on the discourse.

She stared immediately at him too, shaking her head.

“You really don’t understand right?” she asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Maybe I’ve gotten stupid all of a sudden. Tell me” he retorted, and she inhaled deeply, shaking her head.

“I can’t come back with that song. It’s… too me” she stated and Baekhyun sighed fingers carding through his hair.

“All your songs are _too you_ in this album. Wasn’t it what we decided at the start?” he asked her, and she nodded but she started biting her lips, tormenting them.

“Don’t. You will ruin them and it’s not good for you” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up and changing his sitting place, occupying the place where In-ha was sitting before, right at Min-jeon’s left.

“I know, _oppa_ , but… everything is wrong” she whispered, leaning her head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“Wrong? Why?” he asked her softly and she closed her eyes.

“I fear my fans will hate this side of me” she whispered again and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle because it was impossible.

Min-jeon was even cooler and prettier than before in that album, in her own clothes instead of a _pretending_.

Instead, Baekhyun caressed her hair shortly.

“They will love you” he stated tone firm and super sure, but she shook her head.

“How do you know it?” she asked pressing her hands on her cheeks, clearly trying not to cry.

“Because you are beautiful, Min-jeon, and you are showing your fans your real self, made of talent, a beautiful voice, a steady rap and so, so, so much more” he whispered and Min-jeon hummed, snuggling her cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Sing something for me” she asked out of the blue, voice almost cracking, and Baekhyun hummed before singing _Borders_ for her.

Baekhyun knew that Min-jeon was as fan of Chanyeol as she were also of Amber.

So, _Border_ was the best choice in that moment.

It wasn’t the first time that, in difficult moments, Min-jeon asked him to sing something for or with her.

And while he sang for her, he circled her shoulders with his arm, letting her cry a bit against his shoulder.

And in the last part of song, Min-jeon started to sing along with him, before with a low, feeble voice, and then with the voice Baekhyun knew she had, showing her true colors.

“Don’t hide this, Min-jeon. Your self is talented and beautiful and your fans will know it too” he whispered softly and she nodded shortly, inhaling deeply.

“Let’s… go for Yuri’s suggestion” she muttered, slowly detaching from Baekhyun’s shirt and he hummed shortly, stare inquiring in hers.

“Are you sure? We can think about something that will fit you more…” he stated but she shook her head.

“It’s the fittest thing, Baekhyun. Like in a show, where it’s all pretending, something true” she explained and Baekhyun nodded shortly, convinced.

“Whenever you want, we can settle it…” he started saying and she nodded softly not letting him finish.

“Also tomorrow or your earliest convenience” she interrupted him immediately and Baekhyun nodded too.

“I’ll try and settle things with Dae. Thank you for telling me what was plaguing you” he concluded, almost making gesture to sit up, but Min-jeon slightly gripped on his sane hand, making him sit again.

“I’m sorry for before. You… you are not the worst and I appreciate what you do for us” she muttered and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“You don’t need to worry. I know I’m not exactly the best CEO you could want, and my behavior is not the best either, but if you may need anything I’m here” he stated, trying to hide how it still weighted what happened last night on his conscience.

And before Min-jeon could retort something, he smiled briefly again.

“And if you want, I can really introduce you to Park. He would be glad to produce you… He likes your songs too” he added, forcing his best smile toward Min-jeon who sighed deeply before shaking her head.

“I won’t betray BBH…” she started saying but Baekhyun stopped her immediately with a small gesture of his hand.

“It wouldn’t be betraying BBH but working with your most inspirational person ever” he stated, smile not leaving his lips, but Min-jeon shook her head again.

“You don’t understand, right? My _most inspirational person ever_ is you, Baekhyun” she whispered, voice barely audible, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity.

“Loey is my favorite rapper, sure. But who wrote my songs with me when I didn’t know even where to start from? Who always spoiled me even few days ago dancing with me _for no reasons_ if not making me happy? And who continue to support me, even now, asking me what’s wrong and what _I prefer_ for my comeback without forcing anything on me?” she asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shaking his head.

“They are just things…” he started saying but she pressed a finger on his lips, stopping him immediately.

“You had a car crash tonight. Spent the night in ER. But you are here this morning, for me, for us. It’s not a thing every CEO would do. No, actually every other CEO except of you would have taken some days off and who cares about comebacks? Artists can do themselves and there was Jondae and our technical supports. But no, you came here, for us. Even with that wrist and these scratches on your forehead” she stated, fingers going to gently move Baekhyun’s hair, revealing the suture points on his forehead, making him sigh deeply.

“In-ha and the others are cute, sweet and pretended not to notice it too, but it’s clear as the sky that you are tired. And even when we don’t show it, we appreciate what you do for us. But we love you too, so please, _please_ take care of yourself too, not only of us. Things are settled… please rest this afternoon” she explained and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding shortly.

“I’ll do it. I’ll have lunch with Jondae and Minseok from accounting and instead of coming back here I’ll go back home, okay?” he asked her who nodded shortly.

“Please do. And if you need tomorrow…” she started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Tomorrow probably I have to come here in the afternoon for ICE’s comeback details again” he whispered and she inhaled deeply.

“Than the day after?” she tried again and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I only have a meeting in two days, in the late afternoon with other agencies and I was invited as guest to an event in the evening” he replied mentally checking his appointments and she hummed briefly.

“Not during the morning, though” she stated and Baekhyun chuckled.

“Got it, not tomorrow but the day after I won’t set foot inside BBH, okay?” he asked her and she nodded, contented with his reply.

“I’ll go practice a bit, now. If you need me, I’ll be downstairs” she concluded and Baekhyun smiled at her, nodding.

And she was almost on the door when Baekhyun called her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to LOEY Productions’? Maybe it would be better for your career being produced by Park…” he started saying and she shook her head briefly.

“I don’t care about anything as long as I have your support, Baekhyun. Get it in your head. I won’t go away” she whispered coming again near Baekhyun and leaning down to kiss his hair just over where he had his points.

“Rest well” she whispered going away and Baekhyun sighed deeply, smiling softly.

“She’s really super mature and responsible” Yeollie stated from his shoulder and he nodded briefly, picking his phone up, composing Jondae’s number.

He replied at the second ring.

“Min-jeon said okay for the _Moulin Rouge_ thing. Can we settle something from tomorrow or the day after?” he asked him and Jondae hummed shortly, clearly thinking about different things and then he gave him the okay.

“Sure. I think I’ll be able to set all the things” he replied and Baekhyun sighed in relief before proposing him lunch out with Minseok.

“You will pay, though. Since all the troubles I went through?” he stated chuckling and Baekhyun snorted.

“Sure, count on me. I’ll pay _hyung_ ’s share too” he concluded and Jondae cheered.

And after settling some paper works in his office, he went to lunch with Jondae and Minseok.

Minseok was worried about his wrist and he was even more when he told him all that happened, but as Jondae did, after a bit of scolding, everything was fine as usual.

Baekhyun finally decided to let them know about him and Chanyeol writing a song together.

“You _what_?” Minseok asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, eating slowly, since he had to use the other hand instead his primary, and injured, one.

Jondae shrugged his shoulders instead.

“Told you, it’s the best choice. Now that he told the world that he wants to do a song with you, just go with it. Something good will come your way, hopefully” Jondae added and Baekhyun hummed again, nodding.

“And he’s different from how I imagined him. And way more talented. He really is gifted for music” he whispered and Jondae frowned briefly, stare shifting on him

“Oh no, you are not” he stated shaking his head and Baekhyun frowned perplexed, staring back at him.

“You are not falling for Park, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“What the hell, Dae? No!” he replied like it was the most impossible thing in the world.

But Jondae’s stare was perplexed on him, inquiring.

“No? You sure? Neither for a one-night stand?” he tried again and Baekhyun closed his eyes inhaling deeply, gathering all his patience.

“What do you want me to say? If I find Park handsome? I do and you know it. If I would fuck him for a night stand? No, I wouldn’t because it would complicate things between us, and my life is already sufficiently complicated. Other questions?” he asked him honestly and Jondae chuckled shaking his head.

“But if it wouldn’t _complicate things,_ would you?” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“I would, yeah. He’s pleasant to stare at and I wouldn’t mind a night with him” he concluded making Jondae nod shortly, pleased by Baekhyun’s answer.

“Especially because how long it is since your last partner or important story?” Jondae asked him again and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

“Why are we talking about my love life now?” he whined and Jondae chuckled, patting his shoulder.

“Listen, guys, I know that you two have a flowery relationship and you fuck a lot, but why insisting so much on mine? I’ve already too many problems on everything else” he stated making Jondae and Minseok slightly blush but then Jondae shook his head again, smiling.

“Still, you would spend the night with Park… and that’s what matter the most. Maybe one of these days” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, groaning in exasperation.

He couldn’t take any more of those hints about him having a one-night stand with Chanyeol.

“Absolutely no. I don’t want to mess things with Chanyeol, it’s already so…” he started saying but both Jondae and Minseok’s eyes went wider in perplexity at the first name utilization.

Baekhyun bit his lips, softly realizing his mistake, stare shifting away immediately.

“Oh, wait, you are on first name basis now. It’s something more than a collaboration” Jondae stated and Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head, minding super well not to tell him that he actually _slept_ at Chanyeol’s few nights before.

“It’s only a collaboration. Nothing more” Baekhyun concluded shaking his head again and when Jondae tried to tease him a bit more, he stopped him immediately.

“If you are done eating, can we go? I promised Min-jeon I would have rested a bit this afternoon” he explained and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Oh, heavens bless! You will go home and rest? I can’t believe it! I have to buy a gift to Min-jeon… my favorite rapper girl” he whispered, hands slightly reaching his heart, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Baekhyun slapped him with his sane hand on the shoulder, making Jondae whine.

“Don’t touch my daughters, not her nor FOUR” he stated and Jondae chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are getting old and behaving like a father instead of a CEO” he retorted and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, deciding to ignore Jondae’s comment.

They sat up and after that Baekhyun paid for the whole bill, they walked outside.

“You sure that you don’t need anyone to accompany home?” Minseok asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head briefly.

“How do you think I came at work this morning? It’s not easy, but I can drive” he replied briefly, earning himself a slap on each shoulder, one from Jondae and the other from Minseok.

“Go home and rest” they both stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

He took the car from BBH Entertainment’s parking place and drove home where, once there, he simply put on a t-shirt, sweatpants a warm blanket and then put on Netflix.

With Yeollie he decided what to watch but after neither the first twenty minutes, he fell asleep on the couch without even realizing, ending up sleeping the whole day long.

** Day 21: Chanyeol **

Chanyeol was about to enter his office that morning, slightly tired and worried, when BFRIENDS’ whole team appeared out of the blue.

He was worried because he didn’t hear anything from Baekhyun in the last few days.

After what happened with Sehun, they didn’t write each other and Chanyeol was worried that the whole thing could have in some ways compromised whatever came to be between him and Baekhyun.

Sehun behaved in the worst way possible and when he tried to call Baekhyun, the day after when he was sober, Baekhyun didn’t reply to his call.

For this reason, Sehun stressed the hell out of Chanyeol and, even if he knew that Sehun deserved that treatment, it seemed strange to him that Baekhyun decided not to reply.

“Park- _sunbae_!” Hyonwoo called him and he was worried too, attracting Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

“Is something the matter?” he asked him back and they whole nodded all together.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, stopping his motion to enter the office, turning toward them that stopped just in front of him.

“Why didn’t you tell us about Baekhyun- _hyung_?” Haejun asked him, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“About _what_ precisely?” he retorted not understanding what they were talking about, but Haejun sighed deeply, fingers going to pinch his lips.

“Hyon, maybe _sunbae_ doesn’t know either…” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed briefly, attracting their attentions.

“Can I know what you are talking about too?” he asked them and Hyonwoo sighed deeply nodding, taking his phone out of his pocket.

“It seems that Baekhyun- _hyung_ had a car crash few nights ago” he stated, showing him a small piece of an interview in which Baekhyun had his wrist and part of his hand splinted.

“We thought you knew something about it…” Haejun continued but Chanyeol shook his head, worried and perplexed.

“No, he didn’t tell me anything about it. I’m sure it’s nothing serious though” he tried to ease them, smiling but he was worried.

Why Baekhyun didn’t tell him anything?

And when exactly did it happen?

Was it that night in which they went to pick up Sehun or later?

“Will you see him? And bring him our best wishes for a soon healing?” they asked him and Chanyeol nodded immediately, forcing a better smile and they all nodded too, thanking him.

They talked about other things but then they went to practice and Chanyeol in his office.

“That idiot… why he didn’t tell me anything?” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair and picking up his phone to call Baekhyun.

“Maybe he didn’t want to make you worry?” Hyunnie tried, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol huffed exasperated, but it could be.

Especially now that he slightly knew better Baekhyun.

He tried to call him, but the phone rang without any reply.

That afternoon, though, there was the meeting with other few agencies, including BBH, so Chanyeol was sure that he would have met him there.

So, he ate with Junmyeon, defining also the last details for Chanmi’s comeback, that hopefully was all settled thanks to Seo-hyeon’s lyrics, and after that, he went to BBH where the meeting was supposed to be hold.

Despite being one of the newest and smallest agencies, BBH Entertainment had the most fitting meeting rooms, so it wasn’t so strange for it to be place for all those meetings.

When he got there, he met Jondae again in the lift.

“Ah, Park. Nice to see you here. Going to the fourth?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“Did… Byun have a car crash?” he asked him, trying to be the most generic and disinterested possible.

Jondae hummed before nodding shortly.

“Yeah. He’s an idiot, after all, even if he’s the CEO of BBH. And does too much for people who don’t deserve neither his interest or his time. However, he’s like this and we love him also for this reason” he added, stare hard moving toward Chanyeol, making him realize that Jondae knew way more than a simple _secretary_ of BBH’s CEO.

“I…” Chanyeol started to say, but Jondae stopped him immediately, shaking his head.

“Not my business, but don’t ask him about it. And don’t bring him more problems than he already has” he concluded, doors pinging open.

He walked out, making Chanyeol frowning shortly.

“Maybe it was exactly that night… And he knows about Sehun?” Hyunnie whispered and Chanyeol sighed again, exiting the elevator too and walking toward the meeting rooms.

“Mr. Park, nice to see you here” one of BBH’s secretary told him giving him the planning for the meeting and a small badge with his name and agency name.

“Thank you. Is Byun already inside?” he asked her who shook her head shortly.

“Byun- _teppenim_ is not here yet. I’m sure he will arrive in few moments” she replied politely, smiling toward him and he nodded, smiling back too, entering the room where few of other CEOs were gathering.

Baekhyun arrived lastly, after everybody else and he was clearly tired, even if less than the other days.

His hand was indeed splinted, and he didn’t move it at all.

The meeting was long and boring as hell.

It was on the same things, pre-comeback season about fair play, rulings of new shows, counting for listeners and viewers and so on.

When it ended, Chanyeol wanted to sit up immediately and leave the room as soon as possible because he needed air and he couldn’t stand anymore that false hypocrisy present in the room and coming from the other CEOs.

But he waited patiently that everyone went away remaining alone with Baekhyun.

He was turning off the projector and the computer when Chanyeol neared him.

“Need a hand?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun shake his head, closing the laptop screen with a low thud.

“Do you have time for a coffee?” he asked him again and Baekhyun shook his head again.

“I have the guys waiting downstairs for me” he replied shortly but Chanyeol insisted immediately.

“I won’t take away too much of your time, Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed deeply, stare moving away from Chanyeol’s face, nodding.

“Let’s go to my office” he concluded, picking up the keys of the room and a small bottle of water.

Chanyeol followed him toward his office where Baekhyun pushed the door open, emptying the bottle of water and throwing it in the waste bin near his desk.

Chanyeol closed the door behind him after he entered, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s splinted wrist.

“If you are here to ask me why I don’t answer Sehun’s calls, I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, shutting him up immediately.

“You have all your reasons not to. And I think it’s something that, eventually, you will have to settle with Sehun not with me” he added shortly, shrugging his shoulders, making Baekhyun frown briefly.

“Then what?” he asked him, taking off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose before putting them on again.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” he retorted and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“About the car crash…” Chanyeol supplied and Baekhyun huffed a short laugh, shaking his head.

“Why should I? It wasn’t something relevant… And I don’t remember being friend with you? We are just… acquaintances making a collaboration for some reasons” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and when Chanyeol tried to interject, Baekhyun clicked his tongue before shaking his head again.

“And if you think I won’t be able to do my job just because of this, you don’t know me enough” he whispered, picking up a small pen drive and tossing it toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol picked it and his stare was perplexed toward him.

“Let me know if you like it. I don’t need two hands to sing, nor to edit. And I had plenty of time in these two days since Jondae and Min-jeon forced me at home. If it’s all, I have to go” he explained briefly and Chanyeol almost wasn’t used to _that_ Baekhyun anymore.

He couldn’t stand his cold stance anymore, not after knowing how he really was behind it.

“Baekhyun, I…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Comebacks are getting near. Don’t you have groups and artists to produce yourself too? Why bothering with the annoying CEO of a rival company? Go back to LOEY Productions” he concluded, sitting up from where he was leaning against the desk and Chanyeol sighed briefly, turning the small pen drive in his fingers.

“Why are you pushing people out of your life?” Chanyeol asked him directly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could chuckle, shaking his head.

“Why? Because I’m not… _worth_ the waste of time. And I have priorities which are my artists, my bands and the welfare of the people I’m producing and who work with me. I don’t need anything else. You want a song with me? Fine, that’s my part. Put together the rest and publish it. I don’t want to know anything about it” he explained but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“Can you cut this shit you are saying? You told me you would work on this with me, and I want you there until the very end of it. I won’t publish anything without you listening to it or continuing to work on it with me. Because it’s _our_ work, not mine” he stated immediately and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Why are you insisting so much on this? You wanted it just for… commercial interests, no? Only to say that you did a song with _former idol_ Baekhyun. Just because everyone asks for it and I’ve always refused” he asked him, stare diming its light, moving to his hands, fingers moving slowly, especially on the splinted hand.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“You know it’s not for this reason. I don’t care about commercial matters nor that everybody else ask for it…” he started saying and Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“Spare me from your pity and insincere comments. Tell me when and where and I’ll come and listen the final version with you” he whispered, stare avoiding in grand style Chanyeol’s stare on him.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“I hate it when you behave like this” he whispered and Baekhyun let out a sarcastic chuckle, shaking his head too.

“I don’t know why you are insisting with having me around then. Now I’m late, please go away or I won’t be so kind in asking you another time” he concluded, nearing Chanyeol and gesturing the door with his head.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, hinting a small bow and going away, not without turning around one last time when he was on the door.

“You are mistaking if you think I will go away like all the others did previously. I know you are more than this, Baekhyun, and I won’t surrender anytime soon” he concluded, closing the door behind his back without waiting for a reply from Baekhyun.

And he was upset with Baekhyun.

Because which reason did he have to behave like that?

So rudely and coldly toward Chanyeol.

But mostly…

“Why you care so much about it, Chanyeol?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol didn’t have a real reply.

He didn’t know how to reply to that question.

Because he didn’t know _why_ he cared that much about Baekhyun and him being that… _different_ from who really was Baekhyun.

“I don’t know. But I don’t like it” he replied shrugging his shoulders and Hyunnie hummed on his shoulders, clearly worried too.

“At least, tonight you can relax a bit. Aren’t you going again to _Exodus_?” he asked toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly, briefly.

“At least, yeah” he concluded, going away and passing quickly from LOEY Productions just to see if everything was fine and then going home to prepare for that evening.

He picked up all the equipment, dressing up slightly better than usual, going for a dark wine shirt and a pair of black jeans.

He styled his hair too, before driving again toward _Exodus_.

There he greeted Yixing who announced him that he wasn’t the only guest of the night.

“Who is the other one?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning briefly but Yixing shook his head, smirk appearing on his lips.

“Surprise. I was… unbelieving when he called me few evenings ago, finally accepting all my previous failed invitations” he stated and Chanyeol frowned even deeper.

“It’s a man, then…” he observed and Yixing pushed a hand on his own mouth.

“I’ve already said too much” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol was perplexed.

Who could be Yixing’s special guest?

One that _never accepted_ _Yixing’s invitations_ before.

Everybody accepted Yixing’s invitations.

Because _Exodus_ was a nice place to promote themselves.

And because Yixing was a caring host.

Chanyeol shook his head, settling his equipment for his own performance and has per usual everything went smoothly, perfectly and he loved that place and the music he could do there _oh so much_.

Even if he was interested and curious about the other special guest of that night.

He went to sit near Yixing that, strangely enough, was sitting in a reserved table in the club too, instead of in his office over the control room.

“You will love him” Yixing stated toward Chanyeol who frowned but in that moment the light went slightly down.

Chanyeol recognized the song even before knowing it, even if the voice wasn’t of the original singer.

The song was _Sexuality_.

But the voice was… Baekhyun’s?

And from the dark of the small backstage, Baekhyun came out in all his stunning being, even more enthralling that the previous time Chanyeol saw him at _Exodus_.

Baekhyun was wearing a pearl grey suit, a delightful contrast between his pale skin, his black hair and the suffused lights in _Exodus_.

His voice was low yet clear enough to be heard in all his hues, echoing deeply inside Chanyeol’s whole being, moving in him things that _Byun Baekhyun, BBH’s CEO_ shouldn’t be moving.

The way he moved, then, it was completely different from Taemin’s almost aggressive sensuality.

It was slow, sensual, enthralling and Chanyeol couldn’t tear his stare apart from Baekhyun.

Everything was perfectly fitting for his being, even that outfit and that revealed his collarbones, enough to be enthralling and gorgeous but not too much to be indecent.

Especially when Baekhyun throw away his jacket, remaining only with a way too tight white shirt and his trousers.

And when Chanyeol thought that the song was almost close to the end, the base shifted slowly, almost imperceptibly to Baekhyun’s _Psycho_.

Baekhyun’s voice dropped again, even lower than before, revealing how flexible his voice could be.

Like magic, his body moved on _Psycho_ ’s note like he was meant for that song and he didn’t do anything for the last years except practicing that song and that song only.

He was perfect, both in his voice and his movements, making Chanyeol’s stare at him even more enthralled than before.

Because how could he not?

Baekhyun was showing such an amount of raw talent both in his vocal skills and his dancing skills that Chanyeol as a producer was… speechless.

Obviously not considering how Baekhyun’s _everything_ moved something strange inside Chanyeol.

Something… that physically attracted him to Baekhyun.

Because he was gorgeous, stunning, beautiful and Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t supposed to be like that but he wanted to touch Baekhyun.

Even for few hours.

Even for one night.

Because there wasn’t anyone as enthralling and as perfect as Baekhyun was, especially in that moment.

When the music ended, there was a short moment of silence and then there was a soundly applause exploding in all the club.

The spell was over and they were back to reality, even if Chanyeol couldn’t shake off that sensation from himself.

Baekhyun slightly bowed on the stage, immediately neared by Yixing.

“Thank you for inviting me here” he whispered in the microphone and Yixing shook his head, bowing.

“Thank you for coming here. It was an honor seeing you perform this song once again” he stated near him and Baekhyun shook his head, giving him back the microphone and bowing again, picking up the silver jacket to match the pearl grey trouser and going to sit near the counter, ordering again a whiskey.

And before whoever else could even think about it, Chanyeol sat up from where he was, reaching him near the counter, sitting down with him.

“What was it?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“Me. Like what you saw today. Both are me” he replied, not moving his stare toward Chanyeol, sipping his whiskey.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun looked at him.

“What do you want? If it is for continuing today’s argument you can go away whenever you want. I’m here just not to think about anything tonight…” he started saying and Chanyeol immediately shook his head.

“Not at all. I wouldn’t win any argument right now, I would be too distracted by how stunning you look tonight” he stated, honesty sipping from his words, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“ _Stunning_?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded, chuckling and shaking again his head.

“Don’t you tell me you don’t know. Because I’m sure you felt all these peoples looking at you and you only during your show. You were… enchanting” he whispered stare not leaving Baekhyun’s eyes, making him shake his head, eyes still wide in perplexity.

“It was just…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s hands moved on his own, fingers pressing on Baekhyun’s lips that was smooth and warm.

“Just you being the most enthralling being I’ve ever seen in my whole life” he whispered and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“You… Are you… trying to say something to me, Chanyeol?” he retorted, smile playfully appearing on his lips and Chanyeol nodded briefly, still drunk on Baekhyun’s performance.

And words left his lips alone, without him not even thinking them.

“Come home with me” he stated with a confidence that he didn’t even feel like his own.

Without thinking to anything else if not how enthralling Baekhyun was.

And when he almost feared that Baekhyun would refuse him, Baekhyun nodded, shortly, decidedly.

“I didn’t come here with the car, though. So, you will have to drive me home” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“With that hand I would find it difficult to drive around” he retorted but Baekhyun shook his head.

“It was because I wanted to drink tonight. And I didn’t want to risk my license for drunk-driving. I drove also at work today, no need to worry” he stated but Chanyeol took his sane hand and guided him outside the pub, down in the parking, until his car.

“I don’t care, just come home with me” he repeated once they were inside the car and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

The ride there was almost silent but, in the very same moment Chanyeol opened the door of his apartment, he didn’t even let Baekhyun the time to close it, that he was pinning him to the back of the door, fingers slightly brushing his neck, lips few centimeters from Baekhyun’s.

“I want to touch you” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun smirked.

“Only? And here I thought we could get some fun tonight…” he whispered back, shortening even more the distance between them but without completely closing it.

Chanyeol smirked too, biting his own lips, stare losing itself in Baekhyun’s.

“Let me entertain you then” he concluded, closing that distance and pressing hard his lips on Baekhyun’s that kissed him back immediately, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

It was like an explosion of different sensation and Chanyeol felt like it always meant to be, and that they waited for too long for _that_ to happen.

“How in the world you performed that well with this splinted wrist?” Chanyeol asked him in a breath, pressing him better against the door, lips moving to Baekhyun’s ear, slightly biting it.

“I’m a former idol, I can do whatever under whatever conditions” he replied repressing a groan, hand moving to Chanyeol’s sides, starting to caress him over his shirt and moving toward the buttons.

“Overworking yourself though” Chanyeol commented but Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

“Are you here to give me an earful or for a fuck?” he asked him and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle, lips moving again this time on Baekhyun’s neck, biting him, earning himself another groan.

“Will you really let me fuck you?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed pensively.

“Yeah, but just because I’m too tired to put up a fight and top instead” he replied, making Chanyeol chuckle again.

“You usually top?” he asked him, fingers moving to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt, still lips kissing and licking Baekhyun’s neck who nodded, fingers gripping in Chanyeol’s hair, groaning.

“Usually yes. But tonight I’m fine with things going this way…” he whispered in reply, showing him his wrist and Chanyeol nodded, biting him slightly harder on his collarbones, earning a moan this time, low and deep, that echoed pleasantly inside Chanyeol.

And even before he could comment about it, Baekhyun’s fingers went to Chanyeol’s shirt, unbuttoning it, slowly with a small difficulty due to the utilization of only one hand instead of two.

“May I help you?” Chanyeol whispered to his ear before starting to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing what there was underneath and Baekhyun shook his head.

“You just wanted to show off your abs and sculpted torso” he retorted making Chanyeol chuckle, smirk easily appearing on his lips.

“Say that you don’t like them…” he muttered, again biting Baekhyun’s ear who huffed a laugh, fingers already moving to caress Chanyeol’s abs, making his skin erupt in goosebumps.

“Never said it. I’ve never hidden that I like your body, if I don’t remember wrongly” he whispered, fingers smoothly moving toward his nipples, pinching them not so gently and earning himself a low groan from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s fingers were cold and feather-like on his skin, giving him shivers along the spine, wanting more of him.

Chanyeol shrugged off his shirt from his shoulders, letting it pool down behind him and started again unbuttoning Baekhyun’s shirt, revealing his torso and abs too, so fitted and toned even if definitely skinner and not as thick as Chanyeol’s.

“You look stunning” Chanyeol whispered before sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck, fingers pinching Baekhyun’s nipple and earning himself a low moan and a pull on his hair.

“Yeah, sure, especially compared to you” Baekhyun groaned, fingers tracing the profile of all Chanyeol’s torso muscles fingers reaching his belt and pulling it slightly, starting to unbuckle it.

“Want to go to the bedroom? Maybe it’s more comfortable?” Chanyeol proposed him and when Baekhyun nodded shortly in reply, Chanyeol nodded too, leaning in and picking Baekhyun up from behind his thighs, making him cross both legs and arms around Chanyeol.

The adherence between them was even more than before and Chanyeol could feel how much he craved for that type of contact, feeling his erection getting harder only at the idea.

Baekhyun was perfect in his arms and Chanyeol wanted to forget about everything else.

Them not supposed to have any of that in that moment.

Their agencies and artists.

Whatever consequence that could be the morning after.

Hyunnie being in the pocket of his jacket somewhere in the living room.

Anything.

He simply wanted Baekhyun under him, moaning and pleading.

Or even _on_ him, it was fine too.

Chanyeol leant down Baekhyun on the bed, starting immediately to kiss and bite him on his neck, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers on his nape and back.

Chanyeol bite him slightly harder when Baekhyun pulled at his hair a bit more, reclaiming his attention.

“Don’t leave too many signs… People will ask about them” he whispered, voice low almost a sigh more than a sentence and Chanyeol chuckled snuggling his nose against Baekhyun’s neck.

“Just tell them you had the most erotically pleasing night of your life” he stated back making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.

“Confident, are you? And we didn’t get started…” he retorted, fingers caressing Chanyeol down his torso, reaching again his belt and finally unbuckling it, starting to unzip his trouser too.

“I’ll show you” he commented but Baekhyun pulled him down again to kiss him and Chanyeol loved Baekhyun’s lips.

They were soft and smooth and warm and fitted perfectly against his.

“You are a bit too confident in my opinion” Baekhyun stated, pushing Chanyeol and shifting their positions, sitting on Chanyeol, fingers carding through his hair pulling them back.

Baekhyun was a marvel on his laps, shirt open and neck reddened by Chanyeol’s lips and teeth.

“Let me entertain you a bit too?” he whispered, leaning down and starting to kiss along Chanyeol’s neck and collarbones, going down through his torso.

At every kiss, lick or bite Chanyeol’s fingers gripped slightly harder on the comforter beneath him, groaning lowly, trying to contain his arousal.

Baekhyun’s was too sexy for his own good.

And everything of him was perfect.

His lips smooth and soft against Chanyeol’s skin.

Or his tongue hot and wet on him.

Even his fingers cold and delicate.

“You are such a tease” Chanyeol groaned again when Baekhyun reached his hipbones, lips kissing them and fingers playing with the hem of his trousers.

“May I take them off then?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded, helping him removing them even if Baekhyun pulled away the boxer too with them.

“Aren’t you too much dressed, considering…” he started saying but Baekhyun didn’t let him finish, keeping on the shirt, but taking off his jeans and his boxer too.

And even before Chanyeol could comment again of the _perfection_ of what he was seeing, Baekhyun leant in, lips moving near Chanyeol’s erection, slowly kissing it before starting to lick it from the base till the tip where small beads of precum were already forming.

Chanyeol groaned, feeling that hot and wet sensation pushing him way beyond what he usually felt during a blowjob.

And Baekhyun was enthralling there, between his legs, licking his erection with the utmost slowness.

“It seems you like it…” Baekhyun whispered blowing hot air on his erection that twitched, asking for more attentions and making Chanyeol groan again.

“How come I can’t touch like this…?” he asked but even before finishing the sentence, Baekhyun took his erection in his mouth, sucking him, hard and suddenly.

Chanyeol’s fingers immediately went to Baekhyun’s hair, gripping slightly hard, refraining himself to push inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You could have warned me…” he groaned but Baekhyun’s stare was amused, starting to twirl his tongue around Chanyeol’s shaft, slowly, getting it wet everywhere and when he was content with the result, he started to suck it with slightly more intent.

Chanyeol received a lot of those in his life, but Baekhyun giving him one was definitely the best ever.

Every sensation was perfect and Baekhyun’s mouth was warm and wet and he could feel his release nearing at an alarming speed.

“Baekhyun…” he moaned pulling again Baekhyun’s hair, closing his eyes, and slightly thrusting deeper inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

He took it, without even fazing and Chanyeol wanted more because the sensation was too perfect to finish in nothing.

And Baekhyun felt it too, starting to suck him harder, sane hand helping him to stroke Chanyeol’s erection, making Chanyeol bit his lips again, feeling too many things in a single instant.

“Baekhyun, more” he whispered again and Baekhyun increased the pace, taking every single inch of Chanyeol’s erection inside his mouth, letting him thrust inside it at his own convenience and Chanyeol simply let himself go, thrusting inside it, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

“Ah, wait, wait… I’m coming” Chanyeol moaned, trying to let Baekhyun know that he could pull out but Baekhyun sucked him until the very end, swallowing down every single drop of Chanyeol’s cum.

Chanyeol felt satisfied and in a bliss.

He loved every second of it even if now…

“Do you have lube?” Baekhyun asked him, cleaning his mouth with the back of his mouth and sitting again on Chanyeol’s laps, stare glassy and wanting.

“Second drawer. But I don’t know…” he started saying but Baekhyun showed him a beautiful smirk.

“Let me do something else for you too” muttered leaning toward the drawer and picking up condom and the lube, popping it open and smearing a plentiful on his fingers, gently hissing when he closed again the tube.

“You should…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I won’t die. Stop it with the scolding and enjoy it” he whispered, before reaching his back, first finger disappearing inside himself, softly cringing at the friction.

Chanyeol was marveled by Baekhyun’s whole being, so pleasant and so enthralling on his laps.

He was slightly sweaty, sparkling under the light of Chanyeol’s bedroom, all his muscles stretched just to finger himself open for Chanyeol, lips slightly parted and swollen for the previous action on Chanyeol’s erection.

He was the definition of perfection.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved on his own, slightly padding on Baekhyun’s nipple, earning a low groan, back arching toward the contact and another finger adding up.

“Touch me more” Baekhyun asked him, stare meeting his, glassy and darkened, clearly wanting for more.

Chanyeol half-sat fingers pinching and padding Baekhyun’s nipples while his lips moved again on his neck, biting and licking it.

“Tell me what you want, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered near his ear, licking it before going down again on his neck, biting it.

Baekhyun added another finger inside himself, arching his back, moaning deeply.

If before Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun was beautiful, in that moment he was even more.

It was almost a celestial appearance in front of Chanyeol, so aroused, hot and bother, moaning lowly and fingering himself for him.

Baekhyun’s erection was harder, precum beads already forming on his tip and Chanyeol’s fingers slightly touched it, smearing those beads on the whole tip, making Baekhyun bit his lips, trying without any success to hide another moan.

It was all so arousing that even without realizing it, Chanyeol was once again hard, his own erection asking him to get relieved and touched as he was doing on Baekhyun’s.

And Baekhyun seemed to notice it too.

“I want to ride you” Baekhyun whispered slowly pulling his fingers out of himself, hissing at the sensation and the lack.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply feeling like he needed more air because Baekhyun was breathtaking and so openly asking him to fuck himself on his laps and… how could Chanyeol refuse him?

He simply nodded and Baekhyun slightly moved on Chanyeol’s laps, fingers slightly touching Chanyeol’s erection, softly, gently stroking it, earning a small groan from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ripped open the foiled wrap around the condom and rolled it on Chanyeol’s erection, stroking it slowly.

“Don’t tease me, though” he muttered and Baekhyun nodded, looking for the best position, guiding Chanyeol’s erection toward his entrance and then bottoming out, without any warning.

Chanyeol’s hands gripped hard on Baekhyun’s sides, making him whimper.

“Chanyeol” he groaned, throwing his head back and pressing down even more toward Chanyeol, clearly trying to adjust to Chanyeol’s thickness.

“You are so tight…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun smirked toward him, hands resting on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“And you fill me up so pleasantly” he breathed, starting to move on Chanyeol’s laps, trying to adjust and settle a pace on him.

It was so arousing and so perfect, making Chanyeol feeling in heavens, moaning when Baekhyun started to move even better on Chanyeol, starting a faster pace, arching his back and letting Chanyeol thrust against his prostate.

“There…” Baekhyun groaned biting his lips and Chanyeol nodded thrusting, meeting Baekhyun’s movements on him and setting a quicker and steadier pace.

It was all so arousing and impossibly sexy and Baekhyun was perfect on him and Chanyeol for a moment really asked himself why they didn’t have sex before that time, because it was like the planets aligned and the things were in the right order.

His fingers moved again on Baekhyun’s nipples making him arch his back again, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Fuck me harder, Chanyeol” he almost ordered, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near him for a kiss and Chanyeol obeyed, setting a faster pace, kissing Baekhyun sloppily, simply following the moment.

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s erection harder inside himself and bit Chanyeol’s lips, fingers pulling his hair.

“More, please, I’m coming” he whispered against Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol thought that there wasn’t anything more sensual that Baekhyun’s low voice asking for more.

It echoed so deep inside himself and he wanted more and more too, thrusting harder inside Baekhyun and feeling him coming between them, moaning his name and gripping even harder on his shoulders, beautiful and untouched.

And Chanyeol came too, hard and so suddenly, making Baekhyun slightly yip at the sensation, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder trying to contain a moan and muttering Baekhyun’s name.

They simply stayed there in silence, breathing into each other’s spaces, trying to realize what just happened, coming down from the high of post-coital feelings.

“I-I… think I’m too tired for a shower” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol nodded, admiring his work on Baekhyun’s neck, red and purple blooming pleasantly on it.

“Same here” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun hummed sitting up and slightly hissing at the friction with Chanyeol’s erection.

He sat up, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the back of a chair, near the bed.

Baekhyun laid down again, eyes closing, snuggling his face again the pillow and Chanyeol laid down near him.

“You…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Tomorrow. Whatever can wait for tomorrow” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded, pulling the blankets over them and closing his eyes too.

He didn’t realize it before, but he was tired.

So tired that he fell asleep almost immediately, so sated and in a bliss like he didn’t feel from years, or maybe from his whole life.

** Day 22: Baekhyun **

Baekhyun woke up at five thirty in the morning with the worst sensation ever: drowning.

Like he was in apnea for too long and he needed air.

He sat up, finding himself in a bedroom, clearly not his house, and in a room that wasn’t his own.

Not so slowly, memories of the previous night came back at him, making him frown and then sigh deeply.

He sat up, slowly, careful not to wake Chanyeol up and picked up all his clothes, dressing on the way to the door.

He felt sticky and dirty, terribly in need of a shower but… He shouldn’t be there.

Especially not since whatever happened the night before wasn’t… right.

How he even thought that it was a good idea letting Chanyeol so near, spending the night with him?

When it was clear that after that collaboration, they both would go each for their own ways?

When he still promised to practice with BFRIENDS before their comeback?

When he had hundred cons and … well, few pros.

Sex with Chanyeol was… heavenly.

It was ages since last time Baekhyun felt that good during sex, that he felt that chemistry with someone.

He sighed deeply.

“Are you going away?” a small voice asked him, startling him from the living room.

He turned around seeing Hyunnie on the table and nodding shortly.

“I shouldn’t be here. And I’m sorry for last night…” he whispered in reply but Hyunnie shook his head.

“You should meet Chanyeol instead of going away like this” he tried shortly but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“It’s not the best idea. He would ask a lot of questions for which I don’t have an answer. And I don’t like being inquired on things I can’t manage” he explained finally putting his jacket on.

“I’ll greet Yeollie for you” he concluded, waiving shortly and he was almost out when Hyunnie called him again.

“Baekhyun” he called him softly and Baekhyun looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Chanyeol is… a bit egoistic and has a very big ego, but he doesn’t despite you, on the contrary. He likes you more than he cares to admit. Don’t push him away from your life… He wants to know you better because he doesn’t know it yet because he’s also a bit dumb, but he’s most probably in love with you” he whispered making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“I don’t think it’s possible, Hyunnie. But thank you for telling me” he concluded before waiving shortly toward him and exiting the apartment.

He called a taxi and then went home where he found a super worried and angry Yeollie waiting for him.

“I was so worried!” he stated slapping him on his cheek, when Baekhyun tried to ease him.

“I’m sorry” he repeated for the hundredth time, without giving him any information about where he went though.

“I’m just super tired. Let me take a shower and sleep. _Please_ ” he added and Yeollie hummed, nodding shortly.

Baekhyun showered at light-speed and then, after drying his hair, he laid down on the couch, closing his eyes and thinking again to that night.

He had sex with Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

LOEY Productions’ CEO.

And well-known rapper Loey.

His rival, but in the meantime also his very first idol.

Someone between an acquaintance and a friend.

But neither of them.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

Whatever it may be, he could think about it also after a bit of sleep.

After two hours he was already up and Yeollie was worried about him but he asked nothing.

Even if part of his replies came when Baekhyun changed his clothes, revealing all the signs that Chanyeol left on his neck the night before.

Baekhyun sighed in front of the mirror, slightly touching them and checking if they were visible if he closed up to the last button of his shirt and sighing in relief when the outcome was negative.

“ _Baekhyunnie_ …” Yeollie called him and Baekhyun sighed, knowing that tone.

“I’ll tell you a secret. But it must stay a secret, between me and you only” Baekhyun stated and Yeollie nodded decided toward him, making Baekhyun sigh again.

“I… spend the night with Chanyeol. We had sex” he whispered and Yeollie’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“You? You had sex with Chanyeol last night?” he asked back and Baekhyun simply nodded making Yeollie sigh deeply, shaking his head.

“Why?” he asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips.

 _Why_.

The easiest and most difficult question in the world.

“We were both in the mood?” he tried not even convincing himself and Yeollie deadpanned, shaking his head.

“You can do better than this” he noted tone neutral and unimpressed and Baekhyun hummed again.

“We were both in the same place and it happened?” he tried again and Yeollie frowned.

“Were you drunk last night?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“Then it’s not a good reply” he stated, rejecting also that explanation and making Baekhyun inhale deeply.

“I don’t know, okay? We both performed at _Exodus_ and then he sat with me and complimented my performance and, _I don’t know_ , he said I was _stunning_ and asked me to go home with him and … I went” he whispered, fingers carding through his hair and Yeollie sighed deeply again.

“And…?” he asked him again making Baekhyun frown.

“Do you want the details? We fucked and that’s it” he retorted making Yeollie blush a bit.

“Sorry…” Baekhyun added immediately but Yeollie shook his head.

“So, he asked you to go with him and you simply went? Thinking about nothing? No feelings, only sex?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again.

“I…” he started but in the very same moment he wanted to reply, he knew he was insincere.

If it would be _whoever else_ , Baekhyun would never accept that easily.

It was because it was Chanyeol that Baekhyun accepted and went with it.

Because Baekhyun fancied Chanyeol more than he cared to admit too.

Even if he knew that Chanyeol would never find him interesting as he did.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t interested in him in any way… only for that collaboration and for BFRIENDS’ practice.

Nothing more.

He sighed even deeper than before.

He was screwed.

“Yeollie, what did I do?” he whispered and Yeollie sighed deeply too.

“At least you realize it” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed again, shaking his head.

“I’m the worst, what I was thinking about last night… For heavens’ sake, why am I so dumb?” he breathed picking up one of his neckties and starting to put it on his neck.

Yeollie chuckled shortly from the table.

“Maybe it’s not so bad? And maybe Chanyeol doesn’t dislike you either?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“He stands me just because of this collaboration and for BFRIENDS’ practice…” he started saying but Yeollie stopped him immediately, shaking his head too.

“Breathe. We will find a solution. Now let’s think about your daughters and sons. Comeback season is here and Taeyong’s comeback is literally in two days. You can’t be distracted now” Yeollie stated and he was once again right.

Taeyong, as also ICE, needed his support as CEO and producer.

He couldn’t let whatever else distract him from that moment.

Neither Chanyeol.

Neither the feelings Baekhyun had for him.

Baekhyun picked all his things up and drove to BBH.

He was in the elevator when his phone pinged up, Chanyeol’s ID showing on the screen.

From: _Park LOEY Chanyeol_

[07:50AM] Can I call you?

Baekhyun sighed deeply, pressing himself the call button on the icon, waiting on the line for Chanyeol to pick it up.

“Hey” Chanyeol’s voice came up softly from the other end of the line and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, trying his best to be his usual self.

“Do you need something?” he asked him neutrally and on the other side of the line there was a small chuckle.

“You could have called me this morning. At least to speak about the song you gave me yesterday” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

Yeah, the song, sure.

Like that was his very first thought that morning instead of _I’m so screwed. What did I do?_

But maybe it was Chanyeol’s first thought that morning, revealing how different last night was for him.

“Yeah, sure, my bad. I’ve just arrived at work can I call you back for it?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly considering things.

“Mind coming to LOEY Productions’ this afternoon? We can talk about it and you can meet also BFRIENDS’ members. They are worried about you…” he stated and Baekhyun closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“Sure thing. I’ll be there at four” he whispered and Chanyeol thanked him before hanging up the call.

And Baekhyun wanted to disappear from Earth just not to meet Chanyeol that afternoon.

However, after doing his best job as CEO, reminding Taeyong all the good things of being an idol, helping him relaxing about his incoming comeback and after doing partially the same thing also with ICE, even if there was slightly more time for them, Baekhyun took his car and drove until LOEY Productions.

The official excuse was _BFRIENDS’ practice_ , the same thing he said also to Jondae that wasn’t exactly pleased with it but couldn’t say anything since everything was already settled and he stayed plenty with Taeyong and ICE’s members.

He didn’t change his clothes to go there, because he wasn’t exactly in the mood for practicing and his wrist hurt pretty bad that day, probably due to the previous night efforts.

When Baekhyun reached the practicing room, he knocked shortly before opening it and everyone was already there.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_!” Haejun called him almost running toward him, followed by the other guys.

“I’m fine, fine. No need to be worried nor sad. It happens…” he whispered showing them the splinted wrist and they smiled shortly, shaking their heads.

“For the rest are you fine?” Hyonwoo asked him and Baekhyun nodded, smiling softly.

“Are you up showing me your results? Comeback is near after all” he stated trying his best to be his usual self, and they all nodded, settling the right equipment and the sounds.

Baekhyun walked near the end of the room where Chanyeol was half-sitting on a table.

“Thanks for coming, they were really worried about you. And they wanted to show off a bit too, actually” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun nodded, leaning on the table too, not exactly near Chanyeol but neither far.

Baekhyun simply stayed there, observing attentively BFRIENDS’ activities, pushing as far as possible everything else.

They were in a professional context in that moment.

And _professional_ was also ignoring Chanyeol’s cologne, how his hair still felt between Baekhyun’s fingers, and all the feeling he realized that morning talking with Yeollie.

Somewhere in between _admiration for an idol_ and _working together for BFRIENDS’ comeback and a collaboration song_ , his feelings toward Chanyeol changed, not being only admiration, only affection.

Even if this scared him more than he cared to admit and he didn’t have the slightest idea on how to face them.

“You guys became so good in these few weeks. I’m proud of you” Baekhyun stated at the end of the three songs they showed him, and they all beamed at him.

“Thank you, _hyung_! It’s all thanks to your practice and suggestions!” they all replied bowing deeply toward Baekhyun who shook his head.

“Ah, no, please, don’t bow like this. There’s no need at all. It was a pleasure meeting and working with you” he added feeling slightly relieved in all his feelings.

At least BFRIENDS’ members were really nice guys with a lot of good qualities and so good in doing what they did.

They really were LOEY Productions’ diamond.

“ _Hyung_ …” Haejun called him and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him.

“Our comeback… will it go well?” Haejun asked him, earning himself a worried stare from his team members and from Chanyeol himself.

However, Baekhyun was more than ready to that question.

He already replied to it two times that morning with Taeyong and Heesun.

“Did you practice at your limit? Worked more than you could take? Sang your voices out and danced your body off? Then it will go well. Because you gave your best and then best will come back to you” he stated smiling at them confidently and Haejun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before they could start to water, and he wiped away immediately the tears that menaced to escape.

“We don’t deserve a _hyung_ as you are. Thank you” he whispered deeply bowing again and Baekhyun walked toward him, patting his hair shortly.

“Raise your head, Haejun-ha. Really, you did your best. All of you did. And I’m sure this comeback will go smoothly and will be a success. I’ll be watching you too” he retorted before kneeling down in front of Haejun.

“So, will you walk tall? Show your value on a stage? Shine brighter than any other stars? You can do it” he whispered softly and Haejun sat down in front of him nodding shortly, eyes watering down again.

Baekhyun sighed shortly before hugging him, patting his shoulders.

“If you feel the need to cry, do it. It’s fine. Comebacks are tiring and weight psychologically on every artist. It’s normal to feel like this. Let yourself go, you will feel better after” he whispered, stroking his back kindly and feeling Haejun starting to cry on his shoulder.

He let him be, not pushing him away, simply giving him his time and patting his shoulder.

“You are the center of the group, Haejun-ha. It’s normal to feel this pressured. Let me tell you a story that will make you feel better…” he started saying again and Haejun nodded finally detaching from Baekhyun and wiping away his tears.

Also the other members sat near Haejun, listening what Baekhyun was about to say.

“FOUR is a bright and beautiful group, right?” he asked them, and they all nodded convinced.

“And In-ha is… the prettiest and brightest leader of any other girl groups, right?” he asked them who nodded again even more convinced, making Baekhyun smile softly.

“Two years ago, In-ha had the worst psychological breakdown I’ve ever seen someone having. She… almost never exited her room, nor to eat let alone practice. It was few months before comeback…” he started saying and he remembered those days as the darkest in BBH not so long history.

“In-ha is… the brightest star also in BBH. She always has a happy word, something positive to say, she’s always the most positive toward the future too and seeing her like that really weighted on everyone, not only on other FOUR’s members” he added softly, and they were worried because In-ha’s breakdown was a personal thing that remained only between BBH’s walls, reaching only the most attentive fans.

“She was worried about their comeback, sure that she wasn’t doing enough for FOUR’s comeback and that everything would go bad. As bad it could go. However, after few weeks, Min-jeon with Yuri decided that they couldn’t take it anymore and they had to do something. I arranged for them a visit at the hot springs and literally _forced_ In-ha to go too. Min-jeon and the other FOUR’s members wanted In-ha to feel better and they were so bright, insistent and annoying that In-ha at the end exploded telling them all her thoughts about not being _enough_ for being FOUR’s leader and center” he continued explaining what happened and soft smile gently appearing on his lips at the memory of what came later.

“Hyerim who is the youngest, was the most perplexed by the whole thing. _If we are four in the real sense of the world, why you feel like you have to take all on your shoulders? Let us have some of this burden too_ , she said her, but In-ha has a strong sense of protection toward FOUR’s members and didn’t want them to feel the same way she was feeling. But thanks heavens, there were Min-jeon too. Min-jeon is the _noona_ of the situation even if she arrived to BBH later than FOUR. And she took In-ha with her for few days, explaining her some things and how important In-ha was for FOUR’s members too. It was a sort of spiritual reconciliation with herself… And that was exactly what she needed” Baekhyun continued, smiling toward Haejun who gulped down shortly, understanding that he was in a situation similar to In-ha’s.

“You know what In-ha told me after she came back from hot springs?” he asked him and Haejun shook his head shortly.

“ _I lost myself, forgetting that I’m not only me but I’m FOUR_. _Thank you for sending me there and remembering me that whatever I do, I’m not alone and my sisters are with me, sharing everything both the happy and the sad moments. I love FOUR_ ” Baekhyun whispered and Haejun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, watering down again.

“So, don’t forget either. BFRIENDS is not you alone. If you feel sad or down, talk with them about it. They are your brothers and you are in all of this with them. They are your helping hands when you feel too weak to hold the reins of your life, your responsibilities, your work and your schedules. They are here with you too” he whispered and around him every single member of BFRIENDS nodded shortly, before going to hug Haejun altogether.

There was a moment of crying from all BFRIENDS members, hugging tightly altogether and then Haejun started to speak up, voice trembling.

“I’m sorry guys, the expectations on this comeback are so high and I don’t know if I will be able to meet them…” he started saying but Hyonwoo punched jokingly his shoulder.

“Do you trust us…?” he asked him and Haejun nodded without even flinching.

“Well, we trust you too. So, everything will be fine. Because we did our best and we will show our fan a best that they are not even expecting. It will be better, stronger, fiercer and will have all BFRIENDS’ souls and so much more” he stated patting on his shoulder, making Haejun stare back at him perplexed.

“And stop minding about this so much, Hae. Our fans love us so much that even if we will screw up things, they will still love us” Dahyun added, shrugging his shoulders but Kwang-su pushed him aside shaking his head.

“No, this no. But eventually some fans will go away, especially because we are still forging ourselves, finding our best style and way to be… But we will make new ones, and everything will be fine again” he stated nodding shortly and also Jungsoo nodded shortly.

“You are BFRIENDS’ only leader. We… couldn’t want anyone but you. And we are what we are thank to you. Especially when you protect us during interviews and press conferences. When you protect us from hate coming from antis or from fellow artists. You are already taking so much burden yourself, share a bit with us too. We are stronger than you think” he whispered and Haejun chuckled shaking his head, wiping away his tears.

“You are the strongest guys I’ve ever known” he commented earning himself another light punch from Hyonwoo.

“Then stop making Jungsoo speak up too and share a bit of this with us too, you jerk. Stop playing the hero” he stated hugging him again, messing his hair up and Baekhyun sighed shortly, chuckling too, earning himself the perplexed stare of all the present.

“Be thankful to them, Haejun-ha. Being part of a group is the best thing it could happen to an artist. Because differently from solo artist, you have someone to share your worries and burdens with. So be grateful and share these with them” he stated standing up again and Haejun’s stare was perplexed.

“What about solo artists…?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“I don’t know about others, but I’m always there for Taeyong-ha and Min-jeon. They know that they can come to me whenever they want. And they do, especially Min-jeon, at the most improbable hours in the night or with problems that I would never expect. But they do” he replied, smile not leaving his lips.

“And what about you? You were a solo artist too…” Hyonwoo added and Baekhyun’s stare went wider at the question before shifting away.

“I wasn’t that lucky. My fans were my only light…” he started saying but Haejun shook his head.

“But fans don’t understand a lot of things, especially related to schedules and so on. How did you cope with them?” he asked Baekhyun whose stare dimmed down.

“I… I found other ways. My agency wasn’t exactly understanding, so I found other ways to relieve these feelings, mainly through music” he whispered and his fingers went to slightly touch his splinted wrist.

He missed already playing the piano and it wasn’t neither a week out of fifteen days.

If he was lucky enough.

“Through music?” Haejun echoed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Almost half of my sound cloud’s songs are… from those years. I wrote songs for other artists and found inspiration from other artists too. Evolved my style trying to find what suited more for me. And that’s it” he replied forcing again a small smile and Haejun nodded shortly understanding while Hyonwoo hummed briefly in thought.

“You once stated in an interview that you were a secret admirer of a famous artist in a totally different musical panorama. Who was this artist?” he asked him and Baekhyun almost chocked on his own breath, trying to remember how many years ago he stated that thing.

“Ah, this is a secret. A secret. It always was, and it will remain so forever” he stated shaking his head and when Hyonwoo tried to insist, behind them Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“I think that it’s almost time that you go to eat, no?” he said head gesturing toward the clock and they whole gasped in unison.

“Oh no, it’s this late! We won’t find anything in the cafeteria!” they all stated together before bowing again toward Baekhyun, running away from the practice room.

There was a small silence and the Baekhyun turned toward Chanyeol.

“Let me listen to that song. It’s already late” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded guiding him again toward his studio upstairs.

They went up and once inside, Chanyeol tapped on something on his computer before making Baekhyun hear the almost-final-version of their songs.

And Baekhyun had to admit it: it was good.

Chanyeol’s rap was like an unmistakable signature, so clear and so beautiful and it fit perfectly with the song.

Baekhyun was almost moved by the idea that Chanyeol’s rap was in a song sung by Baekhyun himself but pushed that idea as far as he could.

He didn’t need those feelings in that moment.

Everything fit perfectly together and he couldn’t have hoped for a different result.

“It seems good to me” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded.

“Yeah, right?” Chanyeol noted, shortly smiling toward Baekhyun who forced a small smile too.

“Then we are done here. It was an honor working with you” Baekhyun stated sitting up but Chanyeol took his hand stopping him.

“We miss the title…” he started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder.

“Whatever you want is fine” he replied briefly but Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“Can we speak about yesterday, at least?” he asked him, tone neutral, and Baekhyun shook his head.

Exactly the last thing he wanted to speak about.

“Yesterday was an unfortunate happening…” Baekhyun started to reply but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“It was the best I’ve ever had in ages” he stated and Baekhyun frowned, fingers going to pinch his nose bridge.

“It doesn’t change a thing. I’m not up to fuck around with you. It happened and won’t happen again” he stated and when Chanyeol tried to interject, he stopped him immediately.

“Find a title for this song and then I’ll sign you the papers for the copyrights. It’s comeback season now, I can’t come here every now and then as before. I told you, it was an honor working with you but now I have to go back to my CEO work” he concluded sitting up definitely, making Chanyeol sitting up too.

“You really are the worst” he whispered and Baekhyun couldn’t hide his usually sassy smirk from coming up.

“Sorry you realize it only now” he replied turning his back toward Chanyeol and moving toward the door.

He was almost opening it when Chanyeol stopped him speaking up again.

“Who was the famous artist who helped you during your hard time?” he asked him out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity but it was only a fraction of second.

Then he simply shook his head, shortly.

“Enjoy your evening” he concluded exiting and closing the door behind himself, taking the elevator and sighing deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

Since how long he was in love with Chanyeol?

With his music?

His being Loey?

Especially after that he managed to see better behind his CEO’s façade?

However, he pushed all those thoughts away.

They weren’t useful and they would only mess up things with that already complicated period of the year.

So, he would simply ignore everything until the end of the comeback season.

After that… he would let them drown in fine wine like he did before.

It was just a matter of time before they could go back to the void there was in Baekhyun’s being while he thought about nothing and simply composed music under the effect of one and half bottle of red wine.

He mistook letting Chanyeol that near and having sex with him, but it wasn’t the end of nothing, since nothing never started either.

And him being _acquaintance_ with Chanyeol, wasn’t him getting to know the mind behind Loey’s song.

It was only Baekhyun spending time with the CEO of a rival agency.

He knew perfectly how Yeollie told him that he would help him solve his problem before Christmas and maybe that was the real solution.

Finally forgetting about Chanyeol’s whole being, both him being CEO of LOEY Productions and him being Loey, Baekhyun’s idol.

He didn’t like it.

But it was the only way possible to Baekhyun.

** Day 37: Chanyeol **

Days flew by and Chanyeol almost didn’t realize it being already the second half of November.

They were in the middle of comeback season that year and Chanyeol’s mind was unfocused, unable to properly concentrate.

Every free moment he had, his mind started wandered around, asking himself stupid questions about Baekhyun.

Was he fine?

How was comeback going for him?

Was he eating plenty?

What about sleeping?

And his wrist?

That night, with Hyunnie and Junmyeon he was invited to one of Music Bank’s main events.

His comebacks were going smoothly, beautifully and he couldn’t complain about anything, excluding Chanmi, that didn’t do particularly good and he still wanted to fire every time he saw her.

Three out of four artist from BBH Entertainment too had their comeback and they were unsurprisingly stunning and prepared as expected.

Taeyong’s comeback was surprisingly dark compared to his previous song but showed sides of his voice and talent that nobody suspected before.

ICE’s were perfect also in their slow songs, showing a talent that went beyond the _summer song_.

To Chanyeol, ICE was a revelation, totally not expecting that enormous success.

And FOUR’s.

FOUR were BBH’s diamond.

Sparkling so brightly in that sky to be almost blinding.

Their _At last_ was perfect and beautiful, so catchy and the rhythm pleasant to hear, fascinating _even_ Chanyeol.

But _Miracle_ was a small gift for everybody’s heart.

They sang like heavens on Earth.

The only one missing was Min-jeon who would have had her comeback that week-end too.

That evening though, they were simply invited to see some of that season artists performing in various songs.

At the entrance, one of the girls in charge to check their attendance, gave him also the pamphlet for the night event.

When Chanyeol sat down, he started reading the list of performances of that night, meeting an unexpected name.

_Baekhyun._

Baekhyun would perform that night?

In a public appearance?

That would air on TV?

Wasn’t it against some previous agreement he had with his former agency?

Especially singing a song like _For You_ which was apparently still under his former agency’s copyright.

Chanyeol was perplexed by the mention but shrugged his shoulder.

After that evening at LOEY Productions, Chanyeol didn’t see Baekhyun again.

Their schedule was different and messy due to comebacks, but even when he called him, Baekhyun didn’t reply nor ever wrote him asking about the title for the song they co-wrote.

Not that Chanyeol decided something about it yet.

He was still undecided about it.

Chanyeol tried to focus all his attentions to that evening, enjoying a bit of good live music since that season had a lot of good talents.

The evening was pleasant and Chanyeol enjoyed himself especially when FOUR gave their real better showing a beautiful and stunning performance, dressed as angels, of _Miracle_.

However, at the end, FOUR’s other members went away, leaving only In-ha on the stage.

“Have you ever written a love song?” she asked while some staff was bringing a piano on the stage and she smiled briefly toward the audience.

“Each love has a different song. And each of these songs may have a different style, a different meaning, a different depth. But love will be always love, even after centuries” she concluded deeply bowing walking out of the stage and at her place, Baekhyun entered welcomed by a lot of applauses.

Baekhyun was wearing a formal dark suit and his hairstyle was neat and ordinated.

He bowed deeply toward the audience before sitting at the piano and inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, fixing his microphone, hand resting on the keys.

He was nervous, Chanyeol could tell it from that distance, even if he didn’t know why.

However, he realized it when Baekhyun started to play.

That song, whatever it was, it wasn’t _For You_.

It started slow, like a drizzle of rain, speaking of gray days full of noises more than sounds or music.

Dull days, full of labyrinths through one could get lost, losing the way home.

However, at the end of the day, after a long search, there was a small fire in the soul, helping people move toward another day, toward another aim, another challenge, pushing people forward, toward new horizons.

And the music change following this passion through an andante tempo, showing more colors.

Even if these colors exploded when Baekhyun stopped playing, rapping the middle part of the song, speaking of how even if some days one could think that that fire was long gone, leaving the soul to get colder, one had only to look better for it, because it was always inside, never leaving, never extinguishing.

The last part of the song was once again sung, accompanied by the piano, another andante, drifting to a piano before softly being no more than a cantabile.

 _“Because in all those darkest nights, the only fire was you_ ” was the last sentence of the song, before the music definitely came to an end, concluding the song.

Baekhyun sat up, bowing again toward the audience, that stayed silent before exploding in an uproar of applauses and cheering.

Baekhyun bowed again before walking away.

Chanyeol was stunned.

Baekhyun did it again.

He sacrificed his best and well-known song in favor of something new.

“That was for you, Chanyeol” Hyunnie commented from his shoulder and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head, clearly not understanding what he was hinting to.

Hyunnie looked at him unbelieving but refusing himself to explain the whole thing.

What did he mean with _it was for you_?

And he tried to discover it after the show, moving in the backstage and looking for Baekhyun but he only met FOUR’s members.

“Ah, Mr. Park” In-ha greeted him, bowing shortly, and he smiled at her.

“Your performance today was beautiful. Congratulations” he stated gently, and she bowed again, pressing on Yuri’s back, near her, to do the same.

“Thank you, Mr. Park. We appreciate that you enjoyed our performance” she added, and Yuri nodded too near her, even if her stare was curious.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Park? Looking for your boys?” she asked him since BFRIENDS and Chanmi were invited too in that program, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I was hoping to share few words with Byun…” he started saying but In-ha shook her head too, briefly.

“ _Teppenim_ already went home. He was… _busy_. Maybe in the next days you will be luckier. Was it something urgent? Do you want to me to leave him some message?” she asked him, and he hummed briefly, nodding.

“To call me at his earliest convenience” he replied, clearly disappointed by Baekhyun’s absence, and she nodded, smiling softly at him.

“I will pass your message. Thank you” she concluded before bowing again, going away with her members.

How come Baekhyun didn’t remain after the show?

FOUR were still there but Baekhyun went home.

In-ha said home, not to the agency, or to his studio.

She said _home_.

Was he fine?

He played the piano and Chanyeol didn’t see any sign of the splint he had on his wrist in the previous weeks.

So it healed?

Or Baekhyun forced again himself?

Chanyeol sighed even deeper, shaking his head.

He missed Baekhyun’s presence and the fact that Baekhyun was now totally ignoring him kind of pissed off Chanyeol.

There were ways to do things and Baekhyun was only complicating them instead of making them easier.

And Chanyeol was about to walk back to the main hall when a strong female voice called him from behind.

“Loey, can I have a minute of your time?” the voice asked and he turned around meeting no one else than Min-jeon.

Chanyeol knew her because she was super famous especially for her rap skills and her slightly tomboy attitude, even if she was fascinating in her own ways.

Her hair was shorter than how he remembered it, and she was wearing tight black jeans and a satin shirt that she could have stolen from Baekhyun’s repertoire.

“Sure, what can I do for you?” he asked her, and she smirked softly, gesturing toward the exit.

“Come with me? Let’s drink something while we speak about our beloved _teppenim_ ” she whispered picking up a black leather jacket and putting it on, fingers carding through her hair.

And Chanyeol would have rejected the offer, if she hadn’t mentioned Baekhyun.

“Is he fine…?” he asked following her toward the exit, making her chuckle.

“Do you think he would perform if he would be fine?” she retorted putting on her mask and sunglasses, exiting from a back exit and minding that there wasn’t anyone around before she crossed the street reaching the parking place.

“You know _Moonlight_?” she immediately added, nearing a black Audi and unlocking it with the keys.

That car was strangely similar to Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nodding.

“Meet me there” she concluded, sitting in and driving away.

Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head.

What the hell was going on?

And why Min-jeon wanted to talk with him about Baekhyun?

“She was Min-jeon. Pretty, talented Min-jeon” Hyunnie dreamy commented on his shoulder and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“Do you think it’s wise to meet her?” he asked him and Hyunnie nodded convinced.

“Yeah, she wanted to speak with you about Baekhyun, no? Maybe it’s something important. He seemed fatigued tonight” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol nodded briefly, sitting in his car too.

“Let’s go to _Moonlight_ then” he concluded driving until there

 _Moonlight_ was a club known especially between the rap scenes because it was host of once rookie now famous people.

Chanyeol started there too and sometimes went there too to listen to something new or different, to discover new talents.

The bodyguard greeted him immediately recognizing him and letting him in.

Min-jeon was already inside, sitting on a small booth, fidgeting on her phone, a blue drink in front of her.

“May I?” Chanyeol asked her and she nodded shortly, head turning around, checking their surroundings, and then locking her phone, stare moving to Chanyeol’s face.

“I want to be honest with you…” she started saying, fingers carding through her hair before sipping a bit of her drink.

“I don’t care about you being Loey nor being CEO of LOEY Productions. I want to know what happened between you and Baekhyun” she stated, staring directly at him without any forewords.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, hand slightly gesturing a waiter, asking him a strawberry long drink.

When the drink arrived, Chanyeol’s stare moved again on Min-jeon.

“I quite got that you were my fan, actually…” he started saying but Min-jeon huffed a laugh, shaking her head.

“Me being your fan or not, it’s not related to whatever is happening between you and Baekhyun” she stopped him immediately and Chanyeol perched up his eyebrow.

Min-jeon was quite decided in what she wanted from that discourse and being or not in front of one of her idols wouldn’t stop her, nevertheless.

“Would you mind telling me why you are asking me this? Did Baekhyun mention something about me?” he asked her briefly but she shook her head again.

“I don’t need Baekhyun to mention something. Between me and In-ha we are enough to know what is happening around _teppenim_ way too well. And when she told me about him helping you with BFRIENDS’ practices and asking _Seo-hyeonnie_ for her lyrics… It’s obvious that the source of his problems came from you” she stated again, fingers carding through her hair and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

So, it wasn’t only her thought.

In-ha was in this too.

How observant were they?

“He helped me with BFRIENDS’ practice, yeah, because Sehun made a mess out of it” he stated trying to explain, but she bit her lip, humming, at _Sehun_ mention.

“Ah… so it was Sehun again” she whispered briefly, stare moving away from Chanyeol’s face, stare darkening and fingers moving to play with her hair, curling in her fingers.

“Yeah at the start it was Sehun’s fault. But then I asked him to come again and help them” Chanyeol added, attracting again her stare on him.

“And why you thought it was a good idea asking him?” she inquired shortly making Chanyeol frown.

“What will I get from this… _exchange_ we are having?” he asked her and she huffed, shrugging her shoulders.

“That I won’t speak about this with anybody, _including_ Baekhyun? You are not exactly in the best position to negotiate some information, Park _-teppenim_ ” she whispered, softly smirking toward him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

Min-jeon was way too clever and attentive that she seemed to be.

“I just want to know something about Baekhyun” he stated, earning himself an interested look from Min-jeon.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but he asked me again if I wanted to work with you, since you are my _idol_ and I started my career thanks to you. It was… years already that he didn’t ask it to me anymore. Because he knows that I’m more than fine in BBH and the only star in my eyes is him. However recently he… He’s not himself anymore. He forces himself so much around us and we are good in not showing we realized about it, but even Taeyong who usually is totally unaware about _anything_ around him realized it too. And you are the only thing that changed in _oppa_ ’s life recently. So, tell me… what did you do?” she finally explained, crossing her arms to her chest and waiting for Chanyeol to speak.

Baekhyun really was not good at all.

There was something that happened after that night they spent together and…

Chanyeol sighed deeply.

Maybe Baekhyun didn’t want to talk about it because didn’t know how to tell Chanyeol that he wasn’t feeling anything for him and that it was just a one-night stand?

Because it was the only reason between it.

While Chanyeol wanted to speak about it because he… felt something for him.

Because he hated to admit it, but that strange relationship he had with Baekhyun, he wanted more from it.

He wanted to spend his time with Baekhyun.

Both professionally speaking and more intimately.

He wanted to know more of Baekhyun.

Why he preferred whiskey and wine over beer, if he had a preferred color, why he was always wearing black, why he never transferred from that small apartment outside Seoul, why he slept on a couch instead of a bed, pizza toppings and so on.

Because through Baekhyun’s music, Chanyeol knew that there was some kind of compatibility between them and he felt attracted to him, not only physically but also sentimentally.

He realized it speaking with Hyunnie one of those nights during which he started ranting on his life and on why Baekhyun never contacted him again.

“Why you bother so much?” Hyunnie asked him and Chanyeol didn’t know what to reply.

Because he didn’t know…

He only knew that he was pissed off by that kind of behavior and he wanted to meet Baekhyun again, speak with him like those nights they went out together or those hours spent in each other’s studio, composing music.

“I’m sorry, Min-jeon. I don’t have the replies you are looking for. Baekhyun simply was part of my life helping with BFRIENDS’ practices and that’s it” he whispered toward Min-jeon who pressed her lips in a thin line.

“So, it’s just a _strangeness_ you calling him by his first name and him talking about you as _Park_?” she asked him and Chanyeol sighed, biting his lips, nodding.

Min-jeon frowned shortly, not happy in the slightest with the reply.

“And, shouldn’t I ask you the same? What is there between you and Baekhyun? Since you are so interested, call him with different nicknames despite him being the CEO and producer of your agency, and despite dancing like you did for that mash-up for _Gashina_ and _Twenty-four_ ” he stated, stare moving again on Min-jeon who chuckled, shaking her head.

“Baekhyun is… not only the CEO of the agency I work for. Not only my producer. Not only my _oppa_ , not only _Baekhyun_ the former idol. He’s every single of these shapes. And he’s my friend. Because whenever I needed it more, he was there for me, helping me, supporting me. However, now that I realize that he’s not _fine_ at all, I don’t know what to do to help him, because he’s not telling me anything. He simply smiles, granting that everything is perfect and smoothly but” she started saying and somewhere along the lines her voice cracked shortly, revealing feelings she kept well hidden inside herself.

“But even tonight’s performance is him not feeling well?” Chanyeol tried for her and she nodded shortly, shifting her stare away.

“He removed the splint only two days ago. I don’t know what doctors said, but certainly not _go and play like there’s no tomorrow to a gala evening_ ” she started saying and when Chanyeol tried to interject, she sighed even deeper.

“A completely new and unheard song too, more over! Without telling us anything and sacrificing again _With You_ for something new” she whispered, and she was clearly worried about Baekhyun whole being.

“Also _Psycho_ was performed instead of _For You_ , right?” Chanyeol asked her who nodded shortly.

“It’s his way to tell things are not fine. That he can’t keep it anymore. And you heard those lyrics too… That was clearly a love declaration, even if Baekhyun swore that he would _never_ write a love song, nor fall in love with anybody” she added immediately and Chanyeol frowned deeply.

“That was a love declaration?” he asked her who huffed shaking her head.

“Did you really listen to it or you were sleeping during it? The whole fire inside and pushing through the hardest days… _It was_ a declaration of love” she explained and Chanyeol’s frown grew deeper, shaking his head.

But then he thought again about what Haejun said last time they saw with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fancied a famous personality even in his idol days that gave him strength when he was down.

And maybe that song was toward that special person?

“Baekhyun… Does he fancy someone? Even in the past, during his idol days?” he asked her, worried and like he just had the revelation of his life, but she deadpanned more perplexed and unbelieving than before.

“Tell me you are joking and you are not seriously asking _this_ to me” she whispered, shaking her head, dejected but when Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders too, totally unknowing of what she was talking about she sighed even deeper, fingers carding through her hair.

“ _Oppa_ …” she started before shaking her head, “Baekhyun and I clicked together immediately mainly for a reason, can’t you guess what was it?” she asked him, stare moving to Chanyeol’s, trying to let him know something but Chanyeol didn’t know in the slightest what she was talking about.

Min-jeon inhaled deeply before emptying her glass.

“The only person he ever fancied over whoever else was a dumb rapper with big ears and a sunshine smile. _Oppa_ is… your number one fan, Loey. He never had anyone else but you” she whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, shaking his head.

“No, he… he had someone else. A popular personality…” he started saying and Min-jeon nodded shortly.

“Yeah, in a totally different music panorama. He was an idol and only recently idol and rapping go well together. Once they were two pretty different things. You too didn’t know anything about Baekhyun, right? Because he was from a completely different panorama compared to yours” she explained, hand gesturing toward him, like it was the most obvious thing, and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider, shaking his head.

“She got that even before you” Hyunnie whispered on his shoulder and Chanyeol didn’t know how to react to that news.

So… Baekhyun sang a love song that evening.

Speaking about the only fire that always brightened even his darkest nights.

And he was referring to… _Chanyeol_?

“I… need to speak with him…” he whispered and Min-jeon sighed deeply again, carding her fingers through her hair.

“Now it can be difficult. Come to… Asian Artist Awards, in two weeks. It should be on your birthday” she whispered softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Nothing before this date?” he asked her, but she shook her head.

“I’m trying to help you even if I still don’t know if you deserve it or not. Don’t make me regret my decision” she stated, stare immediately hardening and Chanyeol sighed shortly, nodding.

“Comeback season is difficult for everybody and he is doing his best for us. I won’t let him down, especially not now that it’s my turn. Taeyong, ICE, FOUR, they all did well. Now it’s up to me making him feel better and not frustrate all his efforts in thin air” she added, sitting up and pushing a banknote toward him to pay her drink for her.

“I’ll exit before. Stay here a while more before going home. And don’t _ever_ talk about this with Baekhyun. I don’t want him to ever doubt the fact that I love him and BBH more than anything else in this world. I would throw away all my career just for him to be fine again, but I know that he wouldn’t like it in the slightest. So, I’ll do my best to protect it too, as he’s doing too” she concluded smiling softly toward him and Chanyeol stopped her calling her briefly.

She turned around, waiting for him to speak.

“Why you decided to tell it to me?” he asked her who showed him her best soft smile.

“Because Baekhyun is the only one who ever understood me. And he’s too precious for this world, Loey. Too precious, too kind and he already suffered a lot in his life. Maybe he deserves a bit of happiness too?” she whispered in reply, tilting her head on the side, smile not leaving her lips.

“Be there in two weeks. You won’t regret it” she concluded walking away and leaving Chanyeol sitting on the booth alone with his thoughts and all the feelings that now took a whole different meaning.

Baekhyun was in love with him.

Loved him as Chanyeol loved him back.

No, surely even more since that Baekhyun knew about those feelings since he was still an idol.

Chanyeol was totally unaware about anything as per usual.

He knew that Baekhyun was one of his fans.

But that took totally another whole meaning under that light.

How was it better to proceed?

Listening to Min-jeon’s suggestion and wait until Asian Artist Awards in two weeks or…

“I’d follow Min-jeon’s words” Hyunnie stated from his shoulder and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, emptying his glass and taking the banknote that Min-jeon left on the table.

He hated it, but maybe it was the best way after all.

Especially since he still had comebacks to follow and he couldn’t allow himself any distraction.

Even though he was worried about it.

How could he face Baekhyun after whatever happened between them, knowing that probably even that night Baekhyun already had feelings for him too?

He inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair before shaking his head and going to pay for both drinks before exiting the club.

Chanyeol drove slowly toward home and once there, after a shower, he sat on his couch with his tablet looking for Baekhyun’s old videos.

Baekhyun said that it was a secret who was his most inspiring personality during all those years, but every time Loey’s works were mentioned and Baekhyun was around, it was clear how his eyes were sparkling, revealing his passions.

Chanyeol asked himself how he was so dumb not to realize it sooner too, seeing all the compliments coming from Baekhyun related to Loey’s work and those soft reaction every time Chanyeol himself praised Baekhyun.

There were even some theories between the fans about him and Baekhyun knowing since before becoming CEO of each own’s agency and having some kind of relationship.

And it would be possible if Chanyeol wasn’t as close-minded as he was when he was younger, giving Baekhyun some possibilities even though their music genres were completely different.

Chanyeol fell asleep on his couch, watching old Baekhyun’s video with Hyunnie near him.

** Day 50: Baekhyun **

“Okay, fine. You ready to go?” Baekhyun whispered toward In-ha who was on the verge of crying again.

“ _Oppa_ ” she whined but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, nearing her.

“No, no, no don’t cry, In-ha. All the work from the make-up artists will be wasted and you will look awful otherwise” he whispered taking her cheeks between his hands and smiling at her.

“Hey, look at me. You are wonderful. FOUR all members are wonderful. This is like _Music Bank_ , _Inkigayo_ whatever else music program you prefer. Don’t let the pressure dim your brightness. You will be perfect. Show them your best” he added, stroking her cheeks and In-ha inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

“Where are the others?” she whispered and Baekhyun turned gesturing the others who neared In-ha, hugging her.

“We will do it this time too, _onnie_!” Hyerim stated smiling at her and In-ha nodded too.

“Fighting!” Yuri cheered and Seo-hyeon patted In-ha’s head.

“So… tribute stage, _At last_ and then _Miracle_ ” Baekhyun stated and In-ha nodded again.

“We will slay this too, right?” she asked him and Baekhyun smiled at her, brightly.

“When you did not?” he retorted making her chuckle, before inhaling again deeply.

“FOUR, let’s go!” she cheered and they whole cheered with her.

Baekhyun saw them off from the back stage, sighing deeply.

He was worried too.

Those days were… difficult for him.

He did everything to keep his mind busy and not thinking about Chanyeol and what happened that night between them and all the feelings he _finally_ realized he had toward Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ignored all his calls and messages and after the first week Chanyeol stopped.

Baekhyun wanted only to focus on everything else and, heavens thank, he had plenty of things to focus on.

Min-jeon’s comeback was… explosive.

Her fans were amazed by her talent and how she decided to show herself to them, not simply the image that she built of herself during those years.

Baekhyun couldn’t be happier since it was plaguing Min-jeon much more than she cared to admit and knowing that Min-jeon had her fans’ support and not only Baekhyun’s or BBH’s, it was important.

And he was proud, as proud as a father could be, that all his artists where invited to Asian Artist Awards.

It was the best ever and he couldn’t be prouder of them.

Taeyong and ICE already performed and they were as perfect as they always were and now it was FOUR’s turn, before Min-jeon’s.

Taeyong pulled out a beautiful performance, preceded by a tribute stage to Taemin’s _Move_ and ICE did their best too, performing as tribute stage SHINee’s medley.

As tribute artist, FOUR choose f(x)’s medley, a choice that left Baekhyun speechless because it was difficult, but he knew that they could do it.

Even if he was worried for In-ha.

He pinched his lips staring at the small screen in the backstage.

“Mr. Byun, for you standby in fifteen minutes” one of the staffs told him and he nodded absent-mindedly, almost forgetting that he had to perform too that night.

He focused on the girls’ movements and on the songs shifting between one and the other.

They were good.

As good as Baekhyun knew they can be.

And Baekhyun sighed in relief, enjoying the performance with a lighter heart, especially after _At last_.

 _Miracle_ came by too and everything went smoothly over there too, making Baekhyun smile, nodding, content with the result.

However, after _Miracle_ , FOUR’s members except In-ha came back in the backstage and Baekhyun wanted to inquire any further on In-ha’s absence but the announcers introduced another tribute stage.

“You will like it” Yuri whispered him patting on his shoulder and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“ _It’s with pleasure that we announce another tribute stage for Amber and Luna’s_ Lower _!”_ the female announcer said and on the stage In-ha and Min-jeon appeared.

They were dressed in black and white and… Baekhyun was even more speechless.

When in the world did they have the time to prepare it without Baekhyun knowing about it?

And when the music started, Baekhyun simply watched, enthralled by the chemistry that there was between them, how In-ha and Min-jeon’s voices were so perfect with each other, In-ha compensating perfectly Min-jeon’s lower voice with her high notes.

Their dance was on point too.

Perfectly in synchronization, not even slightly out of coordination.

 _Perfect_.

So perfect that Baekhyun almost had tears in his eyes.

And when Min-jeon took In-ha’s hand, gripping and pulling her near, Baekhyun’s eyebrow slightly arched.

 _Oh_.

So… Min-jeon fancied In-ha more than a simple little sister.

Baekhyun could read Min-jeon pretty well, since the infinite time they spent around each other, and it was clear as the sky that Min-jeon was somehow attracted to In-ha.

But, In-ha knew about it?

His stare moved on In-ha’s soft smile and how comfortable she was around Min-jeon, even in the nearest contact and… yeah, she knew it.

And she didn’t dislike it either.

A lot of things were happening in his agency without him knowing a thing.

Better have a small talk with both of them after that.

“Mr. Byun! Standby in five minute and… You are still dressed like that?” another girl from the staff asked him and he nodded briefly.

“I’ll perform like this. Don’t you like anthracite grey suit?” he asked her without shifting his stare from the small screen and watching the end of the performance.

“But Mr. Byun…” she started saying and he sighed deeply, finally looking at her.

“I will take full responsibility of this. If someone ask you about it, tell them to come and speak with me” he concluded coldly and she nodded briefly.

“Still… standby in five. Platform three” she concluded and Baekhyun sighed.

“Girls, gotta go. Don’t go anywhere after this. I have to speak with you all” he stated seriously, stare moving between all of them, and Yuri’s eyes widened briefly in perplexity before nodding shortly.

“What are you supposed to sing tonight?” Hyerim asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, picking up his in-earphones and equipment.

“I will surprise you again” he assured them, smirking, accepting the microphone and walking toward the platform three as the staff told him.

“Baek?” Jondae called him, seeing him still dressed as he was, and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“I stopped by to see Min-jeon and In-ha’s performance” he explained shrugging his shoulders and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“They performed together?” he asked him astonished and Baekhyun chuckled.

“Unruled as their CEO” he retorted making Jondae explode in a sound laugh.

“Show them who’s the best” Jondae concluded patting on his shoulder and Baekhyun nodded, showing him his thumb up.

He had a tribute song and an original too.

And for that night _maybe_ he would stick to his plan, without changing anything.

His tribute song was Zhoumi’s _Rewind_ featuring Loey and when the announcer called the name of the song, Baekhyun came on stage from the platform, base already starting.

It was years since his last Asian Artist Awards, but the stage was the same and the audience always the same.

And which song was better if not that, to finally restart his career as artist?

He decided about it few days before, too tired of hiding behind old lawsuits still going on and after consulting with his legal, Do Kyungsoo.

Whatever came out anew from Baekhyun’s discography wasn’t entering in any of those lawsuits.

And his contract with his former agency ended years before.

So… he couldn’t perform _For You_ , _Candy pop_ and all those songs before but from _Psycho_ onward, everything was fine.

And he had a whole Sound Cloud full of _songs came after Psycho and never licensed before it_.

He was his own producer and the copyrights were only his and BBH’s.

Baekhyun sang easily the low notes, choreography coming as easily since he loved that song from the bottom of his heart.

Baekhyun felt once again the same way he felt when he was younger, just slightly freer to perform as he wanted to, what he wanted to, only following his own pace.

And when the rap part came, Baekhyun’s slightly smirked, words tumbling one behind the other, clearly, with his own style even if it was more than clear who he learnt it from.

The song finished between the applauses of the audience, making Baekhyun slightly bow before he could pull out one of his in-ear pieces.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes before nearing again the microphone to his mouth.

The music started slowly, flowing gently in the main hall.

Baekhyun wrote that song after realizing those feelings he had for Chanyeol.

He couldn’t do anything about them because they were there and they were since a long time, even before Baekhyun could even realize.

However, instead of drowning them with heavens know how many glasses of fine wine, Baekhyun wrote them off, producing two different songs.

 _Fire_ and _Light_.

He sang _Fire_ few weeks before despite everyone was expecting _For You_.

Again.

However, this time, he didn’t put any title under his original song.

Just asked the organizer to print out the pamphlet with _Unedited_ as title.

Because _Light_ never was heard before anywhere else if not in Baekhyun’s small studio.

It was mainly a slow song, showing more Baekhyun’s middle-low notes than his higher ones.

Speaking of bright summer days and spring drizzle.

Of kindness and gentleness.

Of dazzling afternoons and fuzzy evenings.

Because where there were those feelings, there was _light_.

And despite his feelings, despite his unrequired love toward Chanyeol and that night that still plagued his dreams, he couldn’t forget how Loey’s songs made him feel.

Like everything would be fine, sooner or later.

Like he could do it even in the grayest days.

Like no one was stronger than him and that he could face the world alone if it was for the right matter.

And Baekhyun cherished all those feelings more than anything else.

Being a song mainly on this, he couldn’t not insert a short part of rap too, even if way slower and softer than the one in _Fire_.

That was Baekhyun

Made of a powerful voice and a not-exactly-perfect rap.

Soft for his daughters and sons, but sassy and cold with whoever ever tried to hurt them even in the slightest and most innocent way.

So creative and innovative to see far beyond what was _idol music_ or _rap music_.

There was only _music_ to him, the most perfect and pleasing of the world.

And when he reached the only high note of the song, slightly before the end of the song, he pulled off even the other in-ear piece, simply letting himself go to sound of whatever that hall was giving back to him, acoustics assisting him and echoing perfectly, making him smile softly at the end of the song, bowing deeply.

“Ah, Baekhyun you always startled us with such perfect masterpieces. On the pamphlet this song is still with his undefined name, right? _Unedited_ ” the female presenter asked him, nearing him with a small smile, together with the host of the evening, one of the CEO of a rival agency.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, slightly bowing again toward her.

“Yes, the real title is _Light_ ” he replied softly, bringing back the microphone to his lips, and she smiled briefly at him.

“We heard about you performing also another _unedited_ song last time you appeared on stage, right? Is something going on in your life?” she asked him and Baekhyun smirked shortly, shaking his head.

“It’s not good asking this question on national television. Just give me few weeks and there will be an official statement. By the way, last time’s song was _Fire_ if it wasn’t clear from the lyrics” he replied making the other CEO nod in understanding.

“Knowing you, Mr. Byun, your schedules are already more than defined” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“I just don’t like to fret things” he concluded, smirk never leaving his lips.

“And if you weren’t a producer, I would gladly produce you” he stated making Baekhyun shake his head briefly.

“I’m flattered, thank you. But I will do it myself” he concluded and the lady announcer smiled widely.

“Well, let’s thanks again Baekhyun and his beautiful song” she concluded and Baekhyun bowed again, earning himself another resounding applause, before walking in the back stage.

The very same moment he was in the common space, FOUR’s whole members and Min-jeon went to hug him.

“What was it?!” Min-jeon asked him astonished and he chuckled softly, patting each of those small heads, smiling.

“Aren’t you glad? You always said that I should start singing again and now that I do, you complain about it?” he asked them but In-ha shook her head, tears in her eyes.

“You didn’t tell us anything about it!” she whined and Baekhyun chuckled again, shaking his head.

“You didn’t either, if I’m not mistaking” he stated, stare moving between In-ha and Min-jeon, who shut immediately up.

“We are…” they both started saying but Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“Let’s talk about it somewhere else?” he asked them and they nodded shortly moving toward BBH’s waiting room.

Over there, there were also Taeyong and ICE’s members, who cheered up when Baekhyun entered.

“ _Hyung_ , finally!” Taeyong stated all happy and giddy and Baekhyun hummed softly, patting his head, smiling.

“You all did super great tonight. I’m proud of all of you” Baekhyun stated, bowing toward all of them and they all bowed back toward him.

“Thanks for being here for us” they all stated and Baekhyun chuckled, smirk easily appearing on his lips.

“Whenever you want, I’ll be here for you forever” he concluded and they all smiled at him, beaming all bright and beautiful.

And Baekhyun felt blessed about producing such beautiful artists.

“Now rest a bit before we go home together. Except you two, In-ha, Min-jeon. Come here, here” he stated shooing away all the others that went on with their activities, starting to relax.

Baekhyun’s stare moved between the two of them, inquiring.

“Who of you had the idea of performing _Lower_?” he asked them and they both replied _me_ in unison, making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.

“You were both stunning tonight. It was beautiful. You are beautiful. I don’t appreciate you not telling me anything about it, but the result was perfect as you girls are” he whispered softly earning himself a perplexed stare for both of them.

“ _Oppa_ , I…” In-ha started but Min-jeon sighed deeply.

“Sorry for not telling you. We wanted to surprise you, showing you something…” she started saying too but Baekhyun smiled softly taking Min-jeon and In-ha’s hands in his, slightly patting them.

“And I saw it. You were stunning and whatever is going on between you two, I will support it as long as it doesn’t interfere with your activities” he whispered, making Min-jeon’s eyes get wider in perplexity and In-ha finally tearing up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You were worried for this, right? Not for your tribute to f(x) nor for any other thing” Baekhyun asked her and In-ha nodded shortly, sobbing, making Baekhyun pat slightly on her head.

“Remember, I’m fine as long as you know which is the most important thing” he stated again and they both nodded.

“Baekhyun…” Min-jeon called him and Baekhyun smiled softly again.

“Thank you” she whispered and Baekhyun shook his head briefly, caressing her head.

“You did great tonight too. Now rest a bit…” he started saying but Min-jeon’s stare was worried.

“I… did something I shouldn’t have done” she muttered and Baekhyun frowned, tilting his head on the side.

“I… meet with Loey two weeks ago and asked him to come here” she whispered and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could force a small smile.

So, after all, Min-jeon would go to LOEY Productions.

It was the best way, especially for her and how her career was going.

Even though Baekhyun missed her already.

“I could have introduced you to him even before, but it’s fine. I told you, if you feel like LOEY Productions is more suitable for your career…” he started saying but Min-jeon shook her head.

“You are an idiot, _teppenim_. It’s not for me…” she started saying but, in that moment, there was a soft knock on the door and Baekhyun turned his head toward the entryway.

Jondae appeared, frowning toward Baekhyun.

“Baek… we have a problem” he stated worried and Baekhyun frowned too, turning again and smiling toward In-ha and Min-jeon.

“Just a sec, girls” he whispered and opened the door, exiting and closing it behind him immediately.

“What…?” he started saying but near Jondae there was Chanyeol.

He was stunning that night, in a crimson red suit, black hair pulled back and… was he like prince charming?

“He said that it was something urgent” Jondae whispered, almost like an excuse, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, forcing a small smile toward Jondae who hummed briefly, before entering the waiting room, leaving them alone.

“Park” Baekhyun greeted him and Chanyeol nodded briefly toward him.

“Are we back to surnames?” he asked him and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle.

Was that the first thing he said after almost a month since last time they saw each other?

“Are you here for the papers?” he inquired shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I didn’t find a proper title for it, so I haven’t started any paper yet” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare shifting away.

“Then what?” he asked him, trying to push all his feelings as far as he could, trying not to think about how stunning Chanyeol looked that evening and how his cologne was fresh, remembering him of that night, and how he wanted to simply kiss him again.

“I love you” Chanyeol stated without even flinching and any other foreword.

“What?” Baekhyun spat out, turning immediately his stare on Chanyeol, unable to process the words in his head.

It couldn’t be possible that Chanyeol _loved_ him.

Chanyeol barely stood him, let alone _love_.

“I love you” Chanyeol repeated but Baekhyun pushed a whole hand on his mouth, shaking his head.

“Speak lower. And wait, _what_?” he repeated and Chanyeol sighed taking Baekhyun’s hand off from his mouth.

“Can we speak about this?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.

He took Chanyeol’s hand and guided him toward an empty waiting room, few rooms after the one they were into.

“So…?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol leant in briefly, kissing Baekhyun’s lips shortly, softly, making Baekhyun miss his lips already, wanting more of them.

“I love you, Baekhyun. Please, give me another chance” he whispered not distancing himself so much from Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun sighed deeply, slightly pushing him away together with his feelings.

“Why? You… barely stand me, wanted me near just because Sehun’s made a mistake and because heavens know why you decided that it was a great idea to co-write a song with me. You are not…” he started saying but Chanyeol sighed deeply too, pressing a finger on Baekhyun’s lips shutting him up.

“I was or still am your fire?” Chanyeol whispered him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment, feeling his cheeks getting hot in a second.

“You… how you even know it?” he asked him stuttering, forcing all his thoughts away, trying to understand how in the world Chanyeol could get to that conclusion when Baekhyun never hinted anything to him and tried his best to hide it.

Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing his cheeks.

“You are my number one fan, no? And I did some research too… With a slight external help” he replied smiling toward him and Baekhyun sighed, finally getting what Min-jeon wanted to tell him before.

“Min-jeon came to you?” he asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.

“She cares so much about you, Baekhyun, she was worried about whatever may have happened between us…” he stated and Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.

“She knows nothing. Especially not about me and you and nothing happened between us so…” he started saying but Chanyeol pinched his cheek gently, making Baekhyun shut up immediately, hand getting to his cheek, pressing slightly, frowning.

“You are the worst. That night really meant nothing to you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I could ask you the same thing. Especially since it’s not a… secret that I fancy you, unfortunately” Baekhyun whispered resigned and Chanyeol smiled softly toward him.

“And _I fancy you too_ , if you prefer to say it in these terms. Because I missed every afternoon, every evening I spent with you and I wasted every single afternoon and evening that came after them, making me feel like everything was wrong and that things weren’t supposed to go this way. Because you are so talented and your music is so deep and I can still hear that song, I don’t even know which title it has, that you let me hear that evening. And I don’t know when but between those meetings and BFRIENDS’ practices, something happened and…” Chanyeol started ranting but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, pressing both his hands on Chanyeol’s mouth.

There was such a mess in his head.

Such a confusion, he had to try his best to speak rationally without exploding and showing too much his own feelings.

“ _You_ are the worst. You know for how many years I _fancied_ you? And you always treated me like I was the last arrived, like my music meant nothing because I was just an ignorant idol and what idols even know about writing music and producing music? And just because I helped you with BFRIENDS’ practice and we co-wrote a song you think you know me? That you have the right to come here and mess my world up, after almost a month since last time we saw?” he asked him and he could feel tears slightly coming to his eyes, frustration of those last weeks coming back at him.

Chanyeol was… _unfair_.

Because he clearly knew how much Baekhyun liked him.

“That’s why I’m asking you another chance. A chance to try and be together, to let me know more about you. Because whatever I saw in those few moments we were together, I loved it. And I’m sure I will love everything else too” he whispered, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his slightly gripping them and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

What was better to do?

Was Chanyeol sincere in his intentions?

What could come up with giving Chanyeol’s a chance?

Or was it only another way to maybe have sex with him again?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stare moving shortly away from Chanyeol’s face, before returning them and staring back at Chanyeol.

Because he had to know if Chanyeol was sincere.

If he was serious.

Or if it was only a play for him.

Because Baekhyun wasn’t willing to risk everything for something half-hearted.

“Was it for the sex…?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, stare moving to Chanyeol’s who frowned shortly, hurt by Baekhyun’s words.

“No, I loved that too, but it’s not _for_ it” he whispered, stare shifting away and Baekhyun wanted to comment but from his pocket Yeollie poked out.

“He’s trying his best, _Baekhyunnie_ , give him another chance” he whispered and even before Baekhyun could react to Yeollie appearing out of the blue, Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I wasn’t hallucinating then. You have one too” he whispered moving his fingers toward Yeollie, but Baekhyun moved his hand too, protecting Yeollie.

“He’s my precious miracle. Don’t you dare” he stated defensive and alert making Chanyeol frown perplexed by the definition.

Yeollie gripped Baekhyun’s hand, attracting his attentions.

“ _Baekhyunnie_ , he doesn’t want to hurt me…” he whispered and Baekhyun picked him up from the pocket and sitting him again on his shoulder, where Yeollie snuggled his cheeks against his.

“Where’s Hyunnie?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider, speechless, before he could move his hand to his pocket, poking it.

“You are always so rude!” Hyunnie exclaimed, exiting the pocket, slapping Chanyeol’s fingers away, and climbing up on Chanyeol’s shoulder too.

“Nice to see you again, Baekhyun” Hyunnie added and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Thank you again for last time” Baekhyun whispered but Hyunnie puffed his cheeks, shaking his head.

“You didn’t listen to me. And you are not doing it neither now!” he commented angry glaring toward him and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly.

“I…” he started saying but Hyunnie flied in front of him, pinching his nose.

“Chanyeol is dumb, but he’s in love with you. Give him a chance and a bit of time…” he added and Baekhyun snorted, stare shifting away, shaking his head.

“It seems that both of them are team Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, stare moving again toward Chanyeol who was still perplexed by Baekhyun not only having a small fairy too but knowing that Chanyeol had one and knowing him personally.

“And you? Are you team Chanyeol too? Because it’s not like…” he started saying but Baekhyun took his necktie pulling him down, drastically nearing them but without closing that small gap that remained between them.

“Date me. Let’s go out together, only Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Nor our works, nor you being my favorite idol nor me being former-idol Baekhyun. Not being CEOs of two different agencies. Only me and you” he proposed him, Chanyeol’s eyes getting wider in perplexity before nodding shortly.

“Fine. Let me invite you out tomorrow then. Wherever you like more” Chanyeol retorted, smiling softly, and Baekhyun hummed briefly before shaking his head.

“Your choice, since today is your birthday” he stated, making Chanyeol’s cheeks getting red, blush easily appearing on them.

“How do you know it?” he asked him and Baekhyun deadpanned, leaving Chanyeol’s necktie and getting an exasperated sigh from both the small fairies on their shoulders.

“He’s an idiot” Hyunnie stated and Yeollie face-palmed, shaking his head.

“He’s your biggest fan!” they both stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could sigh deeply, shaking his head.

“I’m really an idiot, right?” he whispered and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward him before smiling softly at him, shaking his head.

“Just a bit slow… So, where are we going tomorrow?” he asked him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Leaving both our works out…” he started and then he brightened up immediately.

“Is your hand fine?” he asked him out of the blue and Baekhyun nodded frowning.

“Then let’s go to Bucheon tomorrow. Pick you up at five?” he proposed and Baekhyun was frowning again but nodded shortly.

“Do I have to bring something special?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Yourself will be fine” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed shortly before nodding again.

“Yeah, fine. Let’s see tomorrow. Five, to Bucheon” he commented and inside of him there was something strange pleasantly stirring at the idea of going somewhere with Chanyeol.

Like a real date and…

How many years since Baekhyun’s last _date_?

Probably before he even became trainee.

“Do you prefer if I pick you up at BBH or at home?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“BBH is my home these days, so underground parking will be fine” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head, smile on his lips, before leaning down and softly kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“See you tomorrow” he concluded walking away and Baekhyun hummed, fingers going to caress his own cheek, unbelieving.

It was such a warm and strange sensation making him feel soft inside.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and trying to refocus on where he was and how few rooms apart from that his artists were waiting for him, how Min-jeon looked at him when he exited the room, knowing that Chanyeol was there.

He needed to go and reassure her.

“In the end, things went better than expected?” Yeollie whispered on his shoulder and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“Maybe, yes. But we need a… _trial time_?” Baekhyun replied, trying to find the right words and Yeollie hummed, snuggling his cheek on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Everything will be fine” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

He went back to where the others were and when he opened the door, literally everybody turned around to look at him.

“Baek…” Jondae called him, worried but Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“What’s with that dark face?” he asked him and Jondae hummed, pressing his lips in a thin line but Baekhyun smiled at him again, nearing him and ruffling his hair.

“I’m fine, Dae” he started saying but Jondae glared at him.

“You always say that…” he started retorting but Baekhyun hugged him briefly, snuggling his nose in Jondae’s neck, inhaling that sweet cologne Jondae never changed since when they met the first time.

It was so rare for him to start a hug, but Jondae was one of the few that had that privilege, sometimes.

“I really am. Let’s bring them to eat something and then come drink something with me?” he whispered, feeling Jondae’s arm circling his waist and nodding against his shoulder.

“You are the worst, Baek. I was so worried” he added in a soft voice and Baekhyun hugged him tighter, squeezing him.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll offer you both dinner and after-dinner for this” he whispered again and Jondae nodded again shortly.

“Also to all of them. Because they keep up with you and your attitude every day” he added making Baekhyun snort, nodding.

“You want to send me in bankrupt?” he asked him, earning himself a pinch on his side, making him squeal in surprise.

Jondae though laughed briefly, and Baekhyun smiled too, seeing him that relieved too.

“Let’s go eat!” he stated, nodding, and they all cheered happily, starting to follow Jondae, apart for Min-jeon and In-ha.

“Baekhyun…” Min-jeon started saying but Baekhyun smiled toward her.

“Everything is fine. Chanyeol wanted to… talk about things. We will see tomorrow again…” he started saying too but Min-jeon stopped him with a small gesture of her hand.

“He’s… dumb. And slow. As you are. You are both so in love with each other already that you weren’t able to see what it was crystal clear. You pretend to be busy over your matters just not to think about more important matters as how much you are in love with each other” she stated blurting out all the things like she kept them for herself for too long.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting.

“How do you even know about Chanyeol being in love with me…?” he whispered softly and Min-jeon sighed, shaking her head.

“Oh, perfect, at least you are not refusing you being in love with him” she started and Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting slightly warmer, but Min-jeon continued.

“And when I went to see him, his only concern was you. If you were fine, if your wrist was healed, where did you pulled that song from… He got it soft for you, _oppa_. Give the man a chance… he seems tough but he’s nothing but a giant puppy” she stated and Baekhyun chuckled at the idea of Chanyeol as a giant puppy.

Actually, the image could fit him better than expected.

“I already did. I will meet him tomorrow” he replied in a whisper, cheeks again slightly blushing, and In-ha covered her mouth in surprise, gasping.

“A… date?! Ah, so romantic! A date between two CEOs of two rival agencies! It’s like a drama!” she stated giggling and Baekhyun blushed shortly, shaking his head.

“Don’t get your hopes too high and keep it for yourselves. I didn’t tell anybody about it…” he whispered softly, fingers carding through his hair and they both nodded shortly.

“And…” In-ha started, cheeks slightly blushed too, “could you please not tell anyone about me and… Min-jeon?” she asked him and he nodded, patting briefly her hair.

“Sure, I won’t tell it” he swore showing them his pinky and both Min-jeon and In-ha gripped it with theirs.

“Now let’s go before Dae started saying that we are always the last ones” he concluded and they both chuckled pushing him out of the room.

They ate all together, happily, celebrating the success of their comebacks, that night at Asian Artist Awards and Baekhyun’s own comeback too.

“Now I can openly ask you a collaboration, _hyung_!” TJ stated cheering with a glass of soda and Baekhyun chuckled and was about to reply but Taeyong shook his head.

“Hey, respect the seniority! _Hyung_ will do one with me before” he added and they started playfully bickering between each other and Baekhyun simply smiled, happy and proud of his small family.

BBH wasn’t the biggest agency, but surely was one of the warmest.

After bringing everyone back to BBH and recommending them to go sleep as soon as they were out of their baths or showers, Baekhyun and Jondae remained alone.

“Drink?” Baekhyun asked him and Jondae nodded.

“Drink” he echoed and Baekhyun took his personal car instead of BBH’s minivan, driving Jondae to _Black Pearl_ , one of the quietest and coolest bars in all Seoul.

They sat near the counter, ordering something and Baekhyun sighed shortly.

“Chanyeol came to me because we… had something almost a month ago” he started saying and Jondae frowned briefly.

“ _Something_?” he echoed shortly, perplexed, and Baekhyun nodded.

“We both were special guests at _Exodus_ and, I don’t know, really, but at after the show, I went home with him and we had sex” he whispered, voice barely audible and Jondae’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Wait, what? You fucked with Park almost a month ago and I didn’t know anything?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded again, thanking the barman for their drinks, fingers gently moving on the glass surface of the glass, wiping away the condense.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before. But I was kind of… worried? Because I realized I was having feelings for him…” he started replying and Jondae sighed in relief, making Baekhyun frown shortly, perplexed by Jondae’s reaction.

“Finally” Jondae let out and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on him, dumbfounded.

“We were wondering when you would have realized it. I won… Minseok said that it would take you more, at least after the New Year’s Eve” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head, unbelieving, but small smile appearing on his lips.

“What apparently I didn’t know, is that Chanyeol seems to have these same feelings toward me?” he added even if he was still perplexed and Jondae chuckled, smiling even widely.

“Oh, heavens bless! It was really a heavenly intervention! I would almost say a miracle!” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider, this time finding himself totally unprepared.

“You knew that Chanyeol had some feelings for me?” he asked him and Jondae sighed, nodding.

“Asking your help for BFRIENDS’ practice and immediately finding something else to spend more time with you like proposing a collaboration between the two of you. You should have seen him the day of the agencies meeting, after you had that car crash… He was worried and restless when he arrived to BBH” he explained and Baekhyun shook his head, hardly believing about it.

“He was just worried about…” he started saying but Jondae shook his head too.

“About _you_ , idiot. Nobody would care that much about a rival or someone you are having a collaboration with. It was clear that there was something more” he stated and Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair and Jondae smiled at him, briefly.

“At least did you speak with him? Did you, I don’t know, get to a clarification?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, emptying his glass.

“We will see each other for a bit, testing if it’s just something physical or…” he started saying but Jondae chuckled shaking his head.

“Sure, only something physical, for sure. Not you two being blindly in love with each other” he observed shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun chuckled too.

“Better safe than sorry?” he tried again and Jondae chuckled emptying his own glass too, stare moving immediately to Baekhyun.

“Such a romantic thing, though. Two CEOs of two different agencies dating…” he started saying and Baekhyun huffed a laugh.

“In-ha told me the very same thing” he stated making Jondae chuckle again, nodding.

“That’s even better, Baek. I’m so glad that in the end everything is solved and _maybe_ you will finally settle down a bit. Hopefully Park will have a good influence on you?” he objected and Baekhyun hummed pensively but for how he knew Chanyeol it was easier that they both spend entire nights awake composing together than he forced Baekhyun to sleep.

And that Baekhyun’s awful sleeping schedule passed down on Chanyeol too.

Baekhyun remained a while more with Jondae and then he drove him back to home, before driving back to his home too.

All that day was… particular and Baekhyun didn’t know exactly how to process it since a lot of feelings were moving inside himself.

So he simply laid down on the couch together with Yeollie and tried his best to sleep at least a bit, trying to gather all his strength for the following day.

** Day 51: Chanyeol **

Chanyeol woke up early.

Too early for everything else.

It was ages since last time he woke up that early.

But the memories, and the feelings of the previous day, were still there, warming his chest up and making him feel in love again as when he was a teenager.

Even if with a strength ten times greater.

He showered, eat breakfast with Hyunnie who read out loud all the news that passed on the television screen and then drove to work.

There things were… steady.

Comebacks were proceeding as they were supposed to do, everything smoothly some more successfully than others, but well.

Chanmi’s comeback wasn’t so great, also because of Min-jeon having a comeback in the same period… well, Baekhyun was right.

Min-jeon was explosive and unmatched in that panorama and with her music.

Especially now that she decided to finally show her colors.

And it almost was a pity that she didn’t want to change her etiquette, because Chanyeol would love to work with someone as Min-jeon.

But Min-jeon loved Baekhyun and BBH Entertainment _oh so much_.

And BBH Entertainment was the place where she managed to pull out a stunning performance as the evening before when she sang and danced _Lower_ with In-ha.

In-ha too was interesting, charismatic and beautiful but Chanyeol was more interested in FOUR’s youngest member, Hyerim, and her rap skills.

BBH Entertainment’s artists whole were nominated for different categories for that year and Chanyeol was… strangely happy about it.

Especially because he felt some kind of affection toward Baekhyun’s artists, maybe because Baekhyun cherished all of them that much too.

He worked at his desk almost the whole day and at four and half he moved to go and pick Baekhyun up.

When he arrived in the underground parking, he was about to write Baekhyun a message, but he saw him coming out of a service door, jacket on his shoulders not properly put on and backpack in his hands, looking for something inside it.

Chanyeol rolled down the window of the car, greeting him.

“It’s not better if you sit inside? It will be more comfortable to find what you are looking for… but I bet it’s… earphones?” he stated and Baekhyun frowned before huffing shortly, closing his backpack and sitting at the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car.

“I don’t know where they are. I was so sure about them being here…” he whispered, trying again in another pocket of the backpack but his small fairy came out from the backpack.

“Told ya, you left them on the desk upstairs” he stated and Baekhyun groaned in exasperation.

“This means no music until tonight that I go back home?” he muttered briefly but Chanyeol’s fingers moved on the small screen of his car.

“If you want to connect it with the Bluetooth…” he started saying and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“No, I… I’m sorry. It’s just that usually I listen to music on longer trip but I…” he tried to explain but Chanyeol gestured again toward the radio.

“I enjoy music too… let’s find out how much we have in common” he stated and Baekhyun inhaled shortly before turning on the Bluetooth on his phone and connecting it to Chanyeol’s car.

“Tell me if you don’t like it” Baekhyun added starting his playlist on shuffle.

And Chanyeol came to know that Baekhyun had the widest musical interests ever.

Both in Korean panorama and foreign too.

He could go from classical music, to pop songs, to rock music, to his own songs and to… Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun got slightly red when Loey’s _Tomorrow_ came up.

“You really like my music” Chanyeol stated, keep driving toward where they were going.

For that day, Chanyeol thought about an old jazz bar that there was in Bucheon where if guests were up to, they could have also jam session of whatever they could play.

It was an inspiring place, always pleasant to go for Chanyeol especially in those gray evenings.

Baekhyun hummed briefly, fingers fixing a strand of hair.

“I do, yes. It was… inspiring since the very start. It helped me a lot when there wasn’t anything else if not music” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol’s hand moved on his own from the gearshift to Baekhyun’s hand, softly gripping it.

“I’m glad to know that my songs somehow managed to help you becoming the wonderful person you are now” he observed making Baekhyun blush shortly before he could shake his head briefly.

“You were still the only fire able to brighten some of the darkest nights” he added, stare not meeting Chanyeol’s, but fingers gently caressing his hand, after it went back to the gearshift.

“ _Were_? I’m not anymore?” Chanyeol pouted softly and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh.

“No one will ever take away that place from you, Chanyeol, if this makes you feel better” he stated confidently and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“It does. It means I’m still important to you” he observed briefly, making Baekhyun inhale deeply.

“You always were and will always be” he concluded fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol smiled softly, before finally parking in a small parking lot near the jazz bar.

“Welcome to _Cloud9_ ” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, exiting, putting on better his jacket and closing the door of the car behind himself.

“Is it like a jazz bar?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled, happy about Baekhyun knowing what a jazz bar was.

“It’s exactly a jazz bar” he replied and Baekhyun brightened up immediately, smiling toward Chanyeol.

“Can we… Can we enter?” Baekhyun asked him and it was clear that it was excited at the idea and Chanyeol nodded shortly, gesturing toward the door and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, trying to contain himself.

“I’m sorry it’s just that it’s… years since the last jazz bar I went to. I wasn’t even famous at that time, maybe barely trainee?” he started explaining and Chanyeol shook his head, offering Baekhyun his hand.

“Don’t be sorry. I love this kind of places too. Let’s play something together and then let’s eat something. They have some delicious club sandwiches and hamburgers and…” he started saying too but Baekhyun already took his hand, walking inside and pulling Chanyeol with him.

Maybe after all that place was a good choice.

The owner was Chanyeol’s old acquaintance.

Kim Jongin, blonde, tall and with a look that could kill but he was actually one of the kindest men Chanyeol ever knew.

“Ah, Loey, such a pleasure, and with company today!” he stated, greeting him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, gesturing toward Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, this is Jongin the owner. Jongin, this is Baekhyun, idol and CEO of BBH Entertainment” he introduced them and Jongin gasped shortly.

“I thought it was only a similarity but it’s really you!” he stated toward Baekhyun who smiled softly toward him, nodding.

“It will be a small concert, hearing the two of you playing this evening! So lucky that there’s not too much work tonight so that I can enjoy it too” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, slightly hinting a small bow.

“Come…” Chanyeol whispered, slightly gripping harder on his hand and guiding him toward the small stage where there were few instruments but Baekhyun’s clearly fell in love with the old-fashioned piano.

“Woah… It was ages since last time I saw one of these” he stated and Chanyeol chuckled.

“It’s an old model so you have to…” he started saying but Baekhyun already sat in front of him, feet moving on the pedals and fingers on the keys, exactly knowing what he was doing.

“And it’s even tuned” he whispered softly, fingers immediately moving to the first song it came to his mind, apparently _Moanin’_ , an old jazz song, before drifting to his own version of Mamamoo’s _Piano Man_.

Chanyeol was perplexed by Baekhyun’s ability with such an old piano.

Where did he even knew how to play one?

It had more pedals than a classical one and more keys.

And his voice… always so perfect in accordance with the different genre he was singing for.

To jazz, it came a velvety soft and enthralling tone, slightly joking and more sensual than usual.

Baekhyun sang along to the rhythm and then he stared toward Chanyeol, smiling, realizing his perplexity.

“My grand-father thought me how to play a pipe organ. This is pretty much similar” he explained and Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears.

Baekhyun played pipe organs too?

“Maybe you didn’t see FOUR’s MV for _Miracle_ but when we went to that church, I really enjoyed myself playing that beautiful pipe organ” he continued saying, fingers non-stopping on the keys, but Chanyeol instead nodded because he saw _Miracle_ MV and he liked it a lot too.

“Ah, so glad to know that my daughters stole also your heart” he stated, smiling softly, and Chanyeol was enthralled by that vision, so caught in it that words exited on its own.

“You are the only one who can steal my heart” he muttered and Baekhyun’s cheeks became super red, before he could smile again at him, song slowly fading away, fingers coming to a stop on the keyboard.

“I’m… glad about this too” he whispered almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, feeling again that morning warm feeling heating him up from the inside.

“But don’t let me play alone, I feel stupid. Play something with me” he added immediately, gesturing the instruments behind himself and Chanyeol sat on the drums taking the drumsticks and humming in thought.

“What do you want to…?” he started asking but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Start playing something, I’ll keep it up” he replied and Chanyeol smirked shortly, nodding.

It wasn’t a challenge but he wanted to know Baekhyun’s improvisation skills, sure that he would be stunning also on that.

And it was exactly like this.

Chanyeol started to play, changing between different styles and Baekhyun followed him in everything.

Lento, andante, piano, allegro.

Everything.

Even the most sudden and unpredictable changes, Baekhyun kept it up with him following his rhythm and changing as Chanyeol did too.

It was… refreshing.

Simply playing for the sake of it, without worrying about keep it up with someone else and being accompanied by such a skillful artist as Baekhyun was.

And only after almost half an hour, Chanyeol finally slowed down, music completely coming to an end, making Baekhyun smile toward him.

“Let’s eat something?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded smiling back at him.

They sat together to a table and Baekhyun finally changed his contacts with glasses.

“Sorry, but if I keep them on for too much then my eyes start to water down for nothing and become red” he explained putting away the small box for the contact and fixing better his glasses on his nose.

Chanyeol instead smiled toward him.

“I kind of like you better with the glasses on?” he admitted and Baekhyun’s cheeks got slightly rosy before he could smile softly toward Chanyeol.

“Aren’t you complimenting me too much?” he asked back but Chanyeol shook his head.

“An impossibility” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And he really felt like it was an impossibility, since Baekhyun looked even more beautiful than other days.

Chanyeol missed him those weeks during which they didn’t see each other and wanted to have him near as soon as possible.

It felt strange since they didn’t spend so much time together, apart those BFRIENDS’ practices and few encounters for their song, but Chanyeol felt like he knew Baekhyun since forever.

And his absence, especially after that Min-jeon told him about Baekhyun being his very first fan, was… even heavier on Chanyeol’s heart.

Because his feelings were somehow justified and recognized by Baekhyun’s own behavior.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him perplexed but he briefly shook his head, smiling.

“I’m glad that you accepted to…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled softly, stare moving outside the windows, interrupting Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s stare was distant and… sad?

“I’m sorry for how I behaved these weeks. I just wanted everything to be fine and my artists to have the most brilliant and uneventful comeback ever. You know that they are my priority over whatever else, even my own personal problems” he started saying before pressing his lips in a thin line and Chanyeol nodded briefly, understanding Baekhyun’s point.

He knew how much Baekhyun cared about his artists.

And he wanted to let him know too, but Baekhyun started again talking, stare not meeting Chanyeol’s.

“However, this time is not only… personal matters. It’s… me finally facing whatever _this_ could mean. And me being in love not only with the person I fancy more on this Earth, because he’s talented as fuck and has always inspired and saved me even when I thought that there was nothing more to do” he continued, voice getting a small whisper, barely audible even for Chanyeol that was sitting in front of him.

“It’s also me being in love with the CEO of one of the best rival agencies. And I… used comebacks excuse not to think about it, hiding behind having to focus on my artists, their songs, their public appearances, _everything_. And it wasn’t the most mature behavior. That’s why I apologize for my recent behavior, stubbornness and cowardness” he concluded slightly hinting a bow toward Chanyeol who was surprised by that much sincerity.

He would never think that Baekhyun was up to share so openly his thought and feelings.

However, he was also honored.

Because it meant that somewhere, even slightly, but Baekhyun trusted him.

Chanyeol stretched his hand over the table, caressing Baekhyun’s hair, head still down in a small bow.

“You don’t need to apologize, Baekhyun. I have something to say too, about this…” he muttered and Baekhyun raised his head perplexed but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“I never called you back, never tried harder to near you, to understand what it was _oh so clear_ that you were hiding. Because despite the not so much time that we spent together, I feel like I knew you from forever” he started saying too and Baekhyun’s eyes became wider in perplexity at the mention.

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“It never happened that I proposed to an artist to produce him _twice_ and he refused me _twice_. I was a bit perplexed but your talent both as artist as producer is so brilliant and wide that you can do both yourself without any other person to help you. However, when I proposed you to do that song together, you opened up to me and what I saw was behind the simple façade you always put on. And it was even brighter and I wanted to know more, because I was sure, and still am, that we have so much in common that it’s only a matter of time before we could call ourselves friends and, why not, something more seeing our feelings?” he whispered feeling his cheeks getting slightly warmer and Baekhyun’s stare was even more perplexed, lips slightly parting in awe.

“C-Chanyeol, I…” he started saying but in that moment the waiter arrived asking them if they were ready to order and Baekhyun nodded, stare moving again on the menu and taking some club sandwich with a beer and Chanyeol ordered a steak with a beer too.

The waiter nodded, thanking them and walking away, bringing a small awkward silence between them.

“I’m sorry for not coming to you earlier” Chanyeol stated briefly but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You did even too much, Chanyeol, considering how much I tried to push you out of my life” he commented, fingers carding through his hair but Chanyeol shook his head too.

“I still don’t know why you did” he observed, making Baekhyun sigh deeply before huffing a small laugh.

“You are… an unreachable person in my mind. Because you being Loey means only living in that memory I have of you to some underground clubs, your deep voice singing and rapping through your songs, the only fire in my endless nights. My former company let me choose only part of my logo for promoting my career outside Korea, and my choice was obviously related to you. A phoenix out of all the animals possible, ironic, don’t you think?” Baekhyun started saying, telling his feelings out and Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears.

A phoenix as the design on Baekhyun’s promotional scarf towel.

And that was his logo during his idol’s life?

“It couldn’t be that _you_ among all the people found me interesting. Especially since you are also Park, CEO of LOEY Productions, and you never failed to remember me how I… was nothing compared to you. That my experience wasn’t enough, that _I_ wasn’t enough. That’s why I tried this hard in these years. For my former agency, for my artists, and for you. To prove _you_ , who coincidentally are both my number one idol and number one rival, that I was worth your attention, that I could do something big too, despite you not liking _all this idol shit_ ” Baekhyun explained, stare again not meeting Chanyeol’s.

And when Chanyeol tried to interject, perplexed and finally understanding how much he hurt Baekhyun with his behavior in those last years without even realizing it, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“I thought about telling you that I liked you and your songs from the very start, when you started LOEY Productions, few months later than I founded BBH. Because you starting an idol agency was the best moment to tell you, to share how grateful I was for _everything_ , but I never found the right words or the right meeting and after that it was clear that you couldn’t stand me at all, it became… impossible. How could I tell you that I admire you and that your music is what made me part of who I am, when you openly showed how much you despised me?” Baekhyun added, huffing out a sarcastic laugh, hurt clearly showing in his eyes.

Again Chanyeol could see that very same sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes, those feelings he usually hide so dearly behind him being _Byun-teppenim_ , BBH Entertainment’s CEO.

“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, forcing a small smile.

The waiter brought their dishes and Baekhyun waited that he walked away before talking again.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I didn’t make things any easier with my behavior but was the only way to face all the things that came after my retirement, me founding BBH, starting off with new idols and so on” he whispered moving his hands to pick up two French fries, eating them.

“Still, I was an asshole and yesterday I managed to be there only thanks to Min-jeon” Chanyeol interjected, starting to eat too.

Baekhyun chuckled, eyes brightening up at _Min-jeon_ mention.

“She’s so perceptive. She saw right through me and asked me directly if something was up with you and when I said _no_ , she said I am a _liar who doesn’t take care of himself_. So typical of her…” Baekhyun muttered, smiling briefly, shaking his head.

“You found really a diamond” Chanyeol commented smiling back but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I don’t have only a diamond. I have a whole collection of diamonds. Because FOUR’s members whole are equally special and bright, especially In-ha. And Taeyong-ha. And ICE’s members too. I was lucky with my artists, Chanyeol, and they worry for me as much I do for them” he whispered smiling softly and Chanyeol could feel the warmth incoming from that smile and those words.

“They are as they are also thanks to you, Baekhyun. Because you gave them the possibility to express themselves the way they wanted. And that’s the most important thing for an artist…” he commented making Baekhyun blush softly before nodding shortly.

“It was my only concern when I started BBH. I wanted artist to freely express their music and songs, not forcing anything on them. And I’m glad I managed somehow…” Baekhyun added smiling and Chanyeol smiled back at him.

“And now, apparently, BBH will have another artist, no?” Chanyeol asked him, making him blush even deeper.

“Don’t tease me. I’m still undecided on everything…” he whispered, wiping his fingers on a napkin and drinking a sip of beer.

Chanyeol shook his head instead, finishing his dish and drinking a sip of his own too.

“I can’t believe it. _You_? Undecided?” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Yeah… The details are set but other things…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, smiling.

“Don’t think about them now. You worked super hard these weeks… try to rest a bit. At least while we are together” he eased him and Baekhyun inhaled briefly, smiling and nodding shortly.

“We have still that song though…” he added making Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head.

“What about resting a bit?” he asked again but Baekhyun pinched his lips briefly, humming in thought.

“Still, I have so many ideas on that song…” he commented and Chanyeol hummed briefly, enthralled by Baekhyun’s fingers on his own lips.

Chanyeol wanted to kiss Baekhyun so much.

“One of these days we can meet again at the studio and go for them?” Chanyeol proposed him, making him nod, beaming at him.

“It would be a pleasure” he retorted and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling back at him.

And Chanyeol wanted to comment something, anything, but from Baekhyun’s backpack there was a small voice.

“Baekhyunnie, aren’t you forgetting something?” the small fairy asked him, poking out of the backpack and pulling with him a green packet.

“Ah, Yeollie, thank you” Baekhyun whispered picking up what the small fairy was hinting him.

It was a small package enveloped with emerald green gift wrap.

“I… it’s nothing and it’s late, but I hope you will like it” Baekhyun whispered, pushing it toward Chanyeol, slightly bowing and Chanyeol took it, surprised and unbelieving.

“You didn’t need to buy something…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“Really, it’s nothing. And it was… rude coming without anything while knowing that yesterday that was your birthday? It was years I wanted to do it, so consider it like an egoistical act” he added, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head too.

“How can it be egoistical if you are gifting me something?” he asked him but Baekhyun brushed away his question with a gesture of his hand.

“Don’t tell me that fan-gifting is new to you…” he whispered, voice barely audible even for Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before a small smile could form on his lips.

“Only fan?” he asked, clearly teasing, smile softly hinting to a smirk, making Baekhyun blush a bit more.

“Aren’t you too full of yourself now?” he retorted but his stare was soft and sweet and Chanyeol took his hand over the table, fingers gently caressing its back.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he whispered, making Baekhyun’s stare move out of the windows, cheeks warm red.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved again on the small package, turning it around.

“May I open it?” he asked to Baekhyun who chuckled shaking his head.

“No, you have to keep it like that on your nightstand” he stated before chuckling again at Chanyeol’s perplexed face.

“Obviously yes. Even if it’s nothing special” he added immediately but Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s special already since you gifted it to me” he countered and Baekhyun blushed again, shortly.

“Please open it or I will die here” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers moving on the wrap and slightly starting to open it.

Inside there was a small box of a well-known jewelry shop in Seoul where Chanyeol always bought his accessories, especially his stainless-steel rings, that he still liked to use even if he was _a respectable CEO_ as Junmyeon always told him.

Chanyeol opened the box slowly, fingers slightly trembling on the lid and found inside a band ring decorated with few darker line twines and a short engraving on the inside: _Burning fire in starless nights_.

“Baekhyun…” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Pro of being your fan since… _ages_. Did I get your tastes right?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer and tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

“It’s beautiful… Thank you” he muttered, making Baekhyun smile even softer at him.

“When did you even had the time to go?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head.

“What’s the difference? And there’s a small extra under it” he replied, hand gesturing toward the small box and Chanyeol frowned, putting the ring on his middle finger before looking better on the bottom of the box.

The ring fitted perfectly and Chanyeol didn’t even have to ask how Baekhyun knew it.

And under the small standee for the ring there were some laminated cards.

 _Free coupon: valid for 1 song from Baekhyun’s Sound Cloud at Chanyeol’s preference_ – stated the first one.

But they were all different and with the most different silly things written on it, including _ice cream_ , _cotton candy_ , _theme park_ and so on.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, smiling softly.

“I’m not… fan of outdoor activities. But I know that you are, so when you think I’m holing up again in my studio or in my office, please feel free to use one of those. It’s… Yeollie’s idea” he explained small blush appearing on his cheeks and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“I love them. Thank you and thanks to Yeollie” he whispered and Yeollie popped up from Baekhyun’s backpack smiling softly at him.

“Baekhyunnie is… super slow, but he loves you to bits, Chanyeol. Please take care of him” he retorted and Baekhyun blushed briefly, nodding shortly in reply and Chanyeol smiled at him.

“I love him too. Even if it took more than a while to finally realize it” he added and in that moment he felt a rustling from his pocket, Hyunnie coming out too.

“Actually, he knew it somewhere inside his heart, but he’s too stubborn and too dumb to realize it” he added making Baekhyun chuckle.

“We are two, then” he concluded smiling toward them and Chanyeol sighed in relief, smiling too.

Indeed, it took a while for them to arrive there, but maybe they were on the same page now.

After eating also something sweet, much to Baekhyun’s pleasure, Chanyeol insisted for paying himself but Baekhyun was faster this time too, forcing again his phone toward the cashier.

“It’s your birthday. Would you stop it and let me spoil you for a while?” he finally asked to Chanyeol who shut up immediately, slightly feeling his cheeks warmer.

Baekhyun had some ways of speaking and of behaving that enthralled Chanyeol.

He could be both super soft in those hoodies, or stunningly hot in suits.

And he could be Chanyeol’s number one most precious fan one second, and fascinating _idol Baekhyun_ the very second after.

This obviously made Chanyeol even more curious.

Especially because he didn’t forget what happened that night with Baekhyun and how he casually hinted on _usually topping_.

The whole matter made Chanyeol even more attracted to Baekhyun.

“You are always too kind” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Not at all. And what was it…? So you have to invite me out another time to offer me?” he stated, smirk easily appearing on his lips and Chanyeol wanted so much again to lean in and kiss him.

“Sure, even if next time you will find another reason to pay yourself, right?” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“Maybe?” he concluded, thanking the cashier and walking outside the bar, arms stretching over his head.

“What do we do now? It’s still early and I kept my evening free for whatever you were up to” he stated, stare softly moving toward Chanyeol who hummed softly in thought.

“I didn’t know if you were free or not after this so I didn’t actually plan anything, but I’m fine with whatever. You said you are not fan of outdoor activities though, so maybe a movie? Or…” he started saying, fingers playing with the ring Baekhyun gave him.

He liked it a lot and he didn’t know how to thank Baekhyun properly for it.

“There’s nothing particularly interesting out in the cinema now, so maybe something old?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“My television is not so big but I can prove you that my couch is not that bad?” Baekhyun added again and Chanyeol chuckled smirking briefly.

“What about a bigger television and comfier couch at mine?” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun snorted, nodding.

“Drive us there, then” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded, unlocking the car and sitting in together with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol drove until his home and once there, they freed both Hyunnie and Yeollie from backpacks and pockets.

“Want to see something with us?” Baekhyun asked Yeollie, fingers caressing his hair but Yeollie shook his head.

“I have to update Hyunnie about things, so go on without us. If you need us though, we will be in Chanyeol’s room” Yeollie replied, attracting a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“I see… well then. If you need me, I’ll be here” he concluded and Yeollie squeezed his cheek against Baekhyun’s before flying away with Hyunnie.

They sat on the couch and Chanyeol started fidgeting with the remote control, setting on Netflix.

“Something you are keen on watching?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Usually I watch fantasy or superheroes movies. Or detective one, but I’m fine with everything” he replied shrugging his shoulder and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“Me too actually. But let’s try something different, out of both comfort zone?” he proposed and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“Romance movie are the most out of my comfort zone” he retorted and Chanyeol scrunched his nose.

“Mine too, so let’s go with one of those” he concluded and looked for one of the most suggested romantic movies.

And they watched it, in silence for the following two hours and counting, focusing on the story, the characters and all the plot behind it.

When end titles started rolling, Chanyeol had his eyes glassy, strangely pleased by what he saw.

“It wasn’t that bad” he whispered toward Baekhyun who hummed shortly, inhaling briefly.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s stare on him.

“Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, even if his hand moved to slightly caress Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Before we continue avoiding it forever like other matters, can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol’s eyes got wider in perplexity at his request.

“If you don’t want to, just say it” Baekhyun added immediately but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I thought about it all the evening” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Then come down here and let me kiss you” he concluded, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s nape and pulling him down to kiss softly, tentatively.

Baekhyun’s lips were soft and delicate on Chanyeol’s, moving shortly, uncertainly.

Chanyeol let himself go to the softness, kissing him back, caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks, inhaling Baekhyun’s fresh cologne.

“I would never stop kissing you” Baekhyun whispered in between the kisses and Chanyeol huffed briefly nodding.

“For me it’s the same, your lips are so soft and you are so warm…” he replied, pressing again his lips on Baekhyun’s.

They kissed in silence for a while before Baekhyun’s phone started ringing in his pocket.

“Sorry” he whispered, stare moving briefly on Chanyeol’s face before looking at his phone.

“I have to take it…” he added after seeing the caller ID.

“Min-jeon? Is there any problem?” he asked at the phone and then listened in silence to what she was saying slightly frowning.

“What was she was doing still in the agency? I’m coming by the way, tell her not to panic at least” he whispered sitting up and gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Yeah, I’m on my way. Ten minutes no more. And to stop crying, I’m hearing her already…” he added before leaning in and kissing again Chanyeol on his lips.

“Thanks. Bye” he concluded hanging up, shaking his head.

“Yuri closed herself in the underground practice rooms. I told them three time I wouldn’t be in the agency tonight, still…” he whispered softly making Chanyeol chuckle, pulling down again for another kiss.

“When can I see you next time?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“Whenever you want. Tomorrow for lunch but in the afternoon I’m busy. Or the day after, after dinner? And…” he started saying but Chanyeol kissed him again.

“Call you back later when you saved your damsel in distress?” he proposed him and Baekhyun snort shortly, nodding.

“It seems the best idea, yeah” he concluded before kissing again Chanyeol finally sitting up.

“Thank you for the evening, Chanyeol. I loved everything of it” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded.

“I did too, thanks again for the gift” he added and Baekhyun smiled at him before placing a small peck again on his lips.

“Call you later?” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded sitting up too and accompany him until the door.

“Yeollie, I’m going. Come with me or reach me later?” Baekhyun hollered from the corridor and Yeollie came flying their way shaking his head.

“Where you go, I go” he stated and Baekhyun smiled softly, caressing his hair when he landed on his shoulder.

“See you soon” Baekhyun whispered, fingers moving to slightly grip on Chanyeol’s hand before he could open the door and exit, making Chanyeol nod shortly.

When the door closed, he already missed Baekhyun.

He had such a positive effect on Chanyeol’s whole being, that being without him made Chanyeol feel… _empty_.

“Baekhyun was kind in giving you that ring, Chanyeol” Hyunnie commented from the kitchen table and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“I’m so in love with, Hyunnie. What do I do?” he confessed and Hyunnie’s eyes went wider in perplexity from the sudden sincerity and softness coming from Chanyeol.

But then he smiled softly going to pat his hair.

“Tell him and show him. Because, to me, he loves you a lot too” he commented and Chanyeol hummed briefly, caressing Hyunnie’s hair gently.

“And you know… You really look like him” he added and Hyunnie beamed at him softly.

“Must be some kind of strange universe coincidence?” he shrugged his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed again before moving to sit again on the couch, waiting for Baekhyun’s call.

He couldn’t be happier of that day.

And Baekhyun was so precious, he wanted to cherish him somehow.

Even if he didn’t know how, since Baekhyun was one of those persons who didn’t let person too near himself and preferred to help others instead of letting others help him.

Chanyeol had to think about something.

** Day 68: Baekhyun **

“ _Oppa_ , please tell me that it’s true!” In-ha exclaimed, pushing the door of Baekhyun’s office open and startling him that was reading a report on the selling records of BBH Entertainment’s artists in those few weeks of comeback.

“In-ha? What are we talking about?” he asked her back and she puffed her cheeks, shaking her head.

“Don’t play dumb! Min-jeon’s collaboration with BFRIENDS!” she replied immediately and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, inhaling deeply.

Baekhyun decided it together with Chanyeol few days before.

They were talking about the possibility of doing a collaboration between Min-jeon and BFRIENDS since their genres were pretty similar and both parties showed some interest in producing a song together.

And they already started projecting it actively, involving also Jondae and Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s vice, in the creation.

However, apart of them, no one should have known it.

Neither Min-jeon nor BFRIENDS.

So, why In-ha was in his studio asking about it?

“What? And when you got this idea?” he asked her who inhaled deeply shaking her head again.

“Min-jeon told me. She heard it from Jondae” she explained and Baekhyun sighed even deeper, shaking his head too.

He wanted to slap Jondae’s back-head so bad in that moment.

“Would you keep it for you? And tell Min-jeon the same? Nothing is settled and nothing is prepared yet. It’s still an idea and…” he started saying but Min-jeon appeared on his entryway too.

“And you are still the worst liar. Jondae told me that you are meeting Loey today just for that. And that he will come here with BFRIENDS” she stated, staring directly toward him and Baekhyun sighed even deeper.

Why in the world Jondae couldn’t keep his mouth shut?

He sat up, closing the file and fixing better his glasses on his nose.

“Yeah, that’s right. I wanted to surprise you since BFRIENDS is a pretty good group and I know that some of you are also fan of theirs. And I invited Chanyeol just to show them the practice rooms and maybe propose you the project. Or Jondae already did it since he’s so good about spoiling every small detail of this thing?” he asked her, a little bitter about the fact that Jondae ruined all his plans as per usual.

Min-jeon shook her head.

“Jondae didn’t tell me anything. Only…” she started but Baekhyun dismissed it with a small gesture of his hand.

“I don’t want to know it, since it’s already done. At least behave when they will arrive” he concluded, even if his voice was weak a bit dejected, and in that moment his phone rang, attracting his attention.

On the screen there was Chanyeol’s ID.

With Chanyeol, things were steady.

They went out when they could and tried to adapt to each other’s schedules, starting to know better and finally understand if and how much they could be suitable for each other.

And from Baekhyun’s part, it was a surprise.

Baekhyun would have never imagined that _Loey_ , his number one idol, and _Park_ , LOEY Productions’ CEO, could be such a cute and fluffy tall music nerd.

Min-jeon once defined Chanyeol as a huge puppy and she wasn’t so wrong after all.

Chanyeol, once he started taking familiarity with Baekhyun and their intimacy, was the most precious and cuddly person ever.

Not that Baekhyun disliked it.

On the contrary, he preferred giving affection more than receiving it, so it was super fine with Chanyeol being so demanding, loving every single instant they spent on the couch with him caressing Chanyeol’s hair or back, speaking about nothings or watching television.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, sliding his finger on the screen and picking up the phone and the call.

“Are you here?” he asked immediately and Chanyeol chuckled on the other side of the call.

“Did I get you in a not-so-good moment?” he retorted immediately and when Baekhyun tried to deny it, Chanyeol huffed shortly.

“I’m down in the hall. Come and meet me? So, while BFRIENDS and Min-jeon meet we can talk about it?” he continued, voice getting softer, care clearly sipping from his tone, but Baekhyun inhaled again, stare moving toward Min-jeon and In-ha.

“Maybe later. We are coming downstairs in the meantime. Give me two minutes” he replied earning a soft sigh from the other end of the line.

“Wait for you” Chanyeol whispered closing the call, making Baekhyun pressing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“In-ha, go back to FOUR. Later we will show up with BFRIENDS too. Min-jeon, behave. I’m too tired for putting up a fight with you today” he concluded, shaking his head again, and Min-jeon beamed at him.

“I’ll be an angel” she stated and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“We will see. Let’s go” he concluded, patting In-ha’s head and smiling softly at her.

“No worries, I won’t let BFRIENDS go home without greeting you girls” he assured her, and In-ha smiled brightly before nodding and almost walking out of the office.

She was about to open the door, when she turned back and smiled at Min-jeon.

“Fighting, _onnie_!” she stated before leaning in, kissing Min-jeon’s cheek, and running away before Min-jeon could scold her.

Min-jeon’s cheeks were bright red and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

They were so cute together, showing their sweetest sides when they were around Baekhyun and him only.

“Ah, she’s such a brat!” Min-jeon exclaimed but her fingers went to her cheek slightly touching where In-ha kissed her.

“She’s so cute, though…” Baekhyun commented fondly and she beamed again at him, nodding.

“The brightest sunshine” she whispered making Baekhyun’s cheeks feeling slightly warmer.

“Almost as your own sunshine” Yeollie commented from his pocket and Baekhyun fully blushed, biting his lips not to reply to Yeollie.

But it was true that Chanyeol was his own sunshine.

The brightest one.

Baekhyun’s and his only.

“Let’s go, go. Let’s greet our guests” he concluded, literally pushing Min-jeon out of his office and toward the elevator.

When they reached the main hall, Jondae was already with Chanyeol and BFRIENDS’ members.

“Baek!” Jondae greeted him and Baekhyun slapped him playfully behind his head, earning himself a perplexed stare.

“I didn’t swear this time!” he whined immediately but Baekhyun shook briefly his head.

“How come both Min-jeon and In-ha knew about it? Wasn’t it a surprise?” he asked him and Jondae gasped, feigning a bit of surprise.

“Was it?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head, huffing shortly, before moving his stare toward Chanyeol.

Strangely enough he was nicely dressed, with a dark blue suit, instead of hoodie and jeans.

“Chanyeol” he greeted him and Chanyeol smiled at him softly.

“Baekhyun, thank you for inviting us here. The guys were thrilled when I told them” he stated, slightly gesturing toward BFRIENDS’ members that cheered loudly.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ , thank you for inviting us! And for letting us have a collaboration with Min-jeon- _sunbaenim_!” they all stated bowing deeply and Min-jeon chuckled shortly, shaking her head.

“No need of this title, I mean we started almost together…” she started saying but Hyonwoo shook his head.

“Min-jeon- _sunbaenim_ is so talented and we have all a lot to learn from you!” he stated all excited, earning a small push from Haejun.

“She told you that she doesn’t like the title…” he whispered and Hyonwoo brought his hands on his mouth, perplexed.

“Then… _noona_?” he asked and Min-jeon’s eyes went wider in perplexity before she exploded in a sound laugh, stare moving toward Baekhyun.

“I needed more younger brothers in all of this. ICE’s guys weren’t enough?” she asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulder, smiling softly too.

ICE members all called her _noona_ since they were the very last entry in BBH Entertainment.

“Taeyong too call you _noona_?” he inquired shortly but Min-jeon shook her head, chuckling.

“He went from _noona_ , to Min-jeon- _ha_. Don’t ask me why, maybe puberty?” she explained shrugging her shoulders and making Baekhyun snort shortly.

“Please ease these guys that _noona_ is fine too and that you won’t eat them…” Baekhyun added and she smiled toward them, nodding.

“It’s fine, fine. But I can’t grant you I won’t eat you… It depends on your behavior?” she stated, smirk playfully appearing on her lips and they all were speechless, making Baekhyun sigh briefly.

“It’s better if we go” he concluded starting to walk toward the elevator where they all fitted to go downstairs toward the practice rooms.

“Did you open the sliding panels between room three and four?” Baekhyun asked Jondae walking out of the elevator and fidgeting with the screen for the rooms, putting both rooms three and four as occupied.

Jondae though shook his head shortly.

“So instead of staying in the hall and uselessly talking, you could have come down here and opened them?” Baekhyun noted taking off his jacket and pulling up his sleeves.

He pushed open the door of room three and put the jacket down on the table before, carefully since Yeollie was still in his pocket, moving toward the mirror panels at the end of the room.

Chanyeol took off his jacket too, reaching him.

“May I help you?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making him gesture to near him.

“See? These hooks? You pull them and the panel slide toward you. Beware, don’t pull to strongly and don’t put your fingers between them” Baekhyun whispered showing him how the thing was made.

And when he raised his stare from the hooks to ask Chanyeol if he understood clearly, he realized that they were super near, way more than expected.

He could sniff his fresh cologne and see how that shirt was definitely too tight for Chanyeol, being too stretchy on some point on his torso.

And Baekhyun wanted to touch him so much.

Because it was true that they were still adjusting around each other’s lives, but strangely enough sex wasn’t mentioned in any of their talks.

Even if Baekhyun still wanted to take his time with Chanyeol and, why not, as previously suggested, having Chanyeol beneath him, moaning and pleading.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called him, perplexed by his sudden silence, and making Baekhyun exit his small trance.

“Sorry. Did you understand? We have to do it together” Baekhyun whispered, stare moving again on the hooks and Chanyeol nodded shortly, walking toward the other end of the mirror and finding the hooks too.

“At your mark?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

Who know what Chanyeol thought about that discourse?

If he ever thought about having sex again with Baekhyun and if he was fine with himself being the receiving end?

Baekhyun shook his thought away before starting to count and at _three_ they both pulled, opening the sliding mirror and revealing also the other room.

Baekhyun pushed his own end of the panes toward the wall, fixing it with a sliding curtain and then went toward Chanyeol to do the same.

“You okay?” Chanyeol whispered when Baekhyun was closing the curtain near him and he smiled softly, nodding.

“No worries” he assured him before moving his stare toward Min-jeon and BFRIENDS, obviously noticing Chanyeol’s worried stare.

But in that moment, it was _professional time_ , and their artists both needed the max of their attentions.

“Well, now that things are settled, as Jondae and for you as Chanyeol told you, we suggested a collaboration between Min-jeon and BFRIENDS. Chanyeol told me that BFRIENDS are on their first try both with song-writing and collaborating with other companies’ artists so, partially we already wrote and arranged a promo song” Baekhyun started saying, pulling out the phone from his pocket and started tapping on the screen.

“I have a question” Min-jeon stated and Baekhyun nodded, stare not leaving his phone.

He expected that question.

Because he knew that Min-jeon was pretty strict on _song_ she would perform.

“Why me and BFRIENDS out of the blue? And the song which song is it?” she asked, tone clearly perplexed.

Min-jeon kept it particularly dear the fact that she was her own song-writer, even if often in collaboration with Baekhyun, so the idea of singing a song that wasn’t written by her wasn’t the best way to start.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, smiling and staring toward her.

“It’s not out of the blue because your styles are quite fitting in both our opinions and the song is… similar to _Wave_?” he started and when Min-jeon’s eyes went wider in perplexity, and clearly interested, Baekhyun realized that BFRIENDS probably didn’t know the song since they looked at each other perplexed.

He moved his stare toward Chanyeol who shrugged his shoulders too, making Baekhyun sigh shortly.

“Min-jeon, let’s show them this song” he stated because it wasn’t possible that someone didn’t ever hear about it.

It was one of Amber and Luna’s songs.

It was nice and with a good pace.

Both Baekhyun and Min-jeon was pretty fan of Amber so they practiced a lot of choreographies together.

Baekhyun put the base up and, as per usual, Min-jeon followed him without even realizing what was happening, simply dancing at her flawless-self.

Chanyeol looked at him pleased as anytime Baekhyun pulled out something out of the blue but at the end of the song he hummed briefly.

“Maybe is more similar to _NU ABO_?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding.

“Yeah, it has rap parts similar to it” he observed nodding shortly and Min-jeon was already cheering when they realized that BFRIENDS didn’t know even that song.

Baekhyun sighed again, putting up the base and dancing it too with Min-jeon who, this time, lead the dance instead of letting Baekhyun set the pace.

She loved that song as much as Baekhyun and Amber’s rap was _her own_ in that song.

Especially the _onnie_ part.

Min-jeon was as powerful as possible in that song and Baekhyun followed her without even thinking too much out of it, because it was a pleasure dancing that song with her.

He had his breath slightly short when they ended so Chanyeol spoke up in his stead.

“And the lyrics with the song came out easily when we thought about you two having a collaboration. We didn’t think about anything and simply let it out because, in our opinion, it was too fitting to let the chance go” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun was already nodding near him, fingers carding through his hair, pushing them back, slightly fanning himself with his hand.

“Ah, hot. Hot…” he whispered, looking with his stare for a bottle of water and Jondae throw one at him, who caught it and almost emptied it.

“Yeah, as Chanyeol was saying, it’s exactly BFRIENDS and Min-jeon’s style. So, if you want to listen to it before take a look at the lyrics?” he added immediately and Min-jeon pressed her lips in a thin line before nodding.

BFRIENDS were still perplexed about Baekhyun and Min-jeon ability to pull out two songs in a row without even watching the choreography before.

However, when Baekhyun put up the base, they were immediately focused on it, listening to it and, at the second reprise, Kwang-su was already moving toward the center of the room, pulling out a possible choreography together with Jungsoo.

“Ah, no… not like this” Hyonwoo stated immediately, nearing them and showing them a different thing again, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol looking at them smiling.

And when Baekhyun thought that Min-jeon would stay out of it simply observing them too, she pulled in an idea at EXID’s LE-style and started to speak with them too about the choreography.

She didn’t limit herself to improvise a small part of choreography, but also a rap part that showed again her colors so good than Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but be proud of her.

BFRIENDS exploded in cheering and Chanyeol clapped his hands too, pleased by Min-jeon’s innovation.

“I love it” she stated beaming toward Baekhyun who smiled softly toward her.

“You will like the lyrics even more” he granted her and she nodded and instead of her usual self, she seemed like she went back to being five years old.

The meeting proceeded smoothly, with them discussing all the details and Baekhyun trying different choreographies with them, trying which one would fit better.

After almost four hours, Jondae interrupted Baekhyun who was almost starting a new choreography.

“Baek… You have the appointment soon” Jondae remembered him and Baekhyun nodded, shortly, earning a slightly slap on the shoulder from Min-jeon.

“Was it today?” she asked him, worried and frowning, and he shrugged his shoulders shortly.

Baekhyun had to go to the hospital and have his wrist checked.

Last control was fine, so supposedly everything should be fine that time too, but as per usual he was overworking so both Chanyeol and Jondae were worried about it.

“Go call FOUR. They should be in room ten” he whispered toward Min-jeon who nodded shortly disappearing outside and Baekhyun smiled briefly toward BFRIENDS.

“Hope you don’t mind. FOUR were so excited to see you and I said it was okay…” he started saying but Haejun and Dahyun nodded happily, excited too at the idea.

For the following half an hour, there was a mess.

Baekhyun couldn’t tell if FOUR were more excited to meet BFRIENDS or the contrary.

They chatted together, exchanging compliments and pleasantries on each other’s comeback and performances.

“Are you sure you are fine?” Chanyeol asked him while they were half-sitting on the table at the bottom of the room, and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to worry, Chanyeol. Everything will go fine today…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, stare fixed on Baekhyun’s.

“I don’t mean only for that…” he whispered, and his tone was worried too.

“Are you going to _Exodus_ tonight too? Let’s speak after it?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a small smile and Baekhyun wanted so much to caress his cheek and pull him down for a kiss, but he had to force himself not to.

“Will you try not worry for the next few hours, _please_?” he asked him, smile not leaving his lips, and Chanyeol inhaled briefly before leaning in and kissing his temple.

“Don’t be too late tonight” he whispered, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could huff a small laugh.

“You are playing with fire, here, Chanyeol” he retorted shortly, stare meeting Chanyeol’s and making him chuckle.

“Shouldn’t be the contrary? Since I’m your fire?” Chanyeol asked him back, voice barely audible and Baekhyun snorted, nodding shortly.

“Let’s see tonight” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, moving from the table and slightly clapping his hands.

“Guys, time to go home. I know you are enjoying yourself with all these beautiful ladies, but time to go back. Tomorrow you have a show to attend and I think you want to rest and think harder on what happened today and come up with a nice choreography to match mine and Baekhyun’s efforts, right?” he stated and all BFRIENDS’ members nodded, replying with a loud “Yeah”.

They greeted shortly and then Baekhyun remained only with Jondae, Min-jeon and FOUR’s members.

“How was it?” he asked toward Min-jeon who was euphoric.

“Love it to bits, Baekhyun. It’s a beautiful present… thank you” she said, smiling brightly at him and Baekhyun smiled back.

“Take the most from this experience, Min-jeon. Because you can do whatever you want and become whoever you want…” he stated and she almost ran to hug him tightly.

“I don’t even know how you came up with such a bop while producing your own comeback and almost releasing a song with Loey” she stated all happily and Baekhyun chuckled shortly.

“For my comeback everything was already written and for _Sunshine_ … Well, it was a small miracle itself” he whispered, feeling slightly his cheeks getting warmer.

 _Sunshine_ was the title they decided for Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s collaboration song.

It was fitting both for the lyrics and the rhythm.

And even if, at the beginning they didn’t absolutely plan it, it came out more a love song than other thing.

Even without changing a single word, it was already clear that it _always was_ a love song, even before they could realize it.

“Oh, so _Sunshine_ will be the title?” Min-jeon asked him and he nodded shortly, smiling softly at her, who beamed back.

“ _Sunshine_. I love it already” she added before smiling again at him and going back to where FOUR’s members also were.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, stare moving toward Jondae.

“Will you settle the rest? I’ll go and… tonight Yixing invited me again to _Exodus_ ” he started saying and Jondae nodded shortly.

“Go, go and take your time. If you manage to rest a bit, even better” he replied immediately, almost shooing him away.

He took his jacket and greeted the girls before going up to his office and picking up his backpack and all his things.

“I’m happy that Min-jeon liked the song” Yeollie stated from his pocket and he nodded shortly, smiling.

“Indeed. I was slightly worried about it…” he added and Yeollie shook his head briefly.

“With a song that beautiful, how could she refuse it?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair.

He locked up his office and then went to the hospital.

The wait wasn’t long before the same doctor that the previous time visited him again, nodding shortly, touching his wrist.

“Mr. Byun, it seems that everything is indeed fine. Please don’t forget to rest it a bit, especially after prolonged efforts like piano or computer. At least few minutes every half an hour” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, even if inside his head he knew that he would never do it.

After the doctor’s blessing, Baekhyun went home and started preparing for that night.

Even if he didn’t feel exactly in the mood, he didn’t want that evening out to go to waste.

Baekhyun _loved_ Chanyeol and everything he managed to get with him.

 _However_ , there still was a lot of things that were unsettled.

Stupid like them not having sex at all.

And more important like, _maybe_ , starting to consider moving in together to spend more time together and trying a cohabitation.

The fact that Chanyeol never even hinted to them, kind of left Baekhyun thinking.

Maybe after all, it was only a nice thing going out sometimes at night, spending a bit of time together and showering Chanyeol with affection, but there wasn’t anything else apart for that.

No serious intentions.

No sex.

No moving together.

No getting something _official_.

Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol wanted to keep the things as they were and hiding the fact that they were _dating_ forever.

It gave Baekhyun the same unsettling vibes that a school crush could give him.

Especially since, for him, it wasn’t a teenager love.

It was something more, more important, deeper.

But how could he face this matter with Chanyeol?

How was the best way?

And did Baekhyun really wanted to know?

What if for Chanyeol it wasn’t anything else but… _that_?

He shook his head, pushing away all the thoughts and finally dressing up and exiting his home, going toward _Exodus_.

He was slightly earlier than expected but Yixing was happy to see him, nevertheless.

“I also have a no-show, so if you are up to sing a song more, you can go already” Yixing stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

It would be dead the day in which he would refuse to perform a song more.

“Can I keep the piano? Was it for the other performer?” he asked him and Yixing nodded gesturing toward the stage.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly before going to sit in front of the piano, fixing the microphone in front of him.

And his hands moved alone on the piano.

Like every time he simply let himself go to the music, not thinking, only playing.

Girls’ Generation’s _Indestructible_ played almost itself under Baekhyun’s fingers, reaching for the words even if it was years since last time he covered that song.

It was so soft, that feeling, that even without choosing it, it came up to him, choosing itself among all the songs Baekhyun could sing in that very moment.

Like it was fate and no other song could be fitter.

To express what he had inside, what it was only his and he probably would never the courage to tell to Chanyeol if not with a song.

Because in which other way he could convey all those feelings without risking a refusal?

He wanted Chanyeol to know but in the meantime, he didn’t want to.

And, as easy as _Indestructible,_ Tiffany’s _Born again_ followed immediately without Baekhyun even thinking about it.

The song flowed as easily, as heartfelt as the previous one, making Baekhyun literally pull out part of his soul.

He kind of missed that sensation.

Playing only to pour out overflowing feelings.

Simply to express all that wasn’t fitting anymore in the inside.

Because Baekhyun didn’t know how to express them in any other way.

He felt exactly in that way and _Born again_ was a small underrated masterpiece unfortunately, as per power and meaning.

Baekhyun felt it his own too.

And while _Born again_ was almost ending, on his lips formed a small smile and instead of going with one of his songs as previewed for that night show, he chose another cover.

It was Loey’s _Let me love you_ , a collaboration with another famous artist.

It wasn’t exactly _his style_ and Baekhyun discovered it years after its release because he couldn’t believe that Chanyeol actually sang a song that sweet, but Baekhyun ended up loving it to bits.

And what was more fitting that night, after _Indestructible_ and _Born again_?

He sang it as sweetly as he could too, smile not leaving his lips and remembering every single time Chanyeol brought smile on his lips during all those years.

Baekhyun felt so lucky to be in love with someone as precious as Chanyeol.

Despite the problems, their busy times and despite Chanyeol probably not even know how much Baekhyun loved him.

And who knows if and how much Chanyeol loved him back.

How serious he was in all that matter.

How in the end that would be feeling, years after, if they would be still together or if it was only a small fling of that cold winter.

Baekhyun pushed away the feelings again, finishing the song with a small bow when club cheered for him.

He sat up, bowing again, before moving toward the backstage, where Yixing also were.

“Baekhyun… totally _unexpected_ as usual. And so _you_. Loved it!” he stated and Baekhyun hinted another small bow, smiling.

“I’m glad it was appreciated” he whispered and after few more sentences, he went to the bar counter, ordering a whiskey and paying for it.

He definitely needed it, especially after that performance.

Baekhyun felt relieved, but also a bit lonely.

Who wonder if Chanyeol was already there and saw him singing those songs?

And, did he get something from them or it was simply… listening to some music?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, thanking with a gesture of his hand the barman and he was about to raise his glass when Chanyeol’s voice spoke from behind him, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” he asked him and Baekhyun pulled out his best smile before turning around.

“Nope” he replied smiling and gesturing Chanyeol to sit near him.

However, Chanyeol shook his head, standing in front of him, stare inquiring in his, like he was looking for something.

“Chanyeol…?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers slightly pushed on his lips, stopping him.

“I saw your performance” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling softly at him.

“Was I that bad?” he asked him, trying to understand his point, but Chanyeol immediately shook his head.

“The contrary, perfect and stunning as usual…” he added quickly and Baekhyun frowned briefly, tilting his head on the side.

“Is there any problem, then? I shouldn’t have sung your song?” he continued, frown getting slightly deeper, not understanding what was the point in all that conversation they were having.

“I love you” Chanyeol replied out of the blue, totally unrelated with the whole discourse, making Baekhyun’s cheeks picking up a pleasant rose.

“I love you too, Chanyeol” he replied softly, smile softly appearing again on his lips, and even before Baekhyun could process what was happening, Chanyeol leant in and kissed him gently.

Baekhyun caressed his cheek, briefly, convinced that it was a short kiss as all the others that they exchanged out of Chanyeol’s comfort zone, or better each other’s houses and Chanyeol’s studio at LOEY’s.

Instead, Chanyeol pressed slightly in, biting Baekhyun’s lips, almost forcing his way in, hands caressing Baekhyun’s neck, making him shiver.

Baekhyun’s fingers went to Chanyeol’s hair, carding in, and pulling Chanyeol near him, kissing him better, granting him access to his mouth.

“You are an idiot” Chanyeol whispered in the kiss and Baekhyun snorted shortly, shaking his head.

“Do you think it’s the right thing to say while you are kissing someone?” he asked him back and Chanyeol bit again Baekhyun’s bottom lip before putting a bit of distance between them, but enough not to be considered obscene acts in public place, not distance like two person who are speaking with each other.

“If this _someone_ has so many unsureness that I could feel it from down there, yeah” he replied vaguely gesturing behind his back, where the tables were.

Baekhyun frowned shorty but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Interesting choice of songs. But you don’t have to worry, for me it’s the same. I would do whatever for you, with you I always feel like I’m a new me, something better and I would never expect. And… Let me love you, too. Don’t keep things from me. Speak with me, I’m here because we love each other not simply because you love me” he whispered, hand going to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, fingers stroking his skin.

Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, parting his lips without any word leaving them.

“Let’s speak somewhere more private?” he only managed to ask and Chanyeol took his hand, guiding him down in the parking toward Baekhyun’s car.

“Here or home?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun slightly pushed Chanyeol against his car, pinning him there.

“What was it? You never…” he started but Chanyeol leant in and kissed him again and this time Baekhyun’s fingers immediately went to card through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down and deepening the kiss, making it wetter.

“What do you think it is?” Chanyeol whispered between the kisses, hands resting on Baekhyun’s sides and pulling him closer to him.

“It’s me giving you my point of view on your feelings. And on mine, obviously” he added even before Baekhyun could reply him.

But this time Baekhyun sighed deeper, slightly distancing himself from Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, I…” he started saying, even if he didn’t even know where to start from because what there was to say?

_I hope you love me as much as I do?_

_Why if you love me, we never went beyond kisses and hugs?_

_And if you do, why you never even hinted to the possibility to make whatever is there between us_ official _?_

_Or at least, to move in with you?_

Baekhyun couldn’t ask him all those things.

And neither a single one of them.

It was his own feelings and thoughts alone.

Chanyeol not being interested in living together with Baekhyun, was Baekhyun’s problem not Chanyeol’s.

He inhaled deeply and before he could state again that there was nothing and everything was fine and he loved Chanyeol to the end of the world and back, Chanyeol shook his head.

“Talk to me. Did I do something wrong? To make you feel unsure?” he asked him, fingers caressing his cheeks and Baekhyun diverged his stare, fingers pressing softly on the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

“You… did nothing. I’m just worried about silly things. Won’t we go home?” he asked him briefly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“There’s no silly things. Is it because I told BFRIENDS beforehand about the collaboration with Min-jeon? Or is it something between you and me? Did I… say or do something wrong?” he asked him again and Baekhyun shook his head shortly but Chanyeol leant his forehead on Baekhyun’s.

“Is it because today I went too close to you when the guys were there too?” Chanyeol tried again and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

“Or maybe because they don’t know about us?” he whispered and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on Chanyeol’s, before shifting away again.

“Oh, so that’s for this reason…” he added and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“This and some others. But can’t we, I don’t know…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head immediately.

“No, I kind of got some of _these_ , so let me sort them for you and you tell me if I’m wrong?” he whispered, breath caressing again Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle.

“Do we have to? Really, you don’t need to…” he tried to say again but Chanyeol shook his head again.

“Is it because we are not… _official_?” he asked him and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“And because we don’t… live together?” he continued, hands starting to caress his side, making Baekhyun hide another shiver.

“Chanyeol…” he tried to say but Chanyeol leant in again to whisper in his ear.

“And because we… _don’t enjoy our intimacy fully_?” he inquired before biting Baekhyun’s ear and making him bit his lips, hands going to Chanyeol’s side and slightly gripping.

“How do you even know it…?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head before placing another kiss on his temple.

“Because your music speaks for you. And we can solve all these things between tonight and tomorrow, if you are okay with it” he stated easily, making Baekhyun frown.

“I don’t want you to force yourself…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed his finger on Baekhyun’s lips.

“I was just trying to adapt to the pace? After all is… three weeks that we are going out and I wanted to be sure that our feelings were the same before like… proposing you to move in with me, since your house it super small also for you, let alone for us both” he started saying, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s sides.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, totally getting Chanyeol’s point.

They were both sure about their own feelings for each other’s, but they weren’t about the other’s feelings.

“And proposing you sex out of the blue felt… equally weird? I mean, we are still adapting to each other’s space, preferences and so on. Obviously that I want to touch you so bad and that mention about you topping still plagues my mind…” Chanyeol added even if the reasons list started to get a bit confused, with Chanyeol’s rantings and his cheeks getting red.

Baekhyun smirked shortly, fingers again carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Oh, so you are interested. I thought that you loved only cuddles and hugs” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head immediately, gripping slightly harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“You are… so hot, Baekhyun. Also today… I wanted to kiss you and touch you so bad, especially when you danced with Min-jeon. Why are you so… perfect?” he asked him, cheeks getting even rosier, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could huff a small chuckle.

“Perfect? You are… and today’s shirt was my death. Be sincere, it wasn’t yours, right? Too tight in too many places…” he whispered and Chanyeol chuckled too, shaking his head.

“Did it offend you?” he asked him back, making Baekhyun let out a short laugh.

“Offend me? I just wanted it off” he whispered, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

“So… bring me home? So that we can settle some things? Starting from this problem you have with my shirt today, passing through us living together and finishing with us finally going official?” he retorted, biting Baekhyun’s lips who hinted a small nod, gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s sides.

“One step at time… Let me have you before, because you are too stunningly hot tonight” he whispered, unwillingly detaching from Chanyeol who chuckled shortly, shaking his head.

“When I’m not?” he asked back, earning a deadpan expression from Baekhyun before he moved to unlock the car and sitting inside.

“Let’s go, playboy” he stated rolling down the window and Chanyeol nodded sitting near him.

And Baekhyun felt strangely high in that moment, driving fast in the deserted streets.

In the elevator of Chanyeol’s building, they met again _the red latex lady_.

“Isn’t he the handsome guy of the previous time?” she asked Chanyeol who nodded briefly and Baekhyun smiled softly toward her that smiled back at him.

“I’m glad to know that you settled down… Love him a lot, Park boy” she concluded before stopping at her floor and exiting the elevator before them.

“So you settled down?” Baekhyun asked him, smirk easily appearing on his lips, slightly pushing toward the wall, hand gently caressing his side and Chanyeol bit his own lips, stare moving toward Baekhyun, wanting.

“You know, I think I found my sunshine?” he replied moving his own fingers to play with Baekhyun’s hair before slightly leaning in, lips almost brushing with Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun was so enthralled in Chanyeol.

He was beautiful and so gorgeous and… Baekhyun wanted him all for his and his only.

In the very same moment they entered in Chanyeol’s apartment, Baekhyun was already undressing Chanyeol, taking off his own jacket too and leaning it on the back of Chanyeol’s couch.

“How impatient” Chanyeol whispered, kissing him, but his hands were on Baekhyun’s clothes too, removing his necktie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this…” he muttered between the kisses, taking off also his shirt, fingers moving on Chanyeol’s naked torso, slightly parting from his lips, only to look better at him.

And only by looking, Baekhyun was already feeling hot and bothered.

He gently pushed Chanyeol toward the bedroom and then sitting on his bed.

“Last time you did everything by yourself…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“Actually I could say the same. I wanted to touch you so bad…” Baekhyun whispered, leaning down, hovering on Chanyeol that brought him down to kiss him.

“I’m here now” he retorted alluringly and Baekhyun bit his lips before moving to bite Chanyeol’s earlobe just to move down to his neck.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered before sucking a hickey on Chanyeol’s neck, feeling his hand carding through his hair and pulling softly.

“And you are so sexy” Chanyeol breathed shortly, voice slightly trembling at Baekhyun’s ministrations.

Baekhyun’s fingers went up to Chanyeol’s sides, to his torso and started playing with Chanyeol’s nipples, earning himself a muffled groan.

“Such a tease” he added making Baekhyun chuckle before he bit Chanyeol’s collarbones, going slightly down to his pectoral and then on his nipples.

Chanyeol was a miracle under him, so naked and hot and Baekhyun wanted for that moment to never end.

He tentatively licked Chanyeol’s right nipple, fingers still playing with the left, making Chanyeol bit his lips trying to hide his voice.

“Let me hear you, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered before softly biting that same nipple, earning a low moan and a pull on his hair.

“And aren’t you still too dressed?” Baekhyun continued, hands moving to Chanyeol’s belt, starting to unbuckle it, and slightly open the buttons of his trousers too.

“What should I say? You are still…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s nipple between his lips, slightly sucking it, making Chanyeol groan, hands moving from Baekhyun’s hair to his shoulder, gripping on it, arching his back.

“Baekhyun” he whined making Baekhyun chuckled before playfully biting again Chanyeol’s nipple and finally moving to his trousers.

He pulled them down, freeing Chanyeol of everything except his boxer.

Under the fabric, he could already see how Chanyeol was hard and pre-cum was already forming underneath it.

Baekhyun palmed it softly, kissing Chanyeol’s neck, earning himself another small moan and a pull on his shirt.

“Baekhyun, I want to touch you too…” Chanyeol muttered, making Baekhyun smile softly before he could raise briefly, just the time to take off his shirt and throwing it on the chair.

“Better?” he asked him, fingers carding through his own hair, pulling back and looking at Chanyeol who gulped down, eyes roaming on Baekhyun’s… _everything_.

“You are so fucking hot” Chanyeol let out making Baekhyun chuckle briefly before leaning in again, softly whispering in his ear.

“Now, can I continue or you have other requests?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head making Baekhyun smirk, hand moving again over the cloth of Chanyeol’s boxer, fingers slightly touching around the tip area, making Chanyeol groan.

“Without teasing, though… I waited so much for this” Chanyeol added in a breath, making Baekhyun bit his lips because… how could he resist someone as Chanyeol so hot and bothered beneath him, that was not so secretly suggesting Baekhyun to fuck him there as they were.

“And do you want me to give you something since you were this good in waiting for it?” Baekhyun chuckled, palming better Chanyeol’s erection over his boxer, making him almost choke on his breath, biting his lips, stare wanting and attentive on Baekhyun.

“Well, shouldn’t I get awarded for my patience?” asked, hands caressing his own sides and reaching his own boxer, slightly starting to pull them down and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Why not?” he concluded, helping him pulling them away and, without leaving a moment to Chanyeol to think about it, he leant down a licked Chanyeol’s erection for all its length, making Chanyeol groan lowly, fingers gripping on the duvet beneath them.

“I missed this so much…” Baekhyun whispered blowing hot air on the wet side, feeling Chanyeol shiver under him.

“I missed this too, Baekhyun” he retorted softly, voice alluring and provocative, making Baekhyun smile shortly before he could go down again and taking it wholly in his mouth, starting to suck it.

Chanyeol gasped, gripping even harder on the duvet.

Baekhyun focused on the sensation of Chanyeol’s erection on his tongue, in his mouth, and he loved it.

Being able to feel Chanyeol that well was… ecstatic.

Baekhyun started to suck him shortly, tentatively, trying to understand what pleased better to Chanyeol that night.

Did he want something slow and attentive or something slightly faster?

Chanyeol groaned again, fingers moving on Baekhyun’s hair, pulling slightly.

“You are so hot…” Chanyeol whispered clearly trying so hard not to thrust in Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun wanted almost to pop out and reply, but he simply decided for Chanyeol what was better.

He started sucking him faster, adding more saliva, that dripped also along Chanyeol’s balls, making Baekhyun playing with them too, gently, palming, squeezing.

Chanyeol moaned, pulling again his hair, before moving his hand again on Baekhyun’s shoulder, gripping harder.

“Baekhyun…” he called and Baekhyun set a faster pace at his ministration, especially the sucks, feeling him getting thicker inside his mouth.

Chanyeol was a whimpering and shivering mess beneath him and Baekhyun was loving every second of it, but started to suck him even harder, hand helping to increase the pace at the base of Chanyeol’s erection, feeling him twitch and thrust inside his mouth.

Baekhyun took every single inch of Chanyeol’s erection, sucking him and feeling him exploding in his release in Baekhyun’s mouth, suddenly, with a low moan, Baekhyun’s name on his lips and gripping so hard on Baekhyun’s shoulder that he surely left some marks.

Baekhyun swallowed everything, releasing Chanyeol’s erection with a lousy pop and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol was beautiful under him, slightly sweating, flushed and flustered from his coming, eyes still full blown from his climax and… Baekhyun never saw someone as beautiful.

“How…” he started saying, voice raspy in his throat, almost not exiting.

He caressed Chanyeol’s inner thighs, gently, softly, earning himself another shiver, clearing his throat.

“How you prefer things? Have you ever…?” he started saying and Chanyeol softly smiled at him.

“Whatever is fine, I just want to see you…” he whispered, making Baekhyun slightly blush but nod in agreement.

“And I… yes, few times, a long time ago?” he muttered again making Baekhyun hum shortly.

“Lube?” he asked him again and Chanyeol nodded briefly, gesturing the second drawer of his nightstand.

“Have you ever… fingered yourself?” Baekhyun asked him again, moving to retrieve the lube bottle and a condom.

And contrary to his expectations, Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Oh” he let out surprised, earning a perplexed stare from Chanyeol.

“You didn’t expect it?” Chanyeol asked him, opening his legs slightly wider, letting Baekhyun sit in between them, pouring lube on his fingers, before reclosing the bottle.

He shook his head shortly, nearing his fingers to Chanyeol’s entrance, gently, without any rush.

“No, actually no. And it’s a recent thing or…?” Baekhyun whispered in question again, shortly, tentatively inserting the first finger in and meeting so less resistance compared to what he expected that his question replied itself.

“Ah, yeah… sometimes. But since that _infamous mention_ , it’s more frequent” he replied before biting his lip, trying to adjust around Baekhyun’s finger.

So since last time that Baekhyun told him that usually he topped in sex, Chanyeol started fingering himself more frequently.

Baekhyun bit his lips, pushing another finger in, tentatively but yet meeting less resistance.

“And what do you think to while you finger yourself?” he asked him, fingers starting to move inside Chanyeol, setting a small pace, while his other hand moved again on Chanyeol’s nipples, pinching one and slightly pulling, making Chanyeol moan and arch his back slightly more, letting Baekhyun thrust deeper inside him, adding another finger.

He bit his lips, fingers gripping harder on the duvet beneath them and then his stare went to Baekhyun, darker and more wanting than before.

“How your fingers would fill me up… How you would treat me…” he whispered before moving his hand on Baekhyun’s face caressing his cheeks, going down along his neck and torso, slightly caressing Baekhyun’s nipples too.

Baekhyun groaned, thrusting his fingers deeper inside Chanyeol, pinching again his nipple.

“And you are taking so good care of me” Chanyeol moaned, pushing toward Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself, starting to adapt better and to set a pace on his own, erection already half-hard again.

“Obviously. The utmost since you are such a perfection” he whispered inserting another finger and meeting Chanyeol’s pace, adapting to it and following it, letting Chanyeol almost fuck himself on his fingers, leaning down to bite his neck and collarbones sucking another hickey there, making Chanyeol groan again, but then he moved down to his nipples again, licking them and Chanyeol arched his back again, letting Baekhyun thrust his fingers against his prostate, making Chanyeol moan louder.

“Ah, there” he whispered, pace increasing and Baekhyun followed him, not stopping his activities on Chanyeol’s neck and nipples.

Chanyeol was a masterpiece beneath him, almost sparkling under the lights of the room, hair sticking to his forehead and in any other direction, so flushed, lips parting, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s hair, moaning and pleading.

“Baekhyun…” he called him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, sucking another hickey on his neck, making him groan again.

“Baekhyun, wait, slow down…” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pace decreasing, softly kissing his neck and cheek, meeting his stare.

“Is there any problem?” he asked him, slightly worried but Chanyeol shook his head, hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, smiling softly.

“I want you” he breathed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun for a moment thought that the world stopped, and he stopped breathing too.

“Sure” he replied, unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers open, without stopping fingering Chanyeol, even if slower than before, almost leisurely.

Chanyeol bit his lips, briefly, containing another moan and Baekhyun pulled down his boxer too, rolling the condom on his erection that was so hard and asked him so much attention since before, even if he was too focused and enthralled on Chanyeol’s whole being.

“Is okay like this or you prefer…?” he started saying, softly, turning his fingers inside Chanyeol, pushing slightly deeper, making him groan.

“Would you simply fuck me?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider before he could snort shortly.

“With pleasure” he replied slightly pulling out his fingers from Chanyeol but substituting them immediately with his erection.

He thrusted in in a single movement, feeling so hot and tight and he bit his lips hard, gripping on Chanyeol’s sides and thighs just not to thrust deeper without even waiting for Chanyeol’s okay.

Chanyeol moaned, gripping on Baekhyun’s shoulders again, throwing his head behind.

“Ah, full” he breathed making Baekhyun smile softly and leaning down to start kissing his neck and shoulders.

“Whenever you are ready…” Baekhyun started again but Chanyeol nodded immediately, giving him his okay and Baekhyun nodded too before kissing his forehead and starting to slowly thrust deeper and pull out as slow.

Testing Chanyeol and enjoying that hot and tight sensation around his erection and Baekhyun already felt in paradise.

It was so perfect, so right, so sensual and… what could he wanted more?

“Can you not take your time?” Chanyeol whispered biting his lips at the third, or maybe fourth, slow thrust in and Baekhyun chuckled nodding.

“I love you, Chanyeol” he muttered, kissing him before starting to thrust inside him with a faster pace, making Chanyeol moan and grip harder on his shoulder.

“And you are so perfect, so beautiful…” he added, kissing his neck and down again to his collarbones.

It was alarming how fast his climax was climbing up, feeling it already pooling at the base of his stomach, erection thickening inside Chanyeol, making him groan.

Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol’s side, moving his lips again on his nipples, biting them, making Chanyeol arch his back and allowing Baekhyun to thrust deeper against Chanyeol’s prostate, making him gasp.

“Ah, Baekhyun, yes, there…” he pleaded and Baekhyun nodded shortly repeating his movement, increasing again the pace of his thrusts inside Chanyeol who once again was a moaning mess beneath him.

He was so perfect so beautiful and his lips so rose and smooth, his eyes dark and full-blown, his nipples swollen and red and Baekhyun didn’t even know where to start about how lucky he was for having someone that perfect beneath him who loved him as he did.

He felt his release almost there and he was about to move his hand to stroke Chanyeol’s erection, but Chanyeol gripped harder again on his shoulder, the other hand carding between his hair, pulling Baekhyun nearer at him.

“Please, don’t stop” he moaned before kissing Baekhyun who kissed him back, thrusting harder inside Chanyeol and feeling him coming between them with Baekhyun’s name on his lips between the kisses.

And Baekhyun followed him after few more thrust kissing his neck and shoulder, breathing hard.

“I love you, babe” he whispered, finally coming hard inside Chanyeol who moaned again fingers gripping again in his hair, and Baekhyun never felt so sated and blessed as in that moment.

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol, simply catching his breath and realizing the perfection of that moment.

And Baekhyun knew it.

Knew that he didn’t want anyone else but Chanyeol.

Didn’t love anyone but him.

Chanyeol was the only one he wanted to spend his life with.

Because Chanyeol was his miracle, so perfect, bright and warm and…

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked him worried and Baekhyun realized that there was a small tear on his own cheek.

“Ah, sorry” he whispered wiping it away and kissing Chanyeol’s forehead.

But Chanyeol wasn’t stupid and took Baekhyun’s hands kissing them.

“You know that we still have other things to settle after this. I won’t leave you alone, never” he stated serious, staring at Baekhyun who nodded, kissing his forehead again.

“Let’s take a shower before. We can talk about it tomorrow morning?” he whispered, making Chanyeol frown, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hands.

“You won’t disappear in the morning, right?” he asked him, worried, but Baekhyun shook immediately his head.

“Nope, I won’t ever leave you” he stated too and Chanyeol nodded smiling briefly.

“Let’s take a shower and let’s sleep a bit that I’m dead tired” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun chuckle, slowly exiting from Chanyeol, making him hiss at the friction.

They took a shower together and then Baekhyun laid down with Chanyeol, caressing his head until he fell asleep near him.

Baekhyun, though, sat up and silently went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge.

“You are so sweet, Baekhyun” Hyunnie stated from behind him, making him jolt.

He almost totally forgot about Hyunnie and… where the hell was Yeollie?

“I’m sorry! I totally forgot about you guys being here” he whispered bowing toward him but Hyunnie shook his head briefly.

“Me and Yeollie took our time too” he retorted nodding toward the couch where Yeollie was sleeping soundly, under a blanket that could fit hundreds of them.

“What is exactly the relationship between you two?” Baekhyun asked him, making Hyunnie hide a small chuckle.

“Almost the same you have with Chanyeol” he replied briefly and his smile was so sweet, that Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting warmer.

“ _Almost_?” he echoed interested and Hyunnie smiled toward him, nodding.

“We are… timeless being. It’s… eons since I promised my eternal love to Yeollie. You are newbies in this” he replied proudly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity even if he found it super sweet.

It was who knows how many years since the first time Hyunnie pleaded his love to Yeollie and they would love for eternity to come.

It was so romantic and so beautiful Baekhyun was feeling soft inside.

“And… is there a reason why you two resemble us?” he asked again, earning himself an enigmatic smile from Hyunnie.

“Who knows? Maybe?” he replied, making Baekhyun’s curiosity go to the stars, but then he shortly shook his head.

Everything happens for a reason.

The good things and the bad ones.

And it wasn’t a coincidence that Hyunnie and Yeollie were similar to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, even if he didn’t know why or how it was possible.

However, what it mattered was that the announced miracle maybe was happening?

And that their wish maybe could considered granted?

“Go to sleep now. It’s already late and I don’t want Chanyeol to worry if he wakes up and you are not there” Hyunnie added and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Thank you, Hyunnie. For taking care of Chanyeol, of me and of Yeollie too” he whispered, fingers moving to caress his hair and Hyunnie closed his eyes in appreciation of the soft gesture.

“You have to take care of the people you love, no?” he replied and Baekhyun leant in, kissing atop of his head, nodding.

“Sure. However, sometimes we too it as granted and we forget to thank who love us” he stated earning a perplexed stare from Hyunnie that then became a sweet smile.

“So cheesy poetic. Go to bed, you are too sleep deprived” he concluded, even if his cheeks were slightly redder than before and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Good night, Hyunnie. See you tomorrow” he stated and Hyunnie hummed shortly.

“Will you be there tomorrow morning or I have to prepare myself to wake up without Yeollie and to comfort Chanyeol?” he asked him briefly but Baekhyun shook immediately his head.

“There are… things I have to settle with Chanyeol. I won’t go anywhere” he replied making Hyunnie frown briefly before he could inhale deeply.

“Chanyeol loves you more than himself, which is pretty much if you want to know. And he’s afraid of everything around you, because he doesn’t want to lose you. So… love him tenderly?” he whispered, making Baekhyun open in a soft smile.

“He is a giant puppy. I will treat him with the utmost care, no worries” he reassured him making Hyunnie slightly chuckle.

“Perfect. Good night, Baekhyun” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly, greeting him and returning to Chanyeol’s bedroom.

He took off his contacts, even if he realized that he didn’t have his glasses with him, probably being them at home, and laid down near Chanyeol, hugging him from behind, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol smelled like fresh laundry, sun and bright things and Baekhyun couldn’t make anything but smile.

He loved Chanyeol so much.

So much he wanted to squeeze him and never let him go.

And he wanted an eternity with Chanyeol too, as it was for Hyunnie and Yeollie.

** Day 69: Chanyeol **

When he woke up, it took almost five minutes to realize where he was and why there was something warm and soft hugging him from behind, almost spooning him.

Chanyeol was in his room, sure, but…

And then quickly, suddenly, the realization of what happened the night before hit him hard, hands moving to gently caress Baekhyun’s hand on his side.

He felt so warm and so soft as only Baekhyun could be that early in the morning.

Chanyeol turned around, snuggling his face in Baekhyun’s neck who let out a small groan, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Morning” Baekhyun whispered not opening his eyes but simply letting Chanyeol in his warmth.

“You are so cuddly in the morning” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“Sure, tell me that you don’t like it?” he retorted but Chanyeol snuggled in his neck again, kissing him there softly.

“At all. I love cuddly Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s hair like it was the most normal thing, curling it around his fingers.

“And would you stop it curling my hair?” he asked toward Baekhyun who opened his eyes, smiling shortly.

“Come up here and kiss me” Baekhyun muttered and Chanyeol nodded, pressing sweetly his lips on Baekhyun’s and kissing him slowly.

“So…” Chanyeol started saying almost forcing Baekhyun to meet his stare with his.

“Choose the day that suit you the most. I will take a day out to help you move in here” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Actually, it wasn’t exactly out of the blue, since Chanyeol started saying already from the night before, but maybe Baekhyun didn’t expect it so soon?

Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought, like he was considering things happening in his life and then nodded shortly.

“This weekend? Friday I can exit slightly before and Saturday there’s nothing important happening so I can let them in self-management” he stated and Chanyeol beamed at him, nodding.

 _This weekend_ meant in three days and it was better than Chanyeol could expect.

“And regarding the going _official_ … we could do it with our agencies to start with? And making it _official-official_ on Christmas’ Eve with _Sunshine_ ’s release?” he added briefly making Baekhyun chuckle softly, and _was there a most beautiful sound in the world_?

Baekhyun’s chuckle was so bright and so precious and Chanyeol loved him so much.

At the beginning it only was a feeling of deep affection and sparkly bubbles in his stomach but more he spent time with Baekhyun, more Chanyeol realized that there wasn’t any other person that he wanted to spend his life with.

Because Baekhyun was interesting, fun, intelligent and talented and… there was so much more behind the simple _Mr. Byun, BBH Entertainment’s CEO_.

And also behind _idol Baekhyun_.

Baekhyun’s personality was so variated and multifaceted that Chanyeol fell in love with him everyday for a different reason.

“Aren’t you a bit sappy? Releasing _Sunshine_ on Christmas’ Eve is already a sappy thing. But announcing our engagement on that same day?” Baekhyun asked him, but on his lips there was a soft smile and Chanyeol knew that he loved that idea too.

“Tell me you don’t like it and I will propose you something else” he stated puffing his cheeks but Baekhyun placed his lips on his, kissing him briefly.

“I love it. As I love you, so don’t worry” he retorted making Chanyeol slightly blush softly.

“I love you too. And… I loved it last night. It was… perfect” he whispered, snuggling again his nose in Baekhyun’s neck who chuckled softly.

“You _loved_ it? It means that I was good?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol’s cheeks took fire.

“Y-Yeah. I… didn’t think I could love _that_ so much…” he muttered slightly embarrassed but Baekhyun smiled at him, caressing his cheeks.

“Whenever you want. Because I loved it too” he whispered before leaning in and kissing him again.

Chanyeol kissed him back softly before remembering something.

“You even call me _babe_ last night” he stated and this time it was Baekhyun’s turn to slightly blush.

“S-Sorry… It was just…” he started saying, clearly embarrassed too but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I loved it too” he eased him immediately, earning a beautiful shy smile from Baekhyun.

“Thank you” he concluded and Chanyeol wanted to add something more when his phone went off somewhere around the room.

He groaned in frustration but unwillingly sat up and reached the source of the sound.

On the screen there was Sehun’s ID.

“Sehun?” he asked picking up the call and on the other side there was a small rustling sound.

“Yeol? Where are you? Weren’t you supposed to be here at nine for Chanmi’s new schedule?” he asked him and Chanyeol groaned, fingers carding through his hair.

“I… forgot about it. Can you ask Myeon to attend it? I can’t come there before an hour” he stated shaking his head and Sehun was clearly perplexed on the other side of the line.

“You live at ten minutes-drive from here and you can’t be here before?” he inquired him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting his lips.

“Listen…” he started saying but from his bed Baekhyun made a small gesture attracting his attention.

 _Don’t worry. I’ll dress and go away too. We can_ … - he started mouthing but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’ll do my best, but not before forty minutes. Ask Myeon… I’ll explain you later” he concluded, closing the call without waiting for any reply.

“It was urgent… I could go away and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol almost threw himself on the bed, nearing again Baekhyun snuggling on him and making him chuckle again.

“You are such a puppy” Baekhyun stated, chuckling and ruffling his hair, and Chanyeol let out a playful bark in reply.

“Between _fire_ , _light_ , _babe_ and _puppy_ , you already have a whole set of nicknames for me” Chanyeol whispered kissing Baekhyun’s neck, feeling him shiver near him.

“You are also my _sunshine_ ” Baekhyun added immediately and Chanyeol felt his cheeks getting suddenly warmer.

“Ah, it’s not fair… I have to think about something too” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead.

“We have plenty of time. No need to fret things” he concluded and this time it was Baekhyun’s phone to start ringing, even if his was on the nightstand.

Why Baekhyun was always so neat?

“Yeah?” he replied at the phone and waited for the interlocutor to speak and then frowned shortly, nodding.

“Uhm… give me fifty minutes and I’m there. Tell Min-jeon not to fret and offer her breakfast. Doesn’t she usually sleep in until ten? What the hell?” he asked making Chanyeol snort shortly, opening up in a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. And for me mint, thank you. Fifty minutes and I’m there” he concluded hanging up, stare moving toward Chanyeol.

“We had an explosive effect on Min-jeon. She slept super early last night and she’s up from six am, trying choreographies and other things” he stated, stretching his arms over his head before leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol kissed the top of his head, nodding shortly.

“Who know how BFRIENDS’ guys took the news” he wondered and he was quite interested to know it.

“I need coffee before everything, though” Baekhyun stated, shaking his head and Chanyeol nodded shortly, kissing him again.

“Let’s go, then” he concluded sitting up and pulling Baekhyun with him.

They had breakfast together, including also Hyunnie and Yeollie, and then they dressed up.

“Thanks heavens I always have another change at work” Baekhyun let out putting on his same clothes of the previous night and Chanyeol chuckled putting on a purple Supreme hoodie and black jeans ripped on the knees area.

“Why you look so fine with _everything_?” Baekhyun asked him tip-toeing to kiss him on the nose and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle shaking his head before picking up Hyunnie.

“Can we see tonight or…?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly, humming pensively.

“Later than eight though… I promised Dae I would go out with him and _hyung_ ” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol nodded briefly too.

“I already miss you” he whispered, hugging Baekhyun who inhaled his cologne, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“Soon. Soon this will be the routine… I can’t wait to live here with you” Baekhyun muttered back and Chanyeol hugged him even tighter.

“Love you” he breathed kissing his temple and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I love you too, babe. But now we have to go or respectively our artistic directors will kick our asses” he concluded and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“Let’s go, before both our agencies crumble” he ended up saying earning a low chuckle from Baekhyun who nodded.

They greeted in the parking, once again kissing so softly that Chanyeol never wanted to let Baekhyun go, but then each of them went for their own way.

Chanyeol reached LOEY Productions in forty-five minutes, slightly more than previewed but perfectly on time.

When he walked in the hall BFRIENDS came running from the side of the hall where they were waiting for him to arrive.

But also Sehun was waiting for him.

And Junmyeon with Chanmi.

“Woah, guys, so happy to see me?” he asked them perplexed by the welcome and BFRIENDS cheered loudly.

“Park- _sunbae_ we have great ideas! For the choreography and, and… Haejun had a beautiful idea for the rap part!” Hyonwoo stated immediately and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“Did you… I don’t know, sleep tonight or?” he asked them and Hyonwoo hummed briefly, scrunching his nose.

“Yeah more or less… four hours? I mean, working with Min-jeon- _noona_ … Such a dream” he stated ecstatic and Haejun pushed him away, shaking his head.

“Park- _sunbae_ , don’t listen to him. But we have some ideas, that’s true” he added and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Okay, one thing per time. Myeon, Chanmi, how was the new schedule?” he asked shortly, stare moving toward Junmyeon who pressed his lips in a thin line.

“She’s not very… cooperative about it? She said that variety games make her look stupid and they are built to destroy idols’ public imagine” he explained but BFRIENDS’s members whole exploded in a soundly laugh.

“Varieties are the best” Haejun stated shaking his head and Hyonwoo nodded briefly.

“We want to go to one too!” Dahyun whined and Chanyeol hummed pensively.

“I’ll think about it. And, Chanmi, you have to go. You didn’t go well in this comeback despite the song being good. The comments more frequent were _nice song but she could have sung it better_. _The lyrics are beautiful, too bad she sang it without emotions. Brilliant song but poor artist_. Do you want me to continue? If you want to have a chance to keep at least your fans with you, and maybe creating some more, _go to that variety_ ” he stated, hard on his words but Chanmi really sucked in the live performances and the public wasn’t indulgent like him or Junmyeon and Sehun could be with her.

They criticized her very hardly for being an _emotionless artist_ , _too plain to be fitting_ , _not enough talented_.

Especially when they knew that lyrics were written by FOUR’s Seo-hyeon.

Everyone asked why FOUR didn’t sing that same song, even if it didn’t exactly fit their style.

Or why Baekhyun didn’t let Seo-hyeon have a solo with that song.

The conclusion was still that Chanmi was not fitting for it.

“But Chanyeol…” she started saying but he shook his head.

“Show me that you can do better than this and we can talk about it” he concluded and she puffed her cheeks walking away, making everyone sigh deeply in frustration.

“She acts like a prima donna, but she’s not talented enough for it” Junmyeon whispered and Chanyeol sighed again, shaking his head.

“She let herself go. Once she was better but after the first successes, she thought she had the world in her hands and sat down instead of working harder. One reaps what sew, no?” he observed before moving his stare toward Sehun.

“Did you need something too or…?” he asked toward him, earning a vague hum from Sehun as reply.

“You want to know why forty minutes instead of fifteen?” Chanyeol asked again and both Sehun and Junmyeon nodded shortly, inhaling deeply.

“I’m… having a relationship at the moment, pretty serious too, actually” he stated softly, small smile appearing on his lips and they were all surprised for a second but then Haejun who was the very best person that Chanyeol could ever scout in all his producer’s life, slightly raised his hand over his head.

“Is… Is it with Baekhyun- _hyung_?” he asked him and Sehun and Junmyeon’s stare went immediately on him like he just said a heresy.

Instead, Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Yeah, me and Baekhyun are… going out. For almost a month now. We were speaking of him moving in with me this morning, that’s why I couldn’t come before. It was a delicate matter and I didn’t want to haste things” he explained and Haejun nodded shortly, pleased by having understood something more about the situation they were in.

“But, Yeol, with _hyung_?” Sehun asked him perplexed and Chanyeol inhaled briefly, nodding.

Sehun didn’t man up yet to actually meet Baekhyun and apologize for what he did.

Nor to call him again for whatever thing.

Junmyeon instead patted his shoulder.

“Thanks for sharing it with us. I wish you a lot of happiness” he said smiling at him and Chanyeol nodded, thanking him, slightly bowing toward him.

Junmyeon thanked him too and then went back to his activities leaving Chanyeol with Sehun and BFRIENDS.

“So… let’s see what ideas you got tonight?” he asked them and they whole cheered loudly almost running toward the practice rooms, followed slower from Chanyeol and Sehun.

“It could be the nice moment to meet him and finally clearing things between the two of you?” he asked him making Sehun frown briefly.

“Can I think about it?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded briefly, patting on his shoulders briefly.

“We can go out this evening, if you are up to it? So that maybe you can think about it better. Just you and me?” Chanyeol proposed him and Sehun pressed his lips in a thin line before nodding shortly, accepting his invite.

They spend literally the whole day with BFRIENDS who showed them their ideas and how to change them or make them better.

Around six and half, Chanyeol sent them all to change and to rest, especially rest.

He remained alone with Sehun and he was about to ask him something when his phone rang in his jeans, Baekhyun’s ID appearing on the screen.

“Hey” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun chuckled on the other end.

“Hey you. Everything’s fine? How was your day?” he asked him and Chanyeol almost felt his cheeks getting red.

It felt so domestic and so nice that Chanyeol wanted it to happen every day of his life.

“Fine, BFRIENDS are super pumped up for this collaboration. A lot of nice ideas… What about you?” he asked back and Baekhyun hummed on the other side of the line.

“Dae ditched me. I’m free for dinner if you want…?” he simply whispered and clearly something happened.

It wasn’t only Jondae ditching him.

“I… already settled dinner with Sehun, actually” he stated briefly and Baekhyun hummed again before inhaling deeply.

“Oh, sorry. Okay, we can see later tonight then, as we said this morning” he commented but Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head, stare moving on Sehun.

“Invite him to eat with you! Maybe they can finally settle their matters?” Hyunnie proposed him and Chanyeol thought that it could potentially be a third world war, but it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Or you could join us?” he proposed making Sehun shook his head and Baekhyun chuckle on the other side of the line.

“Sure, if you want the most awkward dinner of the year to happen, sure” he added immediately but Chanyeol huffed shortly, trying to interject, but Baekhyun stopped him abruptly.

“Babe, listen, I understand all what you want but I’m not up to argue with Sehun about petty matters that are only in his head. I’m tired, today was a long day and Min-jeon stressed me to bits with whatever schedule you and BFRIENDS were having and… No, I can’t stand also Sehun tonight” he whispered from the other side of the line and his voice was… tired.

However, as Hyunnie suggested, that was the right moment and Chanyeol could feel it too.

“Neither if he’s really sorry and wants to apologize?” Chanyeol asked him, earning an alarmed stare from Sehun, that was easily dismissed with a gesture of Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun sighed deeply again.

“Text me the place and time” he concluded making Chanyeol smile brighter.

“I owe you another one” he whispered even if he was happy about the outcome.

Baekhyun though, inhaled briefly.

“Sure. See you there… Love you” he concluded, barely giving Chanyeol the time to greet back.

Maybe it wasn’t the best choice after all?

Baekhyun seemed angry or at least upset.

Or maybe he was only tired but Chanyeol pressed his luck too hard?

“You better behave tonight and explain your behavior clearly without messing things up” Chanyeol stated and Sehun sighed deeply.

“Maybe. Yes…” he concluded humming briefly, stare moving away.

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but Chanyeol wasn’t ready to give up… yet.

He reserved in a Thai restaurant, knowing that both Baekhyun and Sehun liked Thai cuisine.

Wrote a message to Baekhyun telling him that he would pick him up at ten to seven at BBH.

And then went there with Sehun already in his car.

Baekhyun exited from the service door as per usual and, yeah, he was clearly pissed.

“Uh-oh” Hyunnie commented on his shoulders, voicing his own thoughts.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol greeted him and he forced a short smile.

“Hey. I thought I was early but you got earlier” he breathed, stare moving inside the car and meeting Sehun’s stare.

Sehun insisted in sitting near him to drive until there and then to leave the seat to Baekhyun, sitting behind himself.

Instead, Baekhyun shortly hinted a bow and opened the door behind the driver seat and sat inside, closing the door behind him, head resting on the windows immediately.

“Is Thai fine?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Sure, you know I’m fine with whatever” he replied forcing a small smile, clearly trying his best to be polite.

There was something that Chanyeol couldn’t get.

Why accepting and then keeping up that behavior?

If he knew that he didn’t want to meet with Sehun he could have…

… Told him.

And he did, but Chanyeol ignored him, thinking that it was the best thing, without thinking on why Baekhyun didn’t want to see Sehun, in particular that evening.

Chanyeol realized that he was stupid in insisting.

Especially knowing what Baekhyun thought about Sehun and how, especially at the beginning, Baekhyun couldn’t refuse Sehun either.

Chanyeol parked in the parking lot of the restaurant and they all exited before going inside and sitting around the small table.

Baekhyun forced his stare on the menu, not even looking toward Chanyeol, let alone Sehun.

And even after they ordered, Baekhyun was evasive, vague on his reply, on his sentences.

Upset Baekhyun was… fearsome.

His silences, his strict and short replies.

It was the first time Chanyeol saw him like that.

“Baekhyun…” Sehun shortly called him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“I’m…” he started saying and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“Sorry? You say it every time. I wonder when it was last time we met, and you didn’t say you were sorry for something you did or did not” he whispered and his stare more than angry was… sad, almost dejected.

“I really am” Sehun tried again and Baekhyun let out a small emotionless chuckle.

“You are every time. At least until the next time you need something or you remember that _hey I could ask Baekhyun since he always comes around_ ” he stated and for how much his words were direct and maybe cold, unfortunately they were true and Chanyeol knew it as well as Sehun too.

“We can both live without each other, and you managed even better than me, so… pretend we never met. It will be easier for both of us” Baekhyun whispered, stare moving to the waiter that brought them their dishes and started to eat in silence.

Baekhyun felt even more distant in that moment than when he refused Chanyeol and finish their song together.

Which was the farther distant moment Chanyeol ever saw him.

“I don’t want it” Sehun stated and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, cleaning his mouth with a napkin before speaking up again.

“There are a lot of things that you _don’t want_. But you don’t have seventeen years anymore. You are not a spoiled brat anymore and I’m not up in checking up on you every time you don’t know how to settle things by yourself. I risked so much last time… I could have lost all, every single thing, just because I came to pick you and you only told me that you hated me? Well, continue doing it” he whispered, stare finally moving for the first time on Sehun’s face.

And Sehun was perplexed because probably he didn’t know about Baekhyun’s car crash, his splinted wrist and all the things that followed.

Baekhyun let out a short huff, moving his stare again on his dish and restarting to eat in silence.

“Baekhyun had… a car crush that night that came to pick you up. He was really lucky and he simply had his wrist splinted for few weeks but in comeback season it was one of the worst happening. Not considering what it could have happened…” Chanyeol explained to Sehun whose eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I… didn’t know about it” he whispered and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Does it make any difference? You would have behaved in the same way” Baekhyun added and when Sehun made a small gesture to shake his head, Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

“As you say, then” he concluded, finishing his own dish, before inhaling deeply, fingers pressing on the bride of his nose and only in that moment Chanyeol noted that he didn’t have his glasses on.

He simply forgot to change from his contacts to his glasses, or…

And thinking about it, neither the night before he had his glasses on.

“Listen, I don’t know what you expected coming here. But show me that you are not a spoiled brat anymore and maybe in that case we can talk about it again. I can’t babysit you… I have all my artists to think of, Jondae and _hyung_. And I don’t know if Chanyeol told you but…” he started saying stare moving toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly.

“We are in a relationship right now, and for once in a while I want things to go as well as they can. But that means commitment, dedication, care… And I want him to have them all. I can’t manage both my life and yours. Because I won’t do anything good, nor for me nor for you. Jondae… made me think when I had that car crush. Apart for asking me if I was fine, the first thing he asked me was _what if something worse happened?_ And I didn’t know what to say, because for being there that night and only hearing you saying me that you hated me, I risked my agency, my friends, my work, my artists, my music… Everything. And I had a second chance? I don’t want to fuck it up” he explained, shaking his head not meeting nor Chanyeol nor Sehun’s stare.

Chanyeol could feel exactly those same feelings too, feeling how dejected, sad and terrible it was for Baekhyun, especially because he didn’t have any kind words on that side, even if he was right.

And Sehun really behaved in the worst way ever.

“I… will change. And will be someone you can be proud of” Sehun stated making Baekhyun smile, sadly but sincerely.

“You always are. Your achievements are on point and you are a great dancer, one of the best I know. And I thought it back in the days, like I think it right now. I’m just… sad for how you decided to make the things go. And not because you joined Chanyeol in LOEY’s creation, at all. Because if you remember it well, I supported you. But for how you became distant, calling me only when you needed to. Only when I was needed, being it BFRIENDS’ practice or whatever else. But I’m sorry… I can’t do it anymore” he explained again and Sehun nodded shortly.

“Can I least try and show you that I’m not a spoiled brat anymore?” he asked toward Baekhyun who hummed shortly, nodding.

“Sure” he concluded forcing a small smile.

After dinner, that Baekhyun insisted on paying for heavens know which reason, they brought Sehun home and then Chanyeol started driving them back to Chanyeol’s.

“Where are you glasses?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly, pressing his fingers on his nose bridge.

“At home. I didn’t go there this morning, I was worried about Min-jeon…” he replied and Chanyeol immediately changed route, driving toward Baekhyun’s home.

“You don’t have to… It’s fine if I just take them off…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, fingers gripping harder on the gearshift.

“I’m sorry for insisting about you meeting Sehun” Chanyeol stated changing discourse, but not street again, still heading toward Baekhyun’s.

“No worries. We didn’t kill each other, that’s the most important thing” he whispered but his stare moved out of the window, remaining there, lost in memories.

Chanyeol huffed shortly, shaking his head.

“You didn’t want and I forced you to” he stated but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You didn’t force me. And can we not speak about Sehun? I’m tired and I just want to spend some time with you… Is it that bad?” he muttered and he was really tired and Chanyeol nodded briefly, sighing shortly.

“Why Jondae ditched you tonight?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Because he worries too much about me. And wanted me to spend time with you. Even though he wouldn’t like to know that we went to eat with Sehun” he explained sighing deeply and Chanyeol smiled briefly, parking in front of Baekhyun’s house.

“I betrayed his good intentions” Chanyeol commented shorty, making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head.

“There’s still the rest of the evening?” Baekhyun stated smiling softly toward him, before exiting the car and walking toward his house.

Chanyeol exited to, locking his car behind him, and following Baekhyun upstairs.

“You could have waited in the car. I would come down immediately” Baekhyun whispered fumbling with his keys before opening the door and pushing it open.

Chanyeol followed him inside, shaking his head, and was Baekhyun’s house more messed up than last time?

“Sorry for the mess but… something happened and I didn’t have the time to tidy up?” Baekhyun whispered putting the backpack down, slightly opening it, making Yeollie coming up from it.

“Baekhyunnie, you okay?” Yeollie asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up his contacts container and pulling them off.

“Ah” he stated softly, fingers gently dabbing on his cheek, wiping away some tears.

Chanyeol kneeled down near him, worried.

“You okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, stare moving toward him and it was slightly glassy.

“It’s just because they redden when I keep my contacts on for too much and…” he started saying but Chanyeol slightly leant in, kissing him softly on his lips.

Baekhyun was so cute and soft in that moment that Chanyeol couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss him.

Chanyeol gently pressed in, feeling Baekhyun kissing him back, softly, fingers carding through his hair.

“I missed you” Chanyeol whispered, before biting his lips and Baekhyun stared back at him, smiling softly.

“I did too. Especially because it was one of the longest day with Min-jeon asking me hundreds of thing and now I don’t know what Hyerim is thinking but she told Yuri that between all FOUR’s members I hate her the most and… why? She is still the precious rapper-girl I scouted so many years ago. How can I hate her?” Baekhyun whispered, letting himself go a bit before standing up from where he was crouching and reaching the small table, picking up his glasses, putting them on.

“You love your girls so much, why should she think something like that?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning, and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head and inhaling deeply, clearly worried about it.

“Hyerim is the youngest of them and, I don’t know, did I have preferences for other girls? Did I treat her differently compared to In-ha or Yuri or Seo-hyeon?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Maybe it’s just a phase? Did you try asking In-ha about it?” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun shook his head.

“They were all too busy today and didn’t want to pressure her with more problems. I’ll ask her in the next days, hopefully” he concluded and Chanyeol sat up too, nearing him.

“Baekhyun…” he started saying and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, forcing a small smile.

“I’m sorry. I’m making you waste time. Let’s go” he interrupted him but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“Let’s sit down. Do you want me to help you clean up a bit? Or maybe start packing?” Chanyeol proposed him earning himself a frown from Baekhyun, who was clearly perplexed at Chanyeol’s words.

“You don’t need to…” he tried again but Chanyeol caressed his cheek softly, shaking his head.

“You are super tired and it seems like a bomb exploded in your house, so let me help you and later we can try if your couch is really openable” he stated playful smile opening on his lips and Baekhyun huffed a small chuckle, shaking his head.

“You are… the best. Thank you” he whispered before kissing him softly on his cheeks and starting to move and picking up some paper sheets that were on the floor.

Chanyeol felt his cheeks become warmer before he could smile again, starting to help Baekhyun.

And for the following almost three hours they tidied up and also packed almost everything.

Not that Baekhyun had much more apart his instruments, infinite stacks of music paper sheets and books.

The clothes were too few compared to all the rest.

“Ah… so tired” Chanyeol stated sitting on Baekhyun’s couch while Baekhyun was drinking his fourth, or maybe fifth, bottle of water.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered softly, crushing down the plastic bottle and throwing it in the waste bin.

“Stop saying you are sorry and come here with me. Let’s open this couch and let me cuddle with you until we both fall asleep” he almost ordered toward Baekhyun gesturing him to near the couch and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“Who would have thought that one of the most famous rappers in the underground panorama liked cuddling so much?” he let out nearing the couch, pulling the small table on the side of the room and shooing Chanyeol to sit up, starting to remove the pillows.

“How come rappers can’t love cuddles?” he whined slightly pinching Baekhyun’s side who wriggled away, chuckling.

“I love it, no worries. Like I love everything of you” he commented immediately, pulling at the small steel framework inside the couch and pulling it out, making the couch transform in a queen size bed.

Chanyeol felt his cheeks catching fire again.

How could Baekhyun pull out such romantic sentences while he was doing something so domestic as preparing their bed?

Chanyeol felt his heart squeeze in his chest and… how lucky was he?

“Baekhyun…” he whined softly, earning a perplexed stare and then a soft chuckle from Baekhyun.

“Don’t lay down yet… I have to take some bedsheets…” he warned him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stilling where he was.

“You really are a puppy” Baekhyun stated together with Hyunnie that appeared from heavens know where.

“Where were you?” Chanyeol asked him and Hyunnie shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t try to diverge the discourse. You still are a puppy” he stated and Chanyeol wanted to interject but Baekhyun came back with bed sheets, chuckling.

“Maybe he hopes that if he’s good enough he will receive more cuddles?” he suggested, making Chanyeol blush, and Hyunnie nodding in understanding.

“No, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Hyunnie was humming convinced.

“It would make sense, yeah. Knowing Chanyeol… and how much he loves you” Hyunnie commented making Chanyeol blush again but Baekhyun smiled softly.

“I’m glad to know it. And I’m fine with giving him any amount of cuddles so he doesn’t have to worry” he concluded finishing arranging the bedsheets and picking up some blankets.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could literally roll on the bed and pulling Baekhyun down with him, making him gasp in surprise.

“I love you so much, Baekhyun” he whispered, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, making him chuckle softly, hand caressing Chanyeol’s hair.

“I love you too, babe. More than you can even imagine” he replied moving to kiss his cheek.

They simply hugged in silence for few minutes before Yeollie attracted their attentions’ slightly coughing from the small table.

“At least change your clothes. And close the lights later…” he stated making them both blush.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead smiling briefly.

“I don’t think you have something fitting my size…” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly before nodding, sitting up.

“T-shirt for sure… let me think if I have some sweatpants…” he started moving toward the closet and pulling out a dark grey Supreme t-shirt.

“No worries for the sweatpants, I can sleep only with my boxer on” he replied and Baekhyun smirked toward him.

“Uh, dangerous” he replied before letting out a soft chuckle at Chanyeol and Hyunnie’s expressions.

“Come on, I was joking, joking” he stated immediately, throwing the t-shirt toward Chanyeol who unfolded it realizing that strangely it could fit Chanyeol.

“How come you have a t-shirt this big?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, shrugging his shoulder.

“When I practice I don’t like things that stuck on my skin and makes me feel too tight?” he explained making Chanyeol chuckle softly too, in understanding.

Indeed, every time he saw Baekhyun practicing, he was always wearing clothes way larger than his actual size.

They changed in silence and then Baekhyun reached the light switch.

“Get under the blanket that I switch off the lights” Baekhyun warned him and Chanyeol pull the blankets over him, making space for Baekhyun near him.

The bed wasn’t exactly one of the best in the world, but for one night it would be more than enough.

Especially if it was to stay with Baekhyun.

He would have slept also on a rock.

Baekhyun switched off the lights and turned on the light of his smartphone, guiding himself until the couch-now-bed.

He turned it off, putting both the phone and his glasses on the small table, and then snuggled in near Chanyeol, shivering, clearly looking for more warmth.

“Are you cold?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and breathing in.

Everything was so… domestic, so normal that Chanyeol loved it to bits.

And wanted to live that way all the days of his life.

Waking up near Baekhyun, preparing together to go to work and after work, telling about it to each other, cooking together and eating together and the sleeping together.

He wanted to be with Baekhyun all the time possible.

“Baekhyun…” he whispered softly calling him and Baekhyun hummed, moving to lean his forehead with Chanyeol’s.

“Marry me?” he stated out of the blue, letting go himself to all those feelings and… It was just the natural consequence of them being so in love.

“You are… joking?” Baekhyun retorted shortly, tone neutral, enough from Chanyeol not to know what he was thinking about it.

“No… I really want you too. Obviously not now, _now_ , but soon?” he asked him and Baekhyun huffed a short chuckle before kissing him softly.

“When you want, Chanyeol. Just tell me when” he replied in the end and Chanyeol hugged him even tighter, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, making him chuckle again, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“What did I do to deserve all this happiness? And being blessed with someone as precious as you?” he whispered him, kissing his neck and Baekhyun inhaled briefly, shivering at the contact between Chanyeol’s lips and his neck.

“Being as precious as you are? I’m the one who is lucky and blessed with a giant puppy miracle as you are” he muttered, hands going to pinch his cheeks before he could lean down and kiss him softly on his lips.

“You are too sweet, Baekhyun. Like too, _too_ sweet” Chanyeol whined making him chuckle again.

“I’m not” he retorted shortly, hands gently caressing Chanyeol’s side and Chanyeol had to hide a shiver too.

“And such a tease too” he added immediately, earning himself another chuckle, Baekhyun’s hand stilling on his sides.

“Sorry, it’s just that you are so warm and so inviting…” he muttered snuggling his face in Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol could feel again his cheeks getting super warm.

And even before he could reply anything, Baekhyun sighed deeply, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“But we are both too tired for whatever. I swear I could sleep also now, like this only leaning in in your warmth” Baekhyun whispered softly and he was so cute and so soft that Chanyeol hugged him even tighter to himself.

“Then let’s sleep. Do you want me to sing you something?” he asked briefly kissing the top of his head and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“I should be the one singing you something. I have a lot of ballads in my repertoire” he whispered back and even before Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun started singing softly in a honey sweet voice, so warm and so pleasant to hear, that Chanyeol knew he was really witnessing a miracle.

He hugged Baekhyun even tighter to him again, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I found the nickname…” he whispered toward Baekhyun who hummed indefinitely, clearly almost asleep.

“It’s super cheesy, but hearing as you are singing, _honey_ is way too fitting” he concluded and Baekhyun huffed shortly kissing his neck.

“As you prefer, babe, I’ll love whatever you will come up with” he retorted briefly, inhaling deeply Chanyeol’s scent and Chanyeol kissed him again on the top of his head.

“Love you” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun hummed again before whispering a barely hearable _love you too_.

And Chanyeol never felt that happy as in that moment.

Because what more he could want from a relationship if not… _that_?

** Day 78: Baekhyun **

That day Baekhyun woke up super early, knowing that things were meant to change from that day on.

Chanyeol was sleeping quietly near him, literally on Baekhyun’s arm, leaning to his chest and, how could he look so small when he was that tall and broad?

Baekhyun kissed his hair softly before sneakily exiting from the bed and moving to the kitchen.

It was almost a week since he moved in with Chanyeol and he would never admit it out loud, but a real bed was nothing compared to a couch.

His sleeping schedules were better, and he drank wine at night only sometimes, having Chanyeol helping him to sleep.

His cohabitation with Chanyeol was… dreamy.

They managed to fit in perfectly like same pieces of the same puzzle, where Baekhyun was lacking, Chanyeol was there for him and vice versa.

“Morning” Yeollie and Hyunnie cooed when he entered in the kitchen and he smiled softly at them smiling.

“I’m making waffles, want some?” he asked them, opening the fridge, fingers scratching the back of his head and both nodded immediately, nearing him on the table.

It was Christmas’ Eve.

The day in which finally Baekhyun and Chanyeol would have released their track.

And in which they would announce also their relationship.

But to Baekhyun was also important for another reason.

It was the day in which, finally, after that soft night in his home, Baekhyun would have proposed Chanyeol to marry him.

At work everything was fine.

He also managed to understand why Hyerim thought that he hated her, and the reason was so stupid that he wanted to hit her that day, but then he simply hugged her, comforting about being still his precious rapper girl.

And when Min-jeon asked him what she was, then, he retorted about Min-jeon not being a _girl_ anymore.

“I mean… You are a woman already. Look at you, so gorgeous and able to fly on your own. You don’t need me anymore” he stated back earning a frown and a pout from Min-jeon.

“I will always need you” she concluded before hugging him, making him chuckle.

Also with Sehun things started to get a little bit better.

He was more independent and sometimes he asked them to go out with him at evening and Baekhyun sometimes accepted too.

And it was almost pleasant, totally different from before, only speaking about small nothings and work and… maybe after all Sehun was changing too.

“Are you doing waffles?” Chanyeol surprised him with a back-hug and he nodded shortly, half-turning to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah… But it’s still early you could have slept a while more…?” he started saying but Chanyeol snuggled his nose in his neck, kissing him slowly.

“It was cold without you” he breathed against Baekhyun’s skin, making him shiver shortly, and moving his hands on Baekhyun’s sides gently caressing them.

“Babe, you will make burn the waffles…” Baekhyun whispered softly even if he would have indulged in Chanyeol’s touch all day long.

“Today is our day, right?” Chanyeol asked him, kissing his cheek and leaning on the counter at Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun already felt cold without Chanyeol as near as before.

“Yes. Press conference is at eleven. At one we have lunch with Dae and _hyung_ and in the afternoon few hours with BFRIENDS and Min-jeon. I can’t see when it’s only us but… yeah, it’s our day today” he retorted making Chanyeol huff shortly, shaking his head and kissing his forehead.

“Dinner is for us only and whatever come after that” he breathed as small explanation, and Baekhyun smirked softly nodding, before giving him a dish full of waffles.

“Strawberry jam is fine? Or you prefer chocolate?” he asked him, making Chanyeol hum before going for the strawberry one.

They sat at the table with Hyunnie and Yeollie and while they were having breakfast Hyunnie sat up, attracting their attentions.

“Guys… I know that today is your biggest day, but we have an announcement too. And it’s pretty important” he stated and Yeollie nodded too, stopping to eat too.

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s attention was immediately on them, nodding shortly.

“As you probably know, our time here was… limited. And today is our last day with you guys” Hyunnie stated making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity, immediately feeling sad.

“Why so soon…?” he asked them softly, putting down his fork and Yeollie neared him, hand slightly touching Baekhyun’s hand.

“I told you, Baekhyunnie. Until Christmas. And today is our last day because tomorrow is an important day in Fairy Kingdom and our presence is requested there. Both your wishes were granted so… It’s time to part” he whispered and Baekhyun bit his lips softly, nodding.

“Even if I don’t want to?” he asked him, fingers moving softly toward his hair, caressing him and Yeollie snuggled in.

“Don’t do like this… It will be harder for both of us…” Yeollie started saying and his tone was shaking, eyes starting to get glassy.

“You are… the best human I’ve ever met, Baekhyunnie. The only one who cared about me since the very start and… I don’t know. I’m so happy to have met you” he whispered softly, tears rolling down on his cheeks and Baekhyun sniffed, feeling his eyes watering too.

“Come here” he whispered, picking him up and snuggling his cheek on him, letting Yeollie hug his neck while crying a bit.

He continued to pat his back and his stare moved toward Hyunnie.

“When… when will you go away?” he asked him and Hyunnie forced a small smile.

“Time to tell you this thing and… greet a bit?” he replied and also Chanyeol sniffed softly near him.

“Oh, come on you, are so big! Don’t cry!” Hyunnie stated slapping Chanyeol’s hand but his eyes were glassy too.

“Love each other forever. Because this is not only your wish, a small miracle happening in this cold December, it’s your fate” Hyunnie stated, caressing Chanyeol’s hand who picked him up too, snuggling on him and making Hyunnie whine again.

“You are such a crying baby! Baekhyun, please don’t let anyone hurt him otherwise we will hear him crying until Fairy Kingdom!” he whined louder and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“That’s sad, though… I will miss both of you. It will be strange not having you around anymore” Baekhyun whispered softly, hand moving to caress also Hyunnie’s hair who smiled shortly at him.

“Maybe, one day or in another life we will meet again” he replied, making Baekhyun nod shortly again forcing a small smile.

“You were the best, thanks for granting our wishes” Chanyeol added near him, voice wavering and tears still in his eyes.

“Cherish Baekhyun as the most precious thing in the world, Chanyeol. You won’t find anyone as he is” Hyunnie breathed kissing Chanyeol’s nose and flying toward Baekhyun, kissing his cheek.

“And you don’t spoil Chanyeol too much. He’s a real baby sometimes” he concluded before slightly patting on Yeollie’s shoulders.

“Babe, it’s time to go” he whispered toward him and Baekhyun smiled at the soft nickname.

“Baekhyunnie, you are always the best. Thanks for being the way you are” Yeollie whispered kissing his cheeks before flying near Hyunnie and gently waiving toward Chanyeol.

“Cherish each other. And think about us sometimes” he concluded making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol nod shortly.

“Thank you for everything, to both of you. I owe you so much” Baekhyun whispered making them smile softly, shaking his head.

“Are we ready?” Hyunnie asked Yeollie who nodded briefly.

“Yeah, sweetie. Let’s go back home” he concluded and they both waived at them, before disappearing in a bright light.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply and he couldn’t almost believe it.

He wouldn’t have Yeollie’s presence in his pockets or on his shoulders anymore.

He wouldn’t have seen him anymore around their house speaking with Hyunnie softly in the night.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol whined near him and Baekhyun hugged him softly, patting his shoulders.

“It’s not the end, babe. We were super lucky to have met them. Now we have to live this miracle they have created for us” Baekhyun whispered, gently kissing his temples and letting Chanyeol snuggle in his neck, silently crying.

They stayed there for a bit, simply realizing what not having them around anymore would mean and then Baekhyun stroke Chanyeol’s back.

“Babe…” he called him softly and Chanyeol hummed shortly not moving.

“Sunshine” Baekhyun tried again small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol kissed his neck before detaching and staring back at him.

“My precious and most sparkling sunshine” Baekhyun continued, kissing softly Chanyeol’s lips, feeling him softly kissing him back.

“I know that you are sad, and I’m too. But today is our day, as you said before. And they did their best to make us arrive here. We don’t want to let them down, right?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head smiling softly.

“Let’s tell the world about this miracle” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly sitting up and kissing his forehead before taking away the dishes and the cups from the table, washing them.

“I’ll go in the shower. Reach me there?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded briefly.

After he washed the dishes, he showered with Chanyeol, trying to keep it as short as possible since they were almost late for whatever was happening that day.

They arrived together to the press conference and Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to dress up nicely since it was an important day and he couldn’t simply go with a Supreme hoodie and jeans.

And the press conference went super smoothly, small demo of the song playing, them showing the album and explaining that a bonus B-side track was added almost at the very end and that on the following day an MV would be out too.

When all the details were settled, Baekhyun spoke up for the last time.

“And… we have also another news, following this announcement” he started, stare moving toward Chanyeol that nodded shortly and for the first time during the conference, took his hand, fingers slightly gripping in his.

“We are dating for a while now. All our artists and collaborators are already aware and accepting on this matter” he stated, sitting up and slightly bowing toward the journalist.

Chanyeol did the same near him.

“ _Sunshine_ born before this but was made exactly for this. And we couldn’t be happier with the result. Please support it and their authors” Chanyeol added small smile appearing on his lips, before bowing again.

There was an uproar but Baekhyun and Chanyeol simply went away thanking everyone for their patience and time.

And Baekhyun felt ten times lighter than before, softly kissing Chanyeol’s cheeks before taking again his car and driving there to where they should have lunch with Jondae and Minseok.

Jondae was speechless when he saw them arriving together.

“You are such an unpredictable person!” he stated, slapping his shoulder, before hugging him and Baekhyun hugged him back softly.

“I love you too, Dae” he retorted earning himself a glare from Jondae.

“Idiot” he stated before shifting his stare toward Chanyeol.

“Now you have to keep up with Baek until the end, you know it?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled nodding shortly.

“I’m already doing it and plan to do it until the very end of our lives” he replied making Baekhyun smile gently at him.

They spent some time with Jondae and Minseok and, in the afternoon, with BFRIENDS and Min-jeon.

They were relatively surprised about the press conference too.

“ _Sunshine_ is beautiful!” Haejun and Min-jeon stated the very same moment Baekhyun and Chanyeol set foot inside the practice room of BBH Entertainment.

Also Sehun, who accompanied BFRIENDS there, was nodding in agreement.

“Best collaboration of this year and probably of years to come” he added and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“You are flattering us, now. It’s only…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed a kiss on the top of his head, making him shut up immediately.

“The fruit of our deep love and commitment” he concluded, making Baekhyun blush so red that he wanted to hide somewhere.

“Chanyeol!” he whined, slapping his shoulder and making Min-jeon explode in a sound laugh.

“I’ve never seen _oppa_ so flushed and flustered! Thank you” she stated crouching on her knees to laugh harder.

“It was so sweet though” Haejun commented, slight blush appearing on his cheeks and Baekhyun inhaled deeply trying to regain himself.

“Let’s get started with whatever you have for us and let’s see if you were good enough these days” he concluded and Min-jeon went immediately back to serious again.

They worked hard all the afternoon and at six thirty, Sehun brought back BFRIENDS to LOEY Productions’.

FOUR and ICE came by to congratulate with Baekhyun and Chanyeol too, about _Sunshine_ and about the news about their engagement.

Baekhyun never felt that happy and satisfied as in that moment.

His family understanding his feeling for Chanyeol was the best.

And Chanyeol, well, being Chanyeol was his own miracle.

As Hyunnie stated that morning, it was a small miracle in December.

For dinner Baekhyun drove them to the most unlikely place to do a marriage proposal: that jazz bar where Chanyeol brought him the first time they went out together.

“Is there a reason why we came here of all the places?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly before shaking his head.

“I just have to ask you something… And I’ll do it before a lot of people will come in for the evening” he stated, sitting at the old piano and started playing _Beautiful_ , one of his most precious ballads.

He sang every word with a wavering voice, thing that usually he didn’t happen to him, especially after years and years of public exhibitions, but the only idea of conveying those feelings to Chanyeol made him anxious, nervous.

And when he played the last key, whispered the last word, his stare went to Chanyeol that smiled softly at him, completely erasing all his insecurities.

“Marry me” Baekhyun stated, sitting up and pulling out of his pocket a small dark blue box with two matching rings inside.

They were in white gold, nothing fancy.

The plainest and simplest rings ever.

However, they were Baekhyun’s feelings for Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun… I…” he whispered and Baekhyun neared him even more, stare meeting with Chanyeol’s.

“If you don’t want to, it’s now or never. You won’t get rid of me, later on” he stated, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, voice not wavering.

Direct as he always was.

“Why shouldn’t I…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips.

“Just yes or no” he whispered softly, feeling slightly worried, starting to get anxious about it.

But Chanyeol smiled briefly, kissing his nose.

“With you is always yes” he replied like it was the only reply possible in the world and Baekhyun smiled back, pulling him down to softly kiss him, fingers carding through his hair, caressing, and feeling Chanyeol’s hands on his sides, pulling him nearer.

“When did you even had the time to buy rings?” Chanyeol asked him, slightly detaching from Baekhyun who chuckled softly smiling at him.

“Secret” he replied pushing a finger on his lips before taking the largest ring out of the box and taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“Thanks for being my miracle” he stated and Chanyeol beamed at him before doing the same with the other ring.

“I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered toward him making Baekhyun’s cheeks get slightly red.

“I love you too, Chanyeol, now and forever” he concluded placing a short peck on his lips.

And after the dinner, Baekhyun drove them home again.

“Ah, so tired, tired” he stated taking off his shoes in the entryway and Chanyeol’s hand caressed immediately his back.

“So… no sex tonight?” he asked him, making Baekhyun snort.

“Impossible. It’s our day today… And I’m not _that tired_ ” he retorted immediately, moving toward the fridge and pulling out a bottle of sparkling wine.

“Let’s toast to this night before getting to the hot part?” Baekhyun suggested him, uncorking the bottle and pouring some wine in the glasses.

“You want to make me drunk?” Chanyeol asked him, nearing the table and taking the glass Baekhyun was offering and making again Baekhyun chuckle.

“For a glass? You are so weak?” Baekhyun whispered nearing him and raising slightly his glass toward Chanyeol, who clinked it together with his.

“No but you know that the only thing that can make me totally drunk in an instant is you, right?” Chanyeol whispered leaning in to kiss his cheek and Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, drinking a sip of wine before caressing Chanyeol’s side with his hand.

“So sappy… but I love you so much” he retorted, entering in his space and softly kissing his neck, gripping slightly more on his side.

Chanyeol bit his lips before emptying his glass and putting down on the counter.

“I love you too, as I loved today, your words at the press conference, you blushing up to his ear at my comment with BFRIENDS and Min-jeon, and our dinner, the song, the proposal, the rings and… why are you this perfect?” Chanyeol whispered leaning in and kissing his temple making Baekhyun smile softly at him before emptying his glass too.

“You are, babe. So beautiful and so perfect. So precious and lovely, my only sunshine” he breathed slowly moving and pinning Chanyeol to the counter, pulling him down to a kiss that wasn’t only a soft touch.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, loving the silky texture between his fingers, so soft and pleasant and…

Baekhyun groaned shortly, biting Chanyeol’s lips and forcing his way inside his mouth.

He wanted him so much, touching every single inch of his whole being.

Feeling him beneath him, moaning and pleading and…

Baekhyun pressed his body against Chanyeol’s, feeling his warmth and Chanyeol’s arms circling his sides, pulling him even closer.

“Bedroom?” Chanyeol whispered between the kisses and Baekhyun hummed shortly, taking his hand and guiding him there, slowly starting to undress on the way.

He pulled off his necktie and slightly unbuttoned his shirt too and when they reached the bedroom, he softly pushed Chanyeol on the bed, hovering on him and kissing his neck without giving him time to realize what was happening.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him even near, letting Baekhyun suck a hickey on his neck, just above his collar.

“Don’t let visible signs” Chanyeol whined before starting to unbutton his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers, giving Baekhyun free access to his neck and torso.

Baekhyun stopped shortly just to look at him and admiring his perfection beneath him.

“You are… the most beautiful and perfect being in this world, Chanyeol” he breathed before leaning down again and starting to kiss his neck and collarbones, slightly nibbling at them, earning himself a low groan and another pull of his hair.

“And you have your way every time… Can I at least do something today or you want all the lead?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, kissing his nose and staring back at him.

“Let’s define what you mean with _do something_. I want you too much tonight for letting you…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed his hand on Baekhyun’s mouth, shutting him immediately up.

“At least let me suck you off” he stated making Baekhyun’s breath stop in his throat before he could huff a short laugh, nodding and kissing Chanyeol’s temple, his nose, his cheeks and then his lips, softly, almost imperceptibly.

“Sure… as you prefer. Lead the way” he concluded sitting up from Chanyeol and from the bed and taking off both his shirt and his trousers, almost leisurely making a slow show of it.

He felt Chanyeol’s stare on himself, interested, passion clearly coloring up his eyes.

“You are always so stunning…” Chanyeol let out softly and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly, fingers moving to card in Chanyeol’s hair, caressing, before leaning down and place a short kiss on his lips.

“And you are the most beautiful being in the world…” he whispered few inches apart from Chanyeol who pulled him down, making him lay on the bed, hovering on him, lips quickly moving to Baekhyun’s neck and torso, but without taking too much time on them, moving immediately to his hipbones and boxer.

“I waited for this moment all day long… I love our intimacy and you were perfect today” Chanyeol breathed before placing a small kiss on Baekhyun’s hipbones and making Baekhyun smile, fingers carding through his hair.

“You are. And… can we skip all this _thing_ …? I want you so much…” Baekhyun whispered toward him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, pulling down his boxer in one single gesture.

Baekhyun shivered briefly, feeling already Chanyeol’s hot breath on his erection.

Baekhyun’s hand went on Chanyeol’s hair softly caressing them.

Chanyeol leant in and shortly licked the top of his erection, picking up the precum beads that were already forming on it.

Baekhyun inhaled briefly, fingers slightly gripping on the comforter beneath him.

The feeling of Chanyeol’s tongue on his erection, so hot and so wet was… heavenly.

Chanyeol breathed in softly before taking Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, slightly sucking it.

Baekhyun groaned, slightly biting his lips, preventing himself to thrust in Chanyeol’s mouth.

It was the best sensation ever.

And Chanyeol didn’t particularly love doing it, contrary to Baekhyun who instead enjoyed doing it on Chanyeol, so it was a small gift itself when Chanyeol proposed himself to suck him off.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s tongue twirl around his tip before he could start to move on it, setting a faster pace, making Baekhyun groan again, fingers carding again in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Chanyeol” he breathed, eyes closing in focus, enjoying the warmth and wetness.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, hand moving to caress his thighs, getting to Baekhyun’s balls slightly brushing them, setting a faster pace to his erection.

Baekhyun became harder in Chanyeol’s mouth, biting his lips again and gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair.

“-Yeol, please” he whispered feeling his climax getting near strangely faster than expected.

Chanyeol compiled immediately, letting Baekhyun thrust inside his mouth, adapting to his own pace.

Baekhyun let himself go to the pleasant feeling, simply following whatever pace or action Chanyeol was doing him.

“Pull away, babe, I’m coming” he groaned, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair but he simply continued his ministrations on Baekhyun, letting him come in his mouth.

Baekhyun came with a low moan, biting his lips, and as soon as Chanyeol pulled out after swallowing down everything, Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, hovering him once again, not letting him time to realize what was happening.

His lips were immediately on Chanyeol’s slowly, sweetly but passionately.

He loved _everything_ about Chanyeol, and that moment could be forever, world stopping around them and Baekhyun would be fine with it because he wanted to be with Chanyeol and him only forever.

“I love you” he whispered against his lips, making Chanyeol smile softly, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I love you too, honey. You and you only. Forever” Chanyeol replied briefly, putting into words Baekhyun’s same feelings.

They looked at each other for a long moment before Baekhyun could smile softly again, kissing Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Let me do the same for you…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook immediately his head, making Baekhyun frown shortly, perplexed.

“You don’t…” he was about to ask but Chanyeol pulled him down again for a kiss.

“I want you” he breathed against Baekhyun’s lips and even before Baekhyun had the time not only to reply, but to even process the sentence, Chanyeol bit his lips, staring back at him.

“ _Now_ ” he added and Baekhyun simply nodded.

Because what else could he do if not nod and fulfill Chanyeol’s desire?

He pulled down Chanyeol’s trousers and boxer together, with Chanyeol’s help, and moved toward the nightstand, retrieving the lube bottle and a condom.

“Some preferences on…?” Baekhyun was saying but Chanyeol cut him off again, shaking his head.

“This way is fine. I love feeling you above me, filling me up…” Chanyeol whispered, spreading his legs wider and making Baekhyun’s breath to stop in his lungs.

Chanyeol was so alluring and sensual and beautiful in that moment that Baekhyun felt like he could die for all that sensuality.

He cleared his throat, stare roaming on Chanyeol’s wide chest, his abs and his erection already hard, before he could nod shortly, pouring a handful of lube on his fingers, smearing it properly between them before nearing Chanyeol’s entrance with his fingers.

“You don’t even know what you do to me…” he whispered at Chanyeol’s ear, slowly pushing in the first finger and feeling a fair resistance, even if less than expected.

Chanyeol groaned lowly beneath him, fingers gripping the bedsheets beneath him, legs spreading even wider.

“You are so gorgeous and so sensual, so aroused” Baekhyun continued, biting his ear and pushing in another finger, feeling Chanyeol arch his back, slowly, trying to push toward his fingers, taking them as deep as he could.

“Baek… please, don’t tease me” Chanyeol muttered, biting his lips, but Baekhyun loved to, so much, because he loved when Chanyeol let himself go, simply enjoying that pleasure that was possible only between the two of them.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked him playfully, biting his neck and pushing in another finger, setting a slow pace to his thrusts inside Chanyeol, making him moan lowly.

“Because I want you. Because you don’t know either the effects you have on me…” he groaned, almost forcing a faster pace against Baekhyun’s fingers, taking more of them and making Baekhyun bit his lips again, feeling his own erection getting harder again.

It really took so few to Chanyeol to make Baekhyun go hard again.

So hard it almost felt like he didn’t even come no more than twenty minutes before.

“You are so beautiful, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, thrusting deeper, meeting Chanyeol’s prostate and making him moan louder at the contact, pre-cum beads forming on the top of his erection.

Baekhyun smeared them on the top of Chanyeol’s erection, fingers playing with it, more than actually stroking it.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathed, hand slightly gripping on Baekhyun’s arm, claiming his attention.

“Tell me what you want, babe” Baekhyun asked him softly, not stopping his ministrations both inside and outside Chanyeol.

“ _You_. Please, fill me up” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun nod briefly before he could open the foil package of the condom, rolling it on his erection, fingers still thrusting inside Chanyeol, even if slower.

“Are you sure this way is fine?” Baekhyun asked him, gently removing his fingers from Chanyeol who groaned at the removal before huffing a short laugh.

“No, let me ride you” he stated out of the blue and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but he nodded without even thinking about it because the only idea was too… arousing and _how could he refuse it?_

Chanyeol slightly pushed him before sitting on his laps, fingers slightly brushing Baekhyun’s erection who bit his lips at the touch.

“Are you…?” Baekhyun started again but Chanyeol push a finger on his lips before finding the right position for himself and literally bottoming out.

Baekhyun’s hands went immediately on his sides, gripping harder, biting his lips not to thrust inside Chanyeol.

“Ah, finally” Chanyeol let out, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him near for a small kiss.

“You will be the death of me” Baekhyun breathed against his lips, and Chanyeol felt so hot and so tight, pressuring in the right way his erection.

And he was so beautiful and stunning on his laps, hot and flushed, sweaty and glowing under the warm light, eyes half-closed in pleasure, lips wet and swollen from the previous activities on Baekhyun, slightly parted and…

Baekhyun pulled him down to kiss him better, softly, slowly a bit sloppily too but everything was so perfect and he simply wanted _that_ so much.

“Can I move?” Chanyeol whispered between the kisses and Baekhyun nodded shortly, hands caressing his sides and back, helping him moving on his laps.

And Chanyeol started to move, slowly, trying to set a pace and Baekhyun helped him, hands sustaining him, helping him.

“You are taking me so well, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, slightly biting Chanyeol’s collarbones and making him arch his back a bit, letting Baekhyun thrust deeper inside him, hitting again his prostate.

Chanyeol bit his lips, groaning, hands gripping harder in Baekhyun’s hair and on his shoulders.

“I love this feeling, being this near to you” Chanyeol whispered almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun kissed his neck again, fingers playing with his nipple, setting a faster pace inside Chanyeol.

“It’s the best sensation having you on my laps, so beautiful and so erotic” Baekhyun muttered, feeling all the feelings quickly pushing him toward the edge.

Chanyeol moaned lowly again, arching his back against Baekhyun’s thrusts, meeting them and setting an even faster pace, clearly enjoying it as much as Baekhyun was doing.

“Baek, honey, _please_ ” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded, fingers again caressing Chanyeol’s sides and helping him even better to move on Baekhyun’s laps, toward his erection.

“Come for me, babe” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, biting again his neck and Chanyeol gripped harder on his shoulders and hair, pulling him near him, before moaning even louder than before and coming untouched between them on Baekhyun’s laps and torso, with Baekhyun’s name on his lips.

And Baekhyun couldn’t take anymore too, coming in few thrusts more, inside Chanyeol groaning and biting his shoulder.

That bliss and that perfection were feelings that belonged only to those moments with Chanyeol and those only.

Baekhyun cherished them because he always felt _right_ , like it was the universe’s will and all the other astrological coincidences people sometimes talked about in the horoscopes.

He felt like everything was in order and nothing could be better than in that moment.

“I love you, Baekhyun. And I want to love you for forever. From here to eternity” Chanyeol whispered softly, smiling at him and Baekhyun kissed his forehead shortly, nodding.

“I love you too, Chanyeol” he muttered too, stare moving on Chanyeol’s that was slightly glassy.

“Babe?” Baekhyun tried, worried, fingers caressing his cheeks, but Chanyeol shook softly his head.

“I… am lucky. A lot” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned briefly, words already on his lips, but Chanyeol stopped him with a small gesture of his head.

“I’ve… never thought that I could feel this happy in my life. And… I was stupid. Because you were there all the time along, and how much time did I waste just because I was… petty on futile things?” he asked him but it was clear that it was a rhetorical question.

“Chanyeol, you know that…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“I wish I could stop the time and going back to few years ago, meeting you again for the first time and giving you the acknowledgement you deserve. The attention you deserve. And love you since day one as I do now” he whispered softly but Baekhyun shook his head, fingers stroking his cheeks.

“We wouldn’t be the same. Things wouldn’t be the same… And maybe it was really necessary a miracle for us to finally meet in this way. To finally understand that we are one and we will be forever” Baekhyun explained softly, smiling at him fondly, feeling that warm feelings spreading inside himself.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity but then he nodded shortly.

“I want this to be forever too” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly before pulling him down for another kiss.

“Let’s go shower before we both end up catching a cold?” Baekhyun proposed and Chanyeol nodded immediately, slowly sitting up and hissing at the friction.

“I definitely need a warm shower with you. And then…” he started saying but Baekhyun smiled widely at him.

“And later only cuddles. I want the world out of this house for the night. Just me, you and our bed” he stated making Chanyeol nod shortly.

“It was my same idea” he agreed immediately, taking Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him up, guiding him toward the bathroom where he started the water from the shower.

And Baekhyun couldn’t want anything more than that.

Because everything was already perfect.

Enough for him to want it for forever.

And maybe, after all, Chanyeol was really Baekhyun’s miracle in December.

** Day 79: Yeollie **

“Oh no, don’t tell me you are still whimpering about yesterday…” Hyunnie stated crossing his arms against his chest, stare hard on Yeollie.

They both came back to Fairy Kingdom and started to prepare for the big festival incoming, but Yeollie was still bitter and sad about leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

He loved both so much!

“But Hyunnie…” he started saying, but Hyunnie stopped him immediately with a small gesture of his hand.

“No, we couldn’t tell them. You know that we can’t. Someday, maybe they will realize it by themselves” he stated making Yeollie whine again, loudly.

“But they are fated to meet in every universe, Hyunnie. So even without this wish…” he tried again to argue but Hyunnie pressed his hands on Yeollie’s cheeks, squeezing them.

“Would. You. Stop. It?” he asked him before leaning in and kissing his nose, making Yeollie blush softly.

“They will know. In one of the many universes in which they will meet. And when they will realize it, finally it will really be forever. And in that moment only, we will be one again too. With them and with all the past and future them” he explained again, softly, planting another kiss on Yeollie’s forehead, making him nod.

He knew it.

He knew it very well.

But each time that they met with their other-selves of different universes, he always wanted them to know that they were fated to meet and be together.

In that and all the past and future universes.

Because their souls were made to be one.

And one should return one day.

Almost like soulmates or all those philosophical concepts that Hyunnie always tried to explain him but Yeollie never totally understood.

“So, be patient. One day, sooner or later, we will be one again. In the meantime, let’s enjoy our time here and this small miracle too” Hyunnie continued making Yeollie smile softly toward him.

“They were really dumb, though. Two of our dumbest selves we ever met” he stated nodding briefly and Yeollie let out a soft laugh.

“More than dumb, totally unaware of how they were in love all along. But at least everything’s fine and went for the best” Yeollie added making Hyunnie beam at him before he could mess up his hair, earning an annoyed groan.

“Let’s go enjoy ourselves now! We really deserve this year’s celebration!” Hyunnie concluded, taking Yeollie’s hand and pulling him toward the outside of their small house, where all the other fairies were enjoying the festival and the celebrations too.

“Hyunnie” Yeollie called him briefly, stopping him from running toward their friends and turn toward him.

“I love you. As the first time we met. Thank you for being my miracle every day since then” he stated and Hyunnie’s eyes became wider in perplexity, before they could start to water down, running again toward Yeollie.

“I love you too” he whined throwing himself at Yeollie’s neck and hugging him tightly, snuggling in and feeling Hyunnie’s hands stroking his back.

And yes, maybe they had another small miracle that December too.


End file.
